Coming of Age
by SkyPilot
Summary: With Inuyasha and the gang missing and the last Shikon Shard lost. Naraku has ravaged the Feudal Era, desperate to find the last shard. The only one left to stop him is Inuyasha’s only son, Kisho, who has just begun to discover his powers.
1. Chapter 1: Kisho is Born

Inuyasha  
  
Coming of Age  
  
((*Author Note* Alright this is the finished version of the first chapter. The end is completely different then the original, but I like this way better. I'll still leave the first one up just for kicks, but the story will be based off the final version of it. Sorry I had a better idea in mind so I rewrote it. Anyways thanks for the review already and I'll keep working on this and my other stories so stay tune. Also keep Reviewing!))  
  
Chapter 1  
  
With the sun setting over the range Inuyasha's worries grew greater as he sat crouched down just in front of Kaedes hut. His ears twitched with annoyance for being left outside, but he did have a purpose for standing out there. He sniffed the air for the scent of demons around. His head turned from left to right to catch the scent of the air as it blew by and as he did his eyes scanned the darkening forest. Everything seemed to be good so far. He relaxed a bit more against the ground and he let a small sigh to escape his lips. Kagome was inside the hut in labor with his pup and he was not allowed to see. Though he knew he wasn't suppose to be in the room when she was birthing pups. It was a demon custom especially for the dog demons. Since he was half, part of him wanted to go against his instincts and burst in there to be with her.  
  
"Keh, she probably sit me as soon as I was in there. She was in a lot of pain before we even got here," he mumbled to himself in thought.  
  
Naraku had been coming after them more frequently in the past months. Inuyasha guessed Naraku wanted to get a hold of Kagome and the child she carried within her, just to pain him even more. With this thought in mind he growled low and clutched the dirt in the palms of his hands. Naraku had to be stopped; yet they had been unsuccessful to stop him and both good and evil were unable to find the last shard piece. With Kagome in such a condition their progress had been slow. Inuyasha knew and even insisted on Kagome returning back home where it was safe, but of course the stupid girl would have none of it. Miroku and Sango had gone off to try and throw Naraku off Kagome's trail while she was in labor. Inuyasha was appointed to stand on guard incase Naraku some how slipped past Miroku and Sango.  
  
Inuyasha kept his eyes steadied as he raised one of his hands against the hilt of his sword. He felt a cold chill blow by that disturbed him. No one was going to get near the hut, they had to go through him first and no one had done such a feat yet. Curiosity finally caught up with Inuyasha. His ears flickered some as he focused on the noise going on inside the hut. The sounds he could make out were a lot of complaining and yelling. For a moment Inuyasha crept near the doorway and pressed his head lightly against the door and two words were yelled that came crystal clear to Inuyasha.  
  
"INUYASHA SIT!!"  
  
Inuyasha came crashing down against the wooden floorboards knocking the door down as he did. He remained in that position with his face down against the mixture of dirt and wood try to control his temper. He growled as he got up, but Kaede was there shaking her head, "Inuyasha, you deserved that you know."  
  
"Quiet grandma! I was out here doing what I was suppose to," He grumbled to her.  
  
Kaede took a side step, "Aye, perhaps so. I believe you are wanted inside."  
  
Inuyasha blinked with a sudden dumbfounded look. The brave grumbling dog demon soon turned into an unsure cowering puppy. Kaede raised an eyebrow to his sudden hesitation, "Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked to Kaede with a more sincere look, "Are you sure she really wants to see me?"  
  
Kaede nodded her head slowly, "She does my boy, she has something to show you. Go on now."  
  
Inuyasha side glanced to Kaede as he walked by and nodded to her slightly as he crept inside slowly towards the back of the building. The floor creaked as he walked slowly against the wooden boards. He stepped into the back room where Kagome rested and stood motionless at the entrance of the doorway. The room was dim, with only a few candles lit. There resting in the bed was Kagome. She had grown a bit more mature in appearance in these past days; perhaps even he had though Inuyasha hardly noticed. Kagome was tucked under several blankets with a warm pot of water next to her. In her arms Kagome cradled the newborn pup. Inuyasha stood afar at first just staring at her. Kagome turned her head weakly to him and smiled, "Come here. I think he wants to see you."  
  
Inuyasha perked up, 'A boy?' he thought with excitement. He walked slowly over to Kagome and kneeled down at her side and peered at the little bundled she cradled. The child looked completely human. His small bit of hair was black taking after Kagome. Inuyasha sighed with relief upon seeing his sons appearance, 'Good. He looks human. . .he's not different, like me. I would never want him to go through what I did.'  
  
Inuyasha sniffed his pup to catch his scent so he would be familiar with it. The scent was a unique scent a combination of his scent and Kagome's and it was one Inuyasha wouldn't forget. As he looked over the young child some more the little thing woke up and gazed up at Inuyasha. At first the two just stared at each other looking each other in the eyes before the little one giggled and reached up to grab a hold of Inuyasha's long hair that hung down over his shoulder. Inuyasha yelped at first and almost growled out of habit at the little one, but he managed to stop himself before he could. Kagome smiled to the two, "He likes you."  
  
Inuyasha looked up to Kagome with the little one still holding onto his hair, "Yeah, he's got a good grip on me. Pretty strong for a little guy."  
  
For a moment there was a sense of happiness that filled the room as the three bonded, but it was soon cut short as the wind whipped by. Inuyasha's son opened his small hand to let go of his hair and cowered against Kagome's' body. The air was filled with a cold chill that held an uneasy feeling. Inuyasha stood up growling while Kagome looked to him, "What is it?"  
  
"Naraku. . ." Inuyasha said under his growls.  
  
Before anyone could do anything the roof of the building was torn right off. The wind carried the shattered roof off into the distance. Inuyasha leapt over to Kagome just in time, shielding her and their son from the debris as it fell off the remains of the torn roof.  
  
Standing high above them was Kagura, she laughed menacing her arm slightly outstretched, "Inuyasha, there you are. . .oh and Kagome too. Everyone, is all together, oh what's this?" her lips curled with a sneer, "What is she holding there?"  
  
"Feh, like I'm going to tell you, witch!"  
  
"Pity, well I'll just have to kill you to see. Windblades Dance," she swept her arm across in front of her with her fan in hand causing the blades, made out of intense wind power to come pummeling down towards Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Kagura laughed as she watched as her wind blades crushed the rest of the building below her. A cloud of dust expelled out from the destruction, "Hmm?"  
  
As the dust settled there was nothing left except a pile of rubble that rested against the ground. Kagura looked around for their remains, "Where are they?"  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha had managed to scoop Kagome up in his arms and had made a run for the well. He made his way quickly across the land making his way through the dense trees. Weaving through at high speed around each one, "Kagome you'll be safer there along with the pup back in your time."  
  
"Pup?" Kagome shook her head, forgetting that he refereed to the child as a pup. She held onto her son tightly as Inuyasha ran with his smooth quick stride. She felt completely drained of her energy and couldn't wait to get back home.  
  
"There it is," Inuyasha said as he saw the well that leads back to Kagome's time. Just as Inuyasha was making a leap for the well something grabbed his foot causing him to trip and hit the ground. Kagome fell out of his grip hitting the ground just a bit ahead of him. She had curled up more so their son wouldn't get hurt when they fell.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha said as he swung his claw at what ever had his foot. Naraku's crushing hand caught his wrist as it swung around. Naraku stood with a firm stance his lips curling to form a cruel wicked smile.  
  
"Inuyasha, did you really think you could outsmart me? This Naraku knows everything in this world."  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply to his comment and only growled at him as he tried to reach Tetsusaiga.  
  
Naraku laughed at his feeble attempts and twisted his arm even further back, "Inuyasha you shall die here along with your women and offspring."  
  
"Keh, they won't be here long."  
  
Naraku looked over to Kagome who was hanging over the well's edge trying to climb into the well, "Don't worry you'll be safe." She said to her son, but before she could get into the well Naraku had struck Kagome in the back. His hand had transformed into thin limber sharp claws that pierced right through Kagome. She gasped for air as her arms went weak, dropping her son into the well. Naraku still had a hold of Inuyasha in his other hand who was devastated by what he saw, "Kagome!" he yelled out to her.  
  
Naraku turned his sharpen claws and hit Inuyasha across the face knocking him back against the trees. Naraku stepped forward moving towards the hurt Kagome only to walk over her lifeless body. He peered over the well, "What? It's empty."  
  
Inuyasha stood up with Tetsusaiga transformed in his hand. His hand trembled with anger as his eyes glowed, "You will pay."  
  
Naraku smirked as he picked up Kagome and held her out before Inuyasha, "Come Inuyasha. You have lost everything, what can one hanyou do to this Naraku?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "Let's find out." Inuyasha leapt out at Naraku not holding anything back. He was blinded by the pain of everything and he would throw his life down at Naraku at this very moment. Naraku had his tentacles on his back twirl around in front of him and then thrust out at Inuyasha. The two came colliding against each other in a blinding light of power.  
  
*______________________________________________________________________*  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Mr. Higurashi, would you like to explain yourself?"  
  
The young man looked up to his teacher who stood in front of the class with a book firmly in hand, "Uh, sorry. I wasn't feeling to well, I must have fallen asleep. May I please go to the nurse?"  
  
"Very well. You're lucky that you don't look to well or there would have been a stern punishment in stored."  
  
"Thank you, you're so kind. . ." He said as he walked out of the room. He ran his thin fingers through his medium length hair. It was shorter then it looked since he kept the back end tied up. His hair was a dark raven black while his eyes were almost a golden brown color. He adjusted his school uniform as he walked, dazed in thought.  
  
"All I dream right? I mean youkai don't really exist. . .do they?" He said to himself as he walked on, "Though. . .I wonder sometimes."  
  
He slid the door to the nurses room open and stepped in. There was an old woman there, resting on the stool. Her hair was streaked in gray and was tied up in a bun. Her skin rolled in wrinkles and her eyes almost disappeared under them. She turned her ancient head upon hearing the door and smiled, "Ah Kisho! Back again?"  
  
"Ha, yeah I suppose. You know me I can't stand classes sometimes."  
  
"Young man, you are very smart. You have a good head on you. So what is it this time?"  
  
Kisho took a seat, "I don't know I haven't felt to well lately and I've been having the strangest of dreams."  
  
"Hmm. . .well you sure don't look well. Open your mouth and lets have a gander."  
  
Kisho opened his mouth as she checked him. She tapped his nose telling him she was done.  
  
"Have you checked your teeth lately?"  
  
Kisho shook his head, "No, should I?"  
  
"A few have some sharp points. You may want to get them shaved down. Anyway you seem ok but you sure don't look it. I'm sending you home for a good rest. Think you can make it home?"  
  
"Yeah I can. Don't worry. Thanks."  
  
"Take care, honey."  
  
Kisho nodded as he stepped out again to head home. He put his finger in his mouth to test the points of his teeth. The canines seemed sharper then before, "Strange."  
  
"Naraku. . ." Kisho said as he tried to remember that dream again. Kisho closed his eyes for a moment to remember the faces of the others, but the dream was so faint to him now he could hardly recall them. As he had his eyes closed a sharp scent came to him which caused him to have his eyes snap open. The smell was heavy and cold and it gave Kisho an uncomfortable shiver down the spin. His eyes scanned the area and saw nothing and he continued on home ignoring the nagging scent that lingered about.  
  
The town was quiet around this time of day. Mostly everyone was still working or still in school. Kisho noticed a bunch of kids playing outside with a ball and he stopped to watch for a moment. His long hair blew lightly over his eyes as he tilted his head slightly to the side wondering if he should ask if he could join in. The kids were a bit younger then he was, but it was still fun to play around once in awhile. Before Kisho could ask one of the kids dropped kicked the ball at just the right angle. The ball spinned rapidly at a high speed right for Kishos head. Out of reaction Kisho swung his hand out in front of him to knock the ball away turning his head away to avoid impact. Kisho didn't know what had happen, but he didn't even feel the ball hit or touch him in anyway. He slowly turned his head back forward and saw the stunned faces of the kids. Kisho looked at them unsure at first not sure what was wrong. He noticed something lying against the ground he hadn't noticed before. He starred at what seemed to be scraps of paper, but as he starred at it longer he realized what it was.  
  
"Did you see what he did?" the children whispered, "Yeah his hands tore right through our ball. Is he some kind of freak?"  
  
Kisho was surprised he could hear them clearly. He was at some distance from them, but soon he no longer could hear them so well. The kids starred at him more and Kisho stepped forward some, "I'm sorry that-"  
  
"Don't come closer!" They all yelled in sync.  
  
Kisho felt hurt and confused on what had happened and he quickly turned and ran from them. He ran as fast as his legs could go. Kisho reached the temple, which he lived in and he leaned against the entrance arc completely out of breath. The brow of his forehead was covered in a thin clear sweat and he used his sleeve to wipe if off his face.  
  
After the past few days Kisho had more and more strange things happen to him. A lot of it would come and go and of course no one believed him. Mostly everyone thought he was just sick and needed rest. Kisho snorted at the thought of no one ever listening to him. He shook his head and walked up the rest of the stairs of the temple. He moved past the god tree and soon past by the Bone Eaters Well. The Well was considered dangerous so his Uncle Sota had it boarded up and tapped off so no one could go in. Kisho was a bit curious about it since the Well actually seemed to good condition. Kisho threw off his jacket and school bag and walked over to try and open the door. He touched the door and felt a sharp zap, "Ow! What the hell is up with this thing?"  
  
Kisho tilted his head to it and noticed a spell on the door, "Oh hey I know this spell. Its used to keep youkai away. . .wait a minute why did it zap me? I'm not a youkai."  
  
Kisho tried again and the door still repelled him. Kisho growled at, getting frustrated with it. He raised his hand and swung it across the door. The power of the strike was enough for the paper spell to fall off to the ground. Kisho looked at his hands, "Hey these things are coming in handy."  
  
Kisho now could touch the Well and he tore down the boards that blocked the way. He cleared enough of everything so he could squeeze inside. The Well seemed pretty normal to him. It was a bit dark and dusty and the air was a bit stale. Kisho sighed and sat down on the small steps, "Great I thought something cool would be in here. Nothing but a boring well, just like everything else around here."  
  
"Inuyasha. . ."  
  
Kisho looked up hearing someone, "Wha?"  
  
"I smell Inuyasha," the voice said. The voice had a deep sound to it and had a slight hiss to it.  
  
"Well there's no Inuyasha here. . .what ever that is."  
  
"You have his scent, where is he?"  
  
"Listen. . . what ever you are. I am Kisho and I don't know what the hell you are talking about so why don't you cut the crap."  
  
"Kisho. . .you are the one I followed into the well. Naraku told me about you."  
  
"Naraku?" The name felt like poison as he spoke it.  
  
"They dropped you into the well and I followed. Before I got out I was sealed in here. In all these years I have waited, now I'm hungry and ready to sink my teeth into fresh dog meat."  
  
"Dog meat?" Kisho wondered what this thing meant. Before Kisho could say anything a long slender object raised out of the well. It was hard to tell what it was in the dark, but the creature looked like a large snake.  
  
"You are small, you will be enough as a snack."  
  
"Keh, hardly let myself be a snack."  
  
"Big talk for a hanyou," the demon snake spit out some kind of ooze at Kisho which hit him in the face. He yelled out in pain as the substance burned his skin. He tried to wipe it off, but it was so slimy it wasn't helping at all. The snake demon thrusted its head forward to take a bite of Kisho, but Kisho had managed to duck down to avoid the strike. Kisho stumbled outside blind and disoriented on what was going on. He couldn't see at all but he could hear and smell the snake more then anything now. His heart was beating against his chest faster and faster with each breath. Kisho flexed his hands, which felt more like deadly claws now.  
  
The snake followed Kisho outside and slowly stalked around him, "You really are a hanyou."  
  
Kisho could hardly stand the pain now, but he managed enough to stand, "I don't know what I am, but it's going to be the last thing you'll see."  
  
"I hold the answers you seek, boy. I do know what you are and where you come from. How about you follow me? Naraku could tell you everything."  
  
"Do you really think I'm going to trust someone. . .or something that wanted to eat me a few seconds ago, not to mention I'm now blind."  
  
"Then I'll let your death be quick," the snake charged forward with his fangs barred forward and extended out. Kisho could hear the serpents' body against the ground and he leaped towards the snake. The excitement and the sense of danger flowed through his blood causing his youkai blood to react. Kisho's hands had changed into claws while his raven black hair was streaked in white. He drew his claws back and swung them at the snake demon with all his power while the snake bit down into his hand. The two were locked into a power struggle and the victor seemed undecided. 


	2. Chapter 2: My Name is Shippo

Inuyasha  
  
Coming of Age  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kisho and the snake demon exchanged blows in a mighty display of speed. Both hurled their finishing moves at each other in order to end the ordeal quickly. Kisho couldn't really see what was really taking place, but he trusted his instincts and swung his claws when the moment felt right. The two passed each other in a blink of an eye and Kisho used his left foot to skid to a stop in the dirt quickly. His right arm hung weakly at his side with the snakes fang protruding out of his skin. As for the snake demon he turned to attack again, but Kisho's attack had been so quick the serpent hadn't even felt the effects. As the snake demon opened his jaws again his body split right in two. Kisho heard the creatures remains fall against the ground and he snorted with approval, "That's what I thought. . ."  
  
Kisho suddenly fell into the dirt down to his knees. There was a cold numbness in both of his legs and his hands began to sweat profusely. He gasped for air as he tried to get up again, but there was no use. His legs didn't respond and his thoughts were becoming clouded. It was only then that he realized that the fang was still in his arm. With his good arm he quickly pulled it out and tossed it to the side, "That bastard poisoned me. Even though I won what's the point of winning if I can't even jump around to enjoy it?"  
  
Kisho's body fell completely against the dirt, slowly laying his head against one of his arms. His eyes slowly closed as he fell into a dark sleep.  
  
Kisho had slipped into a dream and it was one he hadn't had in a long time. When he was around the age of ten Kisho was beginning to notice the first of the changes. He mostly changed when he was being pushed around at school. His senses were becoming sharper and extremely quick to a point that no one was able to even lay a punch on him. With these strange advances in his life everyone else began to avoid him, saying he was a freak of nature or diseased, but these changes only appeared when people pushed him around. One day after Kisho had slipped away from school he decided to go home early. He had stepped inside and was about to say his greeting to his uncle and grandmother, but he heard something that caught his attention. He listened to them just around the corner, peering out to see what they were doing as he watched.  
  
"He's changing a lot, mother. We should tell him everything," Sota said as he helped in cleaning the dishes, "After all we don't even know what else may happen."  
  
"Kisho is much to young to understand everything. The boy already doesn't have his mother and father here. It's a burden that doesn't belong to him now. The time will arrive for him to know soon enough. Let him live a happy life."  
  
"Kisho is so independent I just think he's going to try and figuring things out."  
  
"Even is he does we will tell him everything when he asks."  
  
Kisho didn't understand much of the conversation. Except the part about his parents not being there.  
  
Kisho's vision faded on that faint memory. He soon stood in a sea of darkness. Kisho felt like his normal self, but he wasn't next to the well where he last remember where he passed out. He looked from side to side to only see the darkness of his mind.  
  
"Am I still dreaming? What is this place?"  
  
A place of a War  
  
Kisho looked around to figure out who replied to him. He didn't see any one there except himself.  
  
Soon a victor will be decided, but it will be to late. The essence of your true self will be gone. You will crumble with each change that blows upon the winds unless the two eyes see and beat the same song.  
  
The pupils of Kisho's eyes shrank as he listened. His head snapped to the darkness above to see a huge white dog standing before him. Its hair was long while its tail curled in all directions. His eyes were locked on the other figure before him, which seemed to be another human dressed in armor wielding two small swords. At first they only stared at each other. Gazing to each other's souls. Kisho didn't know what was happening, but as he stood their he could feel their hearts beat in his chest, "They are apart of me. . ."  
  
The dog suddenly leaped to attack while the human did the same. As their swords and claws crossed, both made a direct hit on each other. The dog had sliced through the humans armor cutting his arm, while the human had manage to use his free hand to plunge the sword into the dogs shoulder.  
  
Kisho stumbled back feeling each ones pain. He fell to his knees as his eyes watered with pain, "I can't stand it. . ."  
  
"Keh, don't give up you. Bite down and fight back. You're not that weak. No offspring of mine will be."  
  
Kisho arms were crossed over his chest as he tried to ease the pain that ran through his body. Above him the dog and human were fighting again. With each pass they either managed to hit or dodge each other, "I can't do this myself."  
  
"You're not along. We're always here watching."  
  
Kisho looked up to see a faint light in the darkness. There standing in the dim light seemed to be two people. One was taller then the other. It seemed that one had a set of dog-ears of some kind, Kisho wasn't sure since he could only see their faint outlines. One offered their hand to him and Kisho reached out to take it, "Father. . . mother."  
  
"Kisho, are you ok?"  
  
The sound of his name caused him to stir out of the deep sleep he was in. Sota was looking down at him with concern, but Kisho couldn't even tell. His eyes were still badly damaged and when he tried to open his eyes all he saw was a blur. He felt his arm wrapped tightly in the bandage where the snake fang had bit down on him, though he no longer felt the effects of the poison.  
  
"Where am I?" Kisho said lightly as he tried to get up. He didn't get to far before Sota pushed him back down on the cushions, "We're inside in your room. That youkai took a good chunk out of you. I'm surprised you're not dead, it was a potent poison."  
  
"I feel fine now, except I can't see still."  
  
"Don't worry I'm making some herbs to put on them. They should heal in an hour or so. You're a fast healer after all," Sota leaned over and began the process of putting herbs on the wound and then wrapping the bandage loosely around his head and eyes, "Why did you remove the seal? I told you multiple times not to go near there."  
  
"Curious, I smelled something and I thought I take a look. Except that damn snake jumped out and said some weird crap."  
  
"I'll seal it up after thi-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Kisho pushed Sota aside some, "That Well has something to do with my parents doesn't it? That creature said something about Inuyasha. Is he my father?" "Kisho this isn't the time!"  
  
"Don't give me that, 'You're not ready' speech. When am I ready? I have claws and fangs. Am I going to turn into a youkai or something? Explain to me where my parents are and give me the truth, Sota!"  
  
Kisho felt a light grip against his shoulder, which squeezed in affection. The hand was small a petite which meant it was his grandmother. She sat down next to him and took his hand gently. Kisho had found that he fought with Sota about multiple things. The two hardly ever saw eye to eye, but Kisho and his grandmother had a closer bond. She was also the only one that could talk some sense into Kisho when he started going off his rants. In a way she was somewhat a mother figure to Kisho.  
  
"Kisho, my dear grandson. There is some things left to be unsaid, but since you want to know then we won't hide anything from you. Sota, would you please explain."  
  
"Yes. . . well The Bone Eaters Well can cause someone to travel back in time. It will take you back to the Feudal Era where youkai still roam around. Your father, Inuyasha was a dog demon. . .well he was half. One day we heard a cry from the Well and you were there. The snake demon was there as well, but he seemed to be stunned when I reached you. I quickly got you out and sealed the well up. Before, the Well only let your mother and father to go through. I understand that you can travel in there since you are their offspring, but some how the demon got through to this time. After you went through the Well seemed to act funny which is why I sealed it up."  
  
"What happened to my parents, though?"  
  
"I. . . don't know. No one does. They are on the other side we assume."  
  
"Are they alive?"  
  
"No one knows."  
  
Kisho nodded slowly, on the inside he knew they were still alive somewhere.  
  
His grandmother patted his head lightly, "You mustn't go through the well to find them. You have some youkai in you, but you are no where experienced enough to wield any of its power. Plus since you have a little bit of youkai in your blood we have no idea what kind of reactions its going to have."  
  
Kisho considered the idea, but she was right. The youkai blood in him was young and untamed. It only sprouted at random times and Kisho's luck wasn't going to last long at this rate.  
  
"Kisho you also have to know-" before Sota finished his sentence the glass of the window suddenly busted Kisho scrambled to his feet while Sota rolled away from the window as quickly as he could. Then in a sudden roar the wall was ripped right out of the side of the house. Kisho moved over quickly to protect his grandmother from the falling wood and glass while Sota helped.  
  
"What the hell?" The cold scent he had caught in the air before was around them again. Kisho sniffed the air deeply through his nose and growled low as he shook the glass from his head. Sota did the same as he gazed out at the creature that stared at them with its blood red eyes. Sota thought at first this was the only creature, but he soon realized that more were pouring out from the well. Gathering around the one leader that had attack them first. Around the leading youkai were many kinds of other youkai. So many varieties that Kisho hardly knew where to start.  
  
"Oh, no. They all some how got through."  
  
Kisho coughed lightly. The poison was gone from his blood, but he was still a bit weakened from it. The demon that had ripped the house up was a serpent like dragon, his head had two horns that curled around like a rams. His short claws supported him as his neck arched to look at them, "So the Well opens to this world only for us to find one little wannabe youkai. Perhaps this is the one Naraku told us about."  
  
"Naraku knows who I am," Kisho said puzzled.  
  
"He knows much more about you then you know about yourself," the dragon remarked.  
  
Kisho didn't reply this time. What the dragon said was true. He knew very little about himself and was troubled by this. His face twisted in emotion as he tried to calm himself and remain focus right now.  
  
The dragon didn't hesitate much and opened his jaws to form a large fireball. The youkai's power built up until a perfect ball was formed. The dragon rolled his tongue and the fireball was sent right at Kisho and his family. At first Kisho was unsure what was happening since he was blind, but his senses began to kick in. He felt the burning heat of the fireball and the roaring flame as it came hurling down. Kisho felt his heartbeat speed up, but his claws never came at lest not yet. Kisho didn't care claws or not he leaped right for the flaming ball of fire slipping out of the grip of his grandmother. Dragon was unsure what Kisho was doing. For a moment the boy disappeared in the fire. The other demons watched not sure what to do either, but sudden the dragons' own attack backfired and was spread out among the crowd of demons devouring them.  
  
Sota was shocked on what just happened, "How did he do that? He hardly has youkai in him."  
  
Kisho was a ball of flame himself and he land on the ground outside. He shook his body as a dog would and the flames were soon extinguished. His hair was white again, but this time it was completely white. His cloths were burned some, but they still were functional. His claws were out once more and Kisho flexed them, ready to tear anyone else apart. This time Kisho felt a bit lost. The youkai part of him was growing with each battle. His transformations before were just because of the sudden flow of adrenaline, but this time his youkai blood knew there were other youkai around waiting to be slain and Kisho was beginning to lose himself.  
  
Sota watched from the torn house, as he stayed closed to his mother. He noticed the change mentally in Kisho just as the boy finally snapped back.  
  
Kisho realized what was happening. He was starting to lose control of himself and his powers. There was talk before about the Well and its powers. Perhaps it was time Kisho searched for his parents himself and seal the Well as he passed through. He was a danger to himself and the people there if he remained any longer. He didn't want to harm anyone if something went wrong, but would leaving the people here who had raised him just to go in search of what was lost in the past the right thing? Was the past left better to the past? Kisho yelled up to Sota and his grandmother finally making his choice after a careful thought, "Thanks for everything!" Kisho said with a faint smile waving to them both.  
  
Kisho ran off to the Well while Sota yelled at him, "No! Kisho!"  
  
Kisho leaped into the air his senses guiding his way right to the Bone Eaters Well. Sota watched from the house and saw a bright light explode from the Well as Kisho slipped through.  
  
"He's gone. . .he can't come back now."  
  
"He'll come back dear. Kisho has a great power in him he'll bring Kagome and Inuyasha back."  
  
"His heart isn't pure, he'll be corrupted by dankness. He has a pure human heart, but his youkai blood isn't as pure."  
  
"Have hope. Not everyone or everything in this world is evil."  
  
Kisho knew he jumped down the well but he still hadn't reached the bottom. He felt like he was floating in air for a bit. It was sometime before he landed against the ground lightly, "Did I do it?"  
  
His youkai blood was calming down and his senses weren't as sharp as they were. He could hardly tell where he was and his arms could only feel the cold walls of the well. Kisho figured his eyes were healed enough and he took the bandage off slowly. His eyes soon opened again and he could see a dim light shinning just above. He looked around the rest of the well before doing anything else. It seemed like any normal well he's seen except for the fact this one had a pile of bones at the bottom. Kisho decided he rather not know what sort of bones they belong to.  
  
Kisho found some footing and began a slow climb up the Wells side. At first Kisho just slide down the Well side after climbing up a foot or two up. He tried again and again until he figured out where the good footing and grip were. Kisho finally reached the edge of the well and he pulled himself the rest of the way up. He was shocked by what he saw. It was obvious he was no longer in his time, but what he saw would have been unknown to even Inuyasha and Kagome. The once green hillside was scorched while the trees around were all dead or dying. The only tree that stood tall and green was the god tree. Everything else was a depressing brown, bent over dying. The sky held hardly any light, mostly being consumed in the dark mist that was hanging low over head.  
  
"This place had the same smell as the future. . .could it be that the future is going to be like this is things remain unchanged? I remember smelling this smell as a kid. It was seeping through the air at first but as time went on the smell has been getting stronger."  
  
Kisho sat down on the lip of the well with a deep sigh, "Great I don't know what the heck is going on. This place is so bleak I doubt any villagers are going to be hanging around close."  
  
Kisho hadn't been sitting there long before a loud explosion echoed in the dying valley. He looked up towards the trees to see a few in the distance fall against the dying land. He raised an eyebrow to this and got up from his seat to investigate. He walked swiftly through the trees, making sure he was quiet. As he moved closer to the explosion he heard some voices. Kisho squatted down low against so that he could listen to the conversation.  
  
"Give up fool. You have lost. Most of your companions have been captured Your allies are thin and scattered. Hope has been lost and Naraku has grown tired of your pitiful attempts to go against him," the voice was of a youkai's. It was high pitched and sounded like nails on chalkboard. At the end of its sentence it chuckled lightly. Obviously enjoying its taunt to its opponent.  
  
"As long as I am alive I'll never give up. Naraku will fall and my friends will be released," replied the other voice.  
  
"Ha! Silly fox, there is no such world that exist where Naraku is defeated by the likes of you."  
  
Kisho noticed the fox youkai had a smoother voice. It sounded deep, but had a soft touch to the sound, at lest that's what it sounded like. Kisho noticed the Fox seemed to be fighting on the good side. Kisho didn't fully understand who or what Naraku was, but he could understand that he was no good.  
  
The fox growled low, but suddenly stopped, "Inuyasha?"  
  
The other youkai took advantage of the fox's distraction and swung its talons at him, knocking the fox off his feet. The attacking demon was a bird like demon though he seemed to look human at the same time. It was more like a half-human half falcon looking creature. Kisho watched the two from his hiding spot wondering if the fox was ok. Now that Kisho had a better spot to watch he noticed the fox demon seem to be more of his age. His hair was short cut orange, but he wore a fine woven tunic. It was a mixture of white and blue and seemed to give him a lot of room for movement. His hands were shaped like claws, but they didn't seem too lethal. His hind feet were clawed and dog/fox like, with orange fur covering them.  
  
"Nice shot," the fox said as he rubbed his face lightly.  
  
"It's not the end you pesky mutt," The youkai leaped into the air using his wing like arms. He swung his arms down at the fox and the gust of wind created a sharp breeze that sliced through everything. The trees around were falling in pieces while the young fox took the beating. The winds were slicing through his pelt like butter and he was unable to counter. The only thing he could do was cross his arms in front of him to shield his face some from the attack.  
  
"Haha, you shall die here today! I will receive a great reward from Naraku for killing the last of-"  
  
"Tell Naraku that he's about to get his ass kicked by me!" Kisho had managed to climb up high enough in a tree to leap out at the bird youkai. His youkai powers hadn't emerged yet, but Kisho wasn't going to watch the fox youkai die. Kisho wasn't near the wind cutting attack and he tackled the bird youkai in mid air. The two came tumbling to the ground exchanging blows as they fell. Kisho was punching the youkai right in the face multiple times before they broke apart. When they finally crashed against the ground. Both went fling apart from each other. The fox youkai raised an eyebrow to the new arrival, "Inuyasha?" The fox was unsure since the smell of this person had a bit of Inuyasha in it and his hair seemed to be white, but it also had a smell of Kagome to it. He wasn't sure if he was friend or foe.  
  
Kisho rolled up to his feet, but the youkai was already trying to attack him. His razor sharp talons were swinging rapidly at Kisho and he could hardly keep up with dodging them. He ducked down and then sideways, each time just barely missing him. As Kisho moved to dodge again his foot tripped against a rock and caused him to fall to the ground with a thump. He rolled over just in time to see the youkai raise his claws over him, "I don't know who you are, but die!"  
  
"Fox Fire!" A twirling blue flame wrapped itself around the bird. The creature stepped back in terror. Kisho felt the flame and it felt hotter then a normal fire flame did. The blue flame soon engulfed the bird youkai completely to point where Kisho couldn't even see it even more. He backed away on all fours, but he was stopped by the fox youkai.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"Hands off Foxy. I was just leaving."  
  
"You just help and leave. Who the hell are you? Why do you smell like Inuyasha and Kagome? Did you do something to them? Because if you did I swear I will do more to you then I did to that bird youkai I will-"  
  
"Calm down. Sheesh you sure are spaz," Kisho took in a deep breath, "The name is Kisho. I came through the Well looking for Inuyasha. . .I think he's my father. You mentioned Kagome as well and I believe she is my mother. My uncle told me stories about her. Do you know them?"  
  
"You, you-. . .you're their offspring?"  
  
Kisho blinked lightly, "Yeah?"  
  
"Of course I know them! I use to travel with them to stop Naraku."  
  
"Wait a minute, what's a Naraku?"  
  
"Oh, you don't know much do you. Well in short he's responsible for the way things look now. His evil has been spreading over the years. Water slowly being poisoned the lands dying from the evil aura spreading. He has the almost completed Shikon Jewel. A shard or two has remained hidden. With Kagome gone no one can really find these last shards and the jewel can't be purified. Things have just been getting worse and worse. He's been looking for you. Apparently you have something he wants. "  
  
"I see. . ." Kisho felt partly responsible for all these. It seemed everything had steamed off his existence. The fox demon titled his head at him some, "How about I explain the rest back in the village. There are still some people here who are willing to fight. They'll explain more to you then I can."  
  
"Thanks that will helped a lot," Kisho offered his hand, "What's your name?"  
  
The fox demon took his hand to shake with a light grin, "The name is Shippo" 


	3. Chapter 3: Battle with Sesshomaru

Inuyasha  
  
Coming of Age  
  
((Author Note: Thanks for the reviews from everyone at fanfiction.net,  
enjoy the next chapter and the major "bad guys" will soon appear to get things going a bit more. More characters from the original series to appear  
and more twist to Kisho. That's all I'm telling for now.))  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Lord Sessho-maru!" Jaken yelled as he came wandering out from the forest. He held his staff close to his body as he frantically looked around for his lord. He blinked some as he looked from left to right not seeing anything at first until he caught sight of Rin over by the cliffs edge.  
  
"Rin! Where is Lord Sessho-maru?"  
  
Rin looked up after she finished making a small fire. She had grown quiet a lot in the years, yet she still stayed with Sessho-maru and Jaken. Her black hair remained partly tied up in a loose tie while the rest of her hair laid gently against her shoulders. She wore a fine woven tunic, probably something Sessho-maru picked up when he went on his outings.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, he went to go stand on the cliff's ledge. He said he isn't to be bothered. Jaken better leave him alone," she commented as she threw another piece of wood on the fire.  
  
"This news is all but important. Lord Sessho-maru will understand for the minor interruption."  
  
Sessho-maru was standing firmly at the cliffs' ledge. His hair and cloths blew gently back in the light wind as his cold eyes stared out over the lands. Jaken walked slowly up to him trying to be quiet as possible. Sessho- maru didn't even bother to turn around to look at the frighten Jaken, "For your sake Jaken, this better be important. I am most displeased when I am interrupted."  
  
"Er...yes my lord, my greatest apologies! There's rumor of Inuyasha-"  
  
"What of him?"  
  
"Not him, there's rumors of his offspring reappearing. Rumors of him have been spreading."  
  
"Him? He had a son?"  
  
"If the rumors are true, then yes."  
  
"You bring me rumors...Jaken?"  
  
"Uh...er...my lord this information may be true my sources haven't proven to be wrong-yet"  
  
Jaken caught the side glance of Sessho-maru and shivered with fear of the dog demons cold piercing eyes, "I'm sorry my lord!"  
  
Jaken dropped to his knees and bowed to him multiple times while muttering a variety of apologies. Sessho-maru only walked swiftly passed him, moving down the small slope, "I will see for myself. Come Jaken." He continued to move down the slope to where Rin was seated in front of the fire warming her hands.  
  
"Rin, stay here. We'll be back soon."  
  
Rin nodded her head as she smiled up to him, "Ok. I won't move from this spot my lord!"  
  
Sessho-maru didn't acknowledge her reply, besides a small stare before moving on with Jaken frantically trying to keep him.  
  
'So Inuyasha had a son. Naraku has managed to keep himself hidden from most of us, keeping my brother hidden from all of our reach. I wonder if his offspring is strong enough to pick up what Inuyasha left. If not his own youkai blood will consume him. Father was strong and no mortal blood will be able to tame it. I shall test this new blood.' Sessho-maru thought to himself as he walked into the darkness of the woods.  
  
"Hurray up Kisho, we're almost there!" Shippo yelled out as he jumped over fallen trees leaping and bonding where ever he went. Kisho was doing his best in keeping up, but he wasn't use to jumping so much and he slipped a lot on the logs. By the time he caught up with Shippo he was even more bruised and cut up then any of the minor fights he had recently fought.  
  
"Shippo can we please take a break? I'm tired."  
  
"Already? Well I guess we can take a small one. Man, you really suck at this," Shippo said as he grumbled to himself.  
  
"Excuse me for not keeping up on my tree jumping."  
  
Shippo snorted lightly, "Alright enough arguing. I get the point that you're not use to this yet. You're still a rookie after all."  
  
"Keh, rookie? I'm just tired from the fight. Once a get some rest in you better watch your tail."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
Kisho nodded with a sly grin. Shippo rolled his eyes as he sat down on one of the logs. Kisho smiled to himself as he rested happily on the log. Even though the land he was in was dark and dying he could somewhat relaxed almost at peace there. Kisho noticed the sudden change in expression on Shippos face. He seemed to be struggling with a thought. His eyes watered and his mouth quivered.  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean to hurt your fe-"  
  
"No, it isn't that," Shippo said quickly, "I was just thinking about the old days is all."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I prefer not..."  
  
Kisho nodded his head lightly as he turned away. He wanted to talk about it since Shippo knew his parents, but he didn't want to bother the young fox even further. The young fox demon seemed to be the same age as him, but Kisho guessed that Shippo was probably older. Kisho himself looked younger then his age suggested. Over the past 16 years Kisho always thought his development was off, but it must be the youkai blood in him. He'd never guessed that was the problem back then.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Shippo said, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Kisho glanced to him lightly, "Sure, ask away."  
  
"What was life like back in your time? Was life hard?"  
  
Kisho frowned lightly to the question. It was an odd question to be asking out of the blue, but Kisho guessed Shippo had his reasons for asking it, "I suppose it was a bit hard, but any life is tough no matter what time you live in. I lived as a normal kid could be. Maybe a little bit of the odd talents of mine slipping up from time to time, but life goes on right? I didn't have many friends; people at school were scared of me. I wasn't good at schoolwork either, my mind always drifted elsewhere. I mostly skipped school when I can. I faked a lot of illnesses to get out. The school believed me since for some reason they said illnesses runs in the family."  
  
Shippo laughed at his last comment. Kisho just sat there watching him laugh since he didn't get it one bit. He lifted an eyebrow as Shippo kept laughing while Kisho remained with the dumbfounded look across his face.  
  
Shippo finally stopped and he wiped his eyes of the tears coming down from laughing so hard, "...Sorry, thanks for telling me that. I need a good laugh. Things here gets a little to serious," Shippo got up but he didn't get far before Kisho grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
"Listen I told you about me, tell me something about my parents. I don't remember much of them. I can only see their faint shadows in my mind."  
  
Shippo paused for a moment. Kisho watched Shippo as he seemed to be thinking of something to say, but there was nothing but silence. Kisho was getting angry by now and he gripped Shippo a bit harder, "Tell me!"  
  
Shippo pulled away from Kisho and looked down at him, "Listen Kisho. I could tell you everything I know, but you should learn for yourself. In my eyes your mother was a kind-hearted women, though she had the courage to face anything in her way. She had purifying powers that could vanquish most demons. Your father was a bit rough around the edges, but once you got to know him and understand him more you knew he had a good heart. This is how I view them. Remember, no matter what anyone says about them you are the closes to them just follow your instincts and the truth will follow. Now, we're almost to the village. They manage to keep a barrier up so there's nice green grass there and some fresh water."  
  
Shippo began moving on again as Kisho sat there taking in Shippos words. He placed his hand over his Chest where his heart was thinking about what Shippo had said.  
  
"I'm close to them?" Somehow he felt comforted by these words. He never believed himself to be close with them since he never been there right beside them, but perhaps in spirit he has always been at their side.  
  
"Kisho are you coming?"  
  
Kisho snapped his head up, looking to Shippo, "Yea I'm coming."  
  
He jogged up to catch up to Shippo and the two boys made their way down the hillside. The barrier around the village was a visible a thin green line that separated the dying land with the healthy, as they approached Kisho stopped before coming any closer. Shippo looked back at him, "What?"  
  
"It isn't going to zap the hell out of me is it?"  
  
"Well...yea that's why we have to wait for the miko to let as through. She'll be here soon."  
  
Kisho narrowed his eyes at Shippo, "Were you going to let me walk into it?"  
  
"Hehe, well..."  
  
Kisho growled and balled his first to pummel him into the ground but before he got the chance a group of humans were approaching them from the other side of the barrier. Shippo waved to the group of people as he leaped and bounded with joy, "Hey...everyone I'm back!"  
  
Kisho stood quietly behind Shippo as he spoke with the people of the village. Kisho noticed that most of them seemed to be older. One was an old woman, in a bent over position. She leaned her old body against a crooked cane. Over one of her eyes she wore an eye patch. Her long gray hair was tied back neatly. She greeted Shippo, but then leaned over to the side some to get a better view of Kisho, "Who might this be my young lad?"  
  
"It's him," Shippo said under his breath so she could only hear him.  
  
"So the time has come at last. My he is a bit banged up not to mention the boy is almost half-naked. Come you two, we shall fill your bellies and clothe your naked friend better." She began to move off down the beaten paths of the village.  
  
Shippo chuckled lightly, but he only received a sharp jab in his side by Kisho's elbow. Shippo followed through the barrier with ease and Kisho quickly ran through right behind him. The grass felt welcoming against his bare feet and the air smelled sweet inside the barrier. Kisho noticed people were staring at him as he walked by and he looked down at his cloths. He was covered up with the cloths still, but they were just torn up a bit in some spots. Kisho wasn't paying attention at first and ended up running into Shippo who had stopped walking, "Hey, would you pay attention!"  
  
"Sorry, I was just wondering why everyone is staring at me."  
  
"Maybe because you're practically naked," Shippo muttered.  
  
The old women hobbled up the steps of the old building, "They have been waiting for your return, Kisho"  
  
"Eh?" Kisho narrowed his eyes at Shippo, but he glanced back to the old women's comment.  
  
She didn't reply and she continued to walk inside the old hut until she disappeared in the darkness. Shippo nudged Kisho lightly, "Go on, she wants to show you some things."  
  
Kisho leaped up the few stairs and he moved past the broken door. The hut was old and with each step the building cried out with a creak. Kisho ventured into the darkness looking for the old women. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the small amount of light. He sniffed around the hut some as he walked, in a way he felt like he had been there before.  
  
"Any of this familiar?" She said as she sudden tapped him on the back.  
  
"Ah! For crying out loud you old hag! You scared the hell out me."  
  
"I see you have your fathers mouth," She hobbled on past him to a small bed to the corner.  
  
Kisho followed after her, "What is all this about? Who are you?"  
  
"I am Kaede."  
  
"Ok, you answer one of my questions how about answering my other one."  
  
She pointed to the bed with some cloths resting on it, "I suggest you get change. No one likes anyone in rags."  
  
Kisho growled slightly as he walked past her. He mumbled to himself the entire time as he got undressed. He slipped off his torn up cloths he brought with him. First he wrapped a green wrapping around his chest and stomach for support while he pulled on blue pants. The top half of the kamono type shirt was a deep red and it seemed to first him just right, "How do I look?"  
  
Kaede looked at him as she sat down on the bed slowly, "Like your father, but with a different touch of style."  
  
"Really?" Kisho said a bit happy with the comment.  
  
"Your fathers hair was white, yours is black though I can see it's slowly changing to white. What's on your face?"  
  
Kisho lifted his hand lightly and resting it against his cheek to feel a rough line. It was a red marking of some kind and it felt like a scar almost, "Oh...I think it's from the snake poison a got on my eyes. Must have effected the skin right there."  
  
"Come sit down and let me have a good look at you."  
  
"Uh...why?"  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
Kisho snorted, "Feh, yeah right. Look away."  
  
Kisho said down next to her with his arms out. She studied his hands some before she grabbed his face firmly in her hand and made him open his mouth, "Ah, fangs are coming in."  
  
"What are youll twying to dew?" As he tried to say with her fingers still in his mouth.  
  
"I was concern about you when you were born. I helped deliver you and there isn't much known about the offspring's of hanyous. Your blood is completely off balance so it's hard to say what effects it has."  
  
Kisho didn't say anything after that and she patted his head lightly as she stood up, "I will send someone here to deliver your food. You should rest. You seem to be injured from the fights. A good rest will speed up the healing."  
  
Kisho nodded his head, he did feel a bit tired, "Thank you."  
  
She nodded lightly as she shuffled her way out slowly.  
  
Kisho remained sitting on the bedside wondering about what she said. What if something was wrong with him? There weren't many like him so no one would know what to do. Kisho felt scared and helpless as he sat there in the darkness of the building.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaede had made her way slowly to another hut that was her own. Waiting inside was Shippo who had already lit a fire for her.  
  
"Ah a fire to warm these old bones. I'm surprise you found him Shippo."  
  
"It was more like he found me. Did you find anything out?"  
  
She slowly got down on the floor, setting her cane down to the side of her, "I'm afraid not. He shows signs of being part youkai yet you say he doesn't have the smell."  
  
"No..I mean for a moment he smelled sort of like Inuyasha. His scent switched a lot when he was fighting."  
  
"I fear that his youkai blood is out of control. It could be tearing at his human soul while his human self is tearing on the youkai half. I was afraid of this and I was going to ask Inuyasha to seal his blood like his own father did for him, but..."  
  
"I know," Shippo said as he placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. What matters is now we can make things right, we can help Kisho fine them. They are still alive, I know it."  
  
She patted his hand lightly, "Thank you Shippo, but keep a close watch on him. We don't know the extent of his powers nor do we know what will happen as he grows older..."  
  
Darkness fell fast among the dark lands. Kisho had fallen asleep way before the sun had set behind the mountains. He was curled up in the bed provided for him under the thin covers. He wasn't use to sleeping on such a bed, but he was so worn out he didn't care. No dreams or visions came to him that night, just the darkness and silence in his mind.  
  
Kisho had slept a long time without being disturbed. Everyone in the village had settled down for the night and silence filled the air. As Kisho slept his ears picked up an interesting sound in the distance. The sound was faint so a normal human wouldn't be able to hear it. It was the sound of many demons fleeing in fear of something more powerful than they were. Kisho sat up in bed rubbing his eyes some as he listened a bit more. He realized the sounds were slowly becoming louder, which meant what ever was scaring the minor demons were headed right towards the village.  
  
Kisho slipped out from his bed and creeped slowly out of the hut. He had taken note of where the sounds were made in the boards and he easily avoided making any creaking sounds. Kisho wanted to investigate this on his own this time. He leaped down to the soft soil and made a quick dash for the forest that rustled with sound.  
  
The barrier was easy to slip out of and Kisho guessed that the shied probably repealed more then try and keep someone in. He leaped over the logs and fallen debris and a few small demons went flying past him, "Guess I'm getting close."  
  
Kisho was moving quicker then he had been earlier that day. The short rest he had taken had done wonders for him as his energy level had been complete restored. His wounds were also healed except for the red marking on his right cheek.  
  
Kisho perched himself on a log as he heard the quick footsteps of someone running through the grass. He crouched down on the log some as he waited for the creature to show its face. He expected a large creature to show up since so many other demons were fleeing the area. Kisho readied his hands in case he needed him and who ever was in the grass was finally appearing in full view.  
  
Rolling out of the tall grasses came Jaken holding his staff still. He saw Kisho on the log staring at him, "What are you gawking at!"  
  
Kisho laughed some, "Haha, I expected some huge demon instead a green speak rolls out."  
  
"Bite your tongue boy!" Jaken stamped his staff against the ground and the old man on his staff blew a flame of fire at Kisho, turning everything around it into ash, "Ha, some talk for a weakling."  
  
"Weakling?" Kisho said as he stood behind Jaken.  
  
"How did-"Jaken was cut off when Kisho snatched his staff right out of his hand, "Hey! What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Kisho looked it over some closely, "Pretty strange thing," Kisho sniffed it lightly, "Yuck! I'll pass on this."  
  
He tossed it into the brushes while Jaken went running after it, "Stupid boy, you'll pay."  
  
Kisho struggled as he turned back to the village, "Sure. I'll see you later now."  
  
"Going so soon?"  
  
Kisho stopped frozen in his tracks. This voice was from a different person this time. It had a chilling feeling to it, one filled with no emotion. Kisho turned around slowly to be face to face with a tall man with long white hair. His keen eyes stared at Kisho not moving an inch from his body. Kisho could tell by the scent of this demon it was a dog demon, his smell was a bit different from his, but had some familiar things about it. Perhaps this demon was some sort of relative. Kisho noticed that this man had two swords sitting soundly in his belt, which made Kisho felt uneasy since he had no weapons at all to defend himself. The little green Jaken waved his staff around at Kisho as he stood in front of the tall white man, "Ah, my Lord Sessho-maru has come and now he will show you a thing or two."  
  
Kisho raised an eyebrow some and he noticed the one called Sessho-maru looked at Jaken in silence. Jaken immediately backed down and as he apologized bowing and moving backwards.  
  
Sessho-maru watched as Jaken backed away before he looked to Kisho, "So the rumors are true. You have returned to this land. Why may I ask? Do you seek some sort of justice or do you seek revenge?"  
  
"Whoa, wait a moment. Listen I'm just here looking for my parents. I can give less then a dame about everything else. I don't even know what's going on half the time. So if you're looking for something from me then you've come to the wrong place."  
  
Sessho-maru was silent for a moment as he just started at Kisho, "Interesting creature you are."  
  
Sessho-maru's hand moved to the hilt of one of his swords and he slowly drew it out, "I wonder what one as yourself is capable of."  
  
Kisho took a step back from Sessho-maru. Kisho didn't know how to sense youkai powers, but Sessho-maru was so strong he didn't need to know how, he just knew Sessho-maru had incredible power from the start, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You are a worst then a hanyou and yet you poses power. I want to see if you are worthy to wield the power you have."  
  
Kisho wasn't so sure of this now, but he guessed it was too late to turn back now. Sessho-maru raised the blade Kaijin-bo had forged for him and a surge of its energy ripped through the air towards Kisho. The blade used pressurized air as an attack, making the winds sharp and incredible hard to dodge. Kisho couldn't even move one step to dodge the attack and took the full blow of it.  
  
All Kisho could do was raise his arms in front of his face and body and block as much as he could that way. He was easily blown back by the attack and just barely remained upright. The winds continued to blow passed him tearing his cloths and skin apart, "Ahh!"  
  
Kisho finally lost his footing and hit the ground with a loud thump. He rolled a few feet across the ground until he hit a dying tree that finally stopped him. Kisho didn't have much time to react as Sessho-maru was already right over him swing the blade down towards his body. Out of pure instinct Kisho used his hands to spring forward just missing the blade.  
  
Sessho-maru didn't waste anytime again and was already countering with a direct attack. He concentrated the power of the sword at Kisho in a brilliant blue light. Of course Kisho wasn't near fast enough to dodge it and was hit again by the devastating blow to his shoulder. It nearly tore his whole arm off, but luckily it didn't amazingly. His shoulder was dislocated and it hung lifelessly at his side.  
  
Kisho laid flat against the ground, torn, broken, and bleeding all over from his wounds. Sessho-maru slowly walked over this time, "As I thought. I weakly as you shouldn't posses any power."  
  
Sessho-maru raised the blade above Kisho and thrusted down upon the injured boy, but something happened to Sessho-maru's that caught him by surprise. The blade had stopped in mid air. Sessho-maru looked down at the boy a realized that he was the one that had stopped the blade. The claw hand held the blade as a stream of blood ran down from the gash the sword was making into Kishos hand. Sessho-maru wanted to end this matter now and he had the blade release another pressurized attack. The power of the blade created a creator under Kisho and Sessho-maru as the two were locked in a power struggle. At first the blade was pushing Kisho pretty far into the ground, but in a sudden burst of energy Kisho swing his other claw and knocked Sessho-maru's blade right from his hands. The sword twirled in the air until it came back down and struck the dirt with the hilt sticking up in the air.  
  
Sessho-maru was surprised, but he didn't show it and he stared at Kisho wondering how he pulled it off, it was only then did Sessho-maru understand.  
  
Kisho had lost control of himself and his youkai blood had taken over just as it had done to Inuyasha except this time Kisho had nothing to switch him back from it. His blood was never sealed and he had no restraints on him. The change was obvious; Kisho's hair was now a pure white that was also sticking out wildly. His claws had grown to take the place of his human's hands. On his face was the red markings again, one on each cheek and another that was on his chin. His fangs were much longer now and he snarled and growled as he stood there staring at Sessho-maru. His injuries were getting severe but in his transformed state it wasn't enough to stop him.  
  
Jaken watched from a safe distance, "Oh my. He's just like Inuyasha in his transformed state. No control. Lord Sessho-maru will take care of him."  
  
Sessho-maru didn't care if Kisho changed and he leaped to attack him with his poison claw. He raised his hand to attack, but Kisho was quicker now and he dodged the attack and swung his left claw cross ways while his right claw quickly moved from behind to swipe side ways. Sessho-maru was quick to avoid these attacks, but to his surprise one of his claws had actrually manage to tear a bit of clothing.  
  
"Interesting, you are able to retain some stratergy."  
  
"More then that," Kisho growled, "I can recognize everything still. I havn't lost my entire self."  
  
Sessho-maru had noticed that as well, but there was something else that he had taken note of. With this transformation it had caused Kisho's own scent to begin to disappear and the messangers from the underworld seemed to be watching Kisho closely. Sessho-maru narrowed his eyes some in seeing these devilish creatures.  
  
"I see now. This transformation of yours is fighting to come out and the human part of you is fighting back. The parts are you are destroying each other. Pitiful, yet you still manage to fight while being half dead."  
  
"Just isn't my style to leave things unfinished," Kisho hissed some under his breath.  
  
Kisho leaped for Sessho-maru with bow blows raised, "Claws of Justice."  
  
His claws glowed in an odd energy, but the attack Kisho was using was meant for someone of a pure heart and focused soul. At the time Kisho was neither and the power of his attack was distorted and the power behind it was weakened. Sessho-maru leaped backwards to avoid the attack and he slid across the ground as he planted his foot deep into the firm soil. Sessho- maru took his other sword out from his side, "This fight is over."  
  
"No!" Kisho yelled as he leaped to attack Sessho-maru again before he could attempt any sort of attack on him. Sessho-maru had predicted the boys' movements and knew he would attack in an unprepared manner. He swung the sword straight down the middle of Kisho. The light was so bright it caused Kisho to shield his eyes as he went tumbling against his back.  
  
Jaken covered his mouth, "How in the world did Tenseiga harm that boy?"  
  
Sessho-maru set his sword back in its place at his side while he walk over to his other sword to retrieve it. He soon walked over to Jaken, "We're leaving now. Leave the boy I have seen what I needed to see."  
  
"My Lord..."  
  
Sessho-maru didn't say anything else as he walked on, leaving Kisho in the dirt unconscious. Kisho was no longer in his demon form. The light from Tenseiga had reverted him back by reviving his human half of his soul. Even though Kisho had his human soul again it was only a matter of time before his youkai half consumed him completely. Kisho remained lying against the dirt as an unsuspecting visitor moved closer to its unconscious prey. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Tiger and Rabbit

Inuyasha  
  
Coming of Age  
  
((Thanks again for all the Reviews. Makes me happy people are enjoying the story. If there is someone you'd like to appear in the story from Inuyasha or if you have an idea for something feel free to e-mail me. I'll check it out and see if I can weave it into here. Also Chapter 5 is going to be a goofy chapter, something funny to lighten the mood for Kisho and the gang.  
If you need my e-mail it's Skypilot0404@yahoo.com))  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kisho didn't know how long he had fallen unconscious. The fight with Sessho- maru had left Kisho drained of energy. His body felt numb from the tip of his nose to the bottom of his feet. Kisho was slowly becoming conscious once again. His mind had been completely blank the entire time. He didn't dream of anyone nor did he see his inner selves, he just saw darkness. Kisho opened his eyes slowly and was only met with the sight of darkness. At first he thought he was asleep again, but as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. He realized the place he was in was covered in darkness except for a small beam of light that shined its rays down in the middle of the area. He slowly moved his arms under him to get up, but as he did he heard a loud clank sound that rang in his ears. His arms had felt heavy and Kisho soon realized his wrists were bound in chains and so were his legs. It was the reason why he felt so heavy and numb. He was beginning to feel the cold steel of his boundings and he groaned lightly to the feeling. Kisho was still disorientated as he slowly sat up right, moving the chains the best he could out of the way. His eyes followed the cold metal steel to the wall where they were bounded. He was much to weak to even attempt to pull them out. He threw his body back against the wall as he felt like everything was against him. Hope itself was leaving his mind. Leaving him with nothing but despair and loneliness.  
  
As Kisho rested against the wall the sounds of footsteps echoed throughout the area. Kisho didn't even bother to figure out where he was. All he knew was he was in some sort of cave that had a variety of tunnels splitting off. The sounds grew louder with each step. There was a difference in the paces to the echoing sounds, which indicated there were two people approaching. Soon the sound stop as the two figures stood before Kisho.  
  
"So, this is the offspring of the hanyou that Naraku despises. I must say this mission was easier for as then expected. Naraku has gone to great lengths to capture him. It only took two of us, makes me wonder why he summoned all twelve of out kind in the first place," the voice said in a light tone.  
  
"I don't see why he even cares if this one even lives. He has already caught the prizes he seeks," the other voice said in a deeper tone of voice.  
  
"Simple, he was to eradicate the entire bloodline. His uncle will be next. Uma and Ryu said they were going to see to it."  
  
Kisho tilted his head to the side to see the two figures. One was a woman who held an orb of some kind in her right hand. Her long brown hair flowed behind her back as the highlights lightly showed through the darkness. Her red eyes gazed at Kisho with a strong gaze. It held no emotion what so ever, but Kisho sensed something sinister about it. Her cloths were light blue and on one of her hands she wore a glove. The odd thing about her was her ears were long and slender, almost like a rabbits. Her skin was a lighter then normal human. Next to her stood a man with his arms lightly folded over his chest. His face was cat like and his ears were placed in the same position as a cat. His skin was light orange with black stripes. His hands were large and cat like as well and a long slender tail was wrapped around his body. This demon like creature seemed to represent a tiger to Kisho.  
  
The women stepped forward towards Kisho leaving the tiger demon watching, "So little one. Tell me something."  
  
Kisho wasn't in the mood for her games as he growled at her as she came near, "Get lost," he said in a dull tone of voice.  
  
"I don't think you're in the position to make demands, boy. Tell me where the sword known as Tetsusaiga is at. It was your fathers sword."  
  
Again Kisho didn't know what the hell anyone was talking about and it was aggravating him more, "Listen bitch. I don't know what the hell it looks like. So leave me alone."  
  
The tiger demon behind her chuckled lightly and her face flushed red as her eyes narrowed at him. She made Kisho and the chains rise up into the air by just raising her hands. She made the chains wrapped around his body and neck, "Listen you pathetic mutt. I will squeeze your head off until I get that sword. Now tell me!"  
  
Kisho could hardly breath as the chains chocked him and he manage enough to speak a little, "No!"  
  
"Fine," She made the chains squeeze even more around.  
  
Kisho yelled as the constricting metal that was crushing his body. He didn't bother struggling and he lost hope of living. The rabbit like demon laughed seeing his pain, but her fun was soon cut off as the tiger like demon slashed one of the chains. The metal part uncoiled itself from Kisho relieving the pressure.  
  
"Tora! What are you doing?"  
  
The tiger growled loudly as he stood in front of her, "We were not ordered to kill him. Release him now." "Naraku never said that entirely. I want to..."  
  
"I said release him Usagi," Tora said in a threatening tone. Usagi immediately backed down and she released Kisho. He fell back against the ground with all the chains still around him, "One day Tora you will not be the leader of us. Your wisdom is weak."  
  
"If I am so weak why can you not ever beat me?"  
  
Usagi just stared at him. Her eyes filled with anger as she stomped off down one of the tunnels. Tora watched her go as his tail swayed from side to side in thought. He soon turned his attentions to Kisho. He had been watching the boy since he arrived in this land. Of course he remained hidden the entire time. Tora was curious of this boys strong will he had witness. He was determined to find his parents and always seemed to bounce back quickly from injuries. When Tora found Kisho he had a dislocated arm and now the injury was hardly noticeable. This lead Tora to believe that Kisho's body had an abnormal healing rate. As Tora watched the boy now, he seemed broken. His will was failing him and the hope of even finding his parents seemed lost.  
  
"Kisho stand on your feet," Tora demanded.  
  
Kisho just laid there, "Why?"  
  
"Are you giving up that easy?"  
  
"I'm to weak...I can't complete with all these full demons. I'm not normal nor am I strong enough to handle the power," Kisho said in a crackled tone. He didn't want to admit such a weakness, but Kisho saw this as the end. He had fallen into enemy's hands. The thoughts of his last battle flooded to him. If he'd failed in controlling his youkai half then he'd be nothing more then a deranged animal. Something he feared most.  
  
"What is normal? Such a thing dose not exists. Every human, hanyou, demon, and people such as yourself is unique and different. I see being different as strength and not a weakness. You focus so much on what makes you weak while you should turn your weakness into your strength. If you doubt your own powers and self then you have already lost the battle before it even began. You learn more this way. I suggests you find yourself Kisho or you will be devoured within the hour," Tora turned away and disappeared down one of the tunnels Usagi went.  
  
Kisho thought about what Tora said. His weakness was his strength? He shut his eyes some to reflect on what he meant. At first Kisho wasn't sure what exactly was his weakness, but then the vision of his dog youkai half and human half came into his sights. The conflicting sides were what have been destroying him, mentally and physically. The sides were hurting each other and himself as a whole.  
  
Kisho has more human then youkai and he easily took over his human half to speak to his youkai half, 'We must stop this.'  
  
The dog youkai stared at the small human at its feet, 'Why? We desire different things...'  
  
'No, you're wrong. We both want to find Inuyasha and Kagome. Deep down you are concern for them both. We are both weak now from the fighting, but if we stop and join our powers we will be able to stop the terror across the lands. Including Naraku.'  
  
The dog youkai growled in hearing the name Naraku, 'For once we both agree about destroying Naraku. I agree then. My power is yours and your power is mine.'  
  
Kisho nodded to his youkai half as he began to leave his subconscious mind. He looked back to the youkai dog and saw it fading away, "Good job Kisho. You have passed the first path in controlling your power."  
  
All of a sudden there was an explosion of light and Kisho woke up. He was still entangled in all the chains. He must have fallen asleep again when he was lying there. His will to live had been renewed and he slowly began to the long process of untangling himself from the chains.  
  
Meanwhile as Kisho worked at freeing himself Tora was sitting on one of the rocks in the cave. His eyes were closed in thought and his tail swayed from side to side. Usagi was walking towards some with her orb in hand still, "Tora, I have word from Naraku."  
  
"What is it?" He said, not even looking up.  
  
"He wants us to interrogate Kisho more. He also says he wants to see Kisho for himself."  
  
Tora was silent for a moment as he opened his eyes slowly. His ears flickered lightly, "You can go interrogate him all you want. I have something to take care of."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"None of your business," Tora said as he walked away from her. Usagi mumbled under her breath, "Your time is almost up, Tora."  
  
Usagi walked back to where Kisho was being held. The boy was on his feet again leaning against the wall. His left foot was free since Tora had sliced through the chain earlier. Usagi noticed a different look to his eyes. He seemed more alert and focused now. There was also the return of his mischief twinkle in his eyes. He tilted his head some, "Come to bother me some more cottontail."  
  
"Listen mutt, I have a name."  
  
"As do I."  
  
"You're the prisoner, you are not in the position to give me commands and to act like a smart-ass."  
  
"What are you going to do if I do make a demand? Lock me up and chain me. I think we've past that punishment," Kisho said with a smirk.  
  
Usagi was getting angry and she made the chains rise again except this time Kisho was ready for it. He had tied one around a rock and as he lifted up he pushed off against the wall and swung through the air, kicked Usagi right in the face. The tighten chain on his arm had helped him make a quick circle in the air, increasing the force of his kick.  
  
Usagi was shocked as she fell backwards the sting on her face fueling her rage even more. Not to long ago he was down for the count and now he was fighting back. Where did he get the confidents again? Then she realized Tora was the last in the room. 'That traitor!' She said as he rotated her body around to catch her fall.  
  
Kisho was surprise she was so quick and the orb she had been carrying was floating in mid air now. She got back upright to her feet and ran her hand through her hair, "You want to know what this is?" She said as she ran her hand over her orb lightly. Her voice was different again and it made Kisho feel uncomfortable, he shifted his weight a bit nervously  
  
Kisho shook his head, "Not really," Kisho replied in a steady tone to mask his uneasy feeling.  
  
"Oh? But it's a really neat trick," She ran her hand over the orb again and this time the ball began to spin. Sparks shot out of the round object. The cave ceiling was filling with dark clouds that rumbled and roared. Kisho backed up against the wall some.  
  
Usagi's eyes glowed a bright red as the orb began to create a thunderstorm above him. Kisho watched the orb and then the sky as the lightning began to increase, "Why do I have a feeling this is going to hurt real bad."  
  
"Because it is!" Usagi released a rain of lightning down on Kisho the bolts struck him easily in the small cave. The electric power ran through him and it felt like being stabbed a million times. He cried out in pain as one after another bolts of lightning came crashing down against his body. Kisho never felt anything so painful in his life and he fell down to his hands and knees.  
  
Usagi stood over him, "That's it bow down before me. I'll stop once you tell me where Tetsusaiga is."  
  
Kisho growled some as he his vision began to blur. He was on the verge of passing out again from the pain, "I don't know where it is for the last time!"  
  
"Then I guess I won't stop."  
  
Kisho dug his hands into the dirt as he bit down on his lip to a point that a small trickle of blood dripped down past his chin. He suddenly got to his feet again surprising the hell out of Usagi, "That's impossible someone of your power shouldn't be able to move."  
  
Kisho smirked lightly, "That only shows how little of my power you know!"  
  
Kisho lifted his hand up into the hair and it transformed into his claws. He swung his hand down on the orb in one powerful blow. At first it seemed like his attack did nothing, but all of a sudden a load crack echoed into the caves and the lighting storm stopped. The orb fell against then ground shattered into two. Kisho fell back to his knees panting as his eyes stared at Usagi. She trembled with fear not knowing how Kisho managed to do that. She turned quickly and ran away down one of the many tunnels. Kisho watched her go and he let himself fall back against the wall. His hands were burned severely from the lightning and around his eyes seemed to be burned as well. As Kisho stared at his hands some he saw some of the burnt skin began to heal instantly, "Wow, I can heal pretty fast."  
  
"I expected for some time that you can," Tora said.  
  
Kisho looked up, but he didn't see him there, "Tora?"  
  
As Kisho looked around he saw part of the rock wall move and it soon transformed into Tora's tall figure.  
  
"Whoa, were you there the entire time?"  
  
Tora nodded as he walked over to him, "I am a master at camouflage. How's your hand?"  
  
"Oh fine," Kisho dismissed Tora's odd power, "They'll be as good as new in a few hours. Don't mind me asking Tora, but who's side are you on anyways, you keep helping me?"  
  
"No ones. I just wish to see what both sides are trying to do. I don't pledge my loyalty to anyone."  
  
Kisho nodded as he rested his head against his knee, "Typical cat, eh?"  
  
Tora looked at him, "I'm not a cat am a-"  
  
"It's a joke Tora, lighten up."  
  
Tora blinked lightly to him not understanding it much, but he smiled lightly. The first time he had done in a long time. Kisho smiled back to him, his face bright and soft by his youth. Kisho was back to his normal self and it was surprising to Tora that he could change to fast. He wondered how Kisho was able to do some of the things he does. He didn't understand how Kisho kept his bright personality sometimes and he had a rare wittiness when Kisho actually let things get to him. Tora stared at him some with his clear cat like eyes until Kisho caught his glance, "Something wrong?"  
  
Tora jerked his head back some a bit caught off guard by his thoughts wandering like that. He quickly shook his head, "No, I'm only thinking. Here give my your hands."  
  
Kisho obeyed and held his hands out with his palms up. Tora placed his hand under his and a small light began to shine. Kisho tilted his head as he watched. The light felt warm and pleasing in his hands. As he watched his wounds completely closed up, "You have healing powers?"  
  
Tora nodded lightly as he pulled his hands away, "I do kind of...you can control the speed of your own healing powers once you learn. I'm sure you have many talents that are barried in you."  
  
Kisho was never really power hungry and the thought of other powers never had crossed his mind. Though he found his gifts more as a curse. Kisho's face became a bit forlorn, but he looked to Tora with a clear series look, "I'd like you learn how to use them."  
  
Kisho may think of these powers as cures, but he'd do what ever he could to save his parents.  
  
"In time you will."  
  
Kisho was about to say something when the cold dark feeling from before came over him. It irritated him and a small growl creeped out of his throat. Naraku's presents was being felt in the cavern and Tora was also alert to the heighten power.  
  
Tora was worried about Kisho's safety if Naraku was already there. The tiger youkai turned around quickly with his claws raised and they sliced through all the chains that bounded him.  
  
Kisho leaped forward to pull away from his restraints and he was soon shaking free from the chains. He was amazed how strong Tora was if he could slice through the chain like that.  
  
"Kisho, follow that tunnel down and it will lead you the way out," Tora said as he directed Kisho towards the tunnel with the point of his claw.  
  
Kisho nodded but then turned to Tora, "What about you?"  
  
"I'll stall Naraku some. Now go!"  
  
Tora turned down the opposite tunnel leaving Kisho standing there watching the noble tiger leave. As he watched something caught the corner of his eye.  
  
Within the darkness in one of the other tunnels were the menacing red eyes of Usagi. The rabbit youkai saw her chance in eliminating their powerful leader. Tora had his back turned to her, completely oblivious to what was being plotted.  
  
"Traitor...the tiger will fall by my hands! I will be the leader of us now!"  
  
Usagi pointed her finger at him and behind him shot out several more chains except these chains were armed with spear like heads at the ends. They shot out at Tora like whips snapping and coiling like snakes, closing in on its helpless prey.  
  
Kisho saw the whole thing unfold before his eyes. His eyes were widened in fear, "Tora!"  
  
Tora heard his name and he turned around to respond. As he did his eyes saw the deadly chains to claim his body. They were to close for him to react and he was only able to take a step back. Tora didn't know what to do as he waited for his fate to hit him.  
  
Before the chains reached him he felt a hand push him in the chest. Everything was moving in slow motion and standing in front of him was Kisho. His white and black hairs were pushed to the side as he skidded to a stop in order to push Tora away. He stood in front of all the chains and all Tora could do was watch as the boy took his place. Before the chains hit him his eyes met with Tora with no fear or regret and then time resumed back to normal.  
  
By the time Tora had hit the ground the spear heads perieced through Kisho's body in several places. One went through his shoulder another went through his gut. The spearheads rested against the ground behind Kisho while the chains hung out of his body. There was a moment of silence before Kisho fell against the ground lifeless. Tora's eyes were stricken in shock for the first time. He quickly scrambled to his feet and rushed to Kisho's side. The boy was slumped against the dirty ground no sign of life. Tora's hand lifted his chin up lightly and he got no reponse. Tears formed in Toras' eyes as he stared at Kisho. Tora never knew the feeling of someone being a true friend. It was an unknown feeling that made him confused. Kisho hardly knew Tora and was willing to give his life in saving him. Tora could remember still Kisho's clear eyes gazing at him before the chains struck him. This act brought a new sort of wisdom and feeling to the tiger. As he mourned his fallen friend Usagi approached.  
  
"Well I missed, but I manage to hurt you either way," Usagi sneered.  
  
Tora was silent as Usagi kept talking. His eyes shielded from her view, "How does it feel now, weakling? Your own confidence killed him you know?"  
  
Tora looked at Kisho once last time before he stood up to face Usagi. His face showed no emotion, but his eyes were now clear of his confused thoughts and he knew what he must do, "Weakling? You know nothing of me Usagi," Tora moved around Kisho's body his eyes still locked on Usagi, "As the tiger I possess great power and I also possess its anger."  
  
Tora's eyes glowed a deep red as his youkai powers began to surge, "As a rabbit you should know the tigers furry."  
  
Usagi hissed lightly and she threw a punch at Tora. The tiger caught her blow and he swung his large claw like hand across her face knocking her back in a mighty blow. She braced herself for the hit and only was pushed back a few feet. She rubbed her face lightly, but she really didn't have long to as Tora moved for an attack again. His eyes still glowed their fierce red color as he swung left then right. She dodged each and then countered back with her own swings. Tora was quick and agile as he avoided each swing by leaping high into the air, back flipping over her as he did. As he twisted his body around his claws swiped down hard against her shoulders. The force of the hit was hard and it knocked her down to her knees. While she tried to recover from the hit Tora spun around and sweeped kicked her to the ground. She was easily tripped and her back rested flat against the ground. She was amazed at how fast Tora wanted to end the fight. He wasted no time in getting her down. His tiger ears laid flat against his skull in an aggressive manner. He held his right claw up, flexing it as he stood before her.  
  
"Last words?"  
  
"You would strike your own comrade down? You think you are upholding justice, but you are no better then I am."  
  
Tora smiled lightly, "Up holding justice? I have youkai blood in me...such a thing doesn't appeal to me. My claws and fangs seek revenge, which means your blood will be spilled at whatever the cost. You attempted to destroy me so maybe I am no better then you, but I don't really care."  
  
Tora leaped into the air with his claw raised, "Tiger Claws!" The tip of his claws glowed with his youkai power as he brought them down on the injured rabbit. As his attack grew closer, Tora realized he made a careless mistake. He had forgotten about Narakus presents. Before Toras attack could reach Usagi Narakus sharp spear like hand periced through his shoulder knocking him back against the wall. Usagi laid against the ground relived as she sat up. Naraku stood just behind her with a steady stance. His face as always beamed with pleasure witnessing the emotional struggle of the fight.  
  
"My dear Tora. You dare defy this Naraku?"  
  
Tora gripped his shoulder as he got back to his feet, "I do what I wish."  
  
Naraku chuckled lately, "It's not wise to betray me. You, the leader of your clan allowed yourself to be corrupted. A weakness you have always held."  
  
Tora growled, as he had nothing to say. Maybe his weakness was that. Tora never knew how things were played out. Sure he was wise in making guesses, but he could never take inaccount peoples emotions. Naraku laughed in seeing Tora's face, "A weak hanyou you are."  
  
Usagi's face lit up with the surprise of this news, "He's a hanyou?"  
  
"Of course. He has learned to hide it well. He can separate his powers. His youkai half comes out more then his human half, giving off a more youkai like scent, but such tricks don't deceive me."  
  
Usagi felt anger boil in her. She had trusted Tora from the start and he had never said anything about being a hanyou. Tora felt a bit vulnerable now that his secret was revealed. He thought Naraku was complelly oblivious to him, but Tora had greatly underestimated him. Tora's concentration was slipping as well. He was allowing Naraku's words get to him.  
  
Naraku looked over to Kisho's body, "Usagi, retrieve the body. There's still much use for it."  
  
Usagi nodded as she began to rush over. She was closer to Kisho then Tora was, but something had spiked into Toras mind as he watched her move towards Kisho. Usagi was only two steps away, but before she reached Kisho Tora had moved for an attack at great speeds. Even Naraku couldn't catch the ferious tigers speed. Tora was suddenly right next to Usagi his dominant hand out for his Tiger Claw attack. His claw ripped right through her body in a great display of speed and power. In a blink of an eye he had sliced through her. She didn't even realize what happened into the last moment of her life.  
  
"I must say, Tora. Your power increase each time you find that boy introuble. Yet he is dead. Is their some motive?" Naraku said not paying any attention to Usagis defeat.  
  
Tora smirked, "I'm sentimental I guess. This tiger won't let you take him," Tora said shaking the blood from his claws.  
  
Naraku's face turned stern. No one denied him anything, "Your words will soon be regretted."  
  
Naraku's long slender fingers turned into sharp like spears again. He extended them out to claim Tora's life. Tora leaped into the air to avoid them some. His claws blocked the ones that tried to hit him. He used his feet to kick away a few as well. There were just to many for him to block through. As they whizzed by his body and face they manage to slice a bit of his skin. Tora pushed off against the wall to gain a bit more distance over them, but they were to fast. Tora kept on fighting as much as he could. He skidded across the ground and swung his right hand again. His shoulder was bothering him on the other side making it useless in this fight. Naraku had taken note to this weakness at the attacks began coming more on his left side. Tora manage to keep blocked and slashing for a little while longer, but he finally tripped up. His leg gave out from all the gashes and he hit the ground with a thud.  
  
Naraku called back his attacks and he picked up the orb Kisho had sliced when he fought Usagi, "As much as it would please me to see you destroyed. Suffering is what satisfies me more."  
  
He forged the orb together with his own powers and made the orb spin like Usagi had done before. The scent of lightning hung in the air as the orb charged with an electrical charge, "This was one of my favorite attacks from Usagi. To bad you destroyed her, but I think my version is done well. Its also ten times stronger."  
  
Tora was trying to get up, but he found it was no use. Before Tora knew it the orb was charged enough and a whip like lightening back struck down on his body. The current was strong and mind blowing. Tora couldn't even yell in pain. His chest tightened while his muscles ached as the current ran through his body. Tora threw his head against the ground. It felt like his body would explode.  
  
Was this because he finally followed something he believed in? As a hanyou he found it hard to reveal much, yet as he watched Kisho the boy seemed happy with himself and he was less like a youkai then he was. Tora had always wanted the power of a youkai, yet Kisho just wanted his parents. How could he not want power? Tora didn't understand. He didn't understand anything.  
  
'Why? Why does it end this way? I wanted to follow my heart instead of my mind...why?'  
  
'Tora...you have to lighten up.'  
  
Tora heard a voice in his head his eyes widen to the familiar sound of the voice.  
  
'Things aren't handed to you. I should know. Power isn't everything right? Come on turn that weakness into your strength. Don't be afraid to reveal what you want.'  
  
Tora lifted his head slowly up from the ground. His mind was blurring, but he knew what he wanted. He had almost forgotten his own wisdom. 'He needs to live. He's the only one to stop this madness.'  
  
"What I want...right now is for," Tora choked, "-is for...Kisho to wake up!"  
  
Naraku laughed, "You want help from a dead, reject of life? You must be close to death."  
  
Tora's voice echoed in the cave like a ringing bell and all of a sudden a pulse of energy blew through the cave. The lightning current that was hitting Tora was being sucked up somewhere else. With the pain lifted from Tora he could finally see straight. He summoned his energy and got to his feet fully. Naraku growled under his breath and was shocked to find out what was sucking the energy, "It can't be-"  
  
Tora looked to the see what it was as well, "Its-"  
  
Kisho's eyes suddenly opened. His eyes glowed in a bright yellow color, "Its Tetsusaiga  
  
Naraku looked at the very much alive Kisho. The chains were still in his body as he stood up, but a bright aura was surrounding him. Tetsusaiga floated in mid air as it absorbed all the lightning power from the orb. Tora took his chances and he used what energy had had left to leap out and snatched Tetsusaiga. The agile Tora gripped the base of the cover of the sword as he flipped back around to the ground. Tetsusaiga was easy for Tora to carry since he himself was a hanyou. Naraku swung his hands out at Tora again and the tiger quickly threw Tetsusaiga to Kisho just as Naraku's long hands wrapped around Tora's body.  
  
Kisho stood there for a moment before his power surged enough for the chains to shatter. His hands reached out to grab Tetsusaiga as it came to him.  
  
Naraku had Tora in his grips now and he stared at the nearly revived Kisho, "Tell me boy how did you achieve this feat?"  
  
Kisho was silent for a moment as he stood there. Tora was in the tightening grips of Naraku and manage to catch a clear sight of Kisho. The boy's youkai powers had woken up again to help him except this time he wasn't some deranged animal. He looked similar to his father. His hair was pure white that flowed to his shoulders. His eyes were a rich wheat yellow color that glowed lightly in the darkness and ontop of his head were a pair of dog-ears.  
  
"He has more control over his youkai self-"Tora gasped for air as Naraku's gripped tighten all of sudden.  
  
"Silence," Naraku commanded.  
  
Kisho bent down to leap, but Tora manage to speak up, "Get out of here Kisho. I got this one."  
  
Kisho hesitated for a moment, "Tora..."  
  
Tora winked to him, "Trust me."  
  
Kisho weakly smiled to him as he turned and ran off. Naraku smirked as he watched the boy ran off leaving Tora behind, "Desperate?"  
  
Tora laughed as his eyes glittered, "Hardly. I will take care of this, even if I must sacrifice something!"  
  
Tora's body began to glow in a bright light, causing Naraku to shield his eyes some. Tora was summoning his tiger spirit to come out. The bright light danced within the darkness of the walls until it formed a flaming Tiger of light. It hovered above both Tora and Naraku roaring in anger. It was all Tora's anger he held over the years, fueled with his tainted past he had to go through. His eyes looked at Naraku straight through his soul, "I may not be able to defeat you, but I can buy some time for everyone."  
  
Tora released the Tigers furry on Naraku and the creature came crashing down against him. The attack caused Naraku to fling Tora away as he tried to defend against this power. The power was so great that it was causing the entire cave to cave in.  
  
Tora stumbled along the paths helplessly, leaving Naraku to what ever fate he had awaiting him. The attack had drained Tora of all his powers. He was completely human. He had given up his powers to buy time for Kisho. Tora knew that he had to give up something he wanted for so long to know that he was really committed to fighting on Kisho's side and this proved it to him. His blond hair fell over his human face. His hands were no longer clawed and his tail was gone. He looked like an everyday human. He leaned against the wall as rocks and debris fell around him. It was only a matter of time before the entire cave system came down. Tora closed his eyes some as he waited for his fate to come.  
  
"Hey! I come all this way to see you sleeping?" Tora opened his eyes fully to see the young Kisho there. He put his arm around Tora to help support him, "Come on, Tora. Don't give up so damn easy! Someone as smart as you should figure this out by now."  
  
Tora looked at him blankly for a moment. He was shocked to see Kisho there before him again, "I-...can't. I can't move Kisho, I'm drained entirely."  
  
Kisho sighed as he looked around at all the rocks falling, "Alright I'll carry you then."  
  
Kisho bent down on all fours as he lifted Tora on his back. At first Tora thought Kisho was going to stand up again, but instead he took off running on all fours. Tora gripped Kisho lightly as he wondered what the hell he was doing, "Kisho! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Can't help it! I just have it in me. Plus my injuries can't support your weight if I stand up fully."  
  
Kisho said as he continued to run with bliss. Tora had no idea how this boy could be enjoying this. Kisho ran like this until the reached the entrance. He leaped through the air just as the cave entrance collapsed.  
  
Kisho couldn't really land and the two ended up hitting the ground hard. They rolled across the rich grass slowly until the finally came to a stop.  
  
"I had enough of avoiding death today," Tora said between breaths as he laid there.  
  
"Pretty fun, eh?" Kisho said with amusement.  
  
Tora smacked his head with his hand, he hoped he made the right choice in picking Kisho's side. He had a feeling he was going to be the inu's babysitter now. 


	5. Chapter 5: Keiji and Kyoko

Inuyasha  
  
((Thanks for the reviews as always. Seems like the story is making it on  
some more peoples updates alerts and I'm glad people are enjoying the story. Also for people wondering where all the females are, there all in  
this chapter!))  
  
Chapter 5  
  
With the recent escape from Naraku things have actually gotten better for Kisho. With the defeat of Usagi and the turning of Tora it had released the land in the area of its depressing state. Everything was green and rich. The rivers flowed with its clear crystal waters and the mountains stood proud again over the village. With everything fading back to normal there was no longer a need for a barrier. Kisho had managed to find control over his youkai blood. He was able to allow one side of his blood to dominate more then the other. As in he could let his youkai blood take over more so he can change to a more hanyou like appearance. Kisho hadn't lost any sort of control and he seemed to be handling the change without any sort of damage to his body like last time, which meant he was getting stronger. His recent disappearance had left Shippo and Kaede with a heavy shock and were extremely relieved when he returned to the village. Even though Kisho heard no end about it from Shippo, but Kisho was tired at the time and didn't want to hear Shippo rant so he mostly ignored Shippo. Tora and Kisho had slept for several days as soon as they returned to the village and Shippo wondered what he missed out on. Tora had completely lost all his powers, even as he began to regain his strength he still remained in his human like form. After a few days of sleep Kisho felt a bit better and he had remained in his hanyou like appearance. He resembled Inuyasha on several levels and mostly enjoyed the compliments he got from the people around. Things had settled down and there wasn't much to do at the time so Kisho mostly laid lazily out on a tree limb in the early mornings enjoying the peace and quiet.  
  
One morning he was enjoying relaxing on the tree and saw one of the best sunrises he had ever seen. He sat up from his position as his golden eyes gazed out on the brilliant colors that stretched across the skies. He tilted his head back some basking in the warm light. He shut his eyes slightly just enjoying the moment. Back in his time you couldn't see a sunrise like that. The buildings were mostly in the way and the sounds of cars were always filling the air no matter how early it was. His pointy ears flickered some in thought and he raised a finger to his chain and tapped it lightly, "Hmm...I wondered if my parents can see the sunrise where they are at?"  
  
"Of course they can!" Shippo shouted with his arms in the air. The sneaky fox was perched on a branch above Kisho and he had swung upside down to shout his response.  
  
Kisho nearly had a heart attack as he yelled with his hair standing on end. He panicked some and scurried backwards only to be met with open air and he tumbled backwards right off the tree. Kisho hit face first into the ground and he remained in that position with his ears twitching. Shippo swung down from tree branch to tree branch and landed with a soft landing next to Kisho, "Guess you should have stayed alert," Shippo said waving a finger at him. No second later did he receive a smack on the head from Kisho, "Idiot! You shouldn't be sneaking up on people in the first place!"  
  
Shippo held his head as bump appeared from under his orange hair. He was beginning to complain about Kisho until he was met with a threatening glance from Kisho, which made him shut up fast. Shippo plopped down on the ground laughing some now, even though he had a huge bump on his head. Kisho raised an eyebrow to him as he leaned against the tree with his arms crossed, "Did I hit you hard enough that it shook something loose?"  
  
Shippo shook his head as his tail moved slowly around in the grass. A look of joy fell upon his face as he looked up to Kisho. Kisho had seen Shippo laugh before, but it seemed hallow with no real emotion behind it, but this time it seemed different. This time Shippo truly seemed to feel the emotion of joy. Kisho looked at Shippo blankly, "Stop staring at me Shippo. It makes me feel uncomfortable."  
  
"Aw, but I like you Kisho," Shippo said jokingly as he hugged Kisho. Shippo instantly received his second bump on the head in an instant and had his face planted firmly into the ground. When he looked up he saw Kisho walking away grumbling to himself how Shippo is an idiot and perverted. Shippo rested his head against his arms as he lied in the grass on his stomach, "Well we definitely know he's Inuyasha's son."  
  
Kisho was still talking to himself as he walked along the village path. He passed by a few huts as he walked since it was the only way down to the river where he wanted to go and try to catch some fish. Standing outside the few huts were a few young women. Each were doing a variety of task from sweeping to cleaning cloths. As he walked by a few of them lifted their heads seeing his brilliant white hair shine in the sun. Their eyes lit up seeing him and one yelled, "Kisho-san!"  
  
Kisho froze in hearing his name, "Eh?"  
  
The shouting had gotten the other girls attention and before he knew it all the girls were running towards him. He stood there blankly as he watched the crazed women run at him with their arms open. Word had gotten around on how he revived the land and his act had given him popular status in the village. Kisho was a mellow guy and liked being antipopular. Though there was something that was worst for him. Word about how he was trying to find his parents also got had around and that story had made the girls go goofy over him. Many felt sorry for Kisho and found it a touching story.  
  
Kisho stood there like a scared puppy. 'Oh no, not this again!' He thought to himself as he tried to run, but before he could one of the girls grabbed his arm, "Kisho! Come with me I have some wonderful food made."  
  
Before Kisho could open his mouth another girl grabbed his other arm, "No come with me I can play soothing music."  
  
Again Kisho tried to reply, but he suddenly felt someone touching his ears.  
  
"Aww...they're so soft. How cute!" Another girl yelled from behind him. All the while Kisho just had his mouth hanging open with only a few words mumbling out like 'Uh, bbut-, wha, eh,'  
  
It wasn't long until they began to argue on whom he was going with. The noise got louder and Kisho couldn't sneak off since two of the girls had a good grip on his arm. He just looking from left to right as the two sides argue.  
  
"He wants to come with me!" The girl on the right said as she began to drag him in that direction.  
  
"No he wants to come with me!" The other girl on the left shouted and pulled in her direction.  
  
Kisho was in the middle of the tugging war with the girls and he yelled helplessly, "Why me!"  
  
All the girls gasped and began to all yell at each other, "You made him angry! No we didn't you do!"  
  
Soon the fighting began and it was nothing but a big dust cloud with Kisho still in the middle of it.  
  
Not to far away was Tora who was watching this go on, "Haha, to be young again. Though I'm not that old am I?" Tora pondered this question leaving Kisho's fate to the crazed girl.  
  
By mid afternoon everyone was relaxing back at Shippos hut except for Kisho. Tora was lying lazily on the porch. He was lying on his side with his head rested against his arm. He was enjoying the mid days sun, since it had been some time now since normal light actually shined. Shippo sat behind him with his arms crossed, leaning against the wooden walls of the hut, "Where's Kisho?"  
  
Tora yawned some before he answered Shippo, "Hmm...last I saw he was in the dangerous clutches of the women in this village."  
  
"I told him he shouldn't walk around in his new form. He should lay low, I mean a lot of youkai are after him."  
  
"You sound like a worried parent Shippo. Give it a rest. The boy never had gotten the chance to live the way he wanted. In his own time people would find him strange. Here at lest he is among others who are comfortable with who he is."  
  
Shippo never really thought about that before. Sometimes it was hard to tell how Kisho felt he seemed to keep his emotions hidden well, "Tora, did you practice that speech of yours?"  
  
Tora rubbed his ear some with his knuckle, "Nah, it comes naturally."  
  
As Shippo and Tora sat there talking some it wasn't long before Kisho came jogging along. He was back to his normal form. His black and white hair swirled around him as he moved towards his friends. His eyes were once again their bright brown color while his ears where back to normal human ears.  
  
Shippo and Tora both raised their heads up in seeing Kisho and Tora was the first to greet their friend home, "Welcome back, Kisho. Did you have fun?"  
  
Kisho stopped his jogging once he reached the end of the steps. He bent down to catch his breath. His chest heaved up and down and it took a moment before his breathing slowed to its normal pace, "...Did I have fun?! I spent most of my morning being passed around and I finally ran off at lunch time and that even took another hour before I lost them."  
  
Tora raised his arm across his face to hide his crackling laugh that he was trying to hold back. Shippo jumped in front of Tora so Kisho wouldn't see, "Well you did get away. How about some lunch? I bet you're hungry."  
  
Kisho's jaw stiffened some, as he knew Tora was laughing, but he chose to ignore it. Tora was beginning to relax and ease into things with them and Kisho didn't want to ruin the moment, "Alright," He replied to Shippo as he walked inside with them Tora following from behind.  
  
Shippo had already prepared a light meal of rice and fish as the three sat down to eat. They all sat and ate quietly, but as Shippo sat there a question rose in the fox youkai's mind. He stared at Tora who was eating slowly. The tiger hanyou felt Shippo's stare and knew there was something bothering him, "Shippo, if you have a question why don't you just ask me?"  
  
"Ah, well...I didn't want to bother you."  
  
Tora took one last bite of his fish and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "Its no bother. Go ahead and ask."  
  
Kisho listened to the two speak as he ate. He had stuffed a lot of rice and fish in his mouth at the same time making it difficult for him to really comment. His cheeks bulged out from the sides of his face though he didn't care since he was starving. His eyes drifted to Shippo and then to Tora.  
  
Shippo set his bowl down as he faced Tora completely, "You were the leader of this little clan of people that are sort of like you, right?"  
  
Tora nodded, "Yeah I was..."  
  
"Right, well you seemed to be a good guy Tora. How did you fall into Naraku's hand? You seem smart enough to know better."  
  
"Well...you see..." Tora said stuttering some. He was trying to find a good way of explaining himself though the right words just didn't seem to come to him. "Well, there's no way I can explain it exactly. The clan I am head of are special beings who have the powers and appearance of zodiac animals from the Chinese Zodiac. They are not youkai powered, but something higher and unexplainable. It's not a real curse on us, but it's a burden to some of us. Many people think we are miracle workers and come to us with their problems. Sure we can help them with are unique abilities, but one time we all failed miserably in a request. All off us were caught up in our guilt. I suppose our once pure hearts became corrupted with the darkness of our failure. We were blinded to Naraku's offer, even I was. Though no one is perfect, right? I can see that it was a wrong choice and I'm sorry that I can not stop my old comrades, but they are now much further gone then I am."  
  
Shippo nodded his head as Kisho swallowed the last bit of his food. 'I wonder what happened to make them feel that bad? I better not ask though.' Kisho thought to himself as he gazed at Tora's face. His eyes seemed strained with the thought of his tragic past, even Shippo noticed and let Tora collect himself.  
  
"Thanks Tora. I understand better now. Don't worry about it now thought. You're with us, you can always redeem yourself for what ever happened."  
  
Tora nodded his head lightly as a smile creased his face, "You're right."  
  
The three smiled warmly to each other before they were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Shippo was the first to stand up so he went to go answer their guest. Tora and Kisho both crawled over to the corner to see who it was. They peeked out a bit before they were thwaped in the head by Kaede, "Ye boys need to keep their eyes to ye self."  
  
Kisho and Tora rubbed their heads as the quickly backed away from the old miko. She was holding onto Shippos arm as he assisted her inside, "You both just couldn't wait could you?"  
  
"Well you know curiosity kills the tiger right?" Tora said with a light grin, Kisho really didn't have an excuse to make since he was a dog, not a cat.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Kisho said to Kaede as he made room for her to sit.  
  
She slowly got down on the floor as the boys gathered around her to hear what she had to say.  
  
"There are some wolf youkai over in the other village across the river. They need Kisho and Shippo for assistance."  
  
Shippo sighed loudly, "Why Kisho and me-?" Shippo suddenly stopped mid sentence realizing what she was talking about, "Ohhh."  
  
Kisho didn't get it, but he also didn't see the harm in going to help the village, "Sure I'm all for helping them. What's the deal with these wolf youkai?"  
  
Kaede cleared her throat lightly, "They are looking for you Kisho. They strongly believe that their mother is Kagome and you are an imposter."  
  
"What?" Kisho said fully annoyed with a pissed off looking face. His eyes twitched with annoyance and his face was turning colors from anger.  
  
Tora took a sip of tea, "Ah, family matters. Well I'll take a nap then."  
  
Kisho stood up and grabbed Shippo by the wrist dragging him out. Shippo was crying some since Kisho had a tight grip on him, "Ow...do we have to go now?"  
  
"Yes!" Kisho yelled as the two disappeared down the path leaving Tora and Kaede to their tea.  
  
"Rushes in like an idiot," Kaede commented.  
  
Tora smirked and nodded silently as the two sat there.  
  
The walk to the village didn't take long; Kisho and Shippo arrived in a few minutes. The time had given Kisho some time to cool off, "Tell me again, why do they believe this?"  
  
"No one knows for sure. Their father is Kouga and he loved Kagome though I don't think the feeling was mutual. Maybe he drove that idea into their heads."  
  
"Where is he at?"  
  
"Disappeared, just like your parents really, but he gave his jewel shards to them."  
  
"Jewel shards?" Kisho said not entirely up to date on everything still.  
  
"Are you an idiot?" An unknown voice shouted.  
  
"He sure looks like one," An unknown female voice now shouted out.  
  
Kisho narrowed his eyes some as he turned around to see the two-wolf youkai standing there.  
  
The female wore a fur like top leaving her mid region expose while her waist was wrapped firmly with a skirt like cloth. Hanging around her hips loosely was a long sash. Her hands were covered in long gloves while near her shoulder joint was tightly secured bracelet made from beads and teeth. Her boots seemed to be made from fine leather youkai hide while the tops were lined with soft fur. In her hand she had a short type bow while she had her quiver slung on her back. Her pointed ears twitched at the sight of Kisho. Her hair was long, but some of it was partly tired back.  
  
Next to her stood the male who seemed to reassemble her some. His hair was bit shorter in the front, but towards the back it was a bit longer which was tied neatly. He wore a few decorative pieced over his shoulders. Around his neck hung a necklace that seemed to a tooth of some kind. His pants were lightly loose, but not baggy. His boots were made out of leather as well and the bottoms had the light fur around them. On his back he had a large sword of some kind. What caught Kisho's attention by them was the fact that they both had a lot of scars on their body. He wondered what the two had done to receive those, but right now wasn't the time to be wondering such questions.  
  
"Who the hell are you two?" Kisho said rather bluntly.  
  
"We should be asking you that," The male said as he shook his fist at Kisho.  
  
Shippo waved his arms in the air, "Ok lets just calm down not we don't want a fight-"  
  
"Maybe we do!" The female said this time.  
  
Kisho growled at them, "I'll take you both down you sack of wolf crap."  
  
"Oh yea?!" The male had jumped down right in front of Kisho, "Like a worthless mutt can do that."  
  
Kisho growled at him as the youkai wolf growled back. The two both were face to face with each other, pushing to see who had the best intimidation act. Shippo sighed as he stood there watching them argue, "Stop!"  
  
Everyone suddenly froze in their spots as they turned their heads to look at Shippo.  
  
"Ok, thank you. Now lets get everything straight here. This is Kisho," He said pointed to him.  
  
"And that is Keiji," pointing to the male wolf youkai who was next to Kisho now, "and she is Kyoko. They are twins. Oh yea and lets not forget I'm Shippo."  
  
The three of them stared at Shippo all with sweat drops.  
  
Kisho stared at Keiji, "So I heard that you think my mother is yours."  
  
"That's right. We're strong and hold the honorable blood. You are a weakling not worth of such honor. Plus, why would she want a son who is dog crap?"  
  
"Who should want twin wolf bastards?"  
  
"Hey, Kisho aren't you a bastard? You're parents weren't married when they had you," Shippo so kindly pointed out.  
  
Kisho growled at Shippo, "Not the best time to be pointing that out!"  
  
Kyoko laughed lightly and Keiji stared at her, "What? It was funny."  
  
He snorted as he turned back to Kisho, "How about a friendly spar? We'll see who is stronger then."  
  
"Against both of you?" Kisho wondered.  
  
"Why not? Where is your other-"  
  
Shippo suddenly lunched his Fox Fire right at Keiji face to stop what he was going to say. The young youkai sat on the ground stunned and rubbed his face lightly of the burn, "Oww."  
  
"How about Keiji and Kisho fight? Men against men, its fair since we don't want uneven genders, right?"  
  
Kyoko nodded as she sat down in the grass, "Its fine with me. It should be a good show."  
  
Kisho wondered why Shippo acted so hasty all of a sudden, but he had other things to worry about right now, "Sounds good to me."  
  
Keiji raised his right hand behind his head to grip the hilt of his sword, "Alright then. Do you have a weapon?"  
  
Kisho frowned lightly, "No...not really," Kisho glanced to Tetsusaiga, but he couldn't use it. It was his father's sword and only he could wield its power. The only thing it was good for was defense.  
  
"Be careful of his shard!" Shippo yelled down.  
  
Kisho rolled his eyes since he still didn't know what these so called shards did. Keiji smiled to Kisho since this was advantage to him. With his hand still on his hilt of his sword he quickly drew it out with the blunt side of the blade aimed to Kisho. With the power of his shard it fueled his speed in his quick draw of his sword. In one swift movement the sword struck Kisho's left side in the ribs. It was so fast Kisho didn't have anytime to react and he tumbled to the ground. The pain burned at his side as he coughed lightly. The strike was hard enough to break a few ribs, but Kisho stayed on the ground for a moment as his body quick healing went into action.  
  
Keiji stood over him basking in glory over Kisho, "That move almost always finishes off my opponents. I didn't want to kill you just yet so I hit you with the blunt side. I don't think you'll get up anytime soon so you can just admit you're not the child of Kagome and my sister and I can be on our way."  
  
"I'd never do that. Even if I was about to die I wouldn't admit to that because it's a lie. I am their son, you're the one who's under some strange illusion. Also your strike hardly did anything."  
  
"That's some bold words for someone who's laying on the ground."  
  
Kisho leaped into the air with his claws barred out at Keiji, "Who's on the ground now?" Kisho had also transformed to his hanyou like appearance. His hair was a blazing white with his dog like ears stuck straight up. His claws were much more lethal now as they extended out to claim Keiji flesh.  
  
Keiji stood there letting Kisho have one hit on him, but Kyoko realized something her brother didn't, "Keiji, you idiot don't let him touch you!"  
  
Keiji frowned slightly, but did what his sister told him and he thrusted forward to get out of the way, but Kisho knew he would and had adjusted himself to strike further ahead then he intended. Even though Keiji was fast Kisho manage to slice his shoulder some.  
  
Keiji skidded to a stop as he gripped his shoulder. Even though it was a small cut it burned a lot. The wound festered some and Keiji growled at Kisho from the sudden pain of the attack, "What in seven hells did you do!"  
  
"He has purifying powers in his claws," Kyoko yelled, "I noticed he can adapted his body so his youkai half takes over more, but his human half is always going to be there so his human powers are concentrated in his fingertips or his claws. He must have a pure human soul to do that."  
  
Keiji turned to stare at Kisho, "You sneaky little mutt."  
  
"Sneaky? What about you and your damn shard thingy."  
  
"Everyone knows about them!"  
  
"Well I don't!"  
  
Shippo sighed, "I thought they were going to fight."  
  
"They are fighting in a way," Kyoko added as she watched them continue arguing.  
  
Keiji and Kisho were both yelling at each other face to face when suddenly the two were broken up by a snap of a sickle with a chain attach to it. The two had to leap back to avoid it as it came between the two.  
  
Keiji snorted to this new item, "What is this thing? Did you do something?" He accused Kisho.  
  
"Hardly you moron, I was right in front of you plus it almost hit me."  
  
Shippo and Kyoko joined the two arguing boys and looked to the shadows to see who their attacker was at. With another snap of the chain the sickle returned to its owners hand.  
  
Shippo's eyes focused some to see who it was, but as the figures outline became more visible Shippo knew who it was, "Kohaku..." 


	6. Chapter 6: Forgotten Memories

Inuyasha  
  
Coming of Age  
  
((Thanks for the reviews again! This story ending is a bit odd, but it's hinting towards a future chapter. Hope you enjoy. Also I've been thinking about making a web site for this, so I'll post the address if I ever get  
around to making it. Also I'm going to start titling chapters just for  
fun.))  
  
Chapter 6: Memories Long Forgotten  
  
The encounter with Kisho had proved mildly amusing for Sesshoumaru. The boy was obviously weak and his powers were thrown off its axis far more then a hanyou. All these facts made Sesshoumaru hate any other creature and he would have killed any other creature for that matter if it that had such inferior features, but he couldn't bring himself to do it to Kisho. Sesshoumaru found that even though Kisho may take the look of his father, his true personality remained unclear to him. This mystery made Sesshoumaru wonder what Kisho was keeping bottled up. The transformation he also witnesses was a hybrid compared to Inuyasha, the form was obviously killing the users mind. These mysteries made Sesshoumaru hold off on ending his life that day. He was curious to see the full extent to the depths of Kisho's powers and his mind.  
  
As Sesshoumaru thought silently to himself Jaken of course was scurrying along from behind, "I never seen a creature with powers like that! He can change to a variety of things. I wonder what would happen if his heart was filled with darkness."  
  
The question made Sesshoumaru stop to look at the little green youkai. Jaken quickly stopped before he ran into his master. He slowly looked up to Sesshoumaru's cold eyes. At first Jaken was going to ask if he said something to upset his lord, but then he saw it was indeed not the right time to even say anything. Jaken silently bowed his head in apologies as he took a quick gulp of air. 'I wonder what made Sesshoumaru upset?'  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at him a little bit longer before he was satisfied with his fear. The air hung thick with tension before Sesshoumaru decided to continue moving on. 'Do I really care if his heart can be filled with darkness or not?' He asked himself silently. He felt a small feeling within himself. The emotion was unknown to him and he didn't know how to interrupt it. Sesshoumaru only dismissed this odd feeling for now as the continued on traveling through the small path through the woods, returning to the place where they had last left Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru only walked a few more steps along the path before his senses told him to duck. Without much thought Sesshoumaru gracefully ducked his head down just as someone's foot flew right over him. Jaken was caught off guard and yelled and practically fainted from the surprise. Sesshoumaru grabbed his sword and quickly slashed the air where his attacker last was, but to Sesshoumaru's surprise his attacker was much faster then he first anticipated and he completely missed.  
  
Sesshoumaru regained his stance as he stood back. Jaken had crawled across the ground to Sesshoumaru's feet cowardying as usual. Sesshoumaru's attacker had moved a few steps away and stood there staring at them both. Sesshoumaru held his sword out in front of him with his face as cold as ever, "I don't take kindly to surprises. You are lucky enough to have even made such an attempt."  
  
"I am much stronger then you think, wither you choose to see that or not is not my problem"  
  
Jaken jumped in front of Sesshoumaru outraged with such an outrageous comment, "How dare you speak to lord Sesshoumaru that way! You should beg him for your life since he spared you in that one moment!"  
  
"Hardly," the attacker said as he brushed his dark hair aside.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes some and stepped forward around Jaken, "Go take another path around, Jaken. I will catch up shortly."  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"I am, now go."  
  
Jaken nodded his head lightly as he took off running like a fool down another path since a big fight was going to break out.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to his attacker who stood with a confident stance. His attacker had raven black hair down the back of his neck and only a patch of hair hung over his forehead. His long ears stuck straight up and were covered in a rich chocolate color brown. The same fur covered his face except for the white blaze down his face. Sesshoumaru realized that this youkai seemed to resemble a horse almost. His cloths were a rich red and seemed to have originated from another country, "Who are you? Are you one of Naraku's offspring?"  
  
"Ha! Far from it. I'm Uma, the horse guardian. I was sent here to destroy anything that's worth destroying."  
  
"Like so many others," Sesshoumaru smirked lightly, "Another mindless demon."  
  
Uma smiled to him, "Am I?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't know much about these so-called guardians. He had heard that they controlled certain areas to maintain the dark aura that Naraku had cast. Not much is known about them though.  
  
The two just stared at each other, both having no emotions what so ever. Sesshoumaru was wondering about the sudden attack since it didn't seem logical to him. Naraku knew how strong he was, why would he send some lackey? Perhaps there was something more to this then he was able to see.  
  
Uma broke the stare down as he turned his head slightly back, "Well then. We're not getting anywhere are we? Let's end this then."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't reply there was no need to encourage the foolish horse demon's taunt. Uma leaped into the air in a powerful leap towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru of course was prepared and he raised his sword into the air to admit the powerful wind pressure from it. Uma was quick to react and he landed back on the ground and slammed his feet down just as the sword began to let its explosive power out. The power was enough to knock anyone off their feet except Sesshoumaru, but Uma had slammed his feet down into the ground to keep himself from falling. Of course the sharp wind pressure that whipped around him sliced his arms and face some but he didn't seem to mind. As the power died down, Uma just smirked, "Is that it?"  
  
Sesshoumaru again didn't answer and he leaped towards Uma who was stuck in the ground or so he thought. Just as Sesshoumaru was near enough to make a strike, Uma suddenly lifted his legs up and did a half forward flip, kicking his back legs out at Sesshoumaru just like a horse would. Sesshoumaru never expect the impact to be so hard. The back kick actually made Sesshoumaru fall backwards, but he regained his composure quickly. He shot his left leg out to catch himself just before he hit the ground. Uma also regained his stance as he pulled himself back up right. Sesshoumaru was fully annoyed with this, but he remained calm and focused.  
  
"Sesshoumaru I thought you were stronger? Not giving me much of a fight."  
  
"I shouldn't give you such pleasure. Your death will come swift soon enough."  
  
Uma continued to boast on how better he was that he failed to pay attention to what Sesshoumaru was doing. The dog demon moved in such a swift flowing movement that it left an after image of Sesshoumaru behind. Uma only had enough time to turn his head slightly before Sesshoumaru's strong claws wrapped around his neck, lifting him off the ground. Sesshoumaru's claws drugged deep into Umas neck his skin beginning to fizzle and hiss from the poison that was being admitted.  
  
"Now tell me what you are really doing here?"  
  
"Like I'm going to say anything," Uma said in a shallow voice as he tried to gasp for air.  
  
"Then you are of no use to me," Sesshoumaru tighten high grip around his neck until it crushed under his grasp. He merely tossed the body to the side as he shook his claw some that was now covered in blood. He brought his hand up to his nose and he took in the aroma that circled around the blood, "A unique smell. There's another one of them up ahead."  
  
'Then I was right. He was only a distraction, the other must be trying to get-' Sesshoumaru stopped what he was going to say to himself and he took off running down the beaten down path.  
  
Meanwhile, Rin was still in the same spot where Sesshoumaru had left her. She was humming happily to herself as she threw a few sticks on the fire she had made.  
  
"I wonder when lord Sesshoumaru will be back?" Rin said to herself just as her stomach growled loudly, "Ooh, I think I'm getting hungry, but I can't leave this spot."  
  
Suddenly two fish appeared down at her feet. She blinked lightly to the two creatures flopping around the ground, "Hmm?"  
  
"You said you were hungry, right? I had a few to spare."  
  
Rin turned around to see a strange looking human/demon. He was dressed in a rich silk robe that flowed off his light framed body. On top of his head were two long horns that protruded out from his medium length green hair. His eyes were crystal clear while his smile seemed to be filled with warmth. Rin studied him for a moment, "Who are you?"  
  
"Ah, my apologies. My name is Ryu, the dragon guardian. I was exploring some and saw you here. I thought it was strange for a young women such as yourself to be here alone."  
  
"Oh," Rin said in almost a whisper. He seemed to be friendly enough though Sesshoumaru may be mad if she was talking to other demons.  
  
"Hey, your fire is dying out."  
  
Rin turned back around just in time to see the fire die out completely, "Oh no! I wanted to have a fire for Sesshoumaru when he got back!"  
  
"Ah, no problem. I can take care of it," Ryu said as he walked over to the dead fire. He placed some more sticks and leaves in the center and he took a deep breath and exhaled a small stream of fire from his mouth. The sticks instantly ignited in a great flame, "There you go."  
  
Rin watched in amazement before smiling to him, "Thank you."  
  
Ryu nodded to her and he grabbed one of the sticks that wasn't on fire and stuck the fish on it, "Here you go. Now you can eat."  
  
Rin didn't hesitate to take the fish, her smile extended across her face in joy as she began to grill her fish. Ryu watched her in silence as he sat on one of the logs. His eyes held a mischievous twinkle that Rin was highly unaware of. They sat there in silence for a while occasionally making small talk.  
  
Ryu remained somewhat still for the entire time he was there until he heard something coming out from the tall grasses, "Ah seems we have a visitor."  
  
Jaken came out of the tall grasses completely out of breath. He collapsed on the ground with his staff still in hand, sweat running down his forehead, "Huhh..huhh..."  
  
Rin jumped up with his arms in the air, "Jaken! You're back...where's Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"He's...he's..." Jaken looked at Ryu who smiled to him, "Ah! Rin get away from him!"  
  
Rin blinked lightly, "Eh?"  
  
Jaken got back to his feet quickly and jumped in front of Rin with his staff pointed at Ryu, "He's one of those strange creatures Naraku summoned."  
  
"Strange? I hardly find myself as strange. You on the other hand are a different story. I can't figure what the hell you are."  
  
"Silence!"  
  
"Jaken...he helped me," Rin said pleadingly her hand gently touching his shoulder.  
  
"No, he wants something. You can't trust him," Jaken snapped back at her.  
  
Ryu stepped towards him, "Yes you can trust me. Come, Jaken lower your staff."  
  
Jaken narrowed his eyes and stamped his staff against the ground. Just as he did an explosive stream of fire shot out right at Ryu, who walked right into it. Rin shielded her face from the intense heat that exploded out with the flames. Jaken had a satisfied smirk across his face, "Serves him right. What an idiot, walking into the flame like that."  
  
"Ah, but you forget something," Ryu's voice said from the flames as he slowly stepped out. His clothes were nothing but scraps of cloth on him now. Various pieces hung off his shoulders and arms. His pants were now shorts practically, "I am a dragon and heat does not harm me. Plus since I am a dragon my skin is very tough and not much can harm me."  
  
Ryu swung his hand in a crossword action which cut the flames right in half until they were completely extinguish. His eyes glowed a red color as he slowly continued to step towards the two, who were now trying to back up as far as they could, "Now are you willing to listen to me. Or are we going to continue this nonsense?"  
  
Rin looked to Jaken since he seemed to be taking charge. Jaken's legs were shaking some as he stared up at Ryu. He took a gulp of air as he gathered up enough courage to talk, "No...no...stay away!"  
  
Ryu growled and he slapped Jaken with the back of his hand, knocking him a few feet to the side, "Stay over there you worthless creature. Now you can come with me."  
  
Rin looked to Ryu scared. He was completely different now, his expressions before seemed softer and gentler, but now he was nothing but a cold-hearted demon. Ryu grabbed her by the arm with a tight grip, which made Rin yelp in pain. She began to struggle against him with all her might and she even tried biting him. Ryu just let her do it as he continued to drag her with him. "Struggle all you want, it won't do much."  
  
Rin's eyes began to water as she looked over to Jaken who was still knocked out on the ground, "Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Just as Rin called out she felt Ryo release her. Her eyes had been blurred from the tears streaming down her face, but as she wiped them away should could see the proud Sesshoumaru stand in front of her. Sesshoumaru had managed to cut a little of Ryo's top shoulder, but not enough to sever the entire arm and he did it without the aid of his sword.  
  
Ryo held his wounded shoulder some as he smirked to Sesshoumaru. Ryu slowly gained his composer once again, letting his hand drop from his wound, "Didn't expect you for some time. You must have managed to kill Uma."  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly to Ryo. He glanced back to Rin to see if she was ok. Rin was sitting on the ground now wiping her tears away. She seemed ok to him, she was just a little shaken up. "I take it you're one of those guardians."  
  
"Ryo is my name, the dragon guardian. Though I mean you no harm. I was only having a little fun."  
  
"..."  
  
"Ok...the silent type, eh? Well I've come to deliver a message from your brother."  
  
This news caught Sesshoumaru by surprise, "Inuyasha?"  
  
Ryo tapped his nose, "Right."  
  
"Impossible, he disappeared when his son was born. No one knows where he is."  
  
Ryo smiled again, "That's where you are wrong. I know where he is and of course Naraku does as well. Though it's not my concern if he stays sealed up or not. I'm seeking revenge on Tora."  
  
"I don't care of your personal affairs. Speak your message quick before I change my mind."  
  
"Ah yes, I'll do so with haste then. He says to be wary of the Blue Moon."  
  
Sesshoumaru had no clue what that meant. He had no problems to be concern about, perhaps his younger brother was referring to Kisho, "Is that all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then leave my sights if you value your life."  
  
Ryo bowed his head as he turned to walk away, "My apologies to Miss Rin. Though a human that delightful would be a fine prize..."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled at Ryo as a final warning. The dragon youkai got the picture and he took off trotting down the road. Sesshoumaru kept a firm eye on where Ryo had left to, making sure he was gone completely. As he watched he felt something grabbing his arm. Sesshoumaru slowly turned to see Rin gripping his arm lightly still in tears.  
  
"I'm glad Sesshoumaru came..."  
  
Sesshoumaru was relieved he got there in time. He gave her a kinder glance as he allowed her to grip his arm lightly. He stood there quietly thinking to himself.  
  
'A blue moon? Another mystery to Kisho, but if it's a warning then Inuyasha must know something about Kisho...though I don't see how if he's been sealed somewhere. Pitiful weakling. As always I have to watch over his mistakes. I wonder how long until Kisho finds out about the whereabouts of his father....'  
  
*~*~  
  
"What's a Kohaku?" Kisho said as he stared at the boy who stared right back at them.  
  
"Jeez, you really are clueless on current events," Keiji said with a tired sigh.  
  
"Shut up! Its not like I'm from this time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look who's clueless on current events now."  
  
"I'm not clueless! You're just speaking nonsense."  
  
"I think I can say the same for you!"  
  
Kyoko stepped between the two with her arms out stretched, "Would you two shut up already?"  
  
"No kidding, we have bigger problems," Shippo said as he looked at Kohaku, "Tell us, why are you here?"  
  
Kohaku was silent for a moment before his eyes shifted to Kisho, "I've come to speak with him."  
  
Shippo glanced to Kisho who was trying to figure out what was going on. Keiji had settled down some and was standing with his back turned to them. His face still a bit red from yelling. Kyoko was looking to Kisho though Shippo couldn't tell what was going through her head as she stared at the young boy (referring to Kisho).  
  
"What makes you think we'll just let you talk to him so openly?"  
  
Kohaku raised his hand lightly and thousands of demons appeared from the sky, "Because if you don't then I'll just have to wipe everyone out in this area. I suggest you corporate."  
  
"I-"  
  
"I'll go then," Kisho said interrupting Shippo.  
  
Shippo grabbed Kisho by the arm, "What do you think you're doing!?"  
  
"We have no choice..."  
  
"There's always a choice. We can't risk you!"  
  
The twins were surprise by Shippos sudden outburst. The fox was normally calm about things, but it was obvious on his face that he was worried. Kisho pulled his arm from Shippos grip, "You don't own me. You have no right to tell me what to do!" Kisho said with a low growl at the end of his sentence. He walked away from the group over to Kohaku, "Alright lets talk. Get rid of your buddies first."  
  
Kohaku nodded and he waved his hand to the demons in the sky. They all retreated out of sight, though Kisho still felt a bit uneasy. Kohaku set his weapon back in place on his belt and he waved his arm lightly towards the woods, "We'll talk in private over there."  
  
"Alright," Kisho just followed Kohaku obediently along into the darkness of the forest shadows.  
  
Shippo watched the leave and he slammed his fist down against the ground, "That stupid bastard!"  
  
Keiji turned towards Shippo, "What's the big deal?"  
  
"I made a promise to myself to watch over Kisho. To never let any hand of darkness touch him or influence him in any way. He's fragile...and yet I've failed again. Just like before..."  
  
Kyoko bent down and touched Shippos shoulder lightly, "I don't think Kisho is that weak though."  
  
Keiji snorted lightly, "He is. Have you looked at him straight in the eyes? He's so off balance mentally, it will only take a breath of air to throw him off completely. Though he sure puts up a tough front."  
  
Kyoko looked back towards the woods where Kisho disappeared into, "Be safe..."  
  
"Kisho...do you sometimes wish your memory would just go away?"  
  
Kisho looked at Kohaku who had suddenly stopped walking to ask him the question, "Uh...eh...why do you ask?"  
  
Kohaku stared off blankly for a moment, "My memory of the past has been kept out of my view. Yet, sometimes I find myself wondering about it, but overtime I feel a sharp pain in my heart telling me not to look back."  
  
Kisho was silent as he let his hair and himself transform back to his normal state. The long strands of his hair fell over his eyes as his head dropped down some. 'Why is he asking me this? I...unknowingly choose to forget things in my past. I don't want to hear those voices telling me I was a freak or I was different. I didn't ever want to hear them yet I do. Their words pass over my ears forcefully, tearing me apart. Sometimes I wish to forget.'  
  
"Kisho...," Kisho was snapped out of his thoughts and he slowly lifted his eyes to look at the young boy. His own face seemed forlorn almost as must as his own.  
  
"...I wanted to ask you because I feel you and I share a connection. We stumble through this world unknowingly. Wishing to forget our painful paths."  
  
Kisho sighed lightly, "Our memories are precious. We should value the painful ones and the happy ones..."  
  
Kohaku nodded, "Maybe in time I will...cherish each and every one of them."  
  
'No...those words meant nothing to me. Those words were to make him feel better, but why do I still feel a gap? The meaning to my own advice feels hallow."  
  
"Kohaku, be safe and next time our paths cross. I fear it will not be a happy one."  
  
Kohaku nodded, but smiled lightly, "I look forward to a worthy fight then."  
  
He raised his arm in a goodbye and Kisho did the same as he stood there watching him leave.  
  
"I'm...such a fool."  
  
*~*Kisho's thoughts*~*  
  
"Your son has caused another accident. He sliced the poor child's face with just his hands. It's not natural."  
  
'Those words...'  
  
"Looks at his hair...its partly white. Is he aging rapidly? How unnatural."  
  
'...always saying I was different.'  
  
"Kisho you're nothing but a freak! Stay away from us."  
  
'Why? How...'  
  
"Kisho we always love you. Your mom and dad are proud of you and I'm sure they're smiling down on you as they watch."  
  
'Lies...they would be ashamed of what I've become.'  
  
"What...is that!"  
  
'I...am...'  
  
"Its some sort of creature..."  
  
'...a...'  
  
"Its coming at us...no!..Ahhh!!"  
  
'...monster.'  
  
Ryo bowed to Naraku who was hiding in the darkness of his hideout, "I've returned my Lord."  
  
Naraku was silent for a moment before he replied with a low voice, "Good...do you want something?"  
  
"Yes, I would like to visit someone if I may."  
  
"You have asked to see him several times now. Why the interest?"  
  
"I've gotten a nice plan in motion. I grand plan to trap the rest of the little insects. You'd be proud of it."  
  
"Go ahead then, but I want to hear about it when you come out."  
  
Ryo bowed again as thanks, 'Tora really ripped through him. He's still reconstructing himself after the attack.'  
  
Ryo walked through the darkness of the hidden lands that Naraku dwelled. Ryo's eyes glowed gently in the consuming dark. The dragon held no fear of his surrounds as he suddenly stopped, "You know Kisho is going to fall, right?" Ryo said to the darkness.  
  
"He won't..." A weak voice replied.  
  
"You think your boy will actually resist the feelings of his past? You've manage to seal it from him, but he's stronger now and you are weakening in this state, Inuyasha."  
  
"My eyes, my never lay upon his figure, but I can see that he will rise above it. He's mine after all."  
  
Ryo laughed lightly, "Whatever you say. I'll be sure to witness his rise and his fall..." 


	7. Chapter 7: Kisho's Sword

Inuyasha  
  
Coming of Age  
  
((Ah, this one took a bit for me to write. Sorry about that. There's more talking in this one and the dialogue took a bit to think out. Also this now has a website with character profiles and the chapters. Other stuff too, plus the pictures I draw for them. I'll have the website on my stat page in a bit. Also I'm going to start the Fruits Basket one pretty soon, so keep an eye on that. My original story is going to start as well at Fanpress and I believe I may do a neopets one. Don't worry, chapter 8 is going to still be worked on so I won't forget this story. Ha, like I could.))  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Ever since Kisho had returned from his talk with Kohaku he seemed very distant from everyone. Shippo had invited the twins to come back to the village with them. It didn't take much convincing, Shippo just had to promise a big meal for all of them. Kisho didn't object to the twins coming along which made everyone wonder if something was wrong with him. He only shrugged when Shippo asked if he had any problems about them coming. Kisho didn't speak a word to them on the way back to the village. He didn't even attempt to argue with Keiji whom was surprise by the Kisho's silence when he threw a few insults his way. Once they returned to the village Kisho went straight to his room shutting his door tightly behind him.  
  
"What happened?" Tora asked as he stepped out from the gardens seeing the group return from their short journey though he distinctly remembered only two leaving and now there were four of them. His hair was arranged a bit messy on his delicate head as he stared at the remaining three. His face seemed much brighter then before and his cheeks were rosy from the chill in the air. His health seemed to be better as the pale color to his skin had faded away after the day of rest.  
  
Shippo shrugged, "I don't know...he spoke to Kohaku and then he came back like this."  
  
Tora glanced to Kisho's room, "I see. Give him his space for now."  
  
"You're not worried!?"  
  
Tora smiled gently to Shippo as he petted his orange hair gently, "He's young like you. Sometimes you just need time to yourself to think, right?" Shippo remained silent, "So, who's your friends here?"  
  
Kyoko and Keiji had been standing behind Shippo silently. Shippo glanced over his shoulder to see if they were going to introduce themselves, but they remained silent as they stared back at him.  
  
"These are the Kouga twins," Shippo finally spoke up since no one else was.  
  
Tora nodded to both whom in return did the same, "Well lets all come inside. There's a storm moving through here. I have some food ready."  
  
"Good I'm starving," Keiji said as he brushed aside Shippo. Kyoko only followed her brother along silently past the two. Tora folded his arms inside his robe as he looked down to Shippo who was still looking off in the direction towards Kisho's room. "You really are worried."  
  
Shippo glanced to Tora lightly and he let a deep sigh escape his lips as he slowly walked up to Tora, "...I don't think he'll listen to me, so can you speak to him? I really think he needs a talking to. Just letting him have time isn't enough-"  
  
Tora raised his hand up gently in front of Shippo, "Alright, alright, I'll talk to him. Go and eat, don't worry so much though. Its not good for you."  
  
Shippo nodded and smiled to Tora gently, "Thanks, you're the best."  
  
Tora tilted his head back to see Shippo's form just exiting the room, "Only if those words were true."  
  
Tora moved off down to hall to where Kisho's room was. His room was one of the more isolated rooms in the average size hut, but he got a nice view outside into the gardens though Tora guessed Kisho really didn't care. Tora was cautious in approaching his room. He carefully leaned towards the door to see if he could pick up any sounds. Even though Tora lost most of his powers he still had a few sensitive senses. There wasn't much to hear. The gentle breathing sound of Kisho's breath was all Tora could pick up. He placed his hand gentle against the sliding door and slid it open enough for him to fit through. He managed to get his body through the small opening without making to much sounds. His body was a bit broader in shape so it took a bit more concentration to move with grace and silence across the wooden floor. Tora turned his head towards the lifeless Kisho lying against the cushions on the ground. At first Tora thought he was asleep, but Kisho's eyes were open and pointed in his direction.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Kisho sat up slowly, letting his mix color hair fall back behind his shoulders, "Let me guess, you want to talk to me to make me feel better? Well don't waste your breath, there's nothing you can say that can help."  
  
"I...uh...hmm," Tora's words slipped out from his mouth slowly as he struggled for the right words to say, but nothing came to him. Tora silently sat down by Kisho as he looked outside. Rain was tumbling out from the darkened clouds high in the skies by now. The water cleansed the tainted lands that had been suffocated for so long under Naraku's darkness. Tora's clear eyes reflected the tiny raindrops that washed against the land. Each sparkling in his eyes as he smiled slowly to himself. Kisho raised en eyebrow to his odd behavior, "What are you smiling about?"  
  
"I'm smiling to a thought."  
  
"No kidding..."  
  
"Kisho..." Tora said his name slowly to emphasize the importance to what he was going to say, "...have you ever wondered about the rain and the lands that it washes?"  
  
Kisho shook his head lightly, "I can't say that I have."  
  
"So many drops of water fall from the sky and impact the land with its might. Sometimes it even destroys. Flooding the lands and destroying what we have worked so hard to build, but..." Tora's intense gaze moved to Kisho, "Even though we may not want to uncover something from the deepest parts of our land. What we sometimes find makes it worth the struggle and its something we shouldn't fear. Because with time everything heals, no matter how deep the scar is left."  
  
Kisho was silent as he stared at Tora. He couldn't believe what Tora was saying. He somehow knew what was bothering him and he was now giving him advise, but Kisho had his doubts. No matter how much time he was able to receive the rain that fell in his mind was washing too much away to fast. There was no time to Kisho, just pain. Before Kisho could reply or even say anything Tora had his hand rested against his head.  
  
"Don't worry Kisho. We are all here for you. I understand that you need time alone now so I'll bring some food in here for you later," Tora smiled down to him, but his smile was different. It seemed to Kisho that it was one filled with pain and it struggled to remain on his face. He slowly withdrew his hand and he made his exit, leaving Kisho there wide-eyed. Water filled his eyes and threatened to spill over his cheeks, "Why..."  
  
Tora was only at the sliding door when Kisho manage to speak up, "What?"  
  
"Why...why do you want to help me? Is it just because my father was Inuyasha or my mother was Kagome? Is there something I don't know about again! Do I have some freakish powers you want to exploit! Why do you want to help me when I have done nothing but let people use me!?" Kisho yelled out as much as he could as he struggled against the tears that flooded his vision.  
  
Tora was shocked at this sudden outburst, but he should have expected it. He didn't turn around to face Kisho as he let his face press against the door lightly, "I want to help you because of who you are. Not what you are or whom you came from. Your powers mean nothing to me Kisho. Perhaps the only thing I'm guilty for is that I see a bit of my own son in you and I feel like...I need to make up for the mistakes in my own past..."  
  
Tora glanced back to Kisho with a compassionate expression before he slid the door open and stepped out leaving Kisho there to his thoughts and struggles.  
  
Kisho raised his sleeve and wiped his eyes clean. As he lowered his sleeve some his eyes gazed outside to the rain, "Is there really something worth to remember in my buried memory?"  
  
"So did you talk to the sulking mutt?" Keiji said as Tora entered to join them in their meal.  
  
"You really don't like him," Tora said as he sat down on the cushion.  
  
"Of course not! He's claiming he's the son of Kagome. That's just completely wrong."  
  
"Well I suppose it could be wrong though I hardly doubt it. He resembles them both. Not to mention he's got purifying powers."  
  
"Hey, shut up you stupid..."  
  
Shippo hit Keiji on top of the head with one of the spoons, "Give it a rest Keiji."  
  
"Now isn't the best of times to fight brother," Kyoko commented as she took a bite of her food.  
  
Keiji smacked Shippos spoon away as he turned around to grumble to himself. Tora shook his head lightly as he filled his bowl up with rice, "None the less, Kohaku must have said something that triggered something in Kisho's mind. He must be remembering something from his past."  
  
"How do you know?" Shippo questioned, "Did he tell you?"  
  
"No, but I can sense his feelings. He seems distress, but after the talk I had with him he seems to be settling down more. How about you give him his food a bit later Shippo?"  
  
"Um, sure I can do that if you want."  
  
"Good, now what are we doing with the twins here?" Tora pointed to them both just as Keiji looked over his shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean!" Keiji yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Kyoko waved her hand at her brother as she set her bowl back down on the table, "I have a request."  
  
Everyone blinked lightly at her as they all starred. She cleared her throat lightly and looked straight at Shippo, "May we join you on your quest?"  
  
"What?!" Everyone yelled in unison.  
  
"Why do we want to join them!?" Keiji yelled at his sister with his arms flailing about.  
  
"Because, I want to see what happens. Kisho...he seems so interesting to me. I feel that they are walking a dangerous path and I want to help."  
  
"But he's the enemy..."  
  
"Maybe, but Naraku is a bigger enemy."  
  
Keiji snorted to her in defeat as he sat there grumbling again.  
  
"I think its fine," Shippo said with a grin, "The more help, the better. Plus we need a female touch in this group."  
  
Tora rolled his eyes, "Yeah right..."  
  
The group sat and talked quietly, well mostly Kyoko and Tora talked. Shippo was busy preparing some food for Kisho and Keiji was just leaning against the wall watching the rainfall quietly. Shippo picked up the tray as they still talked and he headed off to Kisho's room. To his surprise the door was no longer shut and it was partly cracked. Shippo maneuvered around the door to get inside and he glanced around the empty room, "Um...Kisho?"  
  
"Yes?" Kisho said as he dropped down from the ceiling giving Shippo a near heart attack. Kisho folded his arms over his chest proudly as Shippo clutched his chest with his hair standing on end, "Don't ever do that!"  
  
"You do that to be all the time. Had to do a little pay back," Kisho said with a faint grin.  
  
"I suppose I deserve it...well I brought you some food."  
  
"Ah, great. I'm starving," Kisho took the tray from Shippo and walked over the small table he had to eat. Shippo walked over with him and sat down watching him. What ever Tora said to Kisho seemed to have helped a great deal. He seemed to be in high spirits again though Shippo wondered if he really felt better or was he just covering his problems up with his happy outgoing self.  
  
"How is it?"  
  
"Oh, its good. Who cooked?"  
  
"Tora did."  
  
"Not bad for a tiger."  
  
"Yeah, well I suppose you don't want any company."  
  
"No you can stay if you want," Kisho said with a light-hearted grin.  
  
Shippo looked back towards him and he could tell the time to himself was actually making Kisho feel better so perhaps it was best just to give him his space, "Nah its ok. I wouldn't want to leave Tora alone to long with the twins, right? I'll come back in a bit. How's that?"  
  
"Aw, alright then. I suppose you have a good point there."  
  
Kisho and Shippo both gave each other a little wave before Shippo left Kisho alone completely. He shut the sliding door as he exited. Kisho was eating his food happily. His spirits felt a bit lifted though a heavy burden on his mind was still there. Kisho was eating his bowl of rice when thunder and lighting began to echo in the skies. His head raised up from his bowl to look outside just as lighting streak across the sky, "Wow its really pouring. I better close the door."  
  
Kisho set his chopsticks and his bowl down on the table gently before he walked over to the large doors on the porch to shut the breeze out. As his hands rested against the wooden frame as a flash of lighting struck rather close to the porch. Kisho's eyes were set on the electrifying light that illuminated the darken skies suddenly a young women appeared within the lightnings bright light. Her head had two fixed horns on her head while a mixture of long hairs flowed down her shoulders. Her cold eyes stared at him while he stared back. As the flash of light died back into the shadows she was gone.  
  
Kisho was perplexed by the sudden appearance of this woman and he leaped out into the rain and lighting to the spot where he last saw her. She didn't seem to have appeared to far from the hut. She had been standing on one of the larger rocks a few feet away. In a giant leap Kisho landed on the rocks he thought he had saw the women on. He wiped his face of the water the clung to him and his body shook lightly from the cold since he had taken off the top part of his robe when he was eating. He didn't see anyone there and he sighed lightly, "Guess I was seeing things."  
  
Kisho looked around one last time. As he did another bolt of lighting struck against the ground in a large roar. Kisho snapped his head up from the sound and as he did the women he had saw before appeared. She flew through the air with grace as her fist drew back in an attempt to hit him. As she came tumbling down towards him Kisho figured he could take the hit and he embraced himself to block the punch. Kisho's hand reached out to block the hit and as her fist came in contact he could not believe the power behind it. The attack's power was crushing the rocks under his feet. Kisho's hand felt like all the bones were being shattered and he had to transform to his more youkai self to have a bit more power in his hands, but even that wasn't enough. Kisho was thrown down against the shattering rocks until the entire structure collapsed on him.  
  
The women landed just at the edge of the shattered rocks. She tossed her wet hair back as she looked at the pile of rubble, "I know you're still in there. Get up."  
  
The pile of debris remained motionless until a few clumps of rock began to fall away from Kisho's form. He pulled himself up from the rocky mess. His entire body cut up from the sharp rocks. What was even more interesting was that he had his transformation knocked right out of him. He was his normal self again as he stood completely erected. His hand was pretty torn up from blocking her attack at it hung loosely at his side at an odd angle, but the bones cracked as his powers began to go to work in healing the injury.  
  
"There you are. I guess you didn't expect that attack."  
  
Even with his enhance healing powers, Kisho was still in a lot of pain and there were so many wounds that his body was having a hard time in keeping up with the healing, "No kidding...it felt like a freight train fell on me."  
  
"Ah, sort of was like that. Let me introduce myself. I am Oushi, the ox guardian."  
  
'Another guardian like Tora...' Kisho thought to himself.  
  
"I've come to test your skills. Come now, lets get this going."  
  
"I have a shattered hand though..."  
  
"To bad!" She didn't waste anytime in getting him to fight. She lunged at him with her fist balled again. Kisho had no way of defending against her except his one good hand and his arms. He choice his arm instead to block her blow. The attack was the same as the last and there was an incredible force of power behind it. His arm was about to break just as his hand did, but this time he countered with a spinning kick. The kick managed to ward her off the intensity of her attack so it wasn't at 100 percent of its capable power. Since Oushi wasted no time Kisho didn't either. He quickly went on the offensive and used his good arm to swing at her along with a few good kicks mixed in. Since he was limited on his punches she managed to duck or side stepped them. His kicks managed to land home a few times, but they weren't doing much to her. She drew her elbow back and slammed it right into his face knocking him back against the mud and bushes. Kisho leaped off the ground into the air to meet his attacker. The two collided against each in the sky in a power struggle, but of course Oushi was the more powerful one and Kisho was thrown against the ground again.  
  
"Give up?" she questioned as she cracked her knuckles.  
  
Kisho spit some blood out from his mouth, "Never."  
  
He got back up and the two engaged in a close range fight of punches and kicks. Both exchanged blows against each other, but it was Kisho who was taking more of the abuse. Kisho kept with her despite the pain. She punched him in the face, which left his chest unguarded taking the opportunity she kicked him hard there. He tumbled backwards on his feet as he scrambled to stay standing.  
  
"Pathetic, you can hardly lift your head and keep your balance. I don't see why everyone is so afraid and worried about you. You have nothing to really be worried about."  
  
Kisho clenched his chest as he listened to her painful words, "No...you're wrong..." He said weakly as he stumbled towards her and swung a sloppy swing.  
  
She easily avoided his feeble attempts and as he stumbled past her she spun kicked him in the back, knocking him down to his knees, "You know I'm right. You just can't admit it."  
  
Kisho laid there in the mud as Oushi raised her head down with her horns pointed towards him, "No matter though. It ends here."  
  
She charged forward towards Kisho to gorge him with her sharp horns. Kisho lifted his injured arm up and covered his face from the impeding doom.  
  
"Not so fast," A familiar voice said.  
  
Kisho lowered his arm down to see Tora holding Oushi horns in his hands as he struggled against her from coming any closer to Kisho.  
  
"Tora...but your powers-"Kisho began to say but Tora interrupted, "I'm not entirely weak now. Powers aren't everything. Sometimes you just need a little leverage."  
  
Tora jammed his foot in from of Oushi and lifted up. She lost her footing, which gave Tora the edge he needed. He pushed up against her horns and knocked her completely backwards against her back. Oushi was quick to recover as she rolled backwards to get back up on her feet. Mud dripped off her cloths and hair as she snarled angrily at Tora, "You traitor!"  
  
Tora shook the cold water from his blond hair as he stood in a fighting stance, "Say what you want, but I won't let you harm him."  
  
"But-"Kisho began again but he was cut short when someone pulled him up by the shoulders.  
  
"Hey we were wondering what happened to you," Shippo said as he smiled to Kisho lightly.  
  
"Speak for yourself you stupid fox," Keiji said.  
  
"We were worried about you Kisho, even Keiji. He has no one to let his steam off if you're not in the same room," Kyoko said as she stood behind Kisho with her brother.  
  
"Your all here..." Kisho said slowly as he glanced around.  
  
"But of course. We are here to help Kisho. We are your friends after all," Tora said with a cool smile.  
  
Oushi looked at them all, "You are all fools, but with this chance I can take you all down at one time."  
  
Keiji and Kyoko both stepped out with there weapons drawn, Shippo stood out in front of the two with his blue fox fire flames in his hand, "We like to see you try."  
  
Keiji glanced back to Kisho, "Stay here you stupid mutt. We'll take care of everything..."  
  
Kisho blinked blankly at Keiji. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
Oushi trembled in anger in the intense rains that ran over her body. Lightening struck the ground all around them and the loud rumbling thunder echoed throughout the lands. Tora stood his ground as Oushi targeted him first, "You will be the first to go. You were once a great leader now you are nothing but a puny human."  
  
"Really? Care to test that?"  
  
"I will show you first hand!"  
  
Oushi lunged at Tora with her fist drawn back like she did when fighting against Kisho. She attacked him violently in rage and swung her fist left and then right from side to side. Tora was quick on his feet, even in the thick mud. He managed to duck down and then side to avoid her swings. Oushi was quick to counter his dodges and spin kick into the air. Tora was equally as fast and he leaped into the air to avoid the kick.  
  
Kisho was stunned how well Tora was able to defend himself, "I don't get it how..."  
  
Tora landed behind Oushi and he swept kicked her legs out from under her, "Like I said. Powers isn't everything. I'm well trained in martial arts."  
  
Oushi laid against the ground on her back. She groaned lightly from the pain that ran up her spine, "You damn Tiger...you think you have everything figured out, but I managed to keep a few surprises from you."  
  
Tora looked down at her, "Hmm?"  
  
Oushi sat up and suddenly twisted her body in a half turn. As her arms neared Tora a sword hidden on the side of her arm extended out towards his face. Tora was unaware of what she was doing until the last moment. He moved his face away from the cold metal blade as it sliced through the fragile raindrops. As the rain poured a splash of dark red was added to the mixture as the sword slice through Tora's cheek. He was unable to move away quick enough and received a heavy blow. The rain carried the blood to the ground as a few drops lingered around Tora's neck. Tora held his injury as he took a step back. Oushi was already swinging her other arm around to strike with the second hidden blade.  
  
Kisho took a step to help, but Keiji firmly pushed him back, "Just wait."  
  
The second blade moved to strike Tora again. She brought the blade to Tora's face when suddenly it was instantly repelled back by some invisible force.  
  
"What the-!"  
  
Shippo leaped out from behind Tora and threw his Fox Fire at her. She quickly backed off to avoid the flames as the fizzled out against the wet ground. Shippo looked at Tora's cheek, "Ouch she really got you. Good thing I put my Fire Shield around you."  
  
Tora winced some as he slouched down a bit, "Yeah...well go finish what I started."  
  
"Can do!" Shippo said with thumbs up.  
  
"Are you sure of that you little fox?" Oushi said as she twirled the two blades out in front of her.  
  
Shippo frowned, "Er...maybe not. I mean fire is weak in the rain right and you know-"  
  
Keiji and Kyoko stepped forward, "We'll take care of this you wimpy fox," Keiji said as he drew out his sword.  
  
Shippo quickly scurried off to Kisho, "Whew that was close. Almost had to fight."  
  
Kisho couldn't help but laugh even in this grim of situation. As Kisho watched Keiji and Kyoko fend off Oushi with Tora who was now back on his feet, he couldn't help but crack a small smile. He truly had friends that cared about him and were willing to defend him.  
  
"I've been such a fool..."  
  
Shippo looked at Kisho, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I've always thought I was alone here in this world. I've convinced myself that if I couldn't find my parents then I should be alone...I was meant to be, but I really was never alone," Kisho raised his head up to the raining skies, "I've always had support from family and friends and I always will."  
  
Shippo stared at Kisho in the rain as he watched him stare at the sky. Kisho looked so calm and innocent in the rainfall. His youth shown clearly in the darkness as his hands were outstretched to catch the falling raindrops. Shippo smiled lightly as he turned back to the fight, "You're right. We'll always be there no matter what. I may have failed once, but I won't ever fail again."  
  
Kisho nodded to Shippo's courage. The fox sometimes seem to have faults in his bravery, but deep down Shippo had a good heart. Kisho felt his hand begin to crack more as his powers were almost finished with healing his hand completely. His eyes closed as he felt his healing powers move through his blood work, his youkai powers.  
  
'I want to fight without my powers. I want to prove I am capable of being strong without them. To show my true courage in battle.'  
  
'Your powers can never leave you.'  
  
'I don't want them to leave completely I want them to be in another form...'  
  
'...If you are strong enough then allow your powers to be drawn from your wounds. Let the pain remain as your will to fight guide you to your bravery.'  
  
Shippo was watching the three fight Oushi. Keiji swung his sword about while his sister shot arrows when she could. Tora the entire time had to be concern about avoiding Oushi and the Kouga twins attacks. He ducked his head just as Keiji's sword flew over his head shaving off a few hairs, "Jeez, would you watch where that thing goes?"  
  
"Shut up and just move out of my way," Keiji barked back just as an arrow flew past his eyes, "And you! You better watch where those arrows go."  
  
Kyoko didn't say anything besides give Keiji the finger. Tora rolled his eyes, "Excuse me can we focus a bit?"  
  
"You started it!"  
  
"Well I'm finishing it-"Tora was cut off just a bit short as Oushi slammed his side with her sword knocking him to the ground. Keiji was stunned as he watched Tora fall. She spun again to hit the distracted Keiji in the face with the hilt of her sword.  
  
"And then there was one," Oushi said as she wiped the cold water from her lips. Kyoko drew back an arrow as she pointed it at Oushi, "Don't come any closer."  
  
Oushi was already leaping into the air with her swords pointed straight down at Kyoko, "Die!"  
  
Kyoko dropped her arrow as she stumbled backwards against the ground falling against her butt lightly. As she sat there and looked up to the terror that came tumbling out of the sky something blocked her view. She was so scared at first she didn't realize it was actually a person who stood in front of her. His raven black hair flowed down against his head as his hands reached up to stop the swords.  
  
Kyoko stared wide eyed, "Kisho?"  
  
Kisho grabbed the blades in both hands as Oushi thrusted them down at him. He held the blades back in his strong grip. Oushi looked down at Kisho's intense gaze as he casually pushed her back, forcing her to let go. She flipped backwards and landed gently against the ground, "Have you gone insane?"  
  
Kisho held the blades a little longer in his hands above his head. As he did a trickle of blood began to ooze out from his hands where the blades sliced his fragile skin. He didn't seem fazed by the injury and he let the weapons fall to the ground near his feet. He held out his hands to Oushi, a pool of blood resting in them. The rain gently fell in his hands creating a light splash that caused a few drops of blood to fall out of his hands and against the ground lightly, "Look at them...they don't heal like they usual do. They are normal hands. Hands of a human, hands I longed to own."  
  
"You have gone insane," Oushi said as she took another step backwards since Kisho began to move forward.  
  
Everyone watched the two with an intense gaze. It was Keiji who finally questioned the odd behavior, "Did he shake something loose?"  
  
Tora laid in the mud with his eyes closed but he suddenly opened one of his eyes, "No...he's gained control of his other self."  
  
Kisho's eyes flashed a bright red as he moved closer to Oushi. Oushis own eyes were stricken with fear as she frantically tried to move away, "Stay away from me!"  
  
"Human hands these are indeed, but they are not truly mine," Kisho looked down to his hands as the blood from them began to move to take a shape, "No...no matter how much I want to be human or youkai I am neither. I have no place where I belong, but I have to make my own place where scum like you who harm my friends doesn't exist."  
  
Kisho raised his hands up like he was holding a sword. At first there was nothing there but the blood from his hands. The dark red substance slowly began to take form in his hands and extend up over his head. Oushi called her swords back to her with her powers and quickly lunged forward at Kisho, "I'll kill you before you even knew what hit you!"  
  
Kisho stood his ground as Kyoko struggled to get up out of the mud, "Kisho move!"  
  
Kisho remained where he was as Oushi swung her swords at him. At that a strike of lghitning struck against the ground illuminating the surrounding area. Oushi and Kisho's figures were nothing more then shadows in the intense light until they were engulfed completely.  
  
Shippo and the others shielded their eyes for a moment losing sight of the intense fight, "Ah! What happened?" Shippo yelled, the light soon faded away leaving behind the darkness in its wake.  
  
Standing firmly against the ground was Kisho and Oushi standing almost back- to-back against each other. Within Kisho's hands now was an elegant curved sword. The blade was thin and light while the swords handle was wrapped in smooth leather. The hilt end had a bright red orb firmly set in place. The color was as dark as blood itself and it swirled inside the red stone. Dangling from the end was a decorative string with a patch of dog fur attach to the end.  
  
The two fighters stood motionless as only the rain hitting the silent ground echoed in everyone's ears.  
  
"You...proven yourself well, Kisho. Don't forget that even in the brightest of lights the darkest corners can be found. The purist of hearts can lose there ways and sprout the seeds of darkness...don't ever forget," Oushi said as she dropped her swords and fell against the ground dead.  
  
Kisho's eyes twitched lightly to what she said as his sword he held slowly began to fade back into his body as blood. Kisho had swung his sword so fast that it took a moment for the injury to set in. He himself didn't actually get hit for a change and he stood uninjured.  
  
Shippo bounded over to Kisho, "Wow that was great."  
  
Kisho shook his head lightly, "Its never great to kill anyone...even if they were evil," Kisho slipped past Shippo.  
  
"Humph, if you say it like that."  
  
"Tora?" Kisho said lightly as he set his hand on his friends shoulder, "I'm sorry...I knew she was part of your clan and all-"  
  
"Don't be. You did what you had to do and she realized her mistake in the end. You are truly becoming an honorable man."  
  
Kisho was silent as he sat there, "I don't know about that."  
  
Kyoko was up again and went to her brother's side who was still lying in the mud, "Keiji?"  
  
"I'm ok..."  
  
She smiled lightly as she glanced over to Shippo who gave her the thumbs up.  
  
Kisho was glad everyone was ok and even the rain was beginning to let up. He looked to the clearing skies above him with a faint smile.  
  
'My transformations scare me sometimes, but to protect others I will use them for their sakes. Mother...Father whereever you are I hope I can hear your voices again. In my mind my memories of the extreme past are so vague. I can only see shadows that were once your faces and your voices are now but whispers in my ears, but I have a feeling that the days to come will reveal more to me. Maybe more then I can handle, but I will remain strong. I promise.'  
  
Deep within the darkest reaches of the planet kept in a hidden prison where Naraku dwelled was where the fallen Inuyasha was kept. His eyes fluttered slightly open. With all the other times he opened his eyes he was still met by the darkness but this time he smiled lightly, "A promise...it is then."  
  
((*~*Note*~* The voice Kisho it taking to about wanting his powers to leave him is his inner youkai self. Just so you know)) 


	8. Chapter 8: Sango's Rescue

Inuyasha  
  
Coming of Age  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Hurry, if we make it just over the hill we may be able to find some shelter."  
  
"I don't think we can make it..."  
  
"We have to try!"  
  
Two lone figures in the night ran across the shady ruins that were once a village. The remains were obvious that something had gone through tearing the place up, it was by no means a natural disaster. Their feet hit against the ground in quicken beats as they ran for their lives. One was older then the other and she was the one leading the way. The younger of the two was also female and she struggle to keep up, but the unseen terror behind them seemed to be the only thing driving the younger one to keep going.  
  
"Almost there..." The older one said under her breath as she ran.  
  
The younger one was right behind her when suddenly several dagger like weapons struck the younger one in the leg causing her to trip and fall. The weapons flew past the older women by inches and a few actually cut her delicate skin. She skidded to a stop and quickly went over to her fallen friend. She pulled the odd weapon out of her leg quickly in one smooth pull, "A feather?"  
  
"Ah, so the last two are finally in my grasp," a youkai of some kind said as she stepped out of the darkness of the shadows. Her body was covered in the delicate looking feathers but there was nothing delicate about them since each were dagger like weapons.  
  
The youngest of the girls scrambled back up, despite her injury, "No! Stay away!"  
  
"Ah, but I haven't gotten to finish my meal. The villagers were quiet fun, but my fun has to end somewhere so it might as well start here."  
  
The youkai stepped forward but the older of the two lunged out at the demon with a hidden weapon on her arm, "Run away!" she yelled back to the young girl.  
  
The young girl stumbled along the road, "What about you?" she called back.  
  
"Go! You helped me escape, but this is where I have to repay my debt to you. Find the one they call Shippo."  
  
The young girl nodded as she limped off as fast as she could away from the heated fight. The youkai watched the girl run off and she moved to chase after her, but before she even moved another step the older girl sliced her right across the chest. The youkai stumbled back from the sudden attack, hissing in anger, "You!"  
  
"Not another step. Your fight is with me."  
  
The youkai shook the blood off her hand, "Fine then. Naraku said we're suppose to keep you alive but with your recent escape I think he would rather have you dead."  
  
The girl smirked as she held her fighting stance, "I rather die fighting then live in a prison the rest of my life as some caged animal."  
  
"So be it."  
  
The youkai lunged at her with her daggers in hand. The girl stood her ground with her hidden weapon raised, 'Shippo where ever you are? You have to find us soon. We can't last much longer...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here put some of this herb on it. Should help with the pain," Shippo said as he offered it to Keiji.  
  
Keiji reluctantly took the herb as his sister helped him smear the medicine on his face. Oushi sword had left a large bruise on his face and it was an awful sight to see, but it looked much worst then it was, "Thanks," he mumbled some.  
  
Shippo smiled, "No problem."  
  
"So where did everyone else go?" Kyoko asked as she finished helping her brother and was now seated on one of the cushions.  
  
"Tora was injured pretty good, but he said he's going to be ok...he just needs some rest I guess. Kisho is pretty tired from the fighting. He's all healed up, but to me he seems pretty drained. I guess that sword trick of his wore him out."  
  
"What was the deal with that?" Keiji said out of curiosity, "I mean, he shouldn't have power like that."  
  
Shippo was silent for a moment and shrugged, "To be honest I don't know. Not much is known about creatures like him. He's so...messed up physically if you think about it. His powers are out of balance and since he's maturing he can't control them one bit. Yet he's managed to stay strong somehow."  
  
"Perhaps..." Kyoko spoke up, "Its his grandfathers blood. He was a powerful demon right?"  
  
Shippo nodded, "Right."  
  
"Well...then his powers must be helping Kisho. Inuyasha's blood may be helping too but, maybe its also hurting him."  
  
Keiji looked to Shippo who was struggling with some thought in mind. His face twisted in an unknown emotion, "It's a possibility, lets not talk about it though. No use to trying to figure it out since we don't know much about it."  
  
Keiji nodded, "I guess you're right for once. Maybe we should get some sleep. We haven't had much rest since we met up with all of you."  
  
Kyoko stood up along with her brother, "You should get some rest too Shippo."  
  
Shippo smiled to the two and nodded as he began to fold his herbs away, "Oh sure. I'm going to clean up first. Don't worry though, I can use a good rest."  
  
Keiji and Kyoko just looked at each other and then looked to Shippo with a nod. The two were soon off to the room that Shippo had allowed them to use. Once they were out of sight Shippo left all the herbs he had gathered out on the table and went off to go sit outside. The weather had gotten better as night fell. The air still held a light chill to the air. Shippo rubbed his arms lightly as he took a seat on the wooden floor out front. The ground still had a moist feeling to it from the recent rainfalls, but Shippo didn't mind much. He took in a deep breath of fresh air and slowly exhaled, "Its almost like old times...except maybe it's a bit quieter."  
  
It had been a long time since the night that brought the end to the Inuyasha group. Naraku had been keeping the group on its toes the entire time back then and he finally took his chance in toppling them once Kisho was born. Shippo looked back to the hut. If Kisho hadn't been born would things have been different?  
  
"No...I shouldn't think like that," Shippo said as he tucked his head down. Where did such a thought come from? Was it from his own guilt or was it purely out of jealously?  
  
"I did my best right?" Shippo asked himself as he sat there.  
  
'When Naraku had attack he had targeted Miroku and Sango first. Of course the two held him off the best they could, but Naraku was just too strong and they were soon overpowered. Before they fell they had told me to warn Inuyasha. I of course wanted to prove to everyone that I was a fighter too and not just some deliver boy and I had ignored what they had said. If I had only delivered the message they could have made it.'  
  
Shippo gripped his chest lightly. The long scar was still there from the fight long ago with Naraku. He had attempted to fight for once and received a heavy blow. He almost didn't make it and in fact Naraku had thought he was dead and had left him there in the forest. After the heavy attack from Naraku was over it was Kaede who discovered him and nursed him back to health. From then on Shippo had to carry the heavy guilt upon his shoulders. Kaede and everyone told him it was ok, but it wasn't. As time passed and things grew worst, Shippo's guilt grew heavier. Even now Shippo felt the heavy guilt on his heart as he gazed at Kisho from time to time. Shippo wanted to make it up to him some how, but what could he do?  
  
"Just stay with him until the end right?" Shippo lifted his head up this time, "Stay strong. I have to, unlike last time."  
  
Shippo was happy with his conclusion to his problem and he got up to his feet and stretched, "I guess its time to turn in...hmm?" A sound had caught his attention and he looked out into the darkness. Shippo focused some and soon the shadows faded away in his eyes as his night vision kicked in. He could see a girl lying against the ground not moving much. At first Shippo thought it was just another village girl looking around for something in the dirt but "Blood?"  
  
Shippo stepped down to help her, but he stopped when she began to mumble something, "Stay...away youkai...I need to find Shippo..."  
  
Shippo blinked lightly and tried to see if she was actually talking to him. As far as he could tell she was just mumbling, but it seemed she had been traumatize by another youkai, "Its best if I transform into a human form. Then I wouldn't scare her."  
  
Shippo leaped into the air and in a puff of smoke he transformed into a human. He didn't really look too much different then before, but his pointed ears were more human like and his claws and fangs weren't visible. He slowly walked over to the girl and bent down to her level, "Hey, I'm here to help you."  
  
Her head slowly lifted up to look to him, "...Shippo?"  
  
He smiled lightly and nodded, "Yeah...hmm seems like you're hurt," Shippo glanced to the wound, "It isn't bad. You seem more tired then hurt though. Hold tight I'll get you some water."  
  
She slowly pulled herself up and sat there in the dirt as Shippo disappeared into the hut. He soon came trotting out with a bowl full of water and the herbs he had before. He handed her the bowl, "Here you go. This should refresh you some."  
  
She didn't even hesitated and she quickly gulped down the cool water. As she did Shippo took her injured leg and placed some herbs on it carefully. He then took some soft cloth in his free hand and wrapped the injury slowly. She gulped down as much of the water as she could in one breath. She finally let out a satisfied sigh and set the bowl down.  
  
"So you said you were searching for me?" Shippo asked as he continued wrapping her leg.  
  
"Yeah...in the village to the far south. There's a demon there that destroyed everything. I was trying to escape with this woman I helped, but she got caught. She told me to look for you and bring you to stop the demon."  
  
Shippo tied a loose knot on her bandage, "Woman?" he said in a questioning tone. He wondered who it could be. His eyes lit up at the thought that it might be Sango or even Kagome.  
  
"Her name was Sango, I believe."  
  
"No kidding!" Shippo said in excitement, "Is she ok?"  
  
"I'm not sure. She held off the demon while I got away. I don't know what happened..." Before she could even finish Shippo was scooping her up into his arms, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Hold onto my back tight, ok? Show me the way to this village. We have to help, right? I can't do this without a navigator," Shippo said to her with a wink.  
  
She blinked unsure, but a soft smile spread across her face, "Right, follow that road there," She pointed out as she got a firm grip around his neck. Shippo didn't mind carrying her since she was light. He leaped forward and jogged into the night down the smooth dirt path. The young girl was surprised at how smooth Shippo could run. She rested her head against him lightly and slowly began to shut her eyes to rest.  
  
The moon was in its highest position in the sky as Shippo made his way down the road. It had been some time since he had decided to leave on his own to search for Sango. It wasn't the others concerns anyways so there was no need to tell them. They didn't know her and how could they understand how he felt about this situation? The girl that Shippo had picked up had fallen asleep but she had assured him that the road would lead him straight there.  
  
Shippo let a light sigh escape out as he ran. He wasn't tired from running, but it was becoming difficult to hold his human looking form. He could hold his forms longer then before, but it had been some time now and it was becoming difficult to focus. He only hoped he that he was almost there.  
  
"Oh!" Shippo said as a building came into sight, "That must be it."  
  
He lowered his body slowly as he gathered himself up to leap high into the air in one powerful leap. His graceful body glided through the air with ease and he landed just on top of one of the run down buildings. The building seemed pretty secure as he tested his weight against it. The building itself just seemed to be a bit burnt, "Perfect," Shippo whispered to himself.  
  
He gently lowered the girl down against the roof and covered her up with some straw to keep her hidden and warm, "I promise you'll be safe here," he said to the sleeping girl. She didn't say anything and only mumbled lightly in her sleep. Shippo nodded in approval of how things were going so far as he leaped off the roof down to the beaten roads below. As he fell his illusion magic slowly disappeared and his real self was once again visible. His tail swung from side to side as he looked around, "Not much left here...and I'm not smelling much either."  
  
Shippo rubbed his chin lightly as he walked forward a few steps, "I hope this isn't another dead end lead," Shippo grumbled some.  
  
The village remained was as silent as death in the darkening night. The eerie shadows the buildings cast across the ground made it difficult to see things clearly. Shippo's eyes darted around from one object to the next. His surroundings were putting his nerves on end as his tail twitched behind him. Just when he thought things couldn't get anymore tense a cold chilling voice spoke that made Shippo's blood freeze ten times over.  
  
"Ho, ho...if it isn't Shippo. The last that remains of Inuyasha's pitiful friends," the word 'friends' came out more as a hiss as the cold voice spoke out, "Today will be the day when I finally capture you. Then the best entertainment will begin. The end of this disgusting Inu bloodline."  
  
Shippo couldn't see who was talking, but he knew who it was, "Naraku! Where is she? I know Sango is here! You can talk all you want, but that's all you are, talk! You didn't do anything to bring our downfall except send your little puppets after us. Kisho will never fall to the likes of you."  
  
Naraku stepped out slowly from his hiding spot. His human like form stood in the doorway of one of the destroyed buildings. His hands ran over the doorway as a light chuckle rolled from his lips, "Never fall? Has your own illusion magic covered your eyes? The woman called Kikyou has now become what she is. Kisho is not as pure as you believe. Once he's in my grasp again the small dot of darkness in his heart will grow and your own ally will destroy you," Shippo was silent as Naraku continued, "You are just the same. You believe what you are doing is to repay Kisho, but you are just lying to yourself. You are really doing this to ease the guilt on your shoulders."  
  
Shippo's eyes widen as Naraku's comment hit home. Naraku could tell he hit a nerve in Shippo's mind and he began to take a step back, "With that. Let's see how well your noble cause holds up again Ondori, the rooster guardian from the Far West."  
  
Ondori was standing on the rooftops above from where Naraku was last standing. Her bladed feathers were in each hand as she stared down at the trembling Shippo, "Ah. To bad he had to say that. You looked like a challenge at first, but now you look like nothing more then a scared puppy."  
  
Shippo's head slowly rose to meet her eyes. True fear was itched in every feature on his face. Shippo had always said he was doing this to help Kisho, but in reality he really just didn't want the guilt anymore. He was selfish and the worst kind at that too. As his eyes watched her the daggers in her hands were no longer there. Their thin outlines glittered in the corner of his eyes as they reflect against the moonlight. Shippo's will to fight was gone and the daggers struck him right in his body, all five. His eyes rolled back as he fell in slow motion against the ground. This was the way it should be then? The price to pay for his mistake was to hand over his own lift.  
  
"Shippo!" Sango's voice called out as she watched her fallen friend.  
  
Shippo saw her chained to one of the buildings high above him. She was alive, but from what Shippo could tell she had taken quiet a beating. She had dried blood against her pale white skin. Her head hung low as her tired as watched him, but the fire deep within her still burned brightly. He smiled to her before his body hit against the ground. At lest he got to see one of his friends again. Just one last time was good enough for him. His body laid motionless against the ground as his wounds began to drip with his valuable blood.  
  
Ondori yawned some, "How boring. Naraku completely shattered him mentally. I'm having no fun breaking him if he's just going to let me beat the crap out of him."  
  
"How about I take his place?"  
  
Ondori looked down to see who had replied to her comment. Sango tilted her head as she looked at this young man that stood over Shippo, "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Impossible!" Ondori exclaimed.  
  
"You're right, it is impossible. Jeez, you guys are so dense. I'm not my father for the last damn time. Come on do I really look like him? Wait don't answer that," Kisho said waving his hand. Shippo looked at him from the ground. How could he be joking at a time like this?  
  
Sango stared at Kisho, "He's so much like his father. Wow, I never could imagine a second Inuyasha."  
  
Kisho looked at Sango, "I don't know if I should be angry or not."  
  
Ondori took her chance and she threw more of her feather daggers at Shippo and Kisho, "Ha, take that!"  
  
Kisho growled lightly and he leaped into the air and with one slash his powers pushed back the daggers. Causing them to fall carelessly away from them, "I wasn't done talking! You better wait up their missy."  
  
"I never!" Ondori said as her face flushed red, she had never been called missy before.  
  
Kisho kneeled down to Shippo and slowly began to pull the daggers out. They weren't that big so Shippo wouldn't die from his wounds, but before Kisho could even pull one out Shippo caught his wrist, "Leave them."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kisho...all the things I've been doing to help you. I just been doing them out of guilt...not out of the goodness of my heart. I've been selfish and betrayed your trust. Just leave me here-!" Shippo received a swift slap across the face by Kisho. Ondori and Sango both watched since they had never seen a man slap someone like that before.  
  
"What the hell was that for? I'm trying to tell you something and you bitched slapped me!"  
  
"Oh shut up. I tapped you and stop rambling stupid things. So what if you're trying to ease your guilt you're still helping me right?"  
  
"I'm helping myself..."  
  
"You're helping me and yourself."  
  
Ondori gagged, "I hope you two aren't going to kiss and makeup now."  
  
Sango laughed nervously, "Ooh, you should never joke about things like that..."  
  
Ondori leaped down towards them, "Either way I'll slice them both."  
  
Kisho had his back to her and he was about to turn around to attack, but Shippo leaped up into the air first. He spun through the air with one leg out to kick her, "This is for the village you have so carelessly took!" His foot ignited in a blue flame and slammed itself down against her side, crushing her on impact. She couldn't even mumble a word as her body fell down lifelessly against the ground. Shippo's own landing was a bit rough since the daggers made a lot of his muscles sore.  
  
"Shippo, are you ok?"  
  
Shippo nodded slowly as he took the daggers out himself, "Yeah...can you help Sango for me?"  
  
Kisho got up to his feet, "Sure."  
  
He walked over to Sango who watched him carefully. He raised his hands up, "I won't hurt you."  
  
"I know..." she said lightly, "I was only looking you over. You look like your mother and father you know?"  
  
Kisho blushed slightly as he sliced his claws through the chains, "Er...thank you."  
  
She almost collapsed since she was so exhausted, but Kisho managed to catch her, "Hold onto my neck and I can carry you."  
  
"Ok," Sango said weakly now as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck. He carefully lifted her up as he walked over to Shippo who was walking off, "Hey where are you going?"  
  
"To get a girl..."  
  
"Jeez, Shippo you never struck as a pervert until right now," Kisho said with a grim look.  
  
"Not like that!" Shippo grumbled, but he smiled mentally to himself. He knew Kisho was acting like this just to cheer him up, "This girl came to the village to ask for my help."  
  
"She's alive?" Sango said surprise.  
  
Shippo nodded as he leaped up to the rooftop to pick the young girl up who was still asleep. He carefully gathered her up and jumped back down to join Kisho and Sango. The group slowly began the long journey back.  
  
"Kisho, why did you follow me?" Shippo said as he looked in Kisho's direction.  
  
"I saw you leaving...the look on your face explained it all to me. You had something from your past to face. I didn't want you to face it alone, not without a friend...keh that sounded corny."  
  
Sango laughed lightly," Just like your dad..."  
  
Kisho felt his face begin to turn red and he growled, "Ok we can stop saying that now!"  
  
"Sango," Shippo whispered, "Where are the others?"  
  
Sango rested her head against Kisho, "I'll tell you later. I need rest. I don't think I can stay up any longer..."  
  
Shippo sighed, "Figures. I'm injured too, why can't I sleep while someone carries me."  
  
Kisho smiled, "Because that would be disturbing."  
  
The two laugh together as he walked. The truth on the whereabouts of the others would have to wait until the next day, but once they were revealed they would soon be stronger then before and Naraku would finally fall.  
  
Ryo watched Naraku sitting quietly in his room, "You let them go?"  
  
"For now. Let them enjoy their time together. Giving them a false sense of security. They are falling into a trap. Soon they will all be in my grasp once again."  
  
"What about the last shard?"  
  
Naraku narrowed his eyes at the mention of the shard. Ryo smirked lightly, "I take it you haven't found much then. Even with that Kagome girls powers you still can't find it?"  
  
Naraku said nothing for a moment and choose to ignore Ryo's question, "For now we focus on the boy."  
  
Ryo shook his head as he walked away, "You focus on the boy my issue is with Tora." 


	9. Chapter 9: Tora's Story

Inuyasha  
  
Coming of Age  
  
((Author Note: This is the 2nd version of this chapter since I was able to get a chance to do a better editing job, I also added a few more things that I thought that this chapter needed. Actually the entire ending of this chapter is different and there are parts that I changed a lot. So enjoy.))  
  
Chapter 9: Tora's Story  
  
As morning rose Tora was lying wide a wake in his room soaking up a few morning rays that had just began to peek through his window. His injuries were healing quiet nicely and the warm sunrays were just an added bonus for him today. Over the past few days he had noticed a few of his powers were beginning to return to his fingertips.  
  
"I almost don't miss them," Tora said to himself as he began to slowly sit up. As reluctant as he was his ears had picked up a set of light footsteps approaching his room. Judging by the way each footstep was slow, but steady he guessed Kisho was coming to his room. The door slid slowly opened and Kisho's head indeed popped out. He glanced around for a moment before seeing Tora sitting by the window.  
  
"Ah good, I didn't want to wake you up if you were sleeping."  
  
Tora smiled lightly as he slowly got to his feet, "I've been sleeping for so long in these past days I don't think I need anymore of it."  
  
"You are hurt...."  
  
"Not that badly. I can hardly feel the pain."  
  
"Well, you better consider the fact you're not as young as us so you may not be able to pounce back from injuries like you use to."  
  
Tora snorted lightly, "You make me sound like an old man."  
  
"Isn't that what you are?" Kisho said jokingly.  
  
"Hardly."  
  
"Anyways," Kisho rocked back and forth on his heels as he held his arms behind his back, "Everyone is waiting for you out front. Sango said she can tell us the location of the others before she goes back to sleep. I wonder why she is so tired? It's been...four days almost."  
  
Tora rolled his shoulder blades some as he walked towards the door, "She was probably drugged most of the time. The long term effects must still be affecting her."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Tora pushed Kisho lightly so he would get the point to lead the way out front, "I've felt the effects of being drugged before. It takes a bit to shake off. Even for youkai and she is human so it must take longer."  
  
"Hmm..." Kisho said considering what Tora said.  
  
Tora smiled as he watched Kisho walked along in front of him. His clumsy attitude, kind heart, and strong spirit reminded of his son much more then before. Tora could almost see the image of his past son walking before him, but Tora was wise to know it was only his eyes playing tricks on him. He had lost his son...his family a long time ago. Tora was much older then everyone else though, since his age was difficult to determine Tora had always assumed by human standards he fell into the range of twenty-nine. He let out a painful sigh that caught Kisho's attention.  
  
"Are you ok? You look distant."  
  
Tora stared at him for a moment, "...It's nothing. I'll tell you a bit later. Perhaps when we are alone."  
  
Kisho blinked lightly as Tora walked ahead of him to join the others.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong?" Kisho asked himself as he watched Tora took a seat.  
  
"Hey idiot! Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you coming over here?" Keiji complained out loud.  
  
Kisho growled to him as he walked over, "Stupid wolf."  
  
"What was that!"  
  
"Please will you two just shut up for a few seconds," Shippo said as he lazily plopped a cherry in his mouth.  
  
Sango laughed lightly as Kisho and Keiji were still steaming over each other, "They are like their fathers in so many ways."  
  
"Oh please, don't remind me," Shippo said as he rubbed forehead.  
  
"So you know where the others are being kept?" Tora said with a curious hint in his voice.  
  
Sango turned her head towards him. This was the first time she ever saw Tora. She squinted her eyes some as she stared, "...You're one of them..."  
  
"Hmm?" Tora said wondering what she meant before realizing what she was getting at, "Oh! I forgot that no one has really filled you in. I use to be the leader of all of /u. Except I finally was able to resist Naraku, but I lost my powers in the process."  
  
"Then shouldn't you know where the others were being kept?" Sango said her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned out across her face.  
  
All eyes were on Tora. Of course Tora expected this question to be asked sooner or later, but he didn't think he would be so chocked up. It was really hard to explain. So long ago he use to be the fearless Tiger with the strong unbreakable spirit. He was always ready to say something or react in someway, but at that moment he was lost in what to do. Maybe it was because he was scared of what his new friends may think of him. Was he truly afraid to lose them?  
  
"I think Tora would have told us if he truly knew," Kisho spoke up. He was the only one that didn't have doubtful expression. His eyes were clear and his face had a light smile across it as he looked to Tora, "He's one of the good guys after all."  
  
"How can you be so trusting, Kisho?" Sango questioned as Tora looked between the two. He was glad that Kisho was sticking up for him. It just proved that he really did have a true friend.  
  
"Because, I can sense his heart and he doesn't know true evil. You don't know about the locations right, Tora?"  
  
Tora shook his head, "No, I was never told except for one. It slipped my mind after these past events lately. The fire cat was brought to me..."  
  
"You mean Kirara!"  
  
"Yes, she is safe. I had set up a protective barrier in the mountains. Naraku wanted her dead, but I figured it was such a waste. She's the only one I know about. Naraku kept a great deal of his secrets from me since he knew one day I'd go against him."  
  
"I'm glad she is safe," Sango said as her face began to soften, "I actually don't know where Kagome is being kept," Kisho's face dropped some, but he continued to listen to her, "But I heard that Miroku was being kept to the high mountains to the north west. It's a strange mountain though. There's snow around the entire mountain except for the very top."  
  
"Something is blocking the top then," Kyoko said as everyone else nodded in agreement.  
  
"Sounds like Naraku is hiding something up there, maybe it's pa?" Keiji added in a more serious tone of voice.  
  
"It's a good chance Inuyasha is there too," Tora added as he continued, "We have a lot of leads, which means we better split up to investigate things a little further."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and then all eyes looked to Tora suggesting he was the one to make up the groups. Tora laughed lightly as he thought about his options for a moment, "Well...lets see. Sango and that girl you guys brought are still injured and recovering so Shippo should stay here and protect them, just in case."  
  
"You got it," Shippo said with thumbs up, "That I can do."  
  
"You're just happy you're not doing anything dangerous," Keiji muttered.  
  
Shippo raised his fist to pound Keiji into the ground, but Sango pulled on his tail, "Let it go..."  
  
"Ok...well Keiji and Kyoko can investigate the mountains while Kisho and I go and pick up Kirara. After that we can all meet Keiji and Kyoko at the mountains and from there we can move on with the information they have gathered."  
  
"That sounds fine with me," Kisho said as he stood up, "We better move out as soon as possible. Naraku is moving fast in his plans. I can sense him."  
  
"That makes me wonder if you are sensing him or the Shikon Jewel," Tora said as he stood up after Kisho.  
  
"He doesn't know what that is," Keiji looked to Kisho as if he was an idiot.  
  
"Ah, well then perhaps I should inform him on our way. You all stay safe and watch out for the remaining youkai. They are idiots, but non the less they are strong idiots."  
  
Keiji and Kyoko nodded while Sango and Shippo waved as the two began the long journey ahead of them.  
  
Kisho and Tora traveled along the backcountry dirt roads. Tora had suggested to Kisho that it might be best if he stayed as a human. Kisho didn't object to the suggestion and he remained in his human form. His hair was its dark raven black color while his eyes were their golden brown. He greeted farmers that would occasionally pass by while Tora watched over Kisho like a protective parent. A few muttered about their appearance as they walked by since they seemed a bit foreign, but Tora and Kisho just shrugged it off.  
  
"Tora can we rest here?" Kisho asked after a few hours of traveling.  
  
Tora glanced around to check the area out. They were closing in on the mountains ahead and their trip would soon get a lot tougher. They had stopped in the middle of a crisp green meadow. After each defeat of the guardians it had slowly pushed back the black sky. Soon the entire land would be rid of the foul dark mist Naraku had covered the lands in, but in order for that to happen. Tora would have to be destroyed too. Tora guessed that Kisho had failed to realize that, but maybe the young teen had some loophole in mind. The meadows grass had a sweat scent flowing from its rich green stalks. A few flowers sprouted out from the rich grasses, "We can rest for a little bit. It seems safe and there's no humans around."  
  
"Yes!" Kisho leaped into the grasses on all four leaping with joy and he soon began to chase around a few birds he had discovered in his excited antics.  
  
Tora sat down a rock to watch. The boy was so full of energy it was almost like he never had gotten to really live until now. As Tora watched him he could see how dark the boy's past had been. Kisho did well in hiding his emotions. There were only small hints that something from Kisho's past was bothering him. Tora wondered what had happened to make Kisho want to hide his feelings like this, but Tora figured there must be a good reason and now wasn't the time to bring it up. Kisho soon bounded over to Tora, "What's wrong? You're not going to play too?"  
  
"I thought you needed a rest?" Tora said with a raised eyebrow as he cocked his head to the side.  
  
Kisho laughed lightly, "Sorry. I mean all that walking isn't really tiring it's just boring."  
  
Tora stood up and began to walk, "Come. I'll make it so it's not so boring."  
  
Kisho followed after him, "Is that possible?" Kisho said with his hands behind his head.  
  
"Sure it is. How about I tell you what the Shikon Jewel is."  
  
"That would be a great start."  
  
"I'm going to try and say this in a rather simple way since it's a long story, but the jewel grants its user great powers. Demons and humans would do anything for this object except that the jewel has to be used by someone of a pure heart in order for it to work in the correctly. If someone uses it with evil intentions then it becomes tainted with evil and only an evil aura will pulse from the jewel. I believe that's what you're sensing."  
  
"I see, so why are there shards?"  
  
Tora smiled, "You can thank your mother for that. It was accidentally shattered. Even the tiniest of slivers can grant someone great power. Your mother and father were working to gather the shards, but Naraku also was doing the same. Apparently Naraku has it almost assemble except for the last shard and the ones Keiji and Kyoko have. No one knows where the last shard is. I think Naraku is hoping that you would lead the way to the shard..." Tora said lightly as he looked to the confused boy as they walked side by side.  
  
Kisho looked down, "I can't sense it though. I can hardly feel the one Keiji and Kyoko have. I wouldn't be that much use..."  
  
"It's best we let him think that you are useful though," Tora said with a light wink as ruffled Kisho's hair.  
  
Kisho growled at him playfully as Tora lifted his hand up above Kisho's head as Kisho attempted to swipe at it with his claws.  
  
"Hey didn't you want to tell me something when we were alone?" Kisho asked as he began to settle down.  
  
Tora blinked lightly as he put his finger over his lips in thought, "Oh! Yes, I did. This is a perfect time...I wanted to tell you a little bit about my life. No one really knows about it besides my wife and son."  
  
"Wife and son?"  
  
Tora smiled sadly to him, "They passed from this world some time ago."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry...I'd be honored if you told me your story," Kisho said quickly to change the subject. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he glanced over to Tora.  
  
Tora began to shut his eyes lightly as he walked, before he slowly opened his bright eyes that held a heavy past. At first Tora didn't say anything as his eyes slowly searched for the memory he wanted to share. Slowly his mouth began to motion, "A long time ago..."

-------------------------  
  
_'Yes...a long time ago it was indeed. I was born to a mother Tiger deep in the jungle. I was a full youkai Tiger except we were the lowest form of youkai. To most people we were guardian Tigers. We watched over Tigers that had no powers what so ever. We hardly ever left the jungle and humans never came into our world, but one day they finally did. I remember well, my mother had taught me a great deal of her wisdom. She was a kind Tiger full of pride and wisdom. She was no longer strong to fight in her old age and I was the last of her bloodline, but the knowledge of humans lacked in her mind. She was unsure of the intruders and had instructed me leave, but before we got far a strange sound echoed in my ears and as a looked back, my mother was motionless against the ground. I felt the hot tears in my eyes and the anger in me began to rise in my blood as the humans came into sight, but my mother had always told me to rise above my anger or I would be no better then a dragon. I left her body there, with those humans who took a grand youkai Tiger away. I promised myself I would learn more about these creatures and if they really were as bloodthirsty as they appeared. I did what no other youkai Tiger had done in years. I left the jungle that we had called home over generations and I followed those men to village.'  
_  
"We caught a big one!" The man threw down the Tigers' body that had multiple arrows in it, against the ground in front of the villagers. The locals mumbled to each other as they stared at the dead beast. By the sounds of their voices they weren't very impressed, but instead they were outraged. One of the villagers finally stepped forward after the groups discussion finally settled down," You have violated one of our great guardians."  
  
"What are you talking about? It's a Tiger, a big one at that."  
  
"She was not ordinary Tiger. She was a youkai. We left her offerings near the jungle and in return she has warded off the evil that lurks here. You have killed our guardian!" The cries of the group began to increase as they closed in on the man, "To pay debt to her dead spirit we will offer her your life."  
  
"No!" The man cried, but there was no escape.  
  
One of the villagers had noticed a small Tiger sitting just outside of town, "Look! That must be one of hers. He has caused our mother Tiger to leave behind her precious gift."  
  
The cries began to increase even more as they shuffled off with the man. A few of the women began to gather some food to bring to the orphan Tiger. The small Tiger ran away when they neared so they left the food far enough from the village so that he would feel comfortable. The Tiger soon learned they had meant no harm and they had brought justice for his mother. He decided he would watch over them himself and over the years he grew and grew to be one of the largest male Tigers in the area. He fought off any youkai that threaten the village and in exchange the people gave him food. Over the years the reputation of youkai Tigers changed. No human viewed them as weak creatures after they heard the stories about the Tiger that lived in the secluded village. The villagers had begun to call the Tiger, Tora as a simple way of saying Tiger. During slow days Tora would just lay in the sun and watch children play, but such happy times were soon lost. Invaders from the west had begun to sweep the lands and it wasn't long until the small village fell victim to its rampage.  
  
"Burn this village to the ground! Take the women and kill the rest!"  
  
The foreign invaders had killed practically everything in their way and burnt any houses they could. Tora managed to take down half their forces, but there were waves of attacks that just never stopped. Soon there were almost no one left to save except a handful of people.  
  
"Help me!" a young boy cried.  
  
Tora slashed one of the men as his ears perked up to the boys' distressful call and he ran in the direction he thought the sound was coming from. He leaped over a few men as he could just see the boy in sight now. A few of the soldiers had begun to hit the small boy with the hilt of their swords.  
  
"Pitiful boy. Not even worth being a slave. Die!" The solider twirled his blade around so the blade was over the boy. He raised his arm high into the air brought the sword down against something hard. The soldier's mouth hung wide open as he stared at the great creature before him. He had hit Tora across the shoulder blade right to the bone, but Tora stood over the boy growling. He let out a fearsome roar that caused the rest of the men to retreat, to call for backup. Tora bent down to pick the boy up and he tossed him on his back. Tora soon retreated from the village that he had so long watched over. The boy held on to him not sure what was going to happen to him now, but it was better then death. He had soon fallen asleep once Tora had stopped running. Tora was beginning to feel the effects of his wound as he limped slowly along through the woods. Tora didn't know much of the outside world, but he knew there were other humans like this boy he carried and he would walk as far as his legs would carry him to bring the human to safety.  
  
The boy soon woke up as the morning light brushed across face. He rubbed his eyes lightly as he sat up slowly. Tora had taken him to another village. A few women were gathering around to ask what had happen and if he needed help. He was confused on where he was and where Tora had gone. He slowly began to look down at the ground. His hands brushed over the smooth ground until he felt a hidden footprint. The footprint didn't belong to a human, but it felt like it belonged to a large creature. His eyes lifted to see if maybe Tora was just lying around, but he was truly gone.

------------------------------

"That's sad Tora."  
  
"Hmm?" Tora had snapped out of his trance.  
  
"I mean how your mother past away."  
  
"Oh, yes it was sad. I didn't get to really fully understand everything she told me, but I think I'm making her proud now. I was so angry with humans back then, but seeing how those villagers reacted to her death made me feel better. Just like youkai there are some bad ones and some good ones."  
  
"But Tora, you told me you're a hanyou. How can you be born a full youkai then?"  
  
"Ah, then we'll skip ahead to that part."  
  
_'Years had past since the village had been taken over. Over the years I had traveled as far as my four legs could carry me. Even after my legs could go no further a few humans who assisted me in crossing the great sea helped me reach a new land. I traveled far and wide and during my travels I learned a great deal of things. My powers never really grew, but it was the way a fought that made me powerful. I had acquired a great deal of knowledge in the art of fighting. I never harmed anyone I encountered, but since I was a large Tiger youkai many humans felt threaten and decided to hunt me down. I ran from them, but they chased me. One day they had caught me off guard and injured me quiet badly. I was no longer able to move as fast and a soon accumulated more injuries to a point that I was starting to die. I managed to reach the river to rest near the soothing waters one last time. I could hear the men cutting through the forest looking for me. My body could no longer move, but deep inside I knew I couldn't die there. I was still looking for something...it was something I was missing in my life. As I lied there I heard someone approach. I lifted my head to view my attacker, but I was surprise by what I say instead. An old monk stood before me gripping his staff. His robes rolled over his fragile body and his wrinkled face smiled lightly to me. I growled angrily at him so he would stay away from me'_  
  
"Ah a Tiger. I'm surprise to see one so far out here. It's rare to even see a Tiger here anymore."  
  
Tora tried to threaten him with further growls. His ears laid flat against his head as he barred his large white teeth.  
  
The monk didn't wade as he stood there. His face showed no fear as he leaned against his staff with an almost sad look to his expression.  
  
Tora finally gave him and laid his head back down against the soft grass, "It's because you humans have killed us."  
  
"I do not believe you blame humans for your troubles my dear boy."  
  
Tora closed his eyes some, "I don't want to die here. When I think I understand humans they turn around and surprise me...I don't want to die...I try to help and all I receive is punishment!" Tora yelled as a few tears trickled down his fur.  
  
The old monk looked down to Tora with compassion, "For a youkai you have a very pure heart. Your soul is strong and even in your dying moments you won't acknowledge your fate. You must understand the some humans have no control of their fear and choose to lash out. Not everyone in this world is perfect."  
  
"Human emotions confuse me, but I don't believe this is the time for me to leave this world. I have more to do."  
  
The monk leaned over towards Tora to examine his shoulder. He gently brushed aside a patch of long fur that concealed a large scar, "I was right. You're Tora. You are the one that save me when the village was attacked when I was a little boy."  
  
Toras eyes widened to this news. He had wondered what had happened to the young boy he had rescued, "I'm glad that I have gotten the chance to see you again."  
  
"I'm glad as well..." the monk began but he didn't get to finish his sentence as he saw the men that had been chasing Tora approach.  
  
"Move monk. That Tiger is dangerous."  
  
"I believe he has suffered enough. Leave this creature be," the monk stood up with his staff still in hand. He positioned himself in front of Tora, while Tora himself watched the men through his intense gaze.  
  
"We're going to warn to one last time monk. Move!"  
  
The monk didn't move and he stretched out his arms to block them from coming any closer. Tora was slowly standing up to tell the monk to back off, but it was too late for him to warn the monk. Tora's eyes went wide as a streak of blood splattered against his white fur on his face. In his terror he saw his monk friend slowly fall face first to the ground with a sword imbedded in his stomach. The men were sneering in their victory over the monk, as Tora just stood there shocked.  
  
"Now the Tiger," the men twirled their spears around to show off before they threw them at Tora. Tora stood there still shocked as he still stared at the fallen monk lying against the ground. As he stared at the monk he felt his powers begin to boil. His eyes began to turn a blood red and he lifted his head just as the spears were only a breath away from his face. With a powerful roar Tora blew back the spears. The roar was so powerful that the ground began to shake under his paws and the men's feet. His eyes still glowed a blood red and he leaped at his attackers slashing them all except for one. His claws sliced through each like butter and he leaped into the air and pinned the last one against the ground. His sharp claws pressed against the man's throat. This was the man that had thrown the killing blow. This was the man Tora wanted to see suffer. His teeth were barred as his own blood began to ooze from his mouth.  
  
"It was you..." Tora whispered.  
  
"Please don't kill me...I'll do anything."  
  
Tora tighten his hold on his throat as he growled low, "Why?! What stopped you from killing the monk? Or me! You only cower because the killing blow is just about to be made. Why shouldn't I sink my teeth into your neck so your blood spills upon this land, human?"  
  
"Tora...leave him. He has experienced enough..." the monk whispered as he laid there still motionless against the ground.  
  
Tora hissed at the man under his claws, but he slowly walked away, "Leave before I change my mind," Tora turned away and he didn't even wait to see the man really run off.  
  
Tora got down to his knees so he would be level with the dying monk, "I'm sorry..."  
  
"...its not your fault. No one is perfect...mistakes are made."  
  
Tora's Tiger face soften as he laid down on his stomach, "Look's like I won't be passing from this life alone." More and more blood began to fall from Tora's jaws.  
  
That last stunt Tora had pulled had drained the rest of his energy he had left. His vision was already getting blurry.  
  
The monk chuckled lightly as he lifted his hand. With the last of his energy he touched Tora on the head gently, "I believe I'm going to make that journey alone."  
  
Tora looked at him with a surprise expression as the monk continued on, "You are meant to stay in this world. I have completed my task. I wanted to meet you again...and now that I have I can rest in peace. What I offer you now is my body. Merge with my physical being and be reborn. With your youkai body you should be able to adjust to the age you want the body to be. The only thing is you would no longer be a youkai, but a hanyou."  
  
Tora thought about his options. Was being a hanyou that bad? He never viewed it as a horrible thing, but it would strip him of his honor...or would it? Tora was unsure, but he did want to live and this was his only option, "I'll do it."

--------------------------------------

"Wow," Kisho said as he rubbed his chin, "I didn't know humans could do that."  
  
"People are capable of a lot of things. His soul went to the underworld, as it should, he left his body behind with me to merge with. I transformed into a hanyou for the first time that day. I looked like a 15-year-old boy. I had been alive for a while so I guess I age rather slowly."  
  
"Hey, look at this!" Kisho pointed to the snow that was beginning to fall.  
  
Tora looked to the sky as he watched a few flakes fell, "This reminds me of my wife."  
  
"Really?" Kisho said as he turned to look to Tora.  
  
"Yes, after the incident I found a village to live in. I met her while I was living there. When I was a bit older she use to hang out with me often. We explored the mountains together. Our favorite thing to do was playing in the snow. We waited all year for the snow to fall..."

----------------------------  
  
_'I still remember those times playing in the snow. Her hair was as light as a feather twirling around her thin figure as her arms reached out to snatch the first snow of the season. I always watched her spin around with my golden eyes. She always use to smile back to me once she was done. Before she did anything else she use to run over and to grab my hand. Her skin was almost as soft as a newborn babies and her eyes held the light of the universe. Such moments were greatest things in our lives. She never knew about me being a hanyou until one fateful day. We were enjoying ourselves when a bandit tried to take her away from me.'_  
  
"Hey don't touch her!"  
  
"Get lost you little punk," the man pushed Tora roughly against the snow.  
  
"Let go me you jerk," she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
The man sniffed her hair, "You're a pretty little thing."  
  
Tora was on his feet again and he swung his fist right into the mans face. The man was surprise by the hit and his head snapped back from the sheer force of it, but he still held a firm grip on Tora's beloved.  
  
"I warned you!" The man pulled out a hidden knife and stabbed Tora in the side. Tora stumbled back some before falling against the cold snow. A few drops of blood fell against the white snow staining its white innocence. The girl yelled for him as tears began to roll off her delicate face.  
  
"That's what he gets," the bandit said as he began to pull her along with him.  
  
"What's the rush?" Tora said as he slowly got back up.  
  
The bandit growled, "What are you, a youkai?"  
  
Tora was in front of the man in the blink of an eye, "Not quiet."  
  
Tora gripped the man's arms and his hand began to transform into his claws. His long claws began to dig into the man's arm right down to the bone. The bandit began to cry out in pain and he no longer could keep a grip on girl. He had no choice but to open his hand to let her go. As the bandit cried he actually made another attempt to stab Tora again. Tora had sensed that he was going to try and attack him again so this time he sliced the blade right in half with only a flick of his hand.  
  
"Now, get out of here before I slice you in half just like that blade."  
  
The bandit hated to retreat, but he was lucky to leave with his life as he ran off into the woods below.  
  
Tora let a sight of relief out and he began to turn around slowly but before he moved another step the girl already had her arms wrapped around him from behind. She cried against his back slightly burying her face against his cloths, "I thought...you were..."  
  
Tora smiled lightly as he gently brushed her hands as he stood there, "To tell you the truth. I'm a hanyou so a mere stab won't really kill me. I'm...sorry I never really told you."  
  
"I sort of knew...you seemed so distant sometimes from everyone else. I want to be at your side, now and forever Tora."  
  
_'Those words past through the winds of time as if I stood still. We got married and I built us a house. Soon other people began to take notice of our house and began to build next to us. We never minded, but soon an entire village was form. I never knew what attracted the people to us. Some say they sensed it was a safe place to start a new life. The village wasn't just humans, but youkai as well. They believed that they could share a life together and with that belief they made me the village leader. I didn't think I should have except since I was young still by youkai standards, but my wife insisted. The people in the village were always happy and the small little village seemed to prosper. It wasn't long before my wife gave birth to our first son. Life seemed great for everyone, but every good side has it bad side. Over the years of traveling my name had gotten around to a dragon named Ryo. Ryo, like all dragons were confident of their powers and were eager to test it against something that equaled them power, especially against a Tiger. Ryo was obsess to fight me, but I turned him away over and over, because I no longer fought without a good reason and I no longer had my youkai body to fight. As I look back I couldn't help but wonder if I had fought Ryo would things have been different?'_

---------------------------------

"Kisho...do you trust me?"  
  
Kisho stopped as he shook the white snow from his body, "Sure I do Tora. You have the best judgment out of all of us. Come on, you're Tora!"  
  
Tora laughed lightly as Kisho laughed along with him.  
  
"Thanks, Kisho. I needed a good laugh. Ah, here's where Kirara is sealed."  
  
Kisho rubbed his head some as he looked at nothing, "I don't see anything..."  
  
Tora held out his palm, "That's because the barrier is working. I'll take it down now."  
  
Kisho nodded some as he took a few steps back to give Tora some room to work. Tora's hand began to glow a light color as he began to absorb the energy that was set in place. The energy of the barrier began to lower and as it did it slowly revealed a small little fire cat. It whipped its tail around in excitement and mewed a greeting to them both.  
  
Kisho bent down to look at it, "Aww...its cute...!"  
  
Kirara had leaped into the air and attached to Kisho's head. The force of her jump caused Kisho to fall backwards into the snow. Tora laughed as he watched the puff of snow explored into the air, "I think she likes you."  
  
Kisho tried to say something, but it only came out as mumbles. Tora continued to laugh as his eyes slowly wandered away from Kisho to the small little shrine where Kirara had been kept. The shrine was dedicated to his fallen son and wife. Tora continued to laugh as he gazed at their resting places.

---------------------------------  
  
_'Times back then were so good that I had failed to see the problems that began to sprout. Just like Kisho, my own son's powers were difficult to control. He would lose his temper and end up destroying the entire side of the house. My son was so similar to Kisho, but unlike Kisho my son could not bring himself to control them and they finally consumed him. He turned into a hideous creature that was out for blood. I had left the village to hunt for my son and bring him home. I had traveled for a long time, until I finally caught up with him. He was deranged and he attempted to fight me. I didn't want to fight him and I resisted until he finally snapped.'_  
  
"Listen you have to come down..."  
  
"I can't! It's your fault! You did this to me..."  
  
Tora opened to mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by Ryo who had followed them.  
  
"He's right you know. If it wasn't for your blood he would be a normal boy."  
  
"Shut up!" Tora yelled.  
  
"Just look at him now. Even his mother can't stand to look at him. Which is why she is dead."  
  
"Dead?" Tora said as his voice tightened to a squeak.  
  
"It can't be..." Tora's son said as he began to stumble backwards towards the cliff.  
  
"It is and it's your fault. Your mother couldn't stand you and she fell ill. She wanted to die because she gave birth to such a creature. She probably thought you killed Tora and now she wanted to die since she does not want to share this world with you."  
  
"No don't believe him..." Tora said as he turned to his son, but it was to late. He had taken the last step backwards on purpose and he slowly fell away from them. Tora had leaped to the cliffs edge to grab him, but he failed. He watched his son fall further and further away from him until he could no longer see him in sight.  
  
"Fight me Tora. Fight me in your true form!" Ryo yelled. The dragon had been obsess to prove that he was stronger then the lendary Tiger. The whole reason why Ryo was there was to piss Tora off so fight him.  
  
Tora stood up and looked to Ryo for a second before he ran off into the night. He wasn't going to give the pleasure to Ryo to fight him.  
  
_'I was a fool that day. I had failed to realize the threat that the village laid in. By the time I returned home all the humans had been slaughtered. The youkai in the village had fallen for Ryo's trap. He had convinced the youkai that the humans were plotting to kill them all. No one in the village knew I was a hanyou therefore I remained their leader in their eyes. Standing in the remains of the village I couldn't find my wife. Her remains were no where to be found, so instead I built a shrine to dedicated to her and my fallen son, so their souls would have a place to rest. I sliced off a portion of my hair to create the seal so the shrine wouldn't ever be destroyed. My mother warned me a long time ago about controlling my temper, but the lost I experience that day was too much. I hunted Ryo down and fought him in my hanyou form. In pure rage a struck him down, but just as I was about to deal the killing blow Naraku confronted me. My soul and mind was lost in a fog of depression that was longing for my dead family. Naraku had somehow convinced the remaining youkai and me to join him. We were all given a portion of land that was bounded to our bodies and soon the evil spreaded across the lands. The entire time I was ignorant to what was going on. Our teeth and claws were stained in blood over the years as we did Naraku's bidding. My soul was about to give up hope in life, when I saw him for the first time.'  
_  
_'Naraku had just stabbed a young women with his clawed/whip like hands and in her arms she dropped a young child. My eyes grew wide seeing the young boy fall into the dark well, but as much as I wanted to do something to help my body didn't move from my hiding spot. My attention soon turned to the hanyou that was yelling in horror. The one Naraku had called Inuyasha had his sword raised in the air to attack. I didn't understand at first, why he continued fighting. He had lost the women he loved and his offspring, why keep on fighting? Why continue living?'_  
  
"As long as there's hope Naraku! I will never stop no matter what even if things seem bad there's always hope!" Inuyasha had yelled at Naraku.  
  
"Hope?" Tora said as his mind began to feel life within himself again. Hope seemed lost for him.  
  
"Tora!"  
  
Tora walked out from the darkness towards Naraku. The fight had ended with Naraku as the victor. Inuyasha had received a heavy injury to the head and was taken away, the sword he had been carrying was long gone, but Naraku wasn't concern with that at the time, "Yes, Naraku?"  
  
"Did you see the boy fall into the well?"  
  
Tora was silent as he glanced back to the well. His mind struggled against the mental control Naraku had him under and he mumbled out the words, "No."  
  
Naraku snorted as he moved past Tora in a hurry. Tora stood there a little while longer, "Hope remains lost for me since I lost the people that bring me hope, but..." Tora looked to the woods where Inuyasha and Kagome had ran out from when they were fleeing Naraku, "I won't let hope be lost for them."


	10. Chapter 10: Kisho's Birthday

Inuyasha  
  
Coming of Age  
  
((Author Note: This Chapter is mixed with a bit of comedy and some serious emotions. It's shorter then the past chapters so enjoy for now.))  
  
Chapter 10: Kisho's Birthday  
  
"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Kyoko asked out loud as she took a stick to stir the fire.  
  
"Ah, who cares. They can take care of themselves," Keiji said as he laid next to the fire with his hands behind his head.  
  
"I know that. It's just we don't know what Naraku is planning. He might have something in stored for them. Have you even tried thinking about that?"  
  
"I try not to think to much."  
  
Kyoko grew stiff as she stared at her brother across the fire, "I've notice. That's what got us in this problem in the first place. You were the one-"  
  
"Shut up!" Keiji yelled as he sat up growling at his sister, "What do you know?!"  
  
"I was there. Why do you think we have so many injuries? Why do you think father is gone from us?"  
  
Keiji leaped over the fire and tackled Kyoko against the ground. The two siblings struggled against each other for a moment before Keiji pinned Kyoko against the ground. He was stronger physically out of the two and it didn't take much to keep her pinned. His claws pressed against her throat as a deep growl rumbled in his throat, "You listen to me. I know you blame me for what happened, but it wasn't my fault and you know that."  
  
Kyoko turned her head the other way to ignore him. Keiji was hitting his breaking point now and he was about to threaten her again, but before he got his chance Kisho leaped out of no where and tackled him against the ground.  
  
Kyoko quickly got back to her feet as she stared at the boys rolling across the ground struggling for dominance, "Kisho!?"  
  
Tora leaped down from the sky and landed right next to her, "Yup that's Kisho and I'm Tora." Kirara mewed as she fell from the skies and landed in Tora's arm, "Oops and this is Kirara."  
  
Kyoko sighed as she rubbed her head, "Tora as much as I enjoy your company can you try to stay on track here. Look at them," she pointed to Keiji and Kisho still fighting it out on the ground.  
  
Tora just waved his hand at the scene, "They're just two growing boys. Let them get it out."  
  
"They're not normal boys! They're youkai!"  
  
"Well technically Keiji is a youkai...or half since you two claim to be Kagome's kids and Kisho is less then that."  
  
Kyoko slapped her hand against her face, "Tora..."  
  
Kisho used his legs and thrusted Keiji away from him. Keiji landed perfectly on all fours, "You're lucky I don't have my sword in my hand."  
  
Kisho rubbed his cheek where Keiji had managed to land a punch, "Well why don't you scurry off to get it because I have mine right here."  
  
"Stop taunting me you low life."  
  
"Low life? Ha, I believe I'm stronger then you."  
  
Keiji growled, "I doubt that."  
  
"Well I just saw how strong you were. So you can pin a helpless women against the ground. Let me congratulate you on that. Is that how your dad made you?"  
  
Keiji's face grew red with anger, "Don't you dare insult my father!"  
  
"I just did. You shouldn't try to hurt your own sister like that so you deserved every bit."  
  
"I'll show you. You bastard."  
  
Keiji lowered his body slightly as he prepared to sprint towards Kisho. His legs burst forward as the Shikon Jewel fueled each and every step until he grew faster and faster with each passing moment. Kisho must had known Keiji was going to attempt a speed attack of some kind because he was already leaping into the air to avoid him. Keiji also knew that Kisho was going to attempt some kind of leap to avoid him. He raised his hand up as he ran towards Kisho and grabbed him by the ankle. With a tight grip he threw Kisho against the ground.  
  
Kisho laid there against the ground trying to catch his breath. He slowly began to get up again, but Keiji leaped on him with his claws extended forward. Kisho laid there pinned as he stared up at Keiji.  
  
"Who's strong now you little puppy?"  
  
"Me," Kisho said with a grin on his face. He leaned forward and bit Keiji's hand.  
  
"Ah!!!" Keiji tried to pull away, but Kisho's fangs sank into his skin making it even more painful each time he tried to pull away,"Let go!!"  
  
Kisho didn't say anything as he kept his jaws locked in place. Keiji sank his claws into Kisho's shoulder to try to weaken Kisho's hold on him. The two were in a deadlock as they just stood there biting and clawing each other now.  
  
"What the? Tora, shouldn't you be stopping them?" Shippo said as he slowly walked towards the group carrying Sango.  
  
Tora looked over his shoulder, "I figured I should just let them fight it out."  
  
Sango looked over to the two fighting boys, "I don't think its going to stop like that."  
  
Kyoko slowly walked over to the two, "Would you two just stop? Keiji I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean it. You know how I get, I just miss how things use to be."  
  
Keiji and Kisho both looked at her and then each other. The nodded their heads slightly, agreeing on a truce. Keiji lifted his hand up slowly while Kisho opened his mouth. They both leaped away quickly from each other rubbing their wounds.  
  
'I hope I don't get some sort of wolf disease,' Kisho said to himself as he rubbed his shoulder slightly.  
  
'I hope I don't get some sort of moron disease from that stupid mutt," Keiji said to himself as he sat hunched over on a rock.  
  
"Kirara!" Sango said happily as the little fire cat leaped out from Tora's arms to be embraced by her.  
  
"She's safe and sound. The barrier just made her sleep the entire time. She insisted that we ride her here. I thought she might have been tired."  
  
Sango laughed lightly, "She likes to help out."  
  
"She also likes Kisho."  
  
There was a long silence as everyone stared at Kisho who was still rubbing his shoulder, but the silence was soon broken by a burst of laughter.  
  
"Imagine those two getting together," Shippo said as he began to think about it.  
  
Kisho threw a rock at Shippo, "Stop thinking about stuff like that."  
  
"That's very sweet...in a strange way," Kyoko said as she sat down by the fire.  
  
Kisho remained silent since he didn't know how to react to all this. He just walked over to the fire to sit with everyone else.  
  
Everyone except Keiji sat around the fire eating. Keiji was still angry at Kisho for biting him and he was just letting some steam off by sitting by himself.  
  
"So, you and Keiji didn't find anything?" Tora asked as he finished eating the last of his rice.  
  
"Not a thing...there is a strange barrier up ahead though, but it was to strong for us to get any closer. I don't think youkai or hanyou can get near it."  
  
"Maybe I can get near it. My blood doesn't have as much youkai as you guys," Kisho said as he stared at the flames in the fire, "I'm not afraid..."  
  
"I'm sure you're not, but let's not decided just yet. We'll see this barrier for ourselves in the morning," Tora said with a yawn. He rested his head against his arm as he smiled with content, "Ah, its good to have a stomach full of food."  
  
Shippo nodded as he suddenly dropped his bowl, "I can't believe I almost forgot!  
  
"Forgot, what?" Sango asked as Kirara tilted her head at Shippo.  
  
Shippo began searching through his pockets looking for something. Keiji looked slightly back to see what was going on. Shippo patted his cloths to see if he could find the object that he was searching for, "I know it's here somewhere....hmm oh here it is!"  
  
Shippo reached into one of his side pockets and pulled out a picture, "This is for you Kisho. For your birthday."  
  
Kisho blinked lightly, "How did you know its my birthday?"  
  
"I remember the day when everyone disappeared and that's when you were born."  
  
'I don't know if I should be flattered or upset...' Kisho said to himself. He reached out to take the picture from Shippo. He leaned a bit closer to the fire so he could see the image better, "Wow..." Kisho said softly as he gazed at an image of his parents. It was taken without them knowing since Shippo tended to sneak a peak at the happy couple when they were alone. It wasn't like he was the only one spying on them. Sango and Miroku tended to join in on the spying as well.  
  
"They look so happy..." Kisho said sadly, but he covered it up quickly as he smiled to Shippo, "Thank you."  
  
"This is for you too Kisho," Tora said as he pulled out a bracelet from his pocket, "It's made from Tiger bones. A good luck charm, it should protect you when you need it the most."  
  
Kisho held out his hand as Tora placed the gift down, "Wow, thanks Tora. I'll put it on right now."  
  
"I wonder what everyone else got you," Tora looked around to see that they were the only ones sitting there.  
  
"Uh, where did they all go?" Kisho asked, as he looked around confused.  
  
"I can't believe I forgot, Kirara!"  
  
Kirara mewed up to Sango as they walked through the woods.  
  
"After all he's done for me I don't even get him a birthday gift. Gah!"  
  
Kyoko and Keiji were down by a small steam having the same conversation.  
  
"Keiji, what should we do? We didn't even get Kisho anything..."  
  
Keiji threw a rock into the water, "Let's get him a pile crap."  
  
"Keiji..."  
  
"Oh you're right Kyoko. He's already full of crap as it is. Wouldn't want to add to it."  
  
"I don't get why you don't like him. He does his best..."  
  
Keiji clutched his fist, "Because...he's like us almost. Our father is missing and so is our mother, but no one gives a damn about us! All they care about is Kisho! It just makes me sick."  
  
Kyoko never really viewed the situation like that and she opened her mouth to say something but Keiji raised his hand up to stop her, "Don't say anything. I'm going for a walk. Have fun finding Kisho a rock for his birthday."  
  
Keiji walked deep into the woods for a few minutes before, he looked over his shoulder to make sure Kyoko wasn't following him. Once he was certain she wasn't following him he sat down on a dead log, "Why do I feel like this? Why do I have to feel so...jealous?"  
  
He ran his hand through his bangs lightly, "What does he have that I don't?"  
  
Keiji's ears suddenly perked up to the sound of a twig snapping in half in the woods. He quickly got to his feet with his hand gripped around his sword on his back, "Who's there?"  
  
"No worries. It's just me," Kisho said as he crawled out from the low trees.  
  
"I should have known by the fowl stench of dog."  
  
Kisho sniffed himself, "I think I have a more pine smell to me."  
  
"Stop acting like an idiot."  
  
Kisho squatted down in the dirt, "Why don't you lighten up?"  
  
"Did you come out here to give me a lecture?"  
  
"No, I was just worried. You are my friend and-"  
  
"Whoa, back the pity talk up. Did you just say I was your friend?"  
  
"Well yeah-"  
  
"Well I'm not. Got that!"  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
Keiji stood up and began walking away, "Nothing...just leave me alone."  
  
Kisho was silent as he watched Keiji walked off into the night.  
  
Keiji had both his fist clenched as he walked away. He didn't understand why he felt so angry towards Kisho. He was only trying to be nice, right? Keiji stopped walking and looked over his shoulder, gazing at the darkness he just walked out of. It was Kisho's birthday after all and maybe..., "I can't believe I'm thinking about being nice to him."  
  
"Silly child...you dare turn on your own feelings?" a female voice said from behind.  
  
Keiji quickly turned back around with his sword drawn, "Don't move any closer."  
  
She smiled lightly as she stared at him. Her hair light haired flowed along her back while two curled horns rested perfectly on her head. Her dark eyes focused on him as he curled his lips in a threatening display. Her smile had a strange feeling to it. Keiji's instincts told him that she was no to be trusted. She opened her arms up as she began to speak, "I'm only giving a fellow youkai some advice."  
  
"Who are you?" Keiji barked.  
  
"I'm Hitsuji. The Sheep guardian."  
  
"So, you're one of them. Well you better get moving before I slice your little head off."  
  
"I doubt you will after you hear what I have to say."  
  
Keiji tilted his head slightly, curious in what she was hinting at, "Speak quickly then."  
  
"The one you call Kouga, your father. I know where he is and I'm willing to give him back to you for a trade."  
  
Keiji's eyes lit up to the sound of his fathers' name, "Trade?"  
  
"Yes...hand over the Inu son. In exchange for the wolf."  
  
"Kisho..."  
  
"Yes," she smiled wickedly. She could tell by his expression that he was actually thinking of betraying all the others.  
  
Keiji was torn in what to do. He wanted to see his father again, right? All he had to do was hand Kisho over and that was that. He could care less about the mutt, but then why did he feel so torn in doing it. Keiji dropped his sword as he grabbed his head with both hands, "Why do I feel like this!?"  
  
"Because you are weak..." she began to laugh at how Keiji began to submit to his feelings.  
  
Keiji couldn't take it anymore and he sprinted off up the mountain. Hitsuji watched as a cloud of dust blew towards her, "So, we are going to try and play a game of chase?"  
  
Keiji ran as fast as he could up the mountain. He wanted to get away from everything and everyone around him. He kept running until he finally he neared the barrier. He could feel his powers begin to wade as he moved closer. The air felt heavier and even his legs could hardly move. He fell down to his knee's panting.  
  
"You ran so far only to fall," Hitsuji said as she appeared out of barrier.  
  
"How did you?"  
  
"It's Naraku's barrier and I can move freely around this mountain. Foolish boy, did you think I'd just let you get away? I think I'll take your head as well to trade with Naraku. He would be most pleased since you have the shard in your leg."  
  
Keiji growled as he looked up at her from the ground. He couldn't do a thing since he was too close to the barrier. She lifted her hand up and her horns on her head transformed into a large sword, "Don't move now. I don't want to make a big mess."  
  
Keiji dug his hands into the dirt as he shut his eyes. She swung the sword down, but something was wrong. Her sword had missed Keiji just by a breath as it came crashing down near his fingers.  
  
Keiji slowly opened his eyes to see Kisho balancing on the swords edge. His claws were digging into the sword for balance, while his chest rose up and down rapidly. The barrier was effecting even him, but Kisho seemed to have pushed through the pain somehow.  
  
"You," Hitsuji said her voice filled with hate for the Inu, since Naraku has grown bitter over the days since no one has succeeded in catching him.  
  
Kisho smirked, "Nice to see you...uh who ever you are."  
  
"Kisho...why did you come? We're not friends." Keiji weakly said as he lifted his head slowly up.  
  
Kisho looked slightly to Keiji with a light smile, "I know, but I still consider you as my friend. I'm not going to let anyone pound you into the ground, but me."  
  
Hitsuji let go of the sword and she leaped forwards Kisho, "You two make me sick!" She spun around as she neared Kisho and she kicked him square in the chest. Kisho went flying off the sword towards the barrier. His body hit against the invisible wall and he began to feel the sharp pain of the magic. The pain coursed through his youkai blood as he struggled to get off the painful barrier.  
  
"Ahh! This is just like the one that was on the well!" Kisho shook his head back and forth in pain, still trying to get off the barrier.  
  
Hitsuji grabbed her sword and ran towards Kisho, "I don't care if I kill you. As long as your dead then you'll be the end of our problems!"  
  
Kisho's eyes began to glow red as he watched Hitsuji run towards him. Before Hitsuji even got a chance to raise her sword Keiji tackled her against the ground snapping Kisho out of his strange trance.  
  
Hitsuji backhand Keiji across the face, knocking him backwards against the ground, "You fool! I thought you hated him. Why would you save him?! Do you not want to see your father again?"  
  
Keiji used his elbows to slowly get back up, "He's my friend...as much as I hate to admit it. He is my only friend and I can't betray him like that."  
  
Kisho fell through the barrier with a thump suddenly. Hitsuji turned to face the fallen Kisho, "Human?"  
  
Kisho had managed to focus just long enough to transform into his human form. He laid there still a bit stunned by the shock he received from the barrier.  
  
"Fools...all of you are fools!" she yelled in her frustration.  
  
"You're the fool. Nothing can stop us!" Keiji had used his speed to grab her own sword before she even noticed. Somehow Keiji had over came the pain of the barrier in order to save himself and Kisho. He swung the sword at such incredible speeds that he sliced right through her without much effort. Hitsuji's body slowly began to turn to dust as she stumbled back, "Naraku can stop you...your so called savior will fall just like so many others."  
  
Her remains blew away as the wind whispered by. Keiji dropped the sword as it turned back into two horns. He snorted to it and he looked towards Kisho. He couldn't get any closer because of the barrier, "Kisho? Are you dead?"  
  
Kisho slowly began to get up, "No not yet. Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
Keiji let out a sigh of relief, "Come on lets get out of here birthday boy. I'm sure everyone is worried."  
  
Kisho jogged after Keiji, "Hey don't forget your own sword."  
  
"Where have you two been?" Shippo demanded as Keiji and Kisho walked out of the woods.  
  
"I went for a walk and I ran into him. Ok?" Keiji said as sat down on one of the logs.  
  
"Why are you two so dirty? Did you two wrestle in the dirt again?" Shippo wondered out loud as he glanced to them both.  
  
"You make it sound so perverted, Shippo," Kisho said as he thumped Shippo on the head with his knuckles.  
  
"Here Kisho we both got you something," Sango said as she and Kyoko handed him a charm. Kyoko had managed to make the charm real quick out of on of the rocks in the stream while Sango had help decorate the little charm.  
  
"Oh, wow thank you. I'll be sure to keep to close," he smiled to them both as he placed the charm in his shirt pocket.  
  
"So what did you get him, Keiji?" Shippo said as he elbowed Keiji in his side.  
  
Keiji sighed as he tossed the two horns from earlier into the air for Kisho, "A souvenir."  
  
Kisho caught them both as he smiled to Keiji, "Thanks."  
  
Everyone stared at the two while Shippo scratched his head, "I don't get it." 


	11. Chapter 11: The Wind Tunnel Opens

Inuyasha  
  
Coming of Age  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Ryo stepped through the darkness slowly. The dragon youkai's hair was tied back behind his shoulders neatly, while his long deadly clawed hands rested quietly at his side. Naraku had been awful busy planning something and Ryo was a bit curious in what the devilish man was planning next. He moved through the winding caves that twisted and turned like a never ending maze. The entire cave system was honeycombed with millions of caves and even Ryo didn't know where some led to, but Ryo never had a problem finding his way through. The strong smell of youkai was in the air and all Ryo had to do was follow his nose. He soon arrived to a cave that opened up to a large open area with a ledge sticking out that over looked an underground lake of some kind. Ryo walked to the edge of the ledge and he leaned over to take a look at this mysterious looking lake. At first he wasn't sure if anyone was even there until a young women leaped up and landed right in front of him causing Ryo to stumble back a few steps.  
  
"Watch where you jump, Iluska."  
  
Iluska stood before Ryo with a stern look. Ryo could never read her expressions; but then again no one could not even Naraku himself. Like Kisho, she was a dog youkai of some kind except it was unclear wither she was full or half, but Ryo was almost positive she was a full demon. Her fur like hair blew behind her shoulders as her sword glittered lightly in the moonlight the shined though from above. Her cold hands flexed her stiff joints as her dark eyes locked onto Ryo with a cold stare, "You're late Ryo."  
  
"Late? No one even called for me," Ryo said as he straightened himself up by brushing his hair back and dusting his cloths even though the dragon hardly had a speck of dust on himself.  
  
"You were called but, perhaps you were to busy prying into other peoples matters."  
  
"Harsh," Ryo growled lightly as he sat down on the cliffs ledge, "I take it you started the experiment on the Inu youkai down there."  
  
Iluska pivoted on her foot so she would be facing in Ryo's direction again, "It's been finished. It's ready for the next faze."  
  
Ryo smiled lightly as he looked to the sky, "The Blue Moon will happen tomorrow night. That's when the real fun begins. For now let's test our new toy."  
  
Ryo laughed out loud into the night as Iluska just nodded her head lightly to him. A small smile crept across her face as she thought about her next victims to come, while the creature down below gave a haunting cry into the night.  
  
It was still late in the night as Kisho and the gang moved up the mountain once again to take a look at the barrier. Everyone of course felt its youkai draining effects except for Sango.  
  
"I feel awful," Keiji mumbled under his breath as he leaned against his sister. Kyoko in turn leaned back against him so they would both have some support in standing.  
  
"It's not that bad," Tora said as he bent down to examine the dirt, "Hmm...not a very strong barrier. It can be broken if we simply attack it, but I'm also guessing that this barrier can probably self repair itself. Kisho, want to take a whack at it?"  
  
Kisho was sitting on the ground with his head hanging low, "...perhaps someone else should."  
  
"I will," Shippo said as he slowly stepped towards the barrier.  
  
Tora nodded, but he looked Kisho over for a short second, "Go."  
  
Shippo leaped into the air, "Fox Fire!" the blue flame from his tail ignited and he swung his tail at the barrier. For a moment the fire just danced on the barrier in a tense moment as everyone watched eagerly to see what would happen. The barrier began to sizzle before a large hole opened up, but the sides of it were already shrinking as the barrier began repairing itself. Shippo landed a bit shaky on the ground, but Sango rushed over to help support him.  
  
Tora rubbed his face lightly, "Just as I thought. Well we'll make our way through the barrier tomorrow morning. For now lets get some rest."  
  
"Thank, god," Keiji, Kyoko, and Shippo said as they went trotting back to camp. Sango jogged after the eager youkai teens while she held the tired Kirara. Tora smiled lightly as he began to walk, but he paused as he looked to Kisho who was still sitting there.  
  
"Are you ok, Kisho?"  
  
Kisho's head jerked up suddenly as if he was startled," Huh...oh, well I just feel a little tired is all."  
  
Tora walked over to Kisho and felt his head, "You're a little warm. I think your powers are just adjusting to your new age. You'll feel a bit sick for a little while. Just take it easy for now. You don't want to overdue it."  
  
Kisho slowly got to his feet as he nodded, "Right, I'll do that."  
  
As soon as everyone reached camp again they all claimed a spot to settle down for the night around the fire. Keiji and Kyoko had taken a spot on some warm rocks. Shippo didn't seem to really mind where he slept and he had just laid down in the dirt. Sango and Kirara took a place near the fire since they seem to need it the most and Tora was sleeping under one of the dark trees. Kisho had chosen a nice grassy spot that was placed a little bit further away from the group, but it was comfortable. Everyone had fallen into a deep sleep since everyone had their share of exhaustion though out the days. Kisho remained in his blissful sleep until a familiar smell reached his nose.  
  
"It's that guy..."  
  
Kisho lifted his head slowly to see if anyone else was awake. Everyone was still sound asleep and Kisho figured it was best to leave them alone for now. He was just going to check something out. There was no need to wake everyone else up over a smell. Kisho got to his feet and leaped up to one of the lower tree limbs. He hung there for a moment before he slowly gathered enough strength to pull himself fully up. He was already out of breath as he gripped his chest lightly.  
  
"I'm really warned out, but I can't let this guy past by me. I'll just stay in my human form for now. That should save some energy..."  
  
Kisho climbed through the thick branches moving further and further away from the group. He kept his head tucked low to avoid any sharp branches that may stick out to jab him. As he moved through the trees he heard someone's voice echoing just up ahead. Kisho pushed a few branches out of the way as to leap through the small opening he had just made. He landed on his feet before rolling to cushion his landing. He quickly got back to his feet, just incase an enemy was near by. Kisho glanced around as his shoulders quickly began he slowly relaxed.  
  
"You again!" a voice yelled out that nearly scared Kisho to death.  
  
Kisho had quickly spun around to face the frighten voice with his fist raised. At first he didn't see anyone in front of him, but that was because he was looking at eye level. His eyes slowly dropped down to see the little green Jaken holding his staff with his eyes narrowed, obviously annoyed with Kisho.  
  
Kisho looked to Jaken, "Hey there. I remember you from last time."  
  
Jaken spitted, "I remember you and the trouble you caused Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
Kisho rubbed his arm lightly, "I never meant for it to turn out like that."  
  
Jaken pointed his staff at Kisho's face, "You should be sorry! Your blood still isn't sealed, you are just a danger to yourself and everyone around you. You are a weak little creature."  
  
Kisho looked down. He wasn't sure what was happening, but this little creature seemed to know more then he even knew, "I..."  
  
"Don't speak another word," Sesshomaru said as he came walking out of the darkness.  
  
"My Lord, I've found the boy."  
  
"I'm not blind Jaken. Now leave so I can speak to him properly."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do not make me repeat myself..."  
  
Jaken lowered his staff from Kisho's face as he wandered off down the mountainside. Kisho watched him as long as his human's eyes allowed before he turned to Sesshomaru. Kisho had forgotten how intimidating he was. Just standing near him made Kisho's legs tremble.  
  
"You take such a repulsing form. It doesn't suit you," Sesshomaru said as his eyes looked straight ahead avoiding any sort of eye contact with Kisho.  
  
Kisho looked down at himself, "My human form?"  
  
"A demon form suits your skills better."  
  
"Are you complimenting me?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at him blankly, "I don't compliment, but someone with skills such as yours is a waste to have come from such a disgraceful creature."  
  
"I take it you're talking about my father or maybe my mother."  
  
Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge his comment, but Kisho knew what he was talking about. Kisho wondered why Sesshomaru was even there, but he figured that this youkai was following the scent of Naraku just like so many others have been doing. As Kisho stood there side by side with Sesshomaru a strange scent came to his nose. It sort of smelled like another Inu youkai, but its scent was sharp and twisted. The smell agitated Kisho and it made a deep growl rumbled out from his throat. Sesshomaru must have picked up the same scent as well since Kisho saw his body tense for a slight moment.  
  
As Kisho looked around he felt a wave of fatigue run over him again. He fell down to one of his knees as he held his head, "It's happening again..."  
  
Sesshomaru looked down to the boy for a spit second. Just as he did the creature leaped down from its hiding spot from the trees. It used it long limbs to thrust itself at Sesshomaru and Kisho. Its claws were extended and its pearl white teeth were barred to rip a chunk of flesh from Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru of course was already avoiding the attack. He leaped high into the air to avoid the creature. His cloths wiped around his body as a rush of wind blew by, Sesshomaru met eye to eye with the creature as the two flew past each other. Sesshomaru cold gaze caused the creature to actually hesitate in making its second attack.  
  
The youkai was an Inu of some kind. Its brown fur covered its entire body as its lips curled in a threatening growl. The youkai was more beast then a man. It stood on two legs with its hind legs bent a bit so it could still run on all four. Its hands or claws were cupped a bit more like a human's so it was capable of switching between a hand and foot when movement was concern. Its short ears stuck up on its dog like head as its yellow eyes glowed in the growing morning. Sesshomaru had never seen an Inu youkai in such a form and he suspect it was twisted by some sort of black magic.  
  
It stood there on its hind legs growling at Sesshomaru. It never said a word as white foam began to run down its face. Sesshomaru suspected the creature must had more of a beast mind making it run on instincts alone, which also made it a very stupid creature. Something hardly worth his time. Sesshomaru would have just turned away at that time, but what was keeping him there was his concern for Kisho who was just behind the crazed Inu youkai. Sesshomaru never understood his feelings for his nephew, but he knew it was something important which was causing him to hesitate slightly.  
  
The Inu finally took note to the weaken creature behind it. It pivoted around in a blink of an eye and its jaws snapped right at Kisho. Sesshomaru had sworn his heart was in his throat as he watched. His face never once expressed his concerns of course. There was no way to help Kisho as he just stood there watching.  
  
The Inu's jaws had clamped down against something, but it wasn't flesh or bone. The creature looked down at what was in his jaws. Its teeth were pressed against the cold steel of Kisho's blade. Kisho had quickly sliced his knee to summon his blade into his hands and now he was struggling to keep the creature back. The Inu youkai buried its feet into the ground to use its strong back push Kisho against the ground. Kisho's arms shook with fatigue and his blade was slowly beginning to revert back to blood. His powers were weakening and there was no way in stopping it.  
  
With one gigantic push the Inu youkai broke through the sword. Kisho stumbled back against the ground, using his hands to support his fall. The Inu drew its head back, preparing to attack again at close range. Just as his head lurched forward to snap its jaws again, Sesshomaru used his wipe like energy to slash the crazed youkai across the face. The creature howled as it tried to cover its wounded face with one of its claws.  
  
Finding the perfect opportunity Kisho quickly scurried back to his feet and began to run. The Inu actually was quick in its recovery and it turned to give chase after Kisho as soon as it regained its posture. Sesshomaru stood watching the two figures disappear in the distant. His eyes turned to the fading moon, "The Blue Moon is coming. The warning was given, but does this moon just have Kisho's powers leave him or is there something more? I only saved him to find out after all."  
  
Kisho ran as fast as he could as the youkai sprinted as fast as it could. Kisho at first was running back towards camp, but this would just make a bigger problem. Instead of running back to camp Kisho turned to go up the mountain towards the barrier. _'I can't lead this thing back to them. I have to some how defeat it myself.'_  
  
Kisho's legs manage to keep just ahead of the youkai that ran almost as swift as the wind itself. One slip up on Kishos part and that would be the end. Just ahead he could see the shimmering light of the barrier. He opened his hands up again to summon his sword from his open wound on his leg. The sword faded back to existence right in his hands and Kisho threw it at the barrier. The sword wasn't very powerful at the moment but it penetrated just enough for Kisho to leap inside. The barrier closed right behind him as he kept running like mad on the other side. The Inu youkai leaped right into the barrier and for a moment it shocked the Inu just like it has for so many others, but it slowly pushed passed the socking force field and it was actually coming through the barrier. Its muzzle was already past the barrier when Kisho looked back.  
  
"You got to be kidding me," Kisho yelled as he ran into a dead end, "Crap!"  
  
Kisho's hands pressed against the rocky wall that blocked his way, "I can climb...I hope."  
  
Kisho looked over his shoulder just as the Inu youkai fell through completely. Kisho frantically scrambled up the cliff side. His fingers dug as much into the rock as he could. The part Kisho was attempting to climb was mostly smooth rock with very little grip. Kisho pressed against the rock so hard with his hands that his fingernails were breaking off. His hands reached for one rock after the next until finally he reached for a loose one towards the top, but it caused the rest of the rocks that had piled on top to crumble. In his panic Kisho lost his grip on the wall and he tumbled down, but to his luck he actually managed to fall into a hidden hole in the side of the wall. The Inu youkai had just reached the bottom of the cliff, but as it look up the entire rockslide fell on it.  
  
Kisho rolled down through the rocky tunnel falling further and further from the surface. He had managed enough to curl himself into a ball to avoid his limbs failing about. His body was getting jolted around each time he tumbled a complete turn. It felt like he'd never stop until he fell from an opening in the floor. The drop to the bottom was a long drop. Kisho wasn't sure if he would survive the fall as he continued to fall into the darkness. As he fell he noticed the smell of cool air rushing around his body. The air continued to twirl about in a mysterious way, slowing his fall more and more. Kisho just allowed his body to relax as the wind lifted him up in the air like a feather. It slowly began to carry his body to a small opening in the wall where it finally set him down gently. Kisho laid back against his back in relief, "That's got to be the second most scariest thing I have ever experienced."  
  
"What was the first?"  
  
Kisho looked up to meet a pair of eyes staring down at him with an unusual smile spread across the unknown mans face. Kisho laid there with his mouth hanging open, "Who...are you? Not to mention what the hell are you doing in a place like this?"  
  
"I'm called Miroku, Naraku has kept me in here for sometime now. For what reason, I don't know. My hand here managed to save you," Miroku held up his hand where the wind was coming from. Long before Kisho was born Miroku was able to keep his wind tunnel sealed, but with the past years the tunnel has grown wider and even now the wind leaked out from its seal. There's no telling when the entire thing would just open up.  
  
Kisho slowly sat up, "I remember Shippo telling me about you."  
  
"Ah, I'm glad I'm well known then," Miroku said with a smile.  
  
"He said you're a pervert."  
  
"Don't believe everything you're told," Miroku said with a sigh as he rubbed the temple of his eyes, "You must be Kisho. I've heard a lot about you. At lest with the information that leaks through here tells me. Oh, you have a nasty cut on your leg."  
  
Kisho looked down to his knee, "Oh, yeah don't worry about it. My healing powers will get it in a moment since I'm not moving so much now."  
  
Miroku leaned forward to take a look. As Kisho sat there catching his breath the wound slowly began to close until there was nothing left even the wounds Kisho just received from his fall all healed up in an instant. Miroku smiled as he rubbed his chin, "Ah of course. Only Inuyasha could have shired such a unique offspring."  
  
"Come again?" Kisho said rubbing his head.  
  
"Not many youkai have such an ability. Some people think they're invincible, but there is one weakness."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
Miroku tapped Kisho's chest, where his heart would be, "If your heart is injured then you have no chance of survival or at lest a very small chance. You see your heart is what produces your healing powers. If that's injured in some way then well you know the rest."  
  
Kisho rubbed his chest lightly, "I'll keep that in mind. Come on we have to get out of here."  
  
"I've tried...but once you're in here there's no way out."  
  
"There is a way out. I just fell several feet from it."  
  
"There's a spell on this place. It keeps anything from leaving...I tried searching everywhere, but I haven't found it yet. The only place I haven't thought of checking is the crystal pools. Its difficult to get to for a human."  
  
"Then I'll transform into a more youkai like form and use my powers to get us there," Kisho said as he clutched his fist but before he could even try to transform Miroku hit him over the head with his staff.  
  
"I said it was difficult to get to, not impossible. I can tell that you're drained of energy, so let as travel on foot."  
  
Miroku was already walking down into the darkening tunnel. Kisho sat there for a moment trying to object, but he never really got his chance to, "Grr...fine! Wait for me."  
  
Kisho followed after the monk reluctantly at first. It was easy to keep track of him since the smell of his wind tunnel and the sound of the wind blowing was something easy to pick up. Kisho studied the odd monk for a moment. His hair seemed a bit long and shaggy, but he had been stuck in this mountain for a few years. He wasn't exactly going to come out looking like a daisy. Kisho heard a few things from Shippo about Miroku and Sango had also mentioned a couple of things. Miroku seemed trustworthy, but Kisho couldn't help but feel he was hiding something.  
  
"Hey, monk."  
  
"Yeess?" Miroku said in a singing like voice.  
  
Kisho frowned lightly as he followed along, "How did you end up here? I mean what happened to you and Sango when Naraku attacked? No one will talk about it."  
  
"That's a good question," Miroku said as he folded his arms together and lowered his head in thought, "Best to save for another time though."  
  
Kisho growled some, "You people won't tell me anything sometimes."  
  
"Patients now," Miroku said as he continued walking down the path.  
  
Kisho let a light sigh out as he glanced around to the damp dark walls, "Do you know where my father is at or my mother?"  
  
"There has been some talk that they might be in here. I myself have never stumble upon them though," Miroku replied in a light tone of voice. Kisho could sense the guilt from the monk, but he also sensed pity.  
  
Kisho looked to the ground as he walked, "Don't feel bad... " He said to himself.  
  
Miroku walked out of the small tunnel that opened up into a larger area that was honeycombed with a variety of other tunnels and ledges. Who knew where each one led. Kisho was walking quietly now and his head lifted slightly to see a change in scenery from the same dark well to another dark wall covered in tunnels. As he took a moment to look around a flash of red high up on one of the ledges caught his eyes.  
  
Miroku stopped and turned around, "Kisho hurry up..."  
  
Just as Miroku finished off his sentences a huge youkai leaped down from the high ledges to attack. Its claws were extended and its loud bark echoed in the millions of tunnels. Miroku was about to unleash his wind tunnel, but Kisho had leaped to Miroku's defense. He had leaped just about the same time as the youkai and the two collided against each other front of the monk. Kisho was in his transformed hanyou like form as his claws dug into the youkai's shoulder. The youkai yelped but it managed to use its jaws to clamp down on Kisho's own shoulder. Kisho winced, but he managed to look over his shoulder to Miroku, "Find a way to signal to my friends. I'll hold this guy off."  
  
Miroku wasn't sure how, but he nodded, "Alright. Just don't die or your father will kill me for sure."  
  
Kisho watched him run off as he turned his attention back to the youkai. His eyes narrowed as his own growl slipped from his mouth, "I thought you were dead."  
  
The Inu youkai wasn't letting go of his shoulder and its red eyes only looked to Kisho with hate. His body was battered from the rocks falling on it, but the creature seemed like it didn't even feel one bit of pain that it was inflicted with. It was an advantage in a way since it could push its limits, but it was also a disadvantage. Kisho used his purifying claws to see if that would have any effect. To his luck it actually did and the creature released his arm. With his two arms free he leaped to attack once again and the two went rolling across the ground and right over one of the ledges falling into the unknown abyss.  
  
Meanwhile, back outside the mountain half a day had past since Kisho had slipped away from camp. Tora and the others had all split up to find Kisho but no one was able to figure out where he had gone off to.  
  
Keiji was walking back to join the others. As he stepped out from the bushes everyone looked to him with hope. He only shook his head, as he approached, "No luck I couldn't follow the his scent to well. There were other dog youkai out there, it's masking his scent."  
  
"Shippo do you think its...you know who?" Sango asked as she looked to the fox youkai.  
  
"No way. He doesn't care about us. There's no reason for him to be out here."  
  
Kyoko sighed, "It's just so strange. I thought Kisho didn't like being alone. At lest that's what you said Tora."  
  
Tora had been silent for the entire conversation as he looked up the mountain, "He doesn't...something must have caught his attention. I'm also concern about him. His powers are extremely off right now and I'm afraid he may get into a fight that he isn't able to handle."  
  
Keiji looked up the mountain, wondering what Tora was even looking at. At first he didn't see anything, but then something strange caught his eyes. Above the mountain the clouds seemed to be getting sucked into something along with birds and anything that was flying above, "What the hell?"  
  
With Keiji's comment everyone turned to look. No one knew what was going on except for Shippo and Sango. The two both looked at each other as their jaws nearly dropped, "Is that Miroku!?" Sango shouted out.  
  
Tora looked to everyone, "Come on. Let's go check it out!"  
  
Kisho's eyes fluttered open slowly. He had fallen quiet a ways until the Inu youkai and himself had hit one of the lower ledges. Kisho couldn't see the Inu youkai near him, but he doubt he had ran off to hide. He slowly lifted himself up to his knee's as he felt his head. A large gash on his head oozed a stream of blood over his left eye, making it a bit difficult to see. His shoulder was sore and his body ached from the impact against the ground. Kisho bent over in pain as his eyes began to turn red. He was struggling with his inner youkai self that wanted to transform into its full form. He managed enough to keep it under control, but being as injured as he was it was making it extremely difficult to keep back. Kisho didn't understand why his healing powers weren't working right away. He guessed he was just weakening and it was taking some time for it to catch up.  
  
Kisho remained in his bent position as he tried to catch his breath. His chest ached as well and he must have broken a few ribs if he was feeling such a pain. He slowly lifted his head a bit higher to see where he finally had ended up, but as he turned his head the Inu youkai pounced on him to attack.  
  
The Inu youkai landed on top of Kisho and it used its body to pin Kisho under its large mass. It coiled back its head and snapped its jaws down on Kisho's neck. Kisho quickly grabbed its jaws with his hands stopping the creature's sharp fangs from piercing his jugular vein  
  
Kisho pushed against the creature, but it hardly budged and he wasn't sure he could hold out much longer against this monster. Kisho's arms began to give out as the creatures jaws moved closer and closer to his neck, "Damn youkai...I'm so sick of fighting!"  
  
The Inu continued to push against him as its strange voice rumbled from its throat, "I...not...can't...stop. Please...I....need...kill...me."  
  
Kisho wasn't sure what it was saying fully since its words were jumbled, but Kisho understood the last words. _'Does this mean he isn't suppose to be like this?'_  
  
What ever sanity that was left in the creature was now gone. It dug its claws deeper against the rock as it thrusted its jaws forward to make the final blow against Kisho. As Kisho began to let go something flew over him and hit the Inu youkai against its side. The creature felt no pain so it didn't even bother acknowledge that it was stricken, which was a bad mistake.  
  
"Claws of Blood!" a voice echoed through out the darkness of the deep underground cavern. All of a sudden a rain of blood like blades appeared from the darkness across from the ledge Kisho was on and the attack rained down upon the Inu youkai. The creature backed away as it was being hit one after another by the blades. It howled out in terror as it fell back against the wall, finally released of its tortured body. Kisho laid against the ground, completely exhausted. His eyes searched the darkness to find where the voice had came from.  
  
"Kisho!" Miroku called out as he slowly climbed down to the ledge Kisho's body rested on, "I've been looking all over for you. The others are here. They're just above us...hey are you ok?"  
  
Kisho coughed lightly as he slowly sat up again, "No, does it really look like I'm ok?"  
  
Miroku bent down to examine him and he noticed he was healing a bit slower, "Come on I'll carry you back up."  
  
Miroku began to stand up, but Kisho grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back down to his level, "I heard a voice. It could be my father."  
  
"You've never even heard his voice before..."  
  
"I..." Kisho paused for a moment, "I remember when I was born vaguely. It seems more like a dream, but I think its him."  
  
"I don't know..." Miroku said as he glanced up to where Tora and the others were waiting for him and Kisho.  
  
"Come on Miroku...it's not like you to doubt so much. Has age really gotten to you?" the voice rang out in the darkness again.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned as he looked across the cliff into the shadows on the other side.  
  
As he stared a little bit longer his eyes began to adjust to the lack of light. Soon he could see the faint figure of Inuyasha sealed up against the wall. Inuyasha had managed to free one of his hands though. His hand hung at his side dripping with blood. Miroku guessed he had injured himself out of shear terror when he saw that his son was in trouble.  
  
"How'd you get over there?"  
  
"I can ask you the same you moron! Who cares, just get me out of here."  
  
Miroku looked up to Sango, "Can Kirara fly over?"  
  
Sango shook her head, "No...the barrier took a lot out of her. I think this barrier is taking a lot out of all the youkai."  
  
Keiji and Kyoko seemed pretty drained as they leaned against the wall. Sango knew Shippo couldn't make it since it was a too far of gap to leap across and transform over. "Tora, how about you?"  
  
"I can't make the jump. Its too far for my powers," Tora said as he glanced back down to Kisho who was standing up again.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"No way, you're still hurt," Miroku said as he grabbed Kisho by the shoulder.  
  
Kisho only pulled away from Miroku, "The entire reason I'm here is to get my parents back. I'm not here to save people or free the land. I just want my parents!"  
  
Everyone was a bit surprise by Kisho's attitude. It didn't seem like him, but perhaps he was only edgy because of his wounds, "Please let me do this."  
  
"He'll make it!" Inuyasha shouted out.  
  
Miroku sighed as he began to back off, "Alright, if you believe you can do it then go get him."  
  
Kisho smiled as he began to move back as far as he could to make the jump. He wiped the blood from his face as he felt a new wave of energy flow through him. This was what he had been waiting for his entire life. He was finally going to be face to face with his father. Kisho took a small breath as he lunged forward. His legs pushed against the rock with ease as he propelled himself forward towards the cliff ledge. As he neared the end he gathered up his strength and leaped as far as he could. Everything was going well. Kisho had perfect timing and he seemed to even have extra room for landing. Shippo smiled as he watched, but all of a sudden something felt wrong. Tora, Keiji and Kyoko all had a strange feeling of unease as they looked around.  
  
Inuyasha himself was feeling the strange feeling that flowed through the air like a heavy mist. _'What the hell is this feeling?'_  
  
As Inuyasha looked up and his eyes grew wide to what he saw, "No..." he whispered under his breath as he pulled against his restraints, "No!! You mustn't!"  
  
High above everyone else, standing at the cliff edge was Naraku and Kagome. She had her bow in hand with her arrow pointing down towards them. Her hair was longer then before while her eyes seemed dull. Her cloths were torn and rip in a various places. Naraku had his all to familiar smirk across his face as he gave Kagome the signal to shoot. Her hands let the arrow fly from her fingertips with perfect form. Inuyasha continued to pull against his restraints, as the now purified arrow grew closer. That's when Inuyasha felt the greatest pain in his life. His heart hurt the most as he felt his feelings begin to numb.  
  
The arrow had struck Kisho right in his back while he was still in mid air. The purified arrow had robbed the boy of his youkai powers and he was now falling short of the ledge. Inuyasha could see his face clearly as it twisted in pain...the first time Kisho has felt such pain. As Kisho fell he hit against the higher side of the wall and rolled down e a few feet before he rolled off the ledge completely. His right hand managed to grab the ledge to hold on but he couldn't pull himself up. Kisho's hands trembled as his mouth began to drip blood, "My...heart..."  
  
Like any desperate parent, Inuyasha was thrashing about. He had done this in the past frequent of times, but at this moment things were different. His own son was at his feet and he couldn't do anything about it because of some restraints? "I'm not that weak!"  
  
Inuyasha was about to the point where he would slice off his own limbs to get free, but he suddenly the pulse of Tetsusaiga began to react to the heighten emotions since Kisho had been carrying the sword his entire journey.  
  
"Come to me, Tetsusaiga."  
  
The sword from Kisho's belt floated above to Inuyasha's hand who quickly unleashed the swords power to free himself. He threw down the sword and scrambled down to grab Kisho, but it was too late. Kisho could no longer hold on. He fell away from the cliff into the long journey into darkness. Kisho could feel his flicker of life fail as his vision blurred. The last thing he remember seeing was Inuyasha trying to grab him with a darken shadow over his face and the last thing he heard where the voices of everyone around him call his name. Why did he fail when he was so close? Maybe he was meant to never be with his family.  
  
Naraku smiled as he watched the painful expressions on Inuyasha and the other faces, "Such pain is sweetening for my taste and this is only an appetizer. The main course is about to begin."


	12. Chapter 12: The Blue Moon

Inuyasha  
  
Coming of Age  
  
((Author Note: Well that was an interesting last chapter, right? The comments were enjoyable. They ranged from, it was so sad to I'm going to  
kill you if you don't update. Haha, I enjoy the reactions. Don't worry  
though I started writing this the day after I posted the story so I'm  
writing this as soon as possible Grin))  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Tora watched as Kisho fell away from Inuyasha's attempts to grab his hand. Tora's eyes were lowered as the memories of his son rushed back to him. He could almost feel his hand brush past his sons in his own failed attempt. Everyone on the ledge yelled Kisho's name, but Tora remained silent. There was nothing anyone could do. Kisho had been fatally hit and now he was falling into unknown darkness where no one could reach. Everything seemed hopeless. Tora's eyes shut tightly as his fist clutched together. As much as Tora hated to admit it, Naraku really had them all back into a corner and it seemed like they lost their last chance to challenge Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha's ears were laid flat against his head in a sad display. He still couldn't believe how close he was to his son. The son he had only seen when he was just a newborn pup. Inuyasha didn't even know the boy's name. He slowly got back to his feet taking Tetsusaiga with him. His amber eyes looked across the way to the stun Miroku. The monk was just as stunned as everyone else, but his face began to relax as he stared at Inuyasha. It was rare for Inuyasha to express his weaker expressions in front of anyone and just witnessing it was making Miroku feel even worst for Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you know where this leads, Miroku?" Inuyasha said as he stared down into the darkness with his ears still laid back against his head.  
  
"No...I don't."  
  
Everyone else from above was either silent or they cried to themselves. Inuyasha looked to everyone for a moment, he was obviously sad but no tears rolled down his face. His face seemed almost lost, but some sort of plan was forming in his mind. He stepped forward to the ledge to take a look down again, "Miroku..."  
  
"Yeah?' The monk said as he held onto to his staff a bit tighter.  
  
"Lead the others out of here. I'll get him back."  
  
"What!" Miroku shouted as everyone else looked to the desperate hanyou who stood with a renewed stance. Every feature on his face reflected his determination. His newfound hope caught Tora's attention. Something in Inuyasha's eyes sparked a new hope for the tiger. As Tora looked down into the darkness below them, he could feel that their still may be a chance for Kisho.  
  
"You heard me. I'll get him back, now get out of here before someone else falls victim!" Inuyasha shouted with his ears perked up to their usual position.  
  
"You can't do this alone. You need help."  
  
"I don't need anyone right now. Let me do this. It's my job!"  
  
Miroku was getting annoyed with Inuyasha's usual stubborn attitude, "What the hell are you talking about? Your job?"  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, but Tora leaped down to Miroku's ledge and gripped him by the shoulder, "Let him. We have to get out of here," Tora looked to Inuyasha. Even though the two had never met there was a silent understanding. Inuyasha gave a small thankful nod before he leaped off the ledge and began to spring back and forth off the wall, slowly descending down into the darkness after Kisho.  
  
"Why did you let him go? You sent him to his death."  
  
Tora looked to Miroku with his soft tiger like eyes, "You've seem to lost your faith in everyone."  
  
"It's just...hard to have such high hopes. We've lost so much."  
  
Tora smiled lightly, "But you've gained a lot too. I didn't send Inuyasha to his death. I don't think he'd want to live if he didn't try to save his only son. It's his job to protect his family. From a youkai's stand point it's a much greater responsibility since he is the male. They protect their mates and their offspring. Something Inuyasha hasn't been able to do on both accounts."  
  
"You sound like you speak from experience."  
  
Tora smiled sadly, "I do. This same thing happened to me and I regret every moment. I promised I would help them and I stand by my word."  
  
Miroku found Tora to have such a strong leadership quality about him. Even when Tora found no hope as he witnessed Kisho fall. Something in him was rekindle again. Perhaps it was Inuyasha's determination to find Kisho or perhaps Tora just believed in Kisho. Either way the entire group would be lost for sure if they lost Tora and Kisho. Tora looked up to everyone else, "Alright, we have to get out of here like Inuyasha said."  
  
"Hey Tora! We have a big problem," Shippo shouted down.  
  
Tora and Miroku both looked at each other for a moment before they both replied with, "What is it?"  
  
Shippo pointed up to the darkness above their heads. Tora stared up at nothing before he began to feel the small vibrations in the rocks. A hoard of youkai were streaming right towards them. Tora figured Naraku wanted to try and wipe the entire group out while they were still shocked with Kisho's fall.  
  
"Alright we have to split up. If we do that we may have a better chance."  
  
"Think again!!" a hissing voice said from below.  
  
Tora growled in his deep tiger voice as his eyes narrow to the sound of the familiar voice.. He grabbed Miroku by his cloths and he threw him up to one of the higher ledges, just as he did the ledge Tora was standing on crumbled like dust under his feet. The hanyou Tiger fell only a few feet before he was seized by a row of sharp fangs that belonged to a dragon. The dragon flew threw the air heading straight up towards the thousands of youkai. Tora's left arm was caught in its jaws as he hung there helplessly. They flew past the group who was huddling against the wall to avoid being knocked off by the large creature, "Get out of here you guys! I'll hold this bastard off," Tora yelled down.  
  
The dragon flew right through all the youkai that were crawling their way down to attack the remaining survivors. Tora kept trying to get his arm loose, but the dragon had a strong hold on his arm.  
  
_'Struggle all you want. You are mine!'_  
  
"Hardly..." Tora hissed as he raised his right arm. His fingernails grew into longer claws, "You are too confident, Ryo. You forget I still have one free hand." Tora jammed his claws into one of Ryo's eyes. Ryo roared out in pain, releasing Tora as he shook his head violently.  
  
Tora tumbled down a few feet before he landed perfectly on a ledge. To his luck this ledge actually had a tunnel and Tora didn't waste anytime rushing inside. Ryo shook his head in anger as his eye was gushing with blood, which he struggled to keep close. Blood ran down the side of his long dragon face, but Tora's blood also was fresh in the air. He looked down to the ledge Tora had landed on and he could see a small splatter of blood, "I will follow you to the ends of this world if you won't fight me Tiger!"  
  
Meanwhile Miroku quickly climbed up to the others. Shippo was holding his head, "I can't believe we just lost Tora too!"  
  
Keiji hit Shippo across the head, "Don't say things like that! Some faith you had it him."  
  
"What about Kisho!" Kyoko yelled out.  
  
Sango was trying to calm Kirara down, "What about all these youkai?"  
  
"Would everyone just shut up!" Miroku yelled. Everyone was dead silent, only the chilling call of the youkai above were heard, "Ok then...everyone just calm down. We'll be ok. Inuyasha will bring Kisho back and Tora won't go down so easily I'm sure. Now lets concentrate on ourselves. We need to split up to get these youkai off our trail. We'll pair up in twos. This place is like a maze but we need to head up so always take a higher path when you get a chance. Ok?"  
  
Everyone nodded as they got into position. Keiji and Kyoko were taking the tunnels to the far left, Miroku and Sango were taking the tunnels straight ahead and Shippo and Kirara were going to the right. They all waited until the youkai got a good look at them all. Once the battle call was announced from one of the menacing creatures the groups all took off down their chosen tunnels. The large youkai group soon split off to chase after their chosen victim. It was only a matter of time until one of them ran into a dead end.  
  
Deep within the cold darkness, Inuyasha leaped from one side of the wall to the next. The decent down was a long one and it took every ounce his of energy just to maintain his balance. Inuyasha was still a bit off from being sealed for so long and moving under such stress was difficult, "Feh, I'm complaining like a baby," he said to himself. Inuyasha continued on through the darkness, in search for his son.  
  
Meanwhile deep underground where the crystal lake laid, Kisho's body was rested in the shallow water. His head was raised just enough above the water to breath if he was truly alive. He laid on his stomached with the arrow still imbedded in his back. At first he didn't move at all. Nothing indicated he was alive. His face was pale as snow and the wound the arrow made didn't bleed a drop of blood.  
  
Walking slowly across the shallow waters came Iluska. The female Inu had a smirk across her face as she drew closer to the fallen boy. She stopped just a few feet away of his body as she stared at him with her cold eyes, "This is what Naraku desires? He is a worthless creature. Strong in spirit I give him that, but he is a reject of what life gives. He is no more then a fluke."  
  
Kisho's eyes opened, but they were blood red in color. He wasted no time in getting to his feet and lunging out at Iluska with his claws trusted forward. His fangs in his mouth were barred in a threatening display. As he drew closer a sharp yank against his neck and arms stopped him. Kisho had failed to realize that a collar was placed around his neck and his arms were bounded in chains. Iluska was just inches from his reach. He barked and growled as he pulled against his restraints. Water was being splashed everywhere but Iluska remained standing there, not moving an inch or flinching the tiniest bit.  
  
"Ah, so your youkai part has to come out to fight. Can't speak to me as your real self?"  
  
Kisho's wild eyes stared at her for a moment before he collapsed again. He fell down to his knees while his arms struggled to keep his body up. His head hung low from his shoulders as he tried to breath.  
  
"Trying to fight your inner demon? It's no use. You are mostly human no one can go against such power. Your body is dying."  
  
Kisho's head slowly rose until their eyes were locked with each other. Iluska took a small step back to see Kisho had reverted back to his normal self. _'That's impossible. His demon self should be wild by now. There's no way he could have controlled it.'_ She thought to herself as she stared at him.  
  
"I may be dying...but I'm not as weak as you perceive me."  
  
Iluska hissed lightly as she turned to walk back to the sandy shore. There waiting for her stood Naraku with his hands folded together. His dark eyes watched her retreat back to him. Of course there was a satisfying grin across his face since everything was going according to plan. Standing next to him was Hebi. She was the snake guardian and a genius when it came to potions. Her long green hair wrapped around her body as a pair of snakes rested around her neck and shoulders. Her eyes were lock on Iluska expecting to hear some good news.  
  
"How is he?" Naraku asked as he watched the struggling Kisho.  
  
"Dying. He reverted back to his human form. Somehow he was able to control his wild youkai self."  
  
Naraku didn't seem that troubled by the news as he nodded, "Ah, well he is giving as a difficult time then. All he needs is a good push. Perhaps a bad memory will unleash his youkai blood?" Naraku questioned as he looked down to Hebi.  
  
Hebi smirked, "Its a simple poison. Put this mask on his head. It will block his eyesight so that this poison will work faster."  
  
Hebi handed it to Iluska who snatched it right out of her hand. Iluska disliked being ordered around, but she decided this was not the best time to get into an argument. Especially since Naraku was standing right there. Hebi followed behind Iluska as she approached Kisho.  
  
Kisho glanced to her slightly before he gave a weak growl. Iluska paid no attention to it as she grabbed him by the hair, "Listen boy. You are about to experience nightmares beyond your imagination, let your youkai self out."  
  
Kisho winced in pain weakly as he stared at her with his blurry eyes, "I rather go to hell!"  
  
"That can be arranged," Iluska pulled the mask over that covered his head pretty much except for his nose and mouth so he would be able to breath. The mask tightened itself around Kisho as he struggled to pull it off, but he was so weak there was nothing he could do. Hebi held one of the snakes from her shoulders. Her arm outstretched to Kisho with the snake wrapped around. Its mouth opened in a hiss as it coiled its body to strike. Kisho couldn't tell what was going on, but as soon as the snake hissed he tried to run away from them. Iluska still had him by the hair and she just applied more pressure to get Kisho to sit still. The serpent suddenly lashed out with its fangs extended, sinking its fangs into Kisho's soft flesh on his arm. The poison reacted fast as it pumped throughout his body, Kisho had already blacked out from its effects.  
  
Hebi and Iluska stood over his body before Naraku called out to them to go back to their positions. Naraku faded back into the darkness while Hebi and Iluska headed to shore. Iluska glanced over her shoulder to get one last look at Kisho before she headed on.  
  
Kisho's mind was consumed in darkness. He felt like he was running as fast as he could through his dream, trying to find some sort of light, but despite his efforts it was no use. His legs slowed until he completely stop. He crouched down to the ground, dropping his head between his knees, cowering. He couldn't find his way out of this and being completely alone was something he feared the most.  
  
_'He's so strange.'_  
  
Kisho's head lifted up to the sound of voices.  
  
_'Look at him. His hair is so different and have you head the stores?'_  
  
"Stop it!" Kisho yelled as he stood up, but no one was there. His voice rumbled with his youkai growl as his fangs were barred in case of an attack.  
  
_'I don't care if he dies...'  
_  
Kisho turned around and suddenly he was brought back to his childhood. He was standing just outside of his home back in his time playing a game with himself. Times back then were lonely times, but Kisho sometimes preferred being alone then being constantly teased by his fellow classmates. Only a few chose to leave him alone, but no one ever showed their pity. He remembered he was just playing on the sidewalk when suddenly two of his classmates walked up.  
  
"Hey, Kisho. Playing one of those strange games with yourself again?"  
  
Kisho ignored them as he continued on with his game.  
  
"Hey! My friend it talking to you," the other young boy said as he pushed Kisho.  
  
Kisho hit against the ground with a light thump before he slowly got back up without so much as a scratch, "Leave me alone. You bother me at school, just got lost."  
  
"What? Are we too good for you or something?"  
  
Kisho opened his mouth to say something, but the other friend leaped back a few steps into the street, "Yeah we're too good for him. We're not freaks."  
  
The two laughed out loud while Kisho looked down lightly. As he lifted his head again two beams of lights reflected in his eyes. A car was speeding down the street right for the clumsy boy who was still dancing like a food in the street. The other boy just realized the same and yelled out to his friend. The car was to close for the boy to make a run for it so he covered his eyes. Kisho leaped off the curve and as he did the adrenaline caused his youkai powers to react and he moved at a far greater speed then a normal human. He pushed the boy out of the way, but there was no time to save himself. Kisho was hit dead on by the car and his body tumbled against the ground a few feet away.  
  
Kisho's grandmother and uncle came running out to the sounds. The two frighten boys just sat there stunned by what just happened. Those faces hunted Kisho's dream as their images slowly faded away, but Kisho could still hear faint words from his dream.  
  
"Ok, boys we're just going to ask you a few questions on what happened. Was he standing in the middle of the street?"  
  
"Yes...he's strange."  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
"We were talking and suddenly his hair changed colors. We freaked out and I ran across the road and he chased after me. He just didn't make it I guess."  
  
"Hope you boys are telling the truth. He was dead at the scene, but we got a pulse back."  
  
"We are, but I don't care if he does die. He's just some freak. We need less of them!" one of the boys shouted.  
  
That was the breaking point for Kisho. His eyes snapped open again just like before. His eyes were blood red while his claws grew longer. The water around him slowly began to boil from the intense power he was admitting. His human self had lost all hope it had left while his youkai side was enraged, by the sudden rush of memories, "I saved his life....and the way he repays me is by condemning me to my death! Ahhhh!" Kisho gripped his head as his youkai powers were clawing their way out.  
  
Inuyasha ears perked up to the sound of Kisho's voice, "I'm close."  
  
"You're much closer then you think," Inuyasha reached for his sword as he heard the voice but he was instantly restrained. Naraku's hand stretched out like several snakes that coiled itself around Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was struggling with all his might. He thrashed violently to loge himself free, but it was no use. Naraku had a tight grip on him and he slowly began to descend towards the lake.  
  
"Let me go you bastard."  
  
"Oh, but we are to see your son. Aren't you eager?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything as he began to notice the lake slowly coming into view. Inuyasha's eyes were so use to the darkness that he was having trouble adjusting to the light. His eyes squinted some as he looked around. The lake was quiet large and it was surrounded by small white crystals the shinned in some sort of light. Inuyasha looked across the way to the rock wall. There was an opening that was perfectly lined up with the moon. Its silver light shinned down on the calm waters. Inuyasha's eyes follow the light on waters slowly until the trashing Kisho caught his eye.  
  
Kisho was pacing back and forth in the water like a caged animal. His eyes glowed their deep red color under his mask as his hands flexed his long claws at his side. Inuyasha knew that look all to well. It was similar to what happened to him when his youkai power went unchecked, "Is this your plan, Naraku? To have him fight as some deranged animal?"  
  
"Oh, no he is hardly the animal. He can actually come back to his human self if he forces himself to, but that is fixable and now that you are here its time to witness the new Kisho!"  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes to Naraku, but he watched Kisho closely to see what was going on. Naraku laughed as he pointed to the moon with his free hand, "Certain times of the month causes hanyou's to turn to their human forms, but in Kisho's case..."  
  
Kisho's eyes looked to the moon that he could sense under the mask. The moon continued to shine its white rays of light down, but slowly the light changed in color until it matched the blue waters. The Moon was consumed in its blue light as it shined in the sky like a blue jewel. Kisho fell down to his knee's as he felt his body transformed. His bones began to snap and reposition themselves while his white hair slowly began to be engulfed in black. His short hair slowly began to grow past his shoulders as his claws started to become more refine.  
  
"...it's the opposite. He becomes more youkai."  
  
Inuyasha stared down at what stood in the waters. Just like the Inu youkai Kisho fought he had transformed into that very same creature. His fur was a raven black while his bent hind legs supported himself fully as he stood there in the water. His hands were clutched together tightly while his tail swayed lightly in the water. His eyes were now visible since his dog like head had torn through the mask. His eyes were still glowed blood red in color while his pearl white teeth were showing in all there furry. He raised his head and howled into the night.  
  
"He is now mine! You have lost Inuyasha and now you'll be destroyed by your own son unless you destroy him yourself," Naraku said with his sinister voice.  
  
Inuyasha stared down at Kisho, _'What am I going to do?' _


	13. Chapter 13: Father vs Son

Inuyasha  
  
Coming of Age  
  
((The way this chapter came out, kind of falls in with father's day. I didn't plan it like that, it just sort of happened. Ok well I'm moving and will have limited access so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again,  
but I'll update when ever I get a chance. Anyways, hang in there))  
  
Chapter 13  
  
'What am I going to do?' Inuyasha said to himself as Kisho howled.  
  
Naraku grinned as he stared at his new creation, "Isn't it wonderful? Without the necessary push I gave him, he would have just changed into his normal possessed youkai self. Now he is my servant. He will lead me to the last jewel. What's better is he won't change back when the moon is gone. In other words he is mine!"  
  
Inuyasha glanced back to Naraku, "You are a sick bastard."  
  
Kisho crawled down on fours and shook his shredded clothes from his body. His lowered head rumbled a low growl while his red eyes scanned the area. His claws sank into the wet sands as he searched for something unknown to everyone. Naraku smirked as he waved his free hand, "Hebi, come out. Try giving him another snakebite. Maybe we can push his form even further."  
  
Inuyasha struggled against Naraku, but Naraku tighten his grip around the hanyou. Inuyasha gave a light gasp as he sneered, "I'll kill you for this."  
  
"We'll see. For now just enjoy the show," Naraku held Inuyasha towards the events that were unfolding.  
  
Hebi was walked down the shore towards Kisho with the same snake in her hand. Kisho was sniffing the air some with his new dog nose. He stood back up on his two hind legs as he looked down into the waters. At first his human conscious woke to see his awful form. His eyes widen as he stared at the dark creature that stood in the waters. His tail swayed from side to side in a trance. Hebi slowly walked towards Kisho as carefully as she could. This was the chance to hit him with the poison since he wasn't paying attention. The snake coiled up and lashed its head out at Kisho with a loud hiss.  
  
The loud noise snapped Kisho out of his trance and his human self faded away. In one quick swipe with his claw like hands he sliced the snakes head off from its body. Hebi slowly backed away as Kisho flexed his claws. His ears were laided back against his skull as a terrible growl echoed his throat. Hebi could feel her chest pound as she looked at Kisho's black dogface. She had moved to the point where Kisho's restraints would stop him and she felt she was safe. Kisho's muzzle wrinkled as his lips curled to bare his sharp fangs. He leaped down on all fours and began to charge her. Hebi knew the chains would stop him, but Kisho had no concern for him. He drew closer and closer towards her until the chain snapped up the last of the slack. Kisho dipped his head down to use his back to give him the extra pull he needed. With a loud snap the chains on all his limbs shatter like glass in the wind. Hebi fell against the ground as Kisho pounced on her like a wild animal. His claws pinned her against the ground as his jaws crushed down on her throat ripping out what he had grabbed in his jaws. Hebi still struggled under this large creature, but she soon stopped.  
  
Inuyasha shut his eyes as the smell of blood filled the air. Naraku looked towards Inuyasha with a faint grin, "He's unlike the last creature we made. Kisho is smart and he retains his smarts. He's capable of thought. He used his back to pull instead of just trying to run through the chains."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head as he gazed back down. Kisho had moved away from his kill. His teeth was stained with Hebi's blood and even his black fur was tangled in the bloody mess on his face. He crouched low in the sand as he eyes seemed to be lost in some place far away. Inuyasha could tell there was some kind of internal struggle in Kisho's head, but it seems like he really wasn't trying to stop himself. It was almost like he wanted to be some mindless creature.  
  
Naraku waved his hand when Inuyasha wasn't paying attention, "Begin the next faze of our little test. I want to test his full potential."  
  
Inuyasha turned towards the figure Naraku was talking to. His eyes were met by a young woman who gripped a long whip like weapon. The whip was made our of the finest leather and at the end of the whip was short little steel spikes. Inuyasha could only imagine the kind of damage this weapon could inflict if it managed to wrap around its prey. The women had long grey and black hair while her long tail swayed behind her as she looked down at her unsuspecting prey in the sand.  
  
"As you wish, Naraku. Do I have permission to kill him then?"  
  
"If you can kill him then there's no point in having him serve me," Naraku said with a strong tone, "Nezumi, make sure you give him every trick you know."  
  
Nezumi nodded as she leaped down the cliff wall. Inuyasha's ears perked up as she began to move towards Kisho. He hoped Kisho would survive this, but he also wished Kisho would wake up inside the beast he had become.  
  
Kisho was still somewhat dazed when Nezumi came into eyesight. She gripped the rock side with her free hand as she uncurled her whip. Her eyes were focus on her prey as she moved a little bit closer so she would be in range of him. As she moved one foot at a time she noticed that he seemed to be zoned out completely giving her the perfect chance to attack. With a light snap of her whist the whip snap like mad right across Kisho's face. The whip had snapped right down his face at an angle, snapping the skin right off. He roared out in pain as his black fur fell down to the ground along with a few drops of blood. He held his face long slender face with his claws as he tried to cover the wound.  
  
Nezumi smirked as she snapped her wrist again with the same attack. The whip snapped itself with lightning speed at Kisho again, except this time he was ready. With a quick snap of his jaws he caught the whip in his mouth and with a quick pull he pulled Nezumi off the cliff side. Nezumi couldn't help but fall. She rolled off the rock side until she fell right on her back against the ground. Falling at such heights knocked the wind right out of her, but there wasn't much time for her to catch her breath. Kisho was already attacking again and he leaped right at her while she was down. Nezumi quickly rolled off to the side just missing Kisho's strong claws. Kisho roared out his frustrations as he missed and he raised himself up on his two legs and swung his claws down at Nezumi.  
  
All Nezumi could do was side roll away each time he swung. The real problem was that Kisho was catching onto her movements so well that he was slowly predicting how she would roll away. Each time she avoided him he missed less and less until he finally struck her in the shoulder. Nezumi slip up slowed her enough for Kisho to get a clear attack on her.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe how well Kisho could fight as such a creature. He was able to adapt to his situation well and with his human like brain he was able analyzed the situation and use the best method to counter attacks. Inuyasha's ears slowly sank low against his head; it was only a matter of time until Kisho would go mad with his new form.  
  
Nezumi knew she was vulnerable, but she still had her whip. She moved her arm slightly until she snapped the whip at just the right angle to wrap the weapon around Kisho's leg. She pulled as hard as she could to throw Kisho off balance. Kisho could feel the sharp spikes dig into his leg and he yelped in pain as he fell to the ground against his chest.  
  
Nezumi got back up to her feet as she pulled out a dagger from her boots, "Now we finish this."  
  
Kisho growled low as he slowly tried to get up even with his injured leg. Nezumi smirked as she raised the weapon, "Stupid creature."  
  
Kisho's ears pinned back against his head to her comment and he dug his hind legs back into the sand despite his injury and he lunged at her. His teeth reached out towards her arm with the dagger, but despite his efforts he missed. She managed to avoid his razor sharp teeth and she jammed the dagger into his shoulder, but she couldn't avoid him completly. He slammed right into her body and crashed into her. Kisho's weight was so great that he crushed her under his mass when he fell against the ground. Nezumi was motionless under him as he got up and stumble a few steps away. He turned his head towards the whip imbedded in his skin and he used his clawed hands to slowly pull it out. The whip tore all the flesh around his leg up and it was an awful sight to see. Kisho's body wasn't able to quick heal itself so the wound remained. Kisho laid down against the sand with the dagger in his shoulder still. He was hurt pretty badly and needed to lie down for a moment.  
  
"Foolish boy. He attacked with all he had at her just because of some petty comment. Hmm...but he's strong. I think he'll fit nicely here with me," Naraku said with a satisfied grin.  
  
Inuyasha laughed half heartedly, "Yeah right. He's more likely to tear you up when he gets his chance."  
  
"Oh really? Now that we have tested his strength lets test his loyalty. Let's see who side he really is on," Naraku threw Inuyasha down to the sandy lakeside where the resting Kisho laid.  
  
Inuyasha tumbled threw the sky but he manage to regain his posture and he landed lightly against the sands. Kisho laid there as blood dripped from his wounds. It was hard to tell if he was really bleeding since his fur was so dark. Inuyasha remained still as he tried to think of what he should do. Should he try talking to the boy or should he just try to knock some sense into him? He wasn't sure, but he had to think fast.  
  
As Inuyasha thought to himself on what to do, Kisho's eyes snapped open suddenly. His red eyes stared at Inuyasha before his head slowly lifted from the sands. Kisho roared a chilling call as he began to get up again. His body rocked back and forth until he rolled over enough to get up on his hind legs. One of his hands reached around to pull out the dagger that stuck out in his shoulder. With one quick yank he pulled the weapon out and tossed it aside.  
  
Inuyasha raised his hands up slowly and whispered, "Kisho...," Speaking his sons name for the first time felt strange to Inuyasha, but he had longed to say it. He had lost so many years with the boy and Inuyasha didn't want to loose his only son to his own beast like blood. Kisho breathed heavily through his nose as he raised himself high on his two legs. He long black fur around his neck hung down from his shoulders like it would if he was in his human form. His teeth were bared with his ears pinned back, but he didn't growl as Inuyasha spoke.  
  
"Kisho, you have to wake up in there. You need to take control of that thing."  
  
Kisho rumbled lightly to his throat as his head began to sway. Something in his mind was siring up. Inuyasha watched with his amber eyes, "Come on. You're stronger then this."  
  
"Listen to him and you only will bring yourself to your ruin, Kisho," Naraku shouted down. Kisho's head snapped towards the heavy black cloud that Naraku stood on above them, "All the pain you suffered is because of him. If he could just protect his own family then none of this would have happen. It's his fault!"  
  
"No!" Inuyasha shouted as he began to run towards Naraku, "Stop speaking your stupid lies!"  
  
Just as Inuyasha was close enough to attack Naraku at close range Kisho suddenly leaped in front of him and rammed him with his head. Inuyasha went flying back from the impact and rolled across the sand. Kisho was still breathing pretty heavily through his mouth, but he stood in front of Naraku with a protective stance.  
  
Naraku chuckled lightly, "You see Inuyasha. He is mine now. There's no use for you to try now."  
  
Inuyasha slowly got up with his hands clutched, "You're wrong..."  
  
"Stubborn mutt. Kisho, end this now. We have other business to attend to."  
  
As Naraku announced the command Kisho leaped on all fours and charged towards Inuyasha. His injuries seemed like they weren't bothering him now as he made his charge. Inuyasha's hand reached down for Tetsusaiga just as Kisho leaped into the air. Inuyasha quickly unsheathed Tetsusaiga to block Kisho's attack. Kisho bit down on the sword, but even his jaws weren't strong enough to have much effect against the powerful youkai sword. Inuyasha didn't have much problem keeping Kisho back as he raised sword slowly to push him away, "You know what Naraku said isn't true. Open up your ears!" Inuyasha pushed against his sword with enough power to knock Kisho back.  
  
Kisho rolled against his back, but he flipped right back to his feet as he crouched low. Inuyasha's words seemed almost lost now to Kisho. Inuyasha feared that maybe he had been in this beast form too long and his human self was already gone. Kisho shook the sand from his fur and leaped for a charge again. Inuyasha had his sword raised like before and his wind scar began to swirl around the sword.  
  
Naraku watched from above, "So, Inuyasha you're choosing to destroy your own blood? You can't stand seeing him this way. Have you lost all hope now?"  
  
Iluska stared at Naraku from the darkness she stood in, "He rather see him sleeping at peace then some terrible creature?"  
  
Naraku nodded his head, "Just as I thought."  
  
Inuyasha's hands shook as he held his sword. He watched Kisho leap into the air. The moment to strike was now as Kisho began to fall through the air. If he didn't do this then, his son would live as this horrible creature, but could he really strike down his own son?  
  
As everyone watched Naraku was surprised by what happened next. As Kisho fell towards Inuyasha with his claws and teeth barred his sword raised up, but is fell through his hands onto the ground. Kisho's eyes lowered to the sword for only a second as he came crashing down on Inuyasha. He pinned him against the ground with his powerful claws and his head rose over his head with a howl.  
  
Inuyasha looked up to Kisho with no regrets in his eyes.  
  
Naraku rubbed his chin in a bit of confusion, "Ah, so he finally caves in. Such a sweet moment. I can see the pain in his face, it's the most satisfying," Naraku said with a sinister laugh.  
  
"Kisho..." Inuyasha said lightly.  
  
Kisho looked down for him with a light hesitation to attack.  
  
"If this is how I'm supposed to go....then I rather have you be the one then Naraku I guess."  
  
Kisho's eyes widen slightly as he listened.  
  
Inuyasha was never good with words, but he had to say something before Kisho took him out, "I know you and I didn't get a chance to be together, but if I could change that I would. The entire time Naraku had had me locked up I had hoped that one day you would come. I know painful things have happen in your past, but there are happy times too!"  
  
Kisho thought about what Inuyasha said as he searched his memory. Yes something was coming back to him when he was in the hospital after the accident. He remembered his eyes opening up for a second to see the two boys from before sitting at his bed side crying with their parents next to them.  
  
'I never meant to mom. I was just scared.'  
  
'Yeah, we really don't want him to die. He saved my life. If you can hear us Kisho. Thank you.'  
  
Kisho had forgotten completely about that memory. He really couldn't recall that moment because that was the last time he saw the boys. They moved before he could talk to them again. Kisho guessed it was because word got around about how the boys had treated him so badly that their reputation became too horrible to bare and they had to leave. After that Kisho remembered that some kids began to warm up to him and his uncle and aunt were always there to comfort him.  
  
Inuyasha looked up to Kisho as he slowly lifted his claws up from Inuyasha shoulders. Kisho's blood red eyes slowly faded away to rich yellow eyes and his black fur from his body began to fall away, being replaced by snow white fur until he was completely white. Kisho turned his head towards Inuyasha, "I'm sorry..."  
  
Inuyasha smiled lightly, "Don't worry about it, as long as you remember now."  
  
Kisho nodded when suddenly Naraku hit Kisho across the face with his long whip like hands, "You stupid creature!"  
  
Kisho rolled against the ground lightly and he looked up to Naraku with a growl as he laid weakly against his side, "Stupid? I think I'm far from that! You're the one that needs me to find your stupid jewel shard. Who's the more stupid one?"  
  
"Foolish creature, I will make you regret those words."  
  
"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Inuyasha said as he flew through the air with Tetsusaiga in hand, "And he's not a creature he's my son!" Inuyasha swung his sword in the air to create the wind scar attack. The attack came tumbling towards Naraku who leaped into the air to avoid it. Inuyasha knew Kisho would do the same so he wasn't worried about hitting him. Kisho indeed do the same and he leaped high into the air to avoid the attack with ease.  
  
Kisho was just under Naraku and he growled, "I'll show you something I didn't do as my darker self," Kisho opened up his jaws and he roared, except his roar was filled with his youkai power. The power hit Naraku and he yelled out lightly before he created a strong barrier around himself. Just as Naraku thought he was safe, Inuyasha came crashing down on his barrier with the blood red Tetsusaiga to break his barrier. Naraku was getting fed up with them and quickly filled the air with his poison cloud. Inuyasha quickly withdrew as he fell back to the ground where Kisho had already landed. Naraku quickly made his get away while he could and he disappeared from Kisho's and Inuyasha's eyesight.  
  
Inuyasha looked up into the air as he stood next to Kisho. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga again as he rubbed his head, "Damn I almost had him."  
  
"We had him on the edge. Listen, I'm sorry. I was so lost in myself that I didn't realize what I had done-"Kisho began to say when suddenly Inuyasha raised his hand, "I said it was ok already. Don't worry about it. I hope these aren't one of those touchy feely moments."  
  
Kisho stared at him for a moment before he grinned the best he could in his beast like form, "No. How could I stand such a moment?"  
  
The two nodded to each other with a sense of understanding. Inuyasha tugged on Kisho's ear lightly, "So can you change back?"  
  
Kisho shut his eyes some as he made an attempt, but he shook his head, "No I can't. The moon is still up and even after that I don't think I can change back."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Kisho looked down, "I don't know. Just a feeling I guess."  
  
Inuyasha nodded lightly as he took a few steps forward. As he did he felt a small tingle in his foot. He bent down some to take a look, but he didn't see anything there. Kisho's ears perked up as he sniffed the air, "The air has an ominous feeling."  
  
Inuyasha gathered himself up, "Jump!"  
  
Kisho was surprised by the sudden command but he gathered himself from the sands and leaped high into the air. As the two dog inu's went flying up into the air, the cave sides began to collapse. The cave shook violently around them as they slowly began to descend back down to the ground below.  
  
"We have to make a run for the opening or we'll be trapped in here," Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Right," Kisho said as he placed his dog like feet out to land. The two landed at the same time and as soon as Inuyasha's foot felt the solid ground under his feet he leaped forward and made a dash for the steep opening. Kisho leaped after Inuyasha on all fours once he made it down to the ground again as they neared the cave side, more and more rocks fell so they both bounded off the falling rocks to make their way up to the closing hole. As Inuyasha leaped off from one rock to the next he misjudged his leap and one of the falling rocks struck him. He slowly began to tumble along with the other rocks, when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.  
  
His head shot to the side to see Kisho's jaws clamped down on him as he flew through the air with one giant leap. Kisho had managed to catch Inuyasha when he made his giant leap for the opening hole. There was no other way to carry Inuyasha except biting down on his shoulder, but Kisho knew his father was strong enough to ignore the pain. Kisho extended his body as far as he could before he hit the cave side. His claws scrambled against the slick rock as he struggled to pull himself and Inuyasha up to the opening.  
  
Inuyasha knew they both wouldn't make it, but maybe one of them could, "Kisho drop me. There's too much weight."  
  
"No...I didn't come all this way just to drop you in a hole!"  
  
"Well we're both going to fall if you don't! Just drop me damn it"  
  
Kisho growled as he summoned his youkai strength and he pushed off the cave wall with his hind legs. The push was just enough for him to leap through the hole as it collapsed completely. The hole was perched high on a cliff side that overlooked the lake that was outside. Kisho and Inuyasha fell through the air in slow motion.  
  
As Inuyasha fell his eyes were met with the rich blue moon. He could feel the fresh wind through his silver hair once again. The crisp air was welcoming to his sensitive nose. It felt like he was reborn again. He had longed to see the outside world and to feel the fresh air wrap itself around him. Even when the world was partly plunged in Naraku's dark cloud Inuyasha still felt refreshed.  
  
Kisho was glad he had found his father and he was exactly how he remember him in his dreams. Everything from his rich hair to his pointy ears was exactly how he imagined him to be. Kisho shut his eyes as he fell through the air towards the water.  
  
With a giant splash they hit the water at a tremendous force. Inuyasha quickly swam to the surface as fast as he could. He was obviously not bothered by hitting the water at such speeds, "Kisho?" He wasn't sure if Kisho could survive the fall. He paddled over to the beach so he could look around better, "Kisho!" Inuyasha called out again.  
  
"What?" Kisho said as he appeared out of the shallows soaking wet. He shook the water from his fur which made him look like a giant fluff ball. Inuyasha was relieved to see that Kisho was ok and he masked his feelings with a small feh, "Could have answered faster."  
  
Kisho looked up to his father with his bright eyes shining in the moonlight. He admired his father's strength and he wanted to be just as strong and confident as he was, but maybe he already was, "Sorry..."  
  
Inuyasha was caught a bit surprise by the apology. Kisho held Kagome's and his stubborn attitude, but Kisho also had his mother's compassion and understanding. Inuyasha saw a lot of himself in Kisho, which was something he had always feared. He didn't want his son to experience the hardships of being a hanyou. Being different had its price and it was his own blood that nearly drove Kisho off the edge. Inuyasha's hand went to his face as he winced slightly to his thoughts, "I'm the one who should be sorry...if I wasn't like this you and Kagome wouldn't be in this mess," Inuyasha fell down to his knees. His heart ached so much for his lost mate.  
  
Kisho walked over to Inuyasha whinny some in his dog like voice and he nudged him with his long nose, "When Naraku told me it was your fault I knew it wasn't true. I'm proud of who I am. I just never really saw it before...I suppose I was just caught up in silly teenage antics. I wouldn't want you or me to be any other way." Kisho rested his head down on Inuyasha, "We'll find mom and save her, Naraku will pay for what he did and I'll finish the Shikon Jewel before him. That's a promise..." Kisho slowly began to doze off in Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha was surprise by how strongly the boy spoke, but each and ever word brought comfort to him. He rested a hand on Kisho's head as he slept, "Thank you." 


	14. Chapter 14: Tora vs Ryo

Inuyasha  
  
Coming of Age  
  
((Author Note: Ah, we're coming done to the end. I predict to be less then 10 chapters left. It depends how I break things up. It could be less then that. Once this is finished I may do another spin off with Kisho. Who knows? If anyone would like to request some sort of story feel free to ask. I'll see what I can do. I have a list of manga's I read so I can write about any one of those.))  
  
((Special Note: There's a preview for the next chapter at the end!))  
  
Chapter 14  
  
_The twelve guardians of the lands were once proud and noble youkai, but their pure hearts just made it easier for Naraku to taint them all. They were bonded to the lands they were born from and thus with their evil hearts their very existence poisoned the world they once protected. As the twelve guardians slowly began to be destroyed by the one called Kisho an ill decision would have to be made. The leader of the twelve, known as Tora would soon have to be destroyed for his heart lies the seed of evil and there is no coming back from the poison set by Naraku. Tora knew this and even as he fights to destroy his own comrades he knew that one-day the claws of the Inu would slice his flesh._  
  
Tora slowly made his way through the tunnels as he ran as fast as he could through the darkness. He held his injured arm close to his body as he tried to make the bleeding stop. The pain didn't bother Tora, but loosing too much blood would just slow him down. He was already feeling the woo zing affects. Ryo, the dragon youkai was close in pursuit the sound of his foot steps echoed in Tora's ear like a hammer against iron. Tora ran left through one cave and then he went right. The way back outside seemed almost impossible to find, but Tora could smell the faint breath of fresh air. "Damn Naraku and this blasted cave. I hope the others managed to find their way out."  
  
Tora slowed to a walk when he heard an eerie cry echo out in the caves, "I hope nothing has happened to Inuyasha...and Kisho."  
  
"Oh? Kisho is safe and sound. It's you who should be worried for your safety," Ryo said, as he stood infront of the surprise Tora.  
  
Tora sneered lightly as he took a step back. Has he grown that weak? A petty trick like that shouldn't have worked on him.  
  
"Why so surprise, Tora? Feeling a bit weak?"  
  
"Hardly and I wouldn't speak with such confidence. You know well enough that I'm stronger then you."  
  
"You were," Ryo spitted the words out like a curse, "But things change and so does time. A dragon grows stronger as he grows older. What happens to a tiger? Hmm? I believe it dies!"  
  
"Perhaps, but this is under normal circumstances. I'm a youkai tiger and you are a youkai dragon. Things happen differently for us. I will not die until I see Naraku dead against the ground and I made a promise to reunite Kisho with his family."  
  
A light grin spread across Ryo's face as he began to walk backwards, "Ah then this news should interest you then." He spread out his arms as he walked. Tora snorted lightly as he began to follow him. Ryo was stepping back out into the fresh air where there was plenty of room to spread his arms as wide as he wanted.  
  
"Kisho is alive, but Naraku has something instored."  
  
"What!?" Tora said surprised.  
  
"Kisho is to serve Naraku under his new form."  
  
"New form?"  
  
"You should know this, Tora. Your own son became that hideous creature. Now Kisho is the same. A ravage beast with a thirst for blood and power."  
  
"No," Tora said as he remembered his own son going crazy from the transformation. Tora leaped at Ryo and grabbed him by the shirt. His tiger fangs grew in his mouth as he growled. His temper was calling to his youkai blood. Tora's hands trembled as he held Ryo off the ground, "What did you do to Kisho?! He can only transform into that if he was pushed to do so."  
  
"I did nothing. It was his own doing!"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Ah, wasn't it you Tora who said that some things must be learned by one's self. This is a lesson for young Kisho. Naraku is testing the boy. You can do nothing."  
  
Tora growled lower, he hated when Ryo actually made sense. He threw Ryo against the ground as he walked past him, but he didn't get far when he ran into an invisible barrier. Ryo brushed off his cloths as he tilted his head to the side, "The only thing you can do now is fight me. Perhaps if you defeat me in time you can see Kisho's rise to victory over his own father."  
  
Tora hissed as he turned around, "I vowed to never fight you in my true form, but if you will not step aside then I must break my vow."  
  
"Then break it. Fight me as your youkai tiger form!" Ryo said as he began to transform into his large dragon self.  
  
Tora watched as the pupils in his eyes began to turn into slits. For years dragons had fought tigers. Tigers held power and wisdom while dragons just held power. Dragons had always believed that they were more powerful and therefor should rule. Perhaps it was true dragons were more powerful, but their over confidants have always been their downfall and the tigers have always taken advantage of that weakness. It was natural for a dragon to want to challenge a tiger. It was also natural for a tiger to accept the challenge, but Tora never did since he never wanted to give Ryo the pleasure. Tora stood there pressed against the barrier as he readied his body to shed his human half. ---  
  
Meanwhile the rest of Kisho's gang was still trying to escape the hoards of demons after them. Each had split off into different tunnels in order to have some hope of escape.  
  
Keiji and Kyoko were moving quickly through the tunnels with the help of their jewel shards in their legs. The demons were having trouble keeping up, but they still followed the two twins scent. Keiji gripped his swords handle on his back as he yelled to his sister, "Let's fight them. We can escape faster that way."  
  
"We don't have time!" Kyoko yelled back, but Keiji stopped anyways.  
  
"Well I do," Keiji pulled out his sword from the sheath on his back and he held the large sword out in front of him, "I'm tired of running away all the time."  
  
As the demons rounded the corner Keiji leaped out and attack. Of course the demons hadn't expected a young wolf demon to attack and the first few were sliced in half in an instant. The other demons backed off some before a few began to make an attempted to attack Keiji. The wolf demon was quick and he avoided their attacks with ease. He leaped away from them before he attacked with a mighty swing of his sword. Keiji was getting too confidant in his abilities though and this caused him to make a slip up. He had been avoiding the demons in the same manner over and over and one of the demons caught on to his movements. The demon knew how he would avoid and it swung its claw right when Keiji landed against the ground. The claw went right through Keiji's leg, knocking his jewel shard out. He cried out in pain as he swing his sword frantically to hit the demon. His efforts proved futile since his swings were desperate attempts. The demon pulled its claws out of the wolf youkai and slithered off into the darkness taking Keiji's jewel shard with it, leaving the injured wolf to the remaining demons. Keiji looked up at them in pain, but as he looked up to them a single arrow flew out of the darkness and destroyed the demons. Keiji lifted his head up to see who had saved him, but his vision blurred and he blacked out against the cave ground.  
  
Not to far away from Keiji and Kyoko were Shippo and Kirara. The two were making good progress through the cave system, but the demons were getting to close for Shippos taste.  
  
"Kirara, we may have to fight pretty soon. You ready for that?"  
  
Kirara nodded her head in her giant cat like form. Shippo patted her head gently, "Good while you fight I'll be running ahead to see where we need to go next."  
  
Kirara roared at Shippo as the demons neared them. Shippo laughed lightly as he rubbed the back of his head, "I was only kidding."  
  
Shippo leaped into the air and transformed into a large dragon while Kirara stood there hissing at the demons. As the demons neared them both, Shippo roared at them all in his dragon form and all the demons skidded to a halt giving Shippo the chance he needed to attack. He turned back to his normal self except he was glowing blue from his fox fire that was around him. "Go Kirara!"  
  
Kirara nodded her head as she turned around and headed for the tunnels exit. Shippo charged at the demons to lunch his attack, "Fox Fire!" His fox fire had burst out from his body and lunched itself at the demons. The demons cried out in terror as the flames danced around along their bodies. In the confusion, Shippo leaped away to catch up to Kirara, "Ah, I love being a fox."  
  
Outside of Naraku's tunnel was Sango and Miroku. The two had made it out of the tunnel way before anyone else and they have even destroyed the demons that had been following them. Miroku was collecting some firewood while Sango sat on one of the dead logs waiting for the others to come out of the cave.  
  
"You ok, Sango? Do you need to lie down?" Miroku asked as he threw the wood that he had gathered in his arms to the ground.  
  
"I'm just worried is all. I hope Kisho is ok. If he isn't then that would just crush Inuyasha. I don't think he can handle any more of this. I know he's strong, but no one should have to endure such pain."  
  
Miroku took a seat next to Sango as he patted her shoulder. The entire time Miroku had been in the cave he had lost a lot of hope, but Miroku needed to believe in everyone once again. "Kisho...will be ok. He's Inuyasha's son after all. Kisho is too stubborn to die."  
  
Sango smiled lightly as Miroku gave her a light wink, "I suppose you're right. Everyone else I think is too stubborn to die to. Even Naraku."  
  
"Well, then it comes down to who can endure the most. I know we'll come on top. We can all endure whatever Naraku has planned."  
  
"We'll stop Naraku and then your hand will be better. I know there isn't much time left for you."  
  
Miroku nodded as he glanced to his wind tunnel, "I managed to find a spell to prolong the wind tunnel from opening up, but it can't stop it."  
  
"Don't worry you'll make it."  
  
"Thank you, Sango," Miroku said as he lightly leaned against her as the two waited for the rest of their group to return.  
  
Ryo coiled his long slender dragon body as he hovered over Tora, "So what do you choose to do, Tora? You can either fight me now and maybe help Kisho or you can remain in his barrier and rot the rest of your nine life's."  
  
"I'll fight you, but you have to lower this barrier."  
  
Ryo was silent for a moment before he nodded his dragonhead, "Agreed."  
  
Tora took in a deep breath as he summoned up his youkai powers that had remained dormant since the time he had merged with a human. His powers had been asleep the entire time he had been a hanyou. He needed to repair his full youkai half and now he was ready to leave behind his human body. _'This body has suited me well through these years. It has allowed me to repair myself and now I no longer need it. My deepest thanks to you my fallen monk friend.'_  
  
Tora felt a snap in his body and he fell down to his knees. Ryo watched with amazement as Tora began to transform. His human skin from his body was splitting apart to reveal his rich orange fur. His bones cracked and snapped as they shifted to their suitable places. A bright light engulfed the entire area, blinding Ryo completely. Once the light faded away and Ryo's eyesight returned to normal he looked back down to the spot where Tora was.  
  
Standing in Tora's place was a large orange tiger. His tiger body was twice the size of a normal tiger and he was ten times stronger. His noble head was held high as he met Ryo with his large cat eyes. His stripes on his body were raven black that ran down his body in a unique pattern. Even his stripes on his forehead formed the symbol for tiger in the Chinese language. Over the years his body had changed to a more pure hearted being. His tiger form had a stronger and noble look to it and even his youkai aura had an almost calm feeling to it. His fur blew gently in the wind as he stared at Ryo.  
  
Ryo snorted when he sensed Tora's aura, "Tora, you have lost all your honor in being a youkai. You're almost human."  
  
Tora held his stance and stare as he replied in a clam tone, "My honor hasn't gone anywhere. I'm still the same youkai."  
  
Ryo stared back down at Tora with a pleasing growl, "So you say. We'll put that theory to the test soon enough." This was the moment Ryo had been waiting for his entire life. Tora was the last of the tiger youkai. If he succeeded in killing Tora he would be longed remember in his dragon line. "So it comes down to this?"  
  
"I suppose so..."  
  
A quiet wind blew past Ryo and Tora. The air was tense with their strong gaze. For a split second there was a dead silence in the air. The earth around them seemed like it had to catch its breath before these great titans would clash. As the wind blew through the trees a branch cracked. With sound returning to the surrounding area Tora and Ryo charged each other to attack.  
  
Ryo slithered his body through the air as his claws flexed in eagerness. His teeth were barred as he flew towards the orange figure running towards him. The thought of sinking his pearl white teeth into tiger flesh made drool roll off his tongue. Tora thrusted his legs against the ground as he charged the slithering figure in the sky. It had been quiet awhile since he had fought in his youkai form, but he had gained a lot of experience over his lifetime and this was the time to see if all his training had paid off. _'I'm doing this for Kisho...Inuyasha and Kagome. I have to. I have to make up for my own past mistakes. They can't walk the same path I did...'_  
  
"...Because I won't allow it!" Tora yelled out as he leaped high into the sky to meet his attacker in the air. Tora would be at a great disadvantage in the air, but it was a risk he was willing to take.  
  
Ryo saw the Tora leap and he quickly made his charge to strike. He lashed his head out to attack like a coiled snack, striking its prey. The attack was almost lightning fast, but Tora was prepared to counter. He twisted his body just enough to avoid his deadly snapping jaws. As Ryo's head past under him, Tora dug his front claws into his head. Ryo's hide was so thick he hardly felt Tora catch his head. He shook his head violently as he flew straight up into the air. Tora held on the best he could as he tried biting Ryo's thick skin, but he had no luck in injuring him. As Ryo flew higher, the air was beginning to get colder and harder to breath. Tora could feel the tips of his whiskers beginning to freeze over. He had no choice but to let go of Ryo. He retracted his claws back and he slowly fell from Ryo's head.  
  
Ryo sighed a relief as he looked down to the falling tiger. With a shake of his head Ryo dove for the falling tiger. Tora tumbled through the air, but his cat like instincts flipped himself over so he would be face down to the ground. He caught the sight of Ryo diving for him once he was flipped right side up. There wasn't much for Tora to do, unless Ryo came into close range.  
  
Ryo knew Tora's fighting style rather well and he knew that the tiger had no real long range attacks. With this disadvantage Ryo was quick to take advantage of it. He took in a deep breath and exhaled a stream of fire down at Tora. As Tora fell he could hear the roaring flames tumble down. He glanced over his shoulder as he fell to see the fiery stream flying right towards him, "That's not good..."  
  
Tora rolled on his back and took in a deep breath of his own. There was a brief pause before Tora roared out in his tiger voice. His roar was extremely powerful and it created a break right down the middle of the flames, saving Tora for now. Ryo bit down on his jaw, _'Blasted tiger. Screw this tactical fighting!'  
_  
Tora was becoming too close to the ground and he prepared himself for impact. From behind Ryo charged with his full strength and he attacked with his powerful bite. This time he grabbed a hold of Tora by his right shoulder. Ryo quickly veered to the side to avoid impact against the ground. His body was to close to the ground and part of his lower body ran into the forest of trees. The bumpy impact caused him loose his grip on Tora and the tiger was flung back into the forest like a rag doll. Ryo slide across the ground a few feet until the larger trees stopped him. He laid against the ground for a moment, shaking off the initial shock from hitting so hard against the ground.  
  
As he laid there Tora didn't waste anytime in attacking. Tora had leaped off from one of the trees to attack Ryo while he was down. Ryo hissed as he saw Tora insight again and he quickly got up. Tora just missed him by an inch and as he landed against the ground he quickly turned around and slashed at Ryo with his claws. Ryo blocked Tora with his harder scales on his back and once Tora took a step back Ryo stuck with his snapping jaws. Tora leaped back and to the side to avoid Ryo's deadly jaws. Tora allowed Ryo to get dangerously close to him with one of his attempted attacks, but Tora raised his claw quickly and slashed Ryo right across his face as hard as he could. Ryo's hide was tough to cut, but Tora managed to slice him pretty good by sacrificing his claws in doing so. All his claws on right paw snapped off, leaving nothing but broken nubs for nails.  
  
Ryo's head snapped back from the hit and he shook his wounded face, "Fool. If that's the only way you can hurt me then you have a problem. You'll run out of your set of nails."  
  
Tora stood steadily against the ground with his ears flat against his head. The white of his eyes showed as he growled, "I have more then just nails."  
  
"Ah, yes our youkai power. This would be a good time to prove yourself, tiger," Ryo breathed his flame breath again without inhaling air. Tora quickly leaped into the air as the flames engulfed the area around him. As Tora flew up into the air his eyes glowed red. He looked down to Ryo for a split second before he curled his body up into a ball. As he did he began to spin at a rapid speed. Ryo tried to fly up and attack but the wind Tora was creating became to strong and Ryo was flung into the air. Tora's spinning had created a huge twister that was getting bigger and bigger by the minute.  
  
Not to far away Inuyasha noticed the large twister carrying the large dragon into the air. His ears perked up as soon as he recognized the creature, "That bastard, Ryo...that means that other guy is there."  
  
Inuyasha glanced down to the sleeping Kisho, "He'll be fine for a few minutes. I think he's proved to be able to take care of himself anyways."  
  
Inuyasha slide out from under Kisho's head slowly. Once he was free he made sure Kisho was sound asleep before he ran off towards the action.  
  
Ryo struggled to get out of the wind vortex, but he was really struck, "Damn tiger. Think some wind is going to kill me!"  
  
"No..." Tora hissed, "But this will."  
  
Inside the funnel of the twister a burst of youkai powered coursed through the winds creating a razor sharp wind. Even Ryo's body couldn't last long against it. The winds sharp like slice were pounding against his body. The air was littered with his armor like scales that were being sliced from him. Ryo roared out in pain and in a desperate attempt he shot his flames into the twister. Soon the entire twister was engulfed until Tora fell out. As soon as he did the entire twister disappeared and Ryo was free again. He fell against the ground as well, being too weak to fly.  
  
Even though he was too weak to fly he wasn't too weak to attack. He crawled against the ground like snake until he found Tora panting against the ground. He licked his lips as he coiled his neck and lashed down. His jaws struck from above, giving Tora little room to escape. Tora was exhausted and there was no way for him to leap out of the way. Ryo bit down on him from above and dug his sharp fangs into his skin. Tora cried out as he felt his own blood being spilled. Ryo had a good hold of Tora in his jaws and he shook his head violently. Tora felt his skin being ripped apart inside the dragon's mouth and his vision was blurring quickly. Ryo kept shaking him like a derange animal playing with its kill. Tora was dying, but even so he wasn't going to die in a dragon's mouth. He raised his left paw and he smashed Ryo's canines and incisors on his left side of his mouth. With the lost grip in Ryo's mouth Tora fell from his jaws and onto the ground in a bloody mess.  
  
Ryo hissed as his teeth fell against the ground but seeing the bloody tiger made him regain his composure again, "Ah, so this is what it comes to in the end? I'm left with the final kill while you lie there against the ground like a weakling."  
  
Tora laid there unable to really answer. Ryo smiled lightly, "No smartass comment to make?"  
  
"Shut...up..." Tora mumbled in a shaky voice.  
  
"I can't believe you were the leader of us. Your evil aura is nothing now and so is your strength."  
  
"My strength comes from my friends. Not my desire to be stronger anymore...I finally understand that now."  
  
"Pitiful..." Ryo said as he looked down at Tora with a curled neck, "Just like your son and wife."  
  
Tora's ears perked up slowly in hearing him. Just above them both, Inuyasha landed on the cliff that overlooked the valley that they were in. He saw Tora laying there in a pool of blood while Ryo talked, "Great..."  
  
"I suppose I'll give you this pleasure in knowing what happened to them. Your last bits of wisdom before you die," Ryo said in a slow manner, enjoying every last bit of this moment.  
  
"It was I who turned your son into his beast like form. He deserved it though," Ryo said with a growl, "He had discovered that I was planning to attack the village. I pushed his weak little mind until he was broken. Nothing more then a savage beast. Just like, Kisho. As for your wife the reason why you never found her is because I ate her. With one snap of my jaws she was gone."  
  
Inuyasha heard what Ryo was saying as he slowly leaped down from the cliff side, "I can't believe that bastard did that. Why eat humans? It's not like they fill up much in his big mouth."  
  
Tora heard every word of it and deep inside he knew. Ryo had always been the source of problems for him, along with Naraku of course. His bloody fur blew gently as a wind blew by. His body was broken and he just couldn't go on. Just like what happened before he turned into a hanyou.  
  
Ryo lifted his head up to use his finishing blow on Tora.  
  
The wind in the air blew around them slowly as Tora laid their. He was ready to accept his fate. He had done all he could and this was where his path ended. Funny thing was he never thought he'd die by Ryo's hands. _'At lest I made friends...I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to help Kisho and the others.'  
_  
The wind blew past Tora's ears and he heard a light whisper, _'This is not your time, Tora. You have much greater things to do. Wake up...Wake up...'  
  
_Tora slowly opened his eyes again, hearing someone's voice.  
  
"Wake up!" Inuyasha shouted from above.  
  
Ryo thrusted his head down towards Tora. With his suddenly renewed energy, Tora got to his feet and leaped to attack Ryo. Tora had leaped when Ryo's head was just over him. In his short leap, Tora bit down on Ryo's throat, right into his jugular vein. With one good pull, Tora ripped a hole on the side of Ryo's neck. The dragon flung his head back in pain as he fell to the ground, his entire body tossed against the ground until it finally became still.  
  
Tora collapsed against his stomach as he panted. He was still having trouble breathing and the bleeding on his back just wouldn't stop. Tora glanced to the side to see Inuyasha scrambling down the cliffside to get to him. "I can't help them now...if I do I would slow them down. I don't think I will able to help them again...but Kisho doesn't need me if Inuyasha is their now."  
  
Inuyasha was close enough to the bottom now to just fall the rest of the way down. He fell the last few feet and once he hit against the ground he quickly ran where Tora was. When he arrived Tora was gone. Their was no sign left of him except the blood stain left against the scared ground, "He was the one that woke me from the seal... so where ever you are. Thanks..." Inuyasha mumbled the last part since he could hardly bring himself to say a thank you. After a short look around Inuyasha headed back to the sleeping Kisho, it was only a matter of time now before Naraku would face all there wraths for the pain he had caused and for the life's he had destroyed.  
  
Chapter 15 Preview  
  
((There are just bits of things here, this is no way in order too))  
  
"Lady, Kikyo..." a small girl mumbled as she pulled on the priestess robe.  
  
"Yes? Is something wrong?" "There's a strange youkai we saw by the river bed. It looks injured."  
  
Kikyo nodded her head lightly as she walked over to her things to pick up her bow, "I will go see to it then. Stay here in the village until I get back."  
  
-------- "Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
Kisho's ears perked up, "Its uncle Sesshomaru."  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both caught off guard by what Kisho said.  
  
"Kisho! Don't say that. He's a bad guy..."  
  
Kisho tilted his head, "No he isn't. He helped me find you. You know he just has his special ways in helping. It's kind of painful sometimes, plus he's your brother, right? "  
  
"Stop speaking mindless gibberish!" Sesshomaru ordered them both.  
  
---  
  
"I saw that girl with the bow..." Keiji said as he held his knee's close to his chest.  
  
"What girl with a bow?" Miroku asked as he placed a wet cloth on Keiji's head.  
  
"The one that shot Kisho...his mother..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
----- "Naraku? The guardians are almost gone. Soon you will not be able to hide your self from them."  
  
Naraku looked to Iluska, "I hardly find that a problem. Especially you're the one hiding something from them."  
  
Iluska was silent as she tossed her hair back, "I'll reveal it to them out next meeting then."  
  
"Good, the girl has located the last shard as well..." 


	15. Chapter 15: The Journey Back

Inuyasha  
  
Coming of Age  
  
Chapter 15  
  
_'You are the only one who knows where the last shard of the Shikon Jewel is. Now tell me!'  
  
'No! I would never tell you. You can do what ever you want to me because the answer to the last shard doesn't rest with me but in another...'  
_  
Kisho slowly opened his weary eyes. His dream he had during the night had been filled with things he didn't quiet understand, but at lest he got a good nights rest. He raised his large dog like head from the grassy ground to see where he was. Kisho still hadn't reverted back to his human form since he wasn't exactly sure how just yet. There was something he needed to trigger emotionally, but what that was he wasn't sure. He shook his head to greet the morning air as he stretched his sore jaws. While he did a rock flew from the sky and pegged him right between the eyes. The impact against his head made a loud thunk sound, "Ow...where did that come from?"  
  
"From us!"  
  
Kisho used his right clawed hand to rub his head lightly as he looked over to where the voices had originated. Walking out of the bushes was a small group of children armed with nothing more with a few handful of rocks and a few sticks. Kisho rubbed the mark on his head a little more before he rested his hand/paw back against the ground, "Hey, didn't your parents ever tell you not to throw rocks?"  
  
"We're here to slay you, youkai!" the leader of the little group yelled out as he threw another rock.  
  
Since Kisho was aware of the rock throwing, he just ducked his head down slightly letting the rock fly over his head, "Youkai? Oh, you mean me. Well sorry to break it to you. I'm not a youkai."  
  
The children all looked at each other with strange looks before they spoke up again, "Well what are you?"  
  
"Well..." Kisho rubbed his muzzled with his clawed hand as his fluffy tail behind him swayed back and forth in the grass, "...uh to be truthful I have some youkai in me. Not a whole lot." The children were silent for a brief moment before they shouted, "Slay the youkai!"  
  
Kisho rubbed his head, "Christ, is everyone just wanting to make a name for themselves now by killing me?"  
  
The kids began throwing their rocks and sticks at him. Kisho just ducked his head down or he swiped their attempts with his claws. He was still injured pretty badly so he wasn't going to waste his energy in standing up to dodge. Plus they were just kids after all, they weren't going to really succeed in killing him.  
  
After about a minute or so the children all sat down trying to catch their breaths. Kisho just watched them with perked up ears, "Uh...give up?"  
  
The children shook their head, "No...the youkai here have been slaying the people of our village...we won't let you take any more of our parents or friends..." the leader of the group managed to say between gasp.  
  
Kisho was a bit surprise someone so young was willing to take up the responsibility of protecting a village, "Hey..." Kisho had begun to say when a foul smell caught his nose, "Get out of here! There's other youkai coming..."  
  
"Good, we'll get those too."  
  
Kisho growled lightly, _'Great, they are too stubborn to leave and the youkai can smell my blood from my wounds.'  
_  
As the children got back up on their feet they were instantly thrown back against the ground by a large creature with a slender body. Kisho looked over in their direction to see it was a small dragon youkai. This youkai was way smaller compared with Ryo and it wasn't nearly as strong, but it was still a youkai. It had knocked the children against the ground while it circled around in the sky. Once it was satisfy with its prey against the ground it swept down from the skies and landed a few feet away. The children scrambled back against the trees as they stared up at the hissing creature coming towards them. The dragon used its wings to walk on while it raised its head up to release its fire breath. In one giant breath of air the creature released a stream of scorching hot fire at the cowering children. In a quick response Kisho leapt into the air and landed just in front of the children. His injured back leg gave out from under him, but he held himself up with his front legs and gave a large roar. The intensity of the roar reflected the flames right back at the small dragon. The move was similar to Tora's since Kisho had learned it from the tiger. The small dragon had used its wings like a shield to block the attack from harming it.  
  
The children all huddled behind Kisho, while he panted from exhaustion. He noticed that they were all trying to hide behind him and he gave them a light glance while he tried to keep a focus eye on the dragon, "Go hide in the forest. Don't worry, I'll get this guy."  
  
The children nodded slowly and took off into the forest. The dragon youkai hissed and tried to go after them, but Kisho gave a sharp snap of his jaws in a warning, "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
The dragon youkai hissed again, "You...what sort of creature are you? You are letting the food go."  
  
"I'm not what you think. Take your little friends and leave this village."  
  
"You are not in the position to tell me what to do!" The dragon youkai roared and charged at Kisho. As the dragon charged, Kisho slowly got to his feet fully and leaped again at the dragon. The two collided with each other and rolled across the ground. The dragon youkai wrapped its long slender body around Kisho trying to crush him, but Kisho was swinging his claws and biting down on what ever came near his neck or face.  
  
The children peeked out from their hiding spots to see the Inu and the dragon fighting it out on the ground. The forest was filled with the two creatures roars as they struggled against each other. As the children watched the leader of the group whispered to one of his friends, "I hope the dog one wins."  
  
Kisho and the dragon rolled across the ground until Kisho rolled on his back and kicked his hind legs right into the dragon youkai, launching the creature right into a tree. Kisho tried to get back up, but he found he just couldn't get his injured leg moving again. The dragon youkai shook its head as it looked at Kisho, "You'll pay for that!"  
  
The dragon youkai flew up in the air above Kisho and dove right down for him. Kisho was a sitting duck...or dog. He shut his eyes anticipating the attack to strike him, but before it did someone yelled out something.  
  
"Wind Scar!"  
  
Kisho opened his eyes just in time to see the power of Tetsusaiga fly right above him and into the dragon youkai. The dragon youkai was engulfed in the swords power and nothing was left of him as the power past on. Kisho blinked lightly as Inuyasha landed on the ground with his sword over his shoulder, "I leave you for a moment and you're fighting a damn youkai."  
  
Kisho couldn't believe his father just saved him. It was a first for Kisho, "Uh...sorry? I couldn't let it eat the kids."  
  
Inuyasha sheath Tetsusaiga and stared at Kisho, "What kids?"  
  
The children came running out and over to the two, "Wow that was great. Can you do that again? How about you help us with the village?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at all of them before growling, "Hey, go home already."  
  
"Hey he's got cute ears!" one of the girls yelled.  
  
Kisho smiled since he was glad he wasn't the only one that went through the whole cute ears saga, "Maybe we can help them."  
  
Inuyasha gave Kisho a cold stare, "We don't have time for this now. We have to find the others."  
  
"We just can't leave them!"  
  
"Oh yes we can!"  
  
"Please," Kisho said trying to sound pathetic, but his 'please' sounded more like a demand, "I'm too injured to travel far anyways."  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "Fine...I swear you take after your mother with this helping everyone thing."  
  
Kisho blinked lightly to Inuyasha before he gave him a playful nudge with his head. Inuyasha was about to say something, but his words got caught up in his throat when he saw the happy expression Kisho had. He just crossed his arms and turned his head away, "Well if we're going to do this then lets go."  
  
Kisho nodded his head as he slowly got up on his three good legs, "Right."  
  
"Hey you can't go injured like that," One of the smaller children said as they ran up to Kisho.  
  
"The runt has a point," Inuyasha said as he looked down to Kisho, "You'll just slow everything down."  
  
"Hey!" Kisho said as he stood there, "I can still walk and run on three legs. Not to mention I still have my claws and my powers. I'm not sitting the sidelines on this...and" Kisho lowered his head down to the children's level, "I promise we'll take care of everything. So you can go back to your village."  
  
All the children nodded their head reluctantly as they slowly began to turn and walk home. Kisho watched them for a moment before he raised himself back up to his normal position, "Let's go."  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head as he leaped up into the trees running along the branches until he leaped into the air to land on the next set of branch of trees. Kisho ran after him on the ground using his three legs. Despite his injury he was still extremely fast on the ground.  
  
One of the children looked over his shoulder, "Can they be trusted?"  
  
"I don't know. They seemed nice enough."  
  
"I don't trust youkai though..."  
  
Meanwhile in the village that neighbors the one Kisho and Inuyasha were helping was having problems of it own with the sudden increase in youkai, but they already had a solution. They had managed to acquire a priestess to help them ward the demons off and she was kind enough to stay with them until the youkai left.  
  
"Lady, Kikyo..." a small girl mumbled as she pulled on the priestess robe.  
  
"Yes? Is something wrong?"  
  
"There's a strange youkai by the river bed. It looks injured."  
  
Kikyo nodded her head lightly as she walked over to her things to pick up her bow, "I will go see to it then. Stay here in the village until I get back."  
  
"Yes, Lady Kikyo."  
  
She walked slowly out to the riverbed to finish off the injured youkai. Kikyo was still determine to finish Naraku off, but right now she was just binding her time. She had heard the news about Inuyasha, yet somehow she still didn't really believe it.  
  
The sound of the river was just up ahead and Kikyo pulled out an arrow just incase the creature would attack. She slowly approached the running waters with caution, looking around for the creature. At first she didn't even see anything until the blood in the water caught her eyes. On the far bank was a large tiger youkai laying their on its side. It was mortally injured and it must have tried to cross the river, but it didn't have the strength to go on. Kikyo brought her arrow to her bow and she pointed it down at the creature. She had no pity for it and she wasn't going to preserve mercy either. She let her purifying arrow go and the glowing arrow whizzed right for the injured youkai, but the youkai quickly got to its feet and leaped into the air. The arrow just missed its hind legs as it lunged for Kikyo. She quickly readied another arrow, but she underestimated the tiger's speed and he landed right on her. His heavy massed caused her to fall against her back and her arrow and bow were thrown into the river. His claws were pressed against her shoulder as a terrible growl rumbled from his throat.  
  
"So...you're Kikyo," the tiger mumbled.  
  
Kikyo wasn't in the mood for talk and she used her purifying powers in her hands and she touched the tiger's leg that had her pinned. The purifying energy reacted under her touch and sparks spited out as the painful energy ran through the tiger, but he remained unmoved.  
  
"Rumors are true about you. You truly are the walking dead and you bring death to others. Why do you keep to this world when you have no purpose anymore?" Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the creature as she let go, "A youkai like you has nothing to say on the matter."  
  
"I have plenty to say," The tiger hissed, "You are in a time that you don't belong to. Inuyasha has moved on and yet you linger here in the shadows. Do you have some hope in taking him away? Or do you lie to yourself by saying you want Naraku gone?"  
  
Kikyo was silent for a brief moment, "I have not seen him, so I truly can't say, but what you say isn't true. I want to know if Kagome and Inuyasha are truly happy..."  
  
The tiger youkai nodded as he let her up. He slowly limped down to the river banks again as he stared at the waters. Kikyo rubbed her arm as she watched, "You are dying and yet you are trying to cross the river. What keeps your soul bounded to this world?"  
  
"...Regret," the tiger said silently as he leaped into the waters, "Perhaps I don't deserve the privileges of death."  
  
Kikyo watched silently as the tiger made his swim across the cold waters. It had been awhile since she met a challenge like that. She turned around to walk back to the village to finish the job she was there for so she could continue on her real journey.  
  
Meanwhile Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Keiji and Kyoko were all waiting for any signs of Inuyasha. They all had decided to remain in one spot since Keiji was sill unconscious and Inuyasha had a good enough nose to track them down. Everyone was eating dinner when Keiji woke up. He had been out for a day or so and he was lucky Kyoko had got him out of the caves before they collapsed.  
  
"Where am I?" Keiji asked as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Out of the caves, we were all lucky we got out in time before they collapsed. I hope I can say the same for Inuyasha and Kisho-"Miroku was saying before Sango hit him across the head.  
  
"Don't listen to him. We're all safe, but you lost you shard in your leg."  
  
"I saw that girl with the bow..." Keiji said as he held his knee's close to his chest.  
  
"What girl with a bow?" Miroku asked as he placed a wet cloth on Keiji's head.  
  
"The one that shot Kisho...his mother..."  
  
"What?!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"She...uh helped me. I remember when I fell I saw her shoot the demons. I don't remember anything else after that," Keiji said as he looked back to everyone.  
  
"That means she isn't controlled completely," Miroku said as he rubbed his chin, "There's still a chance to save her and your brother Sango."  
  
"I hope so...I don't want the same fate as Kohaku to happen to Kagome."  
  
The whole group looked down with depressing moods, but Keiji slapped his hands together, "Come on. Stop looking depressed! Everything will work out. We'll save everyone and this world will be freed from Naraku! Because we're the only ones who are crazy enough to fight him."  
  
Miroku pressed his hands against Keiji head, "Are you really that sick? You seem like the kind that hates everyone."  
  
Keiji growled before Kyoko cutted in, "He is. Normally he fights with Kisho."  
  
"Shut up," Keiji said while everyone in the group laughed. As much as Keiji hated to admit he missed hearing everyone laugh, but what he missed the most was fighting with Kisho. He was never serious and neither was Kisho when it came to their little arguments. Keiji glanced to the sky, _'You better be ok you damn mutt.'  
_  
Kisho pounced on a small demon he had been chasing until he destroyed it completely under his claws. He swung his tail from side to side as he walked through the woods, "And that makes one hundred."  
  
"Wind Scar!" Kisho looked up to see a giant light streak across the forest ground, destroying what ever was in its path.  
  
He sat down on his hunches as he waited for his father to come back, "I swear that's cheating."  
  
Inuyasha landed on the ground with a light thump near Kisho, "Ha that makes one thousand."  
  
"That's cheating! I don't have a huge sword to swing around."  
  
"That's not my problem! You have two huge claws. Use them!"  
  
"As loud as ever..." a cold voice from behind said. The two Inu's hair stood on end as they looked behind to see who had manage to sneak up on them.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
Kisho's ears perked up, "Its uncle Sesshomaru."  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both caught off guard by what Kisho said as they stared at him, he just sat there with a clueless expression.  
  
"Kisho! Don't say that. He's a bad guy..."  
  
Kisho tilted his head, "No he isn't. He helped me find you. You know he just has his special ways in helping. It's kind of painful sometimes, plus he's your brother, right? "  
  
"Stop speaking mindless gibberish!" Sesshomaru ordered them both.  
  
"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha ordered as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"To see how he faired," Sesshomaru said as he looked to Kisho's direction, "I was warned about his condition."  
  
"Yeah, by me," Inuyasha mumbled the last bit as he stared at his brother. Sesshomaru had no real expression on his face as he looked to Kisho who stood behind Inuyasha.  
  
"I see why. You truly didn't think he'd make it through the blue moon."  
  
"I didn't know what would happen. He already has to deal with trying to master his powers. This was not something I wanted him to go through."  
  
"That's what you get for mingling with humans. Blood as pure as our fathers doesn't deserve to be close to a human," Sesshomaru spitted out as he walked past them both, disappearing in the forest shadows.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "He really pisses me off."  
  
"You know, I think he just came to make sure we were ok," Kisho commented as he stepped forward.  
  
"You give him way too much credit, Kisho."  
  
Kisho laughed lightly as Inuyasha just shook his head. As the two stood there they both caught the scent of another youkai and leaped into the air just as a blast blew the ground they were standing on away. Inuyasha landed perfectly against the ground while Kisho landed on the other side on his good three legs, "Where the hell did that come from?" Kisho said as he looked at the large hole.  
  
"From me!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kisho looked up to see a monkey like youkai leap out of the trees and down to the ground in front of them, "I'm here to stop you from killing my precious youkai I have created."  
  
"So you're the bastard that's been doing this. Good, we can just kill you and finally leave this place, "Inuyasha said as he reached for his sword.  
  
"Not so fast," the youkai monkey said as he held up one of the leader of the group of children, "You make a move and I'll tear this little mortal apart."  
  
Inuyasha growled as he moved his hand away from his sword, "To afraid to fight us head on?"  
  
"Hardly," the monkey youkai said as he tossed the boy to the ground with a barrier around him, "I want to fight, Kisho. I have to finish what Ryo had set out to do."  
  
"Had?" Kisho said in confusion.  
  
"Yes, he's been destroyed sadly, by that traitor Tora," Kisho smiled in hearing Tora had finally destroyed Ryo, "But, Tora also was destroyed as well so there's some good to that."  
  
Kisho was shocked to hear he was destroyed. His ears laid sadly against his head as he tucked his tail down. Inuyasha noticed the sad look on Kisho's face and he wanted to say something to comfort him, but he just couldn't find the words. He opened his mouth to make an attempt, but Kisho interrupted what he was going to say.  
  
"Fine, I'll fight you. Just one on one."  
  
"What!?" Inuyasha shouted, "I mean...you're injured. You can't take him on right now."  
  
"I have to...I made a promise to those kids, right? Plus I have to have avenge Tora's death by destroying the rest of these guys."  
  
Inuyasha saw his point, but he still didn't like it. He didn't argue the subject anymore since Kisho was set on his decision. Inuyasha backed off while Kisho limped forward towards the monkey, "This better not be some sort of trick."  
  
"No trick," the monkey said as he held a spear out in front of him, "Ready?"  
  
"Ready," Kisho said with his ears pinned back against his head in an aggressive display.  
  
The monkey back flipped towards the trees while Kisho lunged forward after him. Once the monkey made it to the trees he back flipped onto one tree and the he pushed off the trunk to fly through the sky over Kisho. As he flew over head Kisho had to slow down to turn around. Since he only had one back leg to use it took him a tad bit longer. While he struggled to slow down the monkey pointed his spear down at Kisho and launched another huge energy of power down at the Inu just like before. Kisho leaped out of the way, but the explosion behind him threw him off balance. He failed to land properly and he tumbled against the ground like a useless piece of garbage.  
  
The monkey landed on one of the turned up rocks and looked at Kisho pulling himself off the ground, "I'm surprise you're so weak. The other guardians had so many problems with you before; I guess you've gotten soft. This should be easier then I thought."  
  
Kisho growled as he barred his teeth. He got back up on his feet and charged again. The monkey used his spear again and this time ice energy shot out and struck Kisho in the shoulder.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"That should freeze your body completely. Killing you once it reaches your head."  
  
Inuyasha was perched up in one of the taller trees watching, "Come on...don't let some ice finish you off."  
  
Kisho couldn't even move his shoulder that was already frozen completely in ice. He tried his hardest to pull it out, but it wasn't budging. While he was stuck the monkey swung his spear like weapon again creating small whirlwinds that sparked youkai energy. As they came towards Kisho, he could feel the power in them serge and he struggled to get away, but he still couldn't move still as the ice was taking over more and more of his body. As the winds came closer to him they sliced through one of his dog like ears while he could feel the rest of his body being cut through like butter by sharp winds.  
  
The winds kicked up a huge amount of dust creating a large cloud that covered Kisho. Inuyasha couldn't see a thing in the big dust cloud and neither could the monkey youkai. Once the winds dyed down and the dust began to settle, Inuyasha looked back down to where he last saw Kisho.  
  
Lying slump against his frozen shoulder was Kisho. He was injured beyond belief while parts of his body were covered in ice. Large gashes covered Kisho's body and one of his eyes dripped blood from being damaged. His white fur was stained in all the blood that was spilled and yet Kisho was still some what alive.  
  
The monkey held his spear out again to create another whirlwind, "Why don't you just die! What sort of creature are you? I don't see why you still fight on. You've lost and there's no hope in you winning against me."  
  
Kisho moved his eyes towards the monkey youkai as he began to swing his spear again, "You wouldn't understand what I fight for. Hope isn't lost as long as I'm still willing to fight, I made a promise to these kids and...I don't think Tora would like it much if I died like this."  
  
"Take this!" The monkey swung his attack at Kisho again.  
  
"Kisho!" Inuyasha shouted as the dirt blocked his view again. Inuyasha frantically tried to see where Kisho was, "He...better be ok. I can't believe I allowed this."  
  
The monkey youkai stood there laughing as he watched his winds engulf the entire area. In one of the whirlwinds there was some sort of gap in the middle which made the youkai wonder what it was doing. His eyes stared at it for a moment when he suddenly saw a twinkle of light, "What is that?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down to see what the monkey youkai was looking at when suddenly the whirlwinds exploded in a burst of energy.  
  
The monkey youkai stumbled back, "That's impossible. No one could have survived that."  
  
"Nothing's impossible!"  
  
The monkey youkai looked up just in time to see Kisho's claws extended out at him, but Kisho had reverted back to his human looking appearance and the ice shattered away from his body, "No!" the monkey youkai cried out, "Impossible you should be dead!"  
  
"Purifying Claws!" Kisho ripped the monkey youkai right in half with his attack and the energy from his purifying claws made him turn into dust within second. Once the monkey was destroyed it released the barrier it had on the small boy child.  
  
Kisho stood there for a moment motionless before he fell backwards in exhaustion. Before he even hit the dirt, Inuyasha caught him. "Don't ever do that again, Kisho."  
  
Kisho smiled lightly as he shut his eyes to rest, "Sorry..."  
  
Inuyasha thought his heart was going to stop ten times over during the entire fight, "I'm going to die of a heart attack at this rate."  
  
"Um..." the young boy said as he walked over to Inuyasha, "He needs cloths. I can get him some back in the village."  
  
"That would be good. Wait, I'll take him there," Inuyasha wrapped Kisho in his fire rat robe as he carried him off to the village with the young boy leading the way.  
  
Iluska watched Kisho defeat the monkey youkai from Kana's mirror. She glanced over to Naraku who was silently looking out the window.  
  
"Naraku? The guardians are almost gone. Soon you will not be able to hide your self from them."  
  
Naraku looked to Iluska, "I hardly find that a problem. Especially since you're the one hiding something from them."  
  
Iluska was silent as she tossed her hair back, "I'll reveal it to them out next meeting then. It should sure throw them off there little happy cloud"  
  
"Good, the girl has located the last shard as well..."  
  
"You mean Kagome has really found it?"  
  
"Do you doubt what I say?"  
  
Iluska shook her head, "No I was just thinking it took her long enough. I thought you needed Kisho."  
  
"I still do, so we are to set a trap for all of them soon. It will be the last battle. Be sure you can handle it," Naraku snapped as he walked out the room.  
  
"I can handle anything," Iluska mumbled as she followed him out.  
  
-- "Thanks for the cloths," Kisho said as he looked at his new cloths.  
  
"We're sorry if they are a little torn, but we don't have much now," the elder of the village said as he helped Kisho outside. Kisho had gotten about a half's day rest at village and it was enough for his healing powers to begin working again on his wounds. He was already partly healed.  
  
"Oh, no that's ok. I like my new look," Kisho said as he pulled on his vest. He now had a vest over a shirt that was a dark red trimmed with green.  
  
Inuyasha leaped down from the roof, "Move over pops, I'll take it from here."  
  
The village elder bowed and let Kisho limp over to his father. Inuyasha grabbed Kisho gently and lifted him up on his back, "Let's get out of here before they ask us to stay for the night."  
  
Inuyasha leaped on top of the roof to leap over the village gates leaving the village behind. As they left, the villagers all waved good-bye to the two as they slowly disappeared from sight. Kisho rested his chin against Inuyasha's shoulders.  
  
Inuyasha felt Kisho rest his head and he glanced back lightly, "Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yeah...just tired is all."  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he continue running through the forest. He felt somewhat proud that he was carrying his son. It felt very satisfying that he was able to help Kisho for a change.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped walking as he saw Inuyasha leap through the forest with Kisho. He had witnessed the entire fight and he was somewhat satisfied with the results. Sesshomaru knew a lower demon like that wasn't going to get the best of his nephew even if he was injured in the start. It was strange that Sesshomaru felt the need to watch over his nephew and that feeling was beginning to annoy Sesshomaru. Jaken and Rin came trotting along from behind. They had also witness the fight.  
  
"I can't believe he jumped right through the whirlwind. What an idiot!" Jaken said as he rubbed his chin, "Takes after his father."  
  
"I don't know. It was rather brave," Rin said with a smile.  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to Rin for a brief moment before he continued on, "Come we're leaving."  
  
"Ok!" Rin said as she ran after him.  
  
"Wait for me!" Jaken ran as fast as he could to keep up with Sesshomaru who was following Inuyasha and Kisho into the forest. 


	16. Chapter 16: Hot Springs?

Inuyasha  
  
Coming of Age  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"So, that's when I used my Wind Scar to tear right through the demon to save your mother and everyone else."  
  
"Wow," Kisho said as he listened to his father story.  
  
Since Kisho was still injured pretty badly, Inuyasha had decided it was best if he walked for a bit so Kisho wouldn't get jolted around so much. Even with Kisho's healing powers, it took quiet a bit to heal all his wounds, but Inuyasha didn't mind really. Walking through the woods like this gave him the time he needed to talk with his son. The two had been telling stories with each other the entire time and Inuyasha occasionally asked Kisho questions on the things he liked or disliked. It took a lot of courage for Inuyasha to ask since he felted guilty still about loosing Kisho to the well.  
  
"I never knew my mother and you were together for so long," Kisho said as he rested his head down against his father's shoulders.  
  
"It never felt long. We were so wrapped up in finding Naraku that time just past by so quickly."  
  
"Yeah, I'm beginning to see that now," Kisho laughed lightly, "So, are we close to the others? I can smell far, but your nose is way better then mine."  
  
"We're close, just over this hill now."  
  
"Ah, good I can't wait to see everyone again."  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat lightly as he walked, "Who named you?"  
  
Kisho was caught a bit off guard by his sudden question, "Uh...hmm. That's right I forgot about how I was named. Mom named me," Kisho said with a faint smile.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha said a bit confused, "What are you talking about? She was still here with Naraku and we never agreed on a name."  
  
"Grandma told me she found a piece of paper that had my name written on it attach to me. She said it looked like my mothers handwriting."  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head lightly, "Figure's she would do something like that."  
  
"Do you not like my name?" Kisho asked in a jokingly tone.  
  
"What?! No, I mean yes...I mean wait I like the name! Stop confusing me!" Inuyasha snapped as he stopped walking.  
  
Kisho laughed as he leaped out of Inuyasha's grip and landed on the ground, "I think you should rest."  
  
"I don't need rest," Inuyasha said as he looked at Kisho on the ground.  
  
Kisho stared back up to Inuyasha, "Well I'm going to sit here for a few minutes then."  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything as he stared at Kisho. Even though Kisho resembled Inuyasha more then Kagome. Inuyasha could still see Kagome in Kisho. His clawed hand went to his face as he tried to stop the memory from surfacing in his mind again. Kisho stood up and went to Inuyasha, "Are you ok? You don't look to good."  
  
"I'm fine!," Inuyasha said as he took a step back.  
  
Kisho frowned lightly as he nodded his head. He turned back around and that's when he felt Inuyasha grip his shoulder, "I'm sorry..." Inuyasha paused a moment as Kisho slowly turned back around, "I'm just not use to all this still."  
  
Kisho rubbed one of his eyes, "Don't worry about it. I'm not bothered by it."  
  
Inuyasha could tell he was lying. Why did Kisho have to be so like himself?  
  
Kisho took a seat on one of the rocks, "To be honest, I've always dreamed of being able to talk with you and mom, but I was also scared. I was scared that maybe you forgot about me...or maybe you both didn't like what I have become."  
  
Kisho looked down at his human hands, "I never wanted these powers, but I have now accepted the fact that it's who I am. At first I thought I was the only one like this and I was scared that if I found you, that you would turn away in disgust. Pretty horrible thought, right?"  
  
Inuyasha placed his hand on Kisho's head lightly, "No..." he took in a light breath, "I never wanted you to be like me. I've had it tough since I was born and I sure didn't want it to be past on to my offspring. You looked more like your mother when you were born, I thought things were to be different, but there not. So I'm sorry."  
  
Kisho's eyes were a bit watery as he lifted his sleeve to wipe them, "Don't be sorry. I've always wanted to be like you and I'm happy to know that I have."  
  
Inuyasha was taken aback by what Kisho said and he ruffled his hair lightly, "Then we both will stop Naraku."  
  
Kisho beamed with joy as he nodded his head, "I'll do my best to make you proud."  
  
Out of no where Miroku suddenly popped up out of the bushes, "Hey am I interrupting a father son moment?"  
  
Inuyasha leaped back from being startled while Kisho just stood there frozen.  
  
"Miroku! How long were you standing there?" Inuyasha demanded as he stomped over to him.  
  
"Long enough to know that it was a touching moment. I was very moved," Miroku put an arm around Kisho, "I see a bound growing between you two. Such a wonderful thing."  
  
Kisho pulled away from Miroku, "You're freaking me out."  
  
"Leave him alone, you bastard," Inuyasha said as he stepped out in front of Kisho.  
  
"I see you are assuming the roll of protective father now," Miroku said with a finger in the air and with a goofy smile plastered against his face.  
  
"I can see you're not surprise about Kisho not being dead," Inuyasha folded his arms together while he stared at the monk.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, no. I knew he was alive."  
  
"You knew?" Kisho questioned as he stood next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh, no. He thought it was hopeless when I left him."  
  
Miroku laughed lightly as he picked up some wood, "Well...we should get back to camp now. I'm sure everyone else will be excited to see you both."  
  
Miroku went trotting off into the woods while Inuyasha chased after him, "Get back here! I'm not done with you!"  
  
Kisho just stood their as he tried to follow them, but his leg was still a bit sore and he couldn't go any faster then a walk, "Uh, wait up?"  
  
Miroku, Kisho, and Inuyasha all showed up at the camp after Inuyasha ran back to get Kisho once Miroku pointed out that he was missing.  
  
"We're back everyone. We would have been here sooner if Inuyasha didn't forget his own son in the forest."  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha barked as Kisho climbed off his back, "You say one more thing-"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I knew he'd come back," Kisho said with a smile to Inuyasha.  
  
Everyone at the camp ran up to hug Kisho or just to pat him to see if it was really him. They did the same with Inuyasha, but Inuyasha was strong enough to squirm out of their grip.  
  
"It's really you, right?" Shippo said as he hugged Kisho tightly around the neck.  
  
"Yes it's me," Kisho gasped for air, "Can we stop chocking me?"  
  
Keiji rubbed Kisho's hair all over on his head until it was a tangled mess "I can't believe you came back alive."  
  
Kyoko smiled as she just patted Kisho, "Yup that's him."  
  
"It's nice to see them all happy again," Sango said as she walked over to Inuyasha who had perched himself up on one of the branches.  
  
"He really has made a big impact," Inuyasha said with his eyes closed and his arms behind his back.  
  
"It's amazing he has so little youkai in him and yet he's so strong."  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond as he watched everyone still playing around with Kisho. It was amazing he was strong almost too amazing. Inuyasha felt that there had to be a downside to his powers. He knew about the blue moon, but was there something else he had overlooked?  
  
"Inyuasha?" Sango said to get the Inu's attention again.  
  
"What?  
  
"Keiji saw Kagome..."  
  
Inuyasha sat up on his branch with his eyes wide open, "Tell me!"  
  
--  
  
"So, Kisho how did you survive that fall?" Keiji asked as he leaned up against one of the boulders.  
  
"I'm not sure. I woke up at the lake so maybe someone caught me? It wasn't my father."  
  
"I would like to know how you survived that arrow. It had purifying energy in it and it hit you where your heart would be," Kyoko said as she looked at Kisho.  
  
Kisho gripped his chest, "Yeah it just missed my heart though."  
  
"So you do know that's your weakness?"  
  
"I've always known...but I don't think anything will get me there. Everyone's usually aiming for my head."  
  
Kyoko laughed lightly as Keiji rolled his eyes. Shippo was lying on the ground smiling lightly, "So did you get a scar from it?" Shippo asked as soon as Kyoko stopped laughing.  
  
"Yeah, check it out," Kisho pulled off his shirt and turned around to reveal where the arrow pierced him. The wound had left a large scar where the purifying energy had burned his skin. His healing powers couldn't heal the pure energy since youkai energy can't touch such a force. Keiji and Shippo were both admiring it while Kyoko covered her eyes blushing.  
  
"You may want to put your shirt back on. You're going to frighten the women in a good way," Miroku shouted.  
  
"Eh?" Kisho said not sure what Miroku was getting at, but Inuyasha over heard and he growled at Miroku for it.  
  
"Don't make perverted comments," Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"They were just observations," Miroku said in his defense while Sango just sighed heavily.  
  
After everyone had settled down some Kisho began to explain what had happened, at lest some of it since he didn't remember some parts. Keiji and Kyoko sat together near the fire as they gave Kisho their full attention. Shippo was sitting on the other side of the fire listening with his tail wrapped around his body. Miroku had taken a seat further away from the younger members of their group, but he could still hear Kisho. Sango was sitting on the grass with Kirara, listening silently. Inuyasha however was still up on a tree branch keeping a guard out. He didn't need to really hear the story since he was there for the entire event.  
  
"Do you think this Iluska is a new detachment of Naraku's?" Miroku asked as he raised his head up slightly.  
  
Kisho was silently as he thought back on Iluska, "No...she seems like another demon of some kind. Defiantly wasn't created from Naraku. She knew a lot about me, though."  
  
"Hey Kisho, why are you still in your human form?" Shippo asked as he sat up, "You told me you liked staying in your normal form."  
  
Kisho looked down at his hands, "Oh...yeah. I just haven't transformed back yet."  
  
"Idiot..." Keiji mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Kisho hissed as he raised his fist.  
  
"Not now you guys," Kyoko said as she threw a stick into the fire, "Kisho is still hurt, sp give him a break Keiji."  
  
Keiji didn't say anything as he just snorted to his sister. Kisho focused on his powers to shift back to his normal part youkai self, but nothing happened. No matter how hard he focused he couldn't transform. Inuyasha noticed he was struggling and he leaped down from his perch, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't change back."  
  
Inuyasha squinted his eyes some, "Your demonic energy is low. It's hard to sense even if you're in a human form."  
  
"He must have used it up in healing," Sango commented as she stood up, "It will return with rest and time."  
  
Kisho sighed, "I've been resting this whole time..."  
  
"Oh, I know!" Shippo said as he sprang up on his feet, "You need a good hot spring bath. That should spring you back in that Inu fighting mode."  
  
"Mode?" Inuyasha said as he gave Shippo a look that said 'idiot.'  
  
"Where did you find a hot spring, Shippo?" Sango asked as she walked over with Kirara.  
  
"I found it when I was looking for fire wood. It's perfect since we all need to get reenergized after all this fighting. Inuyasha and Kisho need it the most though, so I say we should do it for their sakes."  
  
"Hey, don't make us your excuse to go play in the water," Kisho commented as he sat there, but he wasn't sitting for long. Keiji picked him up by the arms while Shippo had him by the legs.  
  
"Let's go!" Shippo yelled as he ran off down the hill carrying Kisho with Keiji.  
  
"Ah! Let go of me! I don't want to take a bath now," Kisho yelled.  
  
Miroku laughed lightly as he began to follow along the teens down the hill, "I guess we have no choice now."  
  
"Guess not," Inuyasha said as he walked along.  
  
Sango, Kirara and Kyoko all went to take a bath on the other side of the tree's so the boys couldn't see.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Keiji, Shippo, and Kisho were all sitting in the hot springs now. Kisho had to admit it did make him feel a little better. Though he'd prefer to keep his cloths on, but no one else was around so he guessed he could relax a bit.  
  
"Kisho," Inuyasha said lightly as he gestured for him to come over.  
  
Kisho swam over to him and sank a little bit in the water, "Hmm?"  
  
"Keiji told me that he saw Kagome before he left the caves. He didn't get a good look at her to see if she was being control or not. Did you sense anything in the caves before we left?"  
  
"I can't really say. The energy that was being given off was strange. I can somewhat sense the Shikon Jewel, but I'm still trying to master my senses. My powers are still really wacky and they are getting worst."  
  
"You'll learn," Inuyasha said as he rested his chin against one of the rocks.  
  
Kisho guessed he would, but it just seemed so hard sometimes.  
  
"Hey, Shippo heat the hot springs up some more," Miroku said as he pointed to the water.  
  
"You got it," Shippo lifted one of his fingers and pointed it at the water to create his fox fire which heated up the water slowly.  
  
"Watch where you point that thing," Keiji growled as he moved away.  
  
"Oh sorry, I almost burned your-"  
  
"Don't finish that sentence," Inuyasha said quickly as Kisho began to laugh.  
  
Watching the boys from afar was a devious youkai. Its yellow eyes flashed in the darkness as it slowly moved forward.  
  
The flash of yellow caught Kisho's attention and he turned his head towards the bushes, "Who's there?"  
  
Everyone in the hot springs paused as they looked to where Kisho was looking now.  
  
"I am the boar youkai. I'm the last youkai guardian and I have come to challenge you Kisho," the youkai said in a deep almost menacing voice.  
  
"Gah, I just destroyed one of you. Can you come back next time?"  
  
The youkai boar came walking out, "There's no next time!"  
  
Everyone froze as they looked at the boar youkai who was in reality extremely small. He only measured up to Kisho's knees and he looked like he didn't know what he was doing. Its voice went from deep and terrifying to squeaky and fun. After the brief pause everyone laughed in the hot springs.  
  
"What the hell happen to the rest of you?" Inuyasha said as he laughed against the rocks.  
  
"No kidding, did Naraku use you as his stomping toy," Keiji commented between laughs.  
  
Kisho was laughing too hard to even say a word. Miroku and Shippo were in the same condition as they splashed around in the water laughing. The boar youkai growled, "Oh yeah? Well taste my Boar Tusk Attack!" The boar shot his tusk at Kisho.  
  
Kisho saw them coming and he lightly blew a breath of air which caused the tusk to blow away, "I win! Is that the best you got?"  
  
"No, for my next attack it's called. I got all your cloths so see you later," the little youkai boar ran off with all their cloths and everyone stopped laughing.  
  
"That little bastard," Kisho said as he sat there shocked.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he stood up, "He's not getting away from me!"  
  
He ran after the youkai while Miroku, Shippo and Kisho ran with him leaving Keiji who stayed put.  
  
"Uh, you guys do realize you're running around naked," Keiji looked up, but they were gone, "I guess not."  
  
It wasn't long until he heard the girls scream.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with all of them?" Sango shouted.  
  
"I don't want to know, at lest my brother wasn't with them," Kyoko said as she kept her face turned away.  
  
The boys chased around the boar youkai until Inuyasha finally caught him by the shirt, "Grrr...you better give us our cloths back."  
  
"I will!" the boar youkai cried.  
  
Once everyone was dressed and settled again the group sat down with the little boar youkai.  
  
"So, you're the last one," Sango asked as she bent down to the little boar.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not a fighter so I didn't do much for Naraku."  
  
"No kidding," Kisho said as he leaned up against a rock.  
  
"Come on, Kisho. Be a little more sensitive," Sango said as she looked pleadingly to Kisho.  
  
"Fine," Kisho looked over to the boar youkai, "Did you know Tora?"  
  
"Yeah...after I found out he died I didn't know what to do so I just came out looking for you guys since I heard he hung out with all of you, but I had to make it look like I was still on Naraku's side since he'll come looking for me."  
  
Kisho was silently as he dropped his head down some. He let his long bangs cover his eyes as he tried to control the urge to cry. He didn't want to hear those words about Tora's death still. He felt a hand press against his back and he lightly looked up to see Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, do you know for sure this tiger is dead? I saw him alive after his fight with Ryo and he disappeared after that," Inuyasha demanded for the boar youkai.  
  
"It's just been assumed since we can't sense him anymore...or I can't sense him anymore."  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head lightly. That wasn't what he hoped to hear, but Kisho slowly lifted his head up, "Maybe he's alive somewhere...since you were with Naraku. Do you know where Naraku had fled?"  
  
"He said he was going back to where Kisho fell...what ever that means."  
  
"Does he mean-?" Inuyasha began to say when suddenly an arrow from out of no where flew out of the trees and struck the little boar youkai. The injured youkai fell back into Sango's arms as it tried to breath, but the arrow had struck a vital organ and the youkai died within minutes.  
  
Kisho got to his feet quickly as he looked up to the trees to see who shot the arrow, "Who's there?"  
  
"Some youkai talk way to much these days," Iluska said as she stepped out into the open with a bow in her hand.  
  
"You!" Kisho growled while everyone stared up to the Inu girl.  
  
"Yes, me. I have come to take your purifying powers, Kisho."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I will fight you until you are on your last breath and once you are then your powers will come to me," Iluska said with a smile across her face.  
  
"You do realize everyone here is going to fight you?"  
  
"I do. You all are no match for me anyways. It just makes it more interesting," Iluska drew out her sword, "Now let the fun begin!"  
  
Kisho had his eyes narrowed as Iluska charged them, 'What is up with this girl? What ever happens I hope my powers will come back, because if they don't then this is going to be a real problem.'  
  
Everyone in the group readied themselves as Iluska charged them all. Kisho had a bad feeling about all this and he knew the biggest battle of his life was to come; he just hoped he survived this one. 


	17. Chapter 17: Iluska

Inuyasha  
  
Coming of Age  
  
((Author Note: Big surprise! I must keep silent!))  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Iluska raised her bow and arrow once again. Her sights were aimed for Kisho as she let the arrow from her hand go. The arrow sung through the air as it fell from the sky right down to Kisho. Things weren't looking good for Kisho since he still wasn't able to transform to his normal form. Instead he side rolled away from the arrow as it just missed him. Iluska wasted no time in firing two more arrows. Kisho kept rolling away and the second arrow whizzed right past his face, cutting a few strands of his black hair. The last arrow flew right past his head again except it nicked the scar on his right cheek causing a small bit of blood to drip down from his cheek. Kisho held his face for a moment before he realized another arrow was coming at him. He moved to leap from this arrow, but as he moved his leg he felt the sharp pain in it again, "Ugh, my leg is still injured."  
  
Kisho's eyes saw the arrow falling towards him with deadly accuracy. Just before the arrow struck him, Inuyasha had grabbed him just as he ran by barely missing the arrow by a slight hair. Iluska sneered as she readied another arrow but before she even brought the arrow to her bow she leaped high into the air to avoid the large sword being swung at her from behind. She back flipped in the air to see who had tried to strike her. Standing where she had been was Keiji with his large sword in hand, "Damn I thought I had her."  
  
Iluska landed down on one of the smaller rocks and she used the arrow in her hand to shoot Keiji. Keiji quickly blocked the arrow with his sword, but the shear force of the arrow caused him to fall off the rocks backwards, "Ahh!"  
  
Iluska pulled out two more arrows from her quiver, "Moron," she muttered as she leaped down the rocks to look for Kisho.  
  
As she walked through the dirt path another arrow from someone else came whizzing from the skies. The aim wasn't as precise as Iluska, since Iluska only dropped her head slightly to avoid the arrow. She quickly turned around to shoot her two arrows at the same time at Kyoko who was the one shooting the other arrows. Kyoko was about to be stricken by the arrows, but the arrows were crushed suddenly as Sango's bone boomerang swept it.  
  
Iluska turned her head towards Sango, "Impressive for a human."  
  
Sango lifted her hand into the air to catch her weapon, "I can't say the same for you."  
  
Iluska growled and dropped her bow from her hands. She leaped into the air with her claws extended out to strike. Sango used her bone boomerang as a shield as Iluska struck her claws against the weapon, but the weapon began to hiss and sizzle.  
  
"What's happening?" Sango said as she watched as her weapon slowly began to melt in the middle.  
  
"My claws have poison in them. They can melt what ever they touch," Iluska said with a grin.  
  
Sango's arm began to shake as she tried her best to keep Iluska back. Just when Sango thought her arm was going to give out, Miroku leapt out from behind and swung his staff at Iluska. Having no choice but to dodge, Iluska quickly backed off.  
  
"Sango, are you ok?" Miroku said as he looked over to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Worry about her."  
  
Iluska had her eyes narrowed as she looked at the monk, "You're the one with the wind tunnel. Don't even try to suck me in."  
  
Miroku held his staff firmly in his hand, "I have no need to use my wind tunnel. I have something else. Shippo! You're up."  
  
Shippo leaped out at Iluska with his fox fire around his whole body.  
  
While the two demons fought it out Miroku picked Sango up and began to run though the woods, "We need to retreat. Inuyasha and Kisho are not in the best of shape to fight still."  
  
Sango frowned as she clutched one of her hands, not because of the news about Kisho and Inuyasha, but because Miroku was carrying her and he had his hand casually on her rear once again. A loud slap echoed into the woods as they disappeared into the night.  
  
Shippo leaped back from Iluska's deadly claws, "Seesh this is like fighting Inuyasha almost."  
  
"Do no compare me to the hanyou!" Iluska growled as she pulled out her sword that she carried in her belt. She charged at Shippo again and swung the blade across his chest with just a quick jerk of her hand.  
  
Shippo fell backwards from the hit and he rolled across the ground some as he clutched his chest. He slowly looked up to see Iluska with her blade raised high above him, "This is your end."  
  
She brought her blade down to finish Shippo off, but her weapon was blocked by someone else's blade. Iluska lifted her eyes to see who dared to stop her. Her eyes met a pair of brown eyes who made her hesitate for a brief second. Within that second it gave her attacker the chance he needed and he used his free hand to punch her across the face. As she fell slowly to the ground her eyes met the blood red blade that had blocked her own. Holding the strange sword was Kisho who still had his arm extended out from hitting her across her face. As Iluska fell against the ground she mumbled, 'No one has ever hit my face.'  
  
Iluska fell against her back laying face up. Her sword wasn't in her reach, but she still had her claws. She moved to get back up but she felt the sharp blade of Kisho's sword pressed against her throat. Iluska froze in an instant and her eyes moved up the sword slowly to Kisho's face to see him the panting heavily, "So you used up a lot of your energy just to use this sword. I can easily overpower you."  
  
Kisho's hands tightened its grip around his sword as he stood over her. The swords power pulsed with his demonic energy and its sharp energy snapped and stung Iluska lightly against the neck, "You want to try me?" Kisho said with a smirk.  
  
Inuyasha was bent over trying to help Shippo back up on to his feet. Kisho had insisted to go back to help everyone else and luckily Inuyasha listened since Shippo really needed the help. Since Kisho's leg was still injured he assumed that he could still summon his sword from the wound. Kisho's assumption proved correct and he had no problems in summoning the sword, but it drained him a lot of his energy. Despite his fatigue he still stood there with enough power to crush Iluska into oblivion.  
  
Iluska looked up to Kisho, "Are you going to kill me?"  
  
Kisho growled lightly in his human voice, "You work for Naraku and because of you I transformed into that...beast creature."  
  
"It was going to happen to you with time even if I didn't push you."  
  
"Shut up!" Kisho snapped as he pressed the blade closer to her throat.  
  
"I know you don't like fighting."  
  
"Even if I don't I will destroy the evil that lurks here."  
  
"Even if it's your own blood?"  
  
Kisho stared down at her wide eyed, "W-What are you saying?"  
  
"The blood that flows through your veins is the same as mine."  
  
"No! You're lying," Kisho's hands were beginning to shake.  
  
"Deny as much as you want, but deep down you know what I'm saying is true," Iluska said lightly as her light amber eyes met with his own, "When you fell into the well Naraku took your mother with him where she had another child, your twin sister."  
  
Kisho pressed the blade closer to her, "You're lying, that's impossible!"  
  
Kisho wasn't sure what to do or what to believe. His hands shook violently as he held his sword straight at her.  
  
Iluska stared back up at Kisho was a light grin, "So tell me, will you be the one to murder his own family member?"  
  
Kisho steadied his blade as he stared down at her with his nose wrinkled. As he did Iluska leaped straight back from under his blade, "Until we meet again, brother."  
  
Kisho watched her retreat with his sword rested loosely in his hand. As he stood there the blood sword soon disappeared from his hands. Once it disappeared the sword instantly healed his injured leg. Kisho was confused on what just happened. Was Iluska lying to trick him or was she truly his twin sister?  
  
"Kisho, are you ok?" Miroku said as he walked up with Sango who was keeping a close eye on him.  
  
Kisho looked to Miroku with watery eyes, but he quickly rubbed his eyes against his sleeve so Miroku wouldn't notice, "Yeah...I guess I just over did it," Kisho couldn't tell them what just happen. This was something he wanted to figure out on his own.  
  
Keiji walked up, brushing the dust that was all over him, "Well if you would just sit down and rest for once you wouldn't be overdoing things."  
  
Kisho looked down slightly, "I guess you're right."  
  
"You...wait what did you say?" Keiji said with a shocked expression.  
  
"I said you're right."  
  
"You're actually agreeing with me! Holy crap he's got a disease or something."  
  
"I do not!" Kisho snapped as he sat there on the ground.  
  
"Now, now let's not fight," Miroku said with a light grin.  
  
The group had agreed to travel back down to the rolling hills instead of staying in the mountains after they all regrouped again. They all couldn't travel too far anyways since a majority of them still were injured and the hills were easier to move across then the rocky mountains. Once the group made it down to the grassy hillsides again, they all settled in for the night, well maybe not everyone. Kisho had walked away from the group; he took a comfortable seat on the grassy hillside that opened up into a meadow. His eyes weren't focused on the meadow below him though, his gaze was looking to the stars. As he sat there Inuyasha noticed he was missing from the group. He carefully walked over to Kisho and took a seat next to him on all fours.  
  
"You should rest," Inuyasha said as he looked at Kisho slightly who still was looking to the stars.  
  
"I can't sleep," Kisho said as he leaned back some against his arms. He suddenly felt something bite him where his scar was on his face and he lifted one of his hands and flapped the spot, "Ow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Something bit me."  
  
Inuyasha looked closely at Kisho to see a small little flea on his face, "Hold still," Inuyasha lifted his clawed hand up and pulled the little flea off from Kisho's face.  
  
Kisho looked at his hands, "What the hell is that?"  
  
"Myoga!! Where the hell have you been after all these years?" Inuyasha shouted as he lowered his eyes so they were level with the little flea youkai.  
  
Myoga tried to get out of Inuyasha's grip but the Inu's claws had a good hold on his clothing, "M'lord I was searching all the rumors about you. I'm so glad to see you are safe."  
  
"Grr...I should crush you right here."  
  
"Eww, that thing was sucking my blood," Kisho said with a disgust look.  
  
"It was rather tasty blood even if you are more human then dog. Still it's a rather unique sweet mixture that I enjoy," Myoga said as he began to daydream while Kisho's face twisted, "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"Myoga, why are you here now?" Inuyasha said as he set the flea down on a grassy blade.  
  
"I have come to see M'lord's son. He's grown quiet a bit even though I've never gotten to see him over these long years."  
  
Inuyasha clutched his fist, "Don't get me started flea."  
  
"So, what do you do?" Kisho said as he looked at Myoga, "Do you know stuff?"  
  
"I know quiet a great deal actually," Myoga said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Yeah, he knows a lot but besides that he's just a little dog blood sucker and a coward on top of that," Inuyasha said with his arms folded over his chest now.  
  
"M'lord I only try to provide my best of services!"  
  
"How can you do that when you're running away all the time?!"  
  
"Um, excuse me. Can I ask something?" Kisho said as interrupt the two.  
  
"Of course," Myoga said as Inuyasha sat quietly now.  
  
"If you were on me this whole time then you heard what Iluska said and I'm sure father heard too. So is it true?"  
  
Myoga was silent for a moment, "I'm not sure. The rumors have suggested it is. Perhaps, M'lord knows."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kisho for a brief moment before he looked down, "It...is."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Kisho said as he gazed back to Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know...knowing that Naraku has your mother and your sister, makes me feel like I've failed so much. I was afraid that if I admit that I have failed then I would loose you too."  
  
Kisho smiled lightly as he looked up to the stars again, "You haven't failed. You're still alive and continue to fight. As long as you're alive then there's hope."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kisho for a moment before smiling briefly.  
  
"Ah, such wisdom. He must have acquired that from his mother," Myoga mumbled.  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Oh, nothing..."  
  
Kisho laughed at the two for a moment before he rested his chin against his knees, "I don't get why, Iluska can fight with her powers with such ease while I stumble around with mine."  
  
"Ever since Naraku got his hands on her, he's been training her to fight. She has trained her whole life like that. You never fully acknowledge your powers until now," Inuyasha said as he leaned back against the grass.  
  
"Practice makes perfect," Myoga said as he jumped on top of Kisho's head.  
  
"I guess...oh I have another question. If she is my sister, how come Naraku needs me to find the last shard?"  
  
"You both have different powers. Maybe she can't sense them," Inuyasha said as he looked to the stars.  
  
"What happened after I fell into the well?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed lightly, "After you fell I attempted to attack Naraku with all I had. I managed to destroy all his youkai, but a few managed to survive. He managed to knocked Tetsusaiga away from me and he beaten me to the brink of death when suddenly Kagome began to scream. That's when I realized she was having another child...Naraku took her and I was dragged into that cave where you found me. For a long time I was locked in darkness, until someone released the spell partly. When I opened my eyes I saw that it was your friend Tora. It was the first and last time I saw him back then."  
  
"Wow, Tora was the one that released you half way? That's so cool."  
  
Inuyasha titled his head slightly, "You really like him."  
  
"Yeah I do. Well not in a loving way. As a friend."  
  
Inuyasha frowned lightly, "I figured that!"  
  
Kisho laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry just making sure."  
  
Inuyasha ruffled his hair lightly, "Yeah don't say things like that. It freaks me out."  
  
Kisho laughed again, but he suddenly stopped when he took in a breath of air through his nose, "Hey do you smell that? Wait I'm still a human, which means I'm getting my powers back."  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air as he got to his feet, "I know that smell."  
  
As Kisho got up he transformed back to his normal self. His hair turned white in color with a few black spots in the back. His fangs in his mouth grew back and his hands acquired his small, but still deadly claws. Inuyasha stared at him as he stood there while Kisho looked back, "What?"  
  
"Err...never mind. That smell is Kagura and she's close."  
  
Kisho clutched his fist, "Let's go check it out while everyone's resting."  
  
"You're the one that needs the rest."  
  
"I'll be fine. If I can transform again, then I must be ok."  
  
"Fine, let's hurry," Inuyasha headed off towards the direction of the smell first while Kisho ran after him. As he ran Myoga jumped down to Kisho's ear, "You must turn back! I sense a horrible youkai aura."  
  
"Maybe Naraku is there."  
  
Myoga jumped off Kisho as soon as he heard Naraku's name. Kisho raised an eyebrow as he ran, "He jumped?"  
  
"We must be going the right way if that little coward ran away," Inuyasha said as he leaped into the air to get a better view of everything. As Inuyasha looked around Kagura's wind blades came pummeling down on him. The attack sent him straight into the ground almost hitting Kisho in the process. Kisho luckily leapt out of the way before he was hit and he rolled across the ground until he pushed his arms out to stop. He pushed himself up to see what had happened.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kisho called out.  
  
"You should worry about yourself, little boy," Kagura said as she stepped out into the open with her fan extended out in her hand. Kisho narrowed his eyes at her as he pushed himself back up to his feet. He had a vague memory of her when she attacked his mother and father when he was just born.  
  
"I'm not a little boy," Kisho said with a growl.  
  
"Oh, yes you are not. You are a little puppy."  
  
Kisho flexed his claws as he took a step forward, but he suddenly stopped sensing something wasn't right. As his heel touched the ground someone from the side swung their claws at Kisho, luckily Kisho had stopped himself from moving any further and the attack just missed him. As Kisho avoided his attacker he got a good look at him, "He looks like Keiji and Kyoko."  
  
"Koga?? Inuyasha said as he climbed out of the hole he had made in the ground. Inuyasha had a few slashes from the wind blades but they were nothing compared to some of the wounds he has had in the past.  
  
Koga didn't say anything as he swung another fist at Kisho his eyes were blank almost lifeless looking. Kisho leaped back to avoid him and he kept leaping away or ducking as Koga continued his onslaught of attacks, "There's something not right with him."  
  
Inuyasha ran towards Kisho to help but he was cut off by Kagura's wind blades crashing down in front of his path, "You have to go through me first."  
  
Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his sword with a growl, "No problem then..."  
  
Kisho kept up his dodging. He was lucky that Koga had given his shards to the twins or else he would never be able to dodge him. As Kisho moved to the right side, Koga kicked his legs to throw him off balance, "Oh no!" Kisho tumbled face first into the ground, but luckily he rolled instantly back to his feet. As Kisho looked at Koga he saw something attach to his neck. 'What is that?'  
  
Kisho didn't have time to really think about what it was as Koga leaped to attack him again. Kisho only took smaller steps to avoid him this time as he waited for an opening so he could make his move. Koga attempted to spin kick him and as Kisho ducked down he quickly sprung high into the air and flipped behind Koga landing directly behind him. Koga tried to turn around but Kisho tackled him against the ground, "Just sit still."  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha was struggling a little bit against Kagura. She kept Inuyasha busy with blocking her wind blades, making it hard for him to get a clear opening in on her. Inuyasha kept blocking until he missed one of the blades and it struck him in the arm that he held Tetsusaiga with. Once he missed that one the others behind it sliced Inuyasha right up along his body. Kagura smiled as she paused a moment, "Naraku wants to see you suffer, but I think I'll grant your wish and give you death."  
  
Inuyasha rested himself against Tetsusaiga, "Who said I ever wanted death?"  
  
"I did!" Kagura said as she swung her wind blades at him.  
  
The blades twirled through the air towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Taste my purifying claws!" Kisho yelled as his claws ripped right through her attack.  
  
Kagura raised her ran into the air, "Why you little-?"  
  
"Don't forget about me!" Koga said as he swung his foot straight at her.  
  
Before Koga could strike her Kagura quickly leaped into the air onto her feather, "I'm surprise you figured that out so quickly little puppy. Be prepared for next time."  
  
"Damn her," Koga growled as he looked over to Kisho, "So, you're dog craps son?"  
  
Inuyasha hit Koga across the head, "Shut up! And what the hell is wrong with you back there? You were trying a moment ago to kill him."  
  
Koga growled at him, "I was being controlled!"  
  
"Make some sense you wolf bastard!"  
  
Kisho opened up his hand, "This strange little youkai was doing it."  
  
Inuyasha paused a moment and looked at the little creature in his hand. The strange youkai parasite looked like a slug with large spikes. Its mouth had four longer spikes that looked like it used to stay attach to its host. The middle of its mouth had a long needle that injected into its victim, "I think it was controlling Koga. It was hard to get off too. It put up some fight."  
  
Inuyasha poked it some as Koga cracked his neck, "So, where's Kagome?"  
  
"You know she's been captured," Inuyasha said once he was finished investigating the little youkai.  
  
"Still?! I thought you would have at lest saved her by now."  
  
"I've been trying too!"  
  
Koga rubbed his chin lightly, "Her children must be worried about her."  
  
"Eh?" Inuyasha said not sure what Koga was talking about now.  
  
"Keiji and Kyoko of course. I hope they are doing well."  
  
"Oh, yeah. They've been traveling with us," Kisho said as he tucked the strange little youkai in one of his pockets.  
  
"You've been saying their mother is Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Of course I have. It's true," Koga said as he stared at the steaming Inuyasha.  
  
"You moron. They have pure youkai blood and Kagome would never be with someone like you."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
Koga and Inuyasha were toe to toe with each other growling while Kisho stood in the background watching, "Uh, guys..."  
  
"What!?" they both yelled.  
  
"We better get back before everyone starts worrying," Kisho said with a nervous smile.  
  
"I would like to see my offspring anyways," Koga said with a snort as he waited for Inuyasha and Kisho to lead the way.  
  
Inuyasha slowly began to walk with Kisho at his side, "Did you know he was spreading those rumors?"  
  
Kisho rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't know he was. Keiji was spouting the same garbage when I first met him. I was pissed at first, but I thought maybe if we found his father he could straighten them out," Kisho glanced back to Koga, "Guess not."  
  
"I swear I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Kill him after we find Naraku. We can't waste time,"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "I'll kill him afterwards then."  
  
Kisho couldn't help but laughed lightly.  
  
"What are you two gossiping about up there?!" Koga shouted from behind. -- "They found the little youkai..." Kagura said to herself as she gripped the side of the feather she rode on. She was headed for the spot in the woods where Naraku had decided to stop in for some reason. Over these past days Naraku was telling her less and less, but she didn't mind. Before she made it to the hideout the feather she was riding in was suddenly slashed to pieces and she fell right out from it. Kagura quickly slowed her fall with the winds surrounding her and she raised her fan to attack the offending youkai.  
  
Dressed in all black stood a strange cloaked man, his face was hidden under the shadows his hood cast. His cloak was torn up in spots and on the dark flaps was an emblem of an angel wing on one side and a devils wing on the other side. His real appearance underneath his dark cloak was impossible to tell.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagura said as she kept a close eye on this strange man or youkai.  
  
"I am looking for Inuyasha and Kisho. Where are they?"  
  
"Everyone else here is looking for them. They are out in the meadows."  
  
The cloaked man nodded his head and turned away. With his back turned to Kagura she threw her wind blades at him just for the heck of it. As the blades tumbled towards him he quickly turned around and with one hand he sliced through the winds with ease. He paused a moment and bowed his head lightly to her, "Thank you."  
  
Kagura sneered as she watched him leave, "Thank you for what? What a strange man."  
  
Kagura continued on her way and she soon returned to Naraku's hideout in the woods. Waiting for her outside was Iluska. Her dark eyes were narrowed to Kagura, "So, you returned without Koga?"  
  
"The little brat figured out what was controlling him," Kagura said as she walked past Iluska.  
  
"I can't help but think you brought Koga there so he could figure out what we have been using."  
  
Kagura narrowed her eyes to Iluska as she looked at her over her shoulder, "Why would I do that?"  
  
"I'm sure there are many reasons."  
  
Kagura laughed lightly as she walked away, "You are just as foolish as the rest of them." 


	18. Chapter 18: The March to the End

Inuyasha  
  
Coming of Age  
  
((Author Note: This chapter is broken down to a verity of point of views. So I'll state who's talking at the beginning of each thing. So you'll get an inside look in what's going on with each person as they head for the big show down.))  
  
Chapter 18  
  
As the sun rose everyone woke from their slumber. The increasingly large group began to stir more as the sun crept slower and slower in the sky. Inuyasha had stayed up the entire night in the trees. His leg rested down from the side of the trunk while he held his sword in his arms. With his sharp eyes, Inuyasha had stayed up to keep watch on the rather crippled group. Koga had no shards to increase his powers to protect himself. The shards were given to his offspring, Keiji and Kyoko. Keiji had lost his shard recently leaving Kyoko with just hers. Shippo was injured by Iluska and he was still moving rather slow. As far as Miroku and Sango went, Miroku's wind tunnel was proving difficult to hold back, but Sango was still fit to fight along with Kirara. Inuyasha would have felt increasingly better if Kisho was there among the group, but he wasn't.  
  
_**-Flashback-  
**_  
Inuyasha was walking side by side with Kisho as they lead Koga back to camp. As they walked Kisho suddenly stopped in the meadow with his head facing to the sky. Koga raised an eyebrow as he walked around the boy, "Hey, dog crap. Something's wrong with your kid."  
  
Inuyasha didn't even realize that Kisho had stopped walking. He stopped a few feet away and called out to Kisho, "Come on!"  
  
Kisho lifted his hands to his ears, "Something is calling me."  
  
"What is? Is it Naraku?" Inuyasha asked as he quickly pushed Koga out of the way so he could reach Kisho. Koga fell back against the ground complaining, but Inuyasha ignored him.  
  
"No...it isn't. They seem friendly enough. I'm going to see who it is."  
  
"I'm going then," Inuyasha demanded as he towered over Kisho with an intimidating look.  
  
"I...I think you should stay here with the others. Something with mom may come up. Plus they won't last long without you or I," Kisho looked up to Inuyasha with his pleading eyes.  
  
"Feh, fine then," Inuyasha said with a snort, "Just don't get yourself killed."  
  
Kisho winked as he ran off through the grass, "Don't worry, I won't!"  
  
"You really letting him go?" Koga said from behind.  
  
"I know he'll be fine alone, unlike you who always needs help."  
  
"Ha, you wish!" Koga shouted while Inuyasha shouted back. The two went back and forth all the way back to camp.  
  
_**-End Flashback-**_  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku called for the Inu from below.  
  
Inuyasha leaped down from his tree next to Miroku, "What?"  
  
"There you are we're ready to head off. Kisho will catch up with us right?"  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha said in a dull response. He walked past the monk to begin the long walk back to the village, where Naraku waited for them.  
  
_**-Kisho POV-**_  
  
Kisho ran through the night as fast as he could. He didn't try to use his demonic powers to help him, but somehow they still powered each step he took. His speed was quicker then a humans as he leaped and bounded over the ground, occasionally dodging a fallen tree or a turned rock. It took him all night until he arrived at a village where he was sure he heard the voice calling him. The sun had risen well into the sky as he stepped inside the village. There were a few children outside playing, but once he took a step inside the village all eyes were turned to him. He wasn't sure if they were going to retaliate or do something to him.  
  
"Are you, Kisho?" One of the children spoke up.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"Lady Kikyo told us about you. She wants to speak to you down at the river."  
  
Kisho didn't know who that was, but he thanked the villagers as he ran off towards the river. As Kisho ran he felt a strange urge in his chest and he instantly reacted on his feelings. He leaped forward quickly just as an arrow struck the spot where he stood last. The arrows purifying powers surged before they died down in the arrow it filled. Kisho glanced towards the women who had attempted to strike him, "Who are you?"  
  
Kikyo pulled her bow back over her shoulder as she slowly walked towards Kisho, "I am Kikyo."  
  
"Were you the one calling me?"  
  
"I was."  
  
"Then why did you try to shoot me?"  
  
"A test was needed. I needed to make sure it was you," Kikyo said as she stood an arm length away from Kisho.  
  
"Did I pass?"  
  
"You did, before you ask another question though. I will explain why I called you."  
  
Kisho nodded his head as he let his guard down. His clear eyes watched her closely though. Her smell was unusual to him. The smell of dirt and bones circled around her body and the scent of souls also hung heavily in the air. What was bothering Kisho the most was there was a faint smell of Tora on her cloths, but for now Kisho kept his mouth shut as he listened to her.  
  
_**-Kikyo POV-  
**_  
Kikyo was surprise to see someone who resembled Inuyasha so much. The boy had his built and his eyes. Despite being so much like his father in appearance, Kisho's soul was nothing like the Inu's. Kikyo had a difficult time reading his soul. His essence seemed to be mask by some sort of natural defense. Kikyo did see his mother's kindness in his heart and his expressions were much softer then his father's. Kikyo also had a good idea of Kisho's purifying powers if he was able to respond to her call. Deep in Kikyo's heart she was sad to be face to face with the first offspring from Inuyasha and her reincarnation, but she was glad the Inuyasha was able to move on and finally choose the path he wanted to take, even if it hurt her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kisho asked as he tilted his head slightly.  
  
"I'm fine," Kikyo said rather sternly in response, "I called you here, because I wanted to see your potential."  
  
"Doesn't everyone."  
  
"I'm sure you are unaware of some of your powers, you should not confront Naraku yet."  
  
Kisho ran a hand through his hair, "Well I'm going to. I can't let him get away with this any longer!"  
  
Kikyo was silent for a moment as she looked down to the river, "You were friends with that tiger."  
  
Kisho's eyes widened as she mentioned Tora, "Yes, do you know where he went?"  
  
"No," Kikyo said as she began to walk away, "He was dying though. If you are fighting for revenge then you will loose."  
  
She left Kisho standing there to think hard about what she said. The wind blew through his light hair as he clutched his fist, "That isn't all I'm fighting for, right?"  
  
**_- Sesshomaru POV-_**  
  
Sesshomaru had been following Kisho for quiet some time since he saw the boy transform into his beast dog form. Rin and Jaken were sleeping by the river when Sesshomaru went off to investigate things further. He heard what Iluska had said about being Kisho's twin sister from earlier and for a moment Sesshomaru wanted to step in, but he knew he couldn't do that. For some reason the girl didn't sit well with him. Maybe it was because she was trained by Naraku or maybe because she threaten Kisho's life. Either way, Sesshomaru wouldn't show mercy for the girl if he came face to face with her. Sesshomaru had no interest in the rest of the group, but when he didn't see Kisho there it made him wonder where his nephew went. He turned away from the group that was beginning to head off. Sesshomaru walked back to where Jaken and Rin rest. The scent of Kisho went off in a different direction and he would follow it, but first he would tell Jaken to remain there while he went to investigate things further.  
  
"Jaken," Sesshomaru spoke up as he waited for the little green imp to open his eyes.  
  
"Er...yes?" Jaken said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Stay here with Rin. I'll return later."  
  
"Oh, ok," Jaken said sleepily and he collapsed back down against the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru began to walk off, but he stopped suddenly when he felt Rin tugging on his robe. He glanced down to her with his emotionless face demanding what she wanted.  
  
"Is Lord Sesshomaru looking for Kisho?"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but Rin hugged the cloth in her hands, "Lord Sesshomaru will come back for Rin?"  
  
"Have I always?" Sesshomaru said as he pulled away from her. He walked off into the forest to follow the scent he had picked up.  
  
Rin smiled to herself as she waved goodbye to him.  
  
**_-Miroku POV-  
_**  
Walking back to the village with the group felt like old times for the monk. As he walked he occasionally looked to everyone. All their faces were grim as they somehow knew they were marching to their doom. Miroku wished Kagome was there to brighten the mood or maybe he wished Kisho was there to do the same. Miroku could hear the wind tunnel on his hand blow as it fought to come out. He looked down to his hand and he could feel its power wanting to be released. Miroku feared that his time would be up soon and he still had failed to tell Sango how he really felt. He sighed heavily against his staff which caught Sango's attention.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Oh, just fine," Miroku said quickly with a laugh.  
  
"Alright, "Sango said as she went back to walking.  
  
Miroku sighed as he rubbed his head, "I guess I'm not in much danger yet, since I still can't speak up."  
  
**_-Sango POV-_**  
  
After Miroku's strange reply to her question, Sango had decided she would ride on Kirara for awhile. While she rode on her faithful friend she began to think about her brother, Kohaku. She wondered how long Naraku would use him until he would take the shard out of his body. Sango feared that time would soon come and what should she do then? She couldn't stand seeing Naraku killing her brother twice. Sango gripped Kirara's fur lightly, "Maybe...there's another way."  
  
That's when an idea struck Sango, 'Kisho has those healing powers. Maybe he can use them to save, Kohaku! I'll have to ask him when he returns.'  
  
With her new plan in her mind Sango sat on Kirara happily. There was hope for Kohaku after all and she would do anything to get it.  
  
**_-Keiji POV-_**  
  
Keiji was glad his father was back again. He had talked with him the entire night until they finally fell asleep from exhaustion. Keiji always had looked up to his father, but something deep down plagued the young wolf's mind. As he watched his father walk he noticed the scars on his leg where his shards use to be. When Koga ran off to find Kagome after he heard she went missing he tore the shards from his legs to give them to Keiji and Kyoko. Keiji was proud to take the shard, but he also had to carry the heavy burden of them. As he grew up with his sister, countless demons attacked them. Most of the time they ran away, being lucky if they escaped. Soon countless scars began to cover their bodies until they ended up with what they had now. At times Kyoko blamed Keiji for not being able to stop their father when he ran off, but it wasn't anyone's fault really. Keiji sighed lightly as he walked. He adjusted the large sword on his back some noticing it's weight was slowing him down some. Keiji had crafted the sword himself out of a rare metal and it's been known to be unbreakable. Keiji wasn't sure if he would get his chance to test its full power against Naraku, but he wasn't going to just step down from the battle because Kisho was the main enemy of Naraku.  
  
"I'll get him...that's a promise."  
  
**_-Kyoko POV-  
_**  
The quiet walk back with the group gave Kyoko time to think to herself. It had been sometime since things were quiet like this. She always expected a demon to pop out and try to attack her. Of course she kept her guard up since she still possessed a jewel shard in her leg. That's when something occurred to her. When Naraku was gone and things settled down, what would she do then? There wouldn't be a need to fight anymore. She glanced over to her brother, "Keiji..."  
  
"Hmm?" Her twin brother said as he looked over towards her.  
  
"When Naraku is destroyed, what will we do then?"  
  
"I never really thought about that," Keiji said as he looked to the sky, "I don't think anyone here has."  
  
Kyoko looked to the rest of the group who still walked quietly.  
  
"I think...," Keiji began to say as he lowered his eyes towards her, "..I would like to maybe be a guard for a village. You know protect them with my cool sword. Maybe I'll settle down with some kids later. Have a nice demon lady for myself."  
  
"Hearing you say that is disturbing," Kyoko said as she wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Have kids with Kisho or something."  
  
"Wha? What!"  
  
Keiji laughed at his sister who was turning red from being embarrassed or being extremely angry. Before he knew it Kyoko tackled him to the ground and slammed his head into the ground, "Don't you ever repeat that, ever!"  
  
Kyoko held Keiji's head up so he could speak for a second, "Ow...that really hurts Kyoko. Does that mean it's true?"  
  
"Grrrr..." Kyoko's eyes were red as she continued slamming his head into the ground.  
  
**_-Koga POV-_  
**  
Koga finally broke the twins up once Keiji went unconscious for a few minutes. While the group rested at the rivers edge Koga found himself rubbing the back of his neck where the little creature Kisho ripped off him was. The pain in his neck was slowly going away, but the things he felt during that time weren't. The creature corrupted memories, twisted good memories until they were your worst nightmare. Koga was almost to a point where his mind could no longer distinguish between any sort of memories, but that's when he heard Kisho's voice. Deep in his mind he heard his voice calling him back. It was a strange feeling since he never met Kisho before, but Kisho's presents was very familiar in a way. Koga couldn't really place where he sensed Kisho's aura before. He snorted lightly as he took a hand full of water and splashed it against his face. Koga shook the water off his face and that's when he noticed Inuyasha on the other side of the river. At first Koga was going to yell something, but he saw a strange expression spread across the Inu's face. Koga lowered his head slightly as he stared at the waters, "He must be worrying about Kagome."  
  
Koga touched the back of his neck, "Naraku must have done the same to her."  
  
_**-Shippo POV-**_  
  
Shippo was riding on Kirara with Sango since he still had the injury from Iluska on his chest.  
  
"How are you doing, Shippo?" Sango asked as she glanced back to the tired fox.  
  
"Better. That's the last time I'm fighting. Hurts way too much."  
  
Sango laughed lightly as she patted Kirara's shoulder.  
  
Shippo lowered his head slightly. He carried the least burden of the group. At first he felt guilty about being the only not captured, but he came to realize that it was fate. He was destine to meet Kisho and help him down the path he was walking, "I'll follow everyone this time to whatever end."  
  
Sango glanced back to Shippo who had his hands clutched together.  
  
"No running away scared this time," Shippo said in a serious tone.  
  
**_-Naraku POV-  
_**  
Naraku was leaning back against one of the rocks that surrounded him in the darkness. His head was leaned a bit forward as he looked into Kana's mirror to see the group slowly making their way back to the well that connected Kisho's and Kagome's world to the feudal era.  
  
"Fools. They desperately think they will stop this Naraku there? This will be their final march across this world of existence. I will crush them each with this perfect body and your part in this will end soon."  
  
Naraku said as he looked towards the darkness where Kagome sat. The creature attach to her didn't move much as it focused on controlling her. It was extremely difficult to gain control of Kagome since she had purifying energy which is why Naraku gave the little creature a corrupted jewel shard. When the time came to assemble the jewel he would simply just take it.  
  
"You will be the first to fall," Naraku said as he looked into the mirror to see Kisho walking through the tall grasses."  
  
**_-Iluska POV-_**  
  
Iluska sat outside of where Naraku was dwelling, but she heard him speaking to himself. Something inside her didn't want to kill Kisho. Maybe because he had been the only one to ever hit her. She touched her right cheek as she thought to herself, "Pathetic. I have no feelings for my brother! I never knew him."  
  
She sat for a moment and her eyes flashed back to Kisho letting his guard down so she would escape. His eyes were what got to Iluska as she gripped her head. The energy he admitted struck her down to the core. It made her rethink what she was doing, but she quickly shook that feeling away.  
  
"He's the enemy. I had to grow up here in this world while he got to live his life as any normal human would. He'll pay! He'll pay with his blood!" Iluska suddenly swung her sword against one of the rocks behind her in rage. The rock instantly crumbled under her power as she breathed heavily, "We'll fight again and this time we'll both fight under a blue moon."  
  
**_-Tora POV-_**  
  
Was he dead or alive? Tora had no idea. He had traveled far across the lands until he finally collapsed where his life went wrong. His torn up tiger body laid at the foot of the tomb marking where his fallen family all this way, to seek your guidance, my beloved wife and son," Tora chocked as he laid there, "Is my fate to die here? I know I promised a great deal of things, but I am just one demon."  
  
Tora didn't hear anything as he laid against the cold ground. He was the last of his bloodline. His powers for exceeded any youkai's but he didn't ever wanted to use them again. He thought he would find happiness in his powers, but he found happiness in his friends. Tora didn't want to be a demon anymore. He didn't want the powers he had even if though could save his life.  
  
"You here me! I don't want them! I rather die then be lumped in with the rest of the demons!"  
  
'There are demons that are not like the ones that you hate so much. Your friends use their powers for good. They bare the burden of being turned away as demons, but they are happy with who they are. Tora, move forward with your life. You can't cast your life away because of your hate. It's hate what makes you equal with bloodthirsty demons like Naraku.'  
  
Tora's heart knew well who spoke to him as he laid there, "You're right..." Tora felt his heartache hearing her voice again, but he had to move on. Despite being who he was there was still a great deal Tora needed to learn.  
  
'You have the power to help, use them. Your friends still haven't seen the real you under there. Come on, back then you were unstoppable.'  
  
Another voice Tora knew well from his past. His son spoke with the same confidants as he did when he was alive. Tora felt himself stand up as he looked up to the heavens, "Thank you both. I will join Kisho and Inuyasha in their fighting against Naraku no matter what. I'll find a way."  
  
As Tora looked to the skies he saw two snowflakes fall from the sky. His eyes watched the pure white snow as it danced on the winds. The images of his family played out before him until the tiny specks melted from his vision and so did the images. He was grateful he saw them again, but this wasn't the time to dwell on such matters.  
  
Tora turned around and swung his claw across the sky to slice open a portal to hell. The dark portal swirled with dark energy until an eyeball opened up to fill in the dark void, "Who dares to disturb me?"  
  
"Tora's my name. The last of the tiger lords."  
  
"You...your soul is being drained as you speak to me. Do you wish for something?"  
  
"I do. I have healing powers, but they are in no good compared to Kisho's. My demonic energy is spent and I can't reverse the hold that death has on me. Return my soul back to me I will give you something in return."  
  
"Then we have a deal."  
  
Tora knew it was risky to make such deals, but Tora was determined now to fight Naraku. He was determined to protect the people he cared for in this time. He would march to the final battle and reveal to the others where the final jewel shard rested. 


	19. Chapter 19: Kyoko's Shard

Inuyasha  
  
Coming of Age  
  
((Author Note: I keep referring to one of the characters as 'the cat'. If anyone's curious, the cat is actually a cheetah. For some reason I didn't want to call it the cheetah youkai or the cheetah. Oh well now onto other matters. At the very start I had Kyoko sort of interested in Kisho. That's why she wanted to join up with him if anyone caught that. In reality I wasn't planning on any sort of love interest for Kisho, but my friend asked if Kyoko had an eye for him and that's when it began. Anyways this chapter expands on her feelings a bit more, but not much is going to happen after that since Kisho needs to march his ass to the village to go kill Naraku with everyone. When is that going to happen? I keep saying that they are headed towards the village and so far it's taken about 2 chapters to get close to the village before they backtracked. Ha-ha, well maybe it will happen in the next chapter? shrugs ))  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Tetsusaiga, the sword carved out of my fang has the power to wield the wind scar and destroy life in order to protect and defend at the user's whim. Tenseiga, you were also born of my fangs. Your power heals the living even from death. Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga, your powers were born from my own and thus I separated these powers to be given to my two sons. I knew my sons would confront each other to the death, but the two swords could never clash against one another. They were complete opposites with no median. Their powers could never be combined with each other, yet I have witnessed a strange development as I watched over my grandchildren. Those very powers exist in one single body. The gift to bring death and the gift of life. Coming of age is drawing near and there will be a choice to be made soon that will affect the existence of the living world.  
  
The day was hot and many of the people in the villages were staying indoors while their children played in streams and lakes. Kisho had been staying close to the river for now as he journeyed alone down a small path. Occasionally he would walk in the rivers waters since it was so hot. He was supposed to meet up with his father and everyone else at the village where Naraku was rumored to be headed. Despite impeding doom, Kisho was enjoying himself. He had taken off his coat so he would be cooler, leaving him in his lighter cloths that he wore underneath (I bet you thought he was naked for a brief moment). Kisho had his coat over his shoulder while he walked with his arms behind his head. As he walked his stomach began to growling and Kisho abruptly stopped.  
  
"Hmm...I'm getting a bit hungry. Well if I'm going to fight soon, I better get a good meal, right?" Kisho's stomach growled again and he patted his stomach lightly, "I'll take that as a yes. Off to food!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Inuyasha and the gang had spent the night at the other end of the river in hopes that Kisho would have caught up with them by now. After waiting all day for him a few of the members were getting worried and annoyed with Kisho's tardiness.  
  
"I bet my life he chickened out," Keiji said from behind one of the tree's where he was resting.  
  
"He wouldn't do that," Kyoko said in Kisho's defense. She was resting right beside her brother.  
  
"Ok, then. He became highly distracted and now he's doing something else!" Keiji glanced to his sister who was now giving him a cold look.  
  
"You know damn well he isn't like that."  
  
Despite what Kyoko was saying, at that exact moment in time Kisho was at a village just in time for a party and he was indeed highly distracted.  
  
"Why do you always defend him? What's so good about him?" Keiji demanded as he wrinkled his nose to her.  
  
Kyoko placed a finger to her lips in thought, "Well...he's kind, loyal to his friends, strong, he doesn't ever give up and he's very inspiring."  
  
Keiji started at her for a moment before he realized Kyoko was day dreaming. He waved his hand out in front of her eyes, "Hello? Did I loose a connection to you...? Guess so," Keiji kicked back against the tree again, "You really do have a thing for him."  
  
That brought Kyoko right back from her day dreaming, "I do not! Don't make me hurt you again!"  
  
Keiji gave her a serious look as he faced her with his brown eyes staring directly into her own, "Tell me the truth."  
  
Kyoko sank down slightly, "Well I-"  
  
"Hey you two, the group needs to make a decision on something and we need you both," Miroku said just before Kyoko finished what she was saying.  
  
Kyoko wasn't upset by the interruption and she quickly got to her feet, "Ok!"  
  
She quickly ran off while Keiji waved his hands and arms at her, "Hey you didn't finish what you're saying!"  
  
Keiji sighed before his eyes shot to Miroku, "What?" Miroku said not sure what just happened as he watched Keiji march off.  
  
"Nothing...let's get this over with."  
  
"Hmm...if you say so," Miroku followed after Keiji to join the rest of the group.  
  
Inuyasha waited for everyone to arrive before he began to speak, "Listen, I know we're about to come face to face with Naraku, but I need to find Kisho. He's more important right now, so..."  
  
"We understand," Sango said with a smile, "But I also want to say something. We all want to face Naraku, but we shouldn't march up together. It would be too easy to trap us all at once. I think we should split up."  
  
"It would give us the chance to regain our strength and to take care of any unfinished business," Miroku suggested to everyone who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Then it's settled then," Inuyasha said as he began to walk past everyone, "I'm leaving now."  
  
"Umm..." Kyoko began to say but as soon as Inuyasha turned around she felt her throat tighten up and she couldn't get the words out of her mouth.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before he snorted, "If you have something to say, then spit it out already."  
  
Kyoko nodded her head lightly as she looked down for a moment, trying to collect herself the best she could, "I would like to go with you. I mean we can't afford you becoming injured...and you may need help."  
  
"Listen I don't need any-"Inuyasha had begun to say before Miroku suddenly hit him square in the stomach with his staff.  
  
"Now, now don't listen to him. He'll be happy to have you go along, you better tell your father."  
  
Kyoko looked at Inuyasha on the ground holding his stomach before she smiled to Miroku, "Ok, thanks."  
  
Miroku waved to her as she ran off before Inuyasha grabbed him by his collar to drag him to the ground, "What was that for!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I swear you're still as dense as ever. She wants to help find Kisho. It's rather cutie really."  
  
Inuyasha released his hold on Miroku as he got up off the ground, "Why? I don't see them talk that much."  
  
Miroku sighed as he walked off, "I give up."  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked lightly as he watched the monk walk off. His ears twitched slightly in annoyance over the matter.  
  
Since the group had agreed to split up they all began to move their separate ways. Miroku and Sango went off together to Sango's old village. Sango wanted to fix her bone boomerang for the battle and Miroku had agreed to help her. As they both left on Kirara they waved back to Inuyasha and Kyoko who were running along the beaten path they all had followed earlier. Koga and Keiji were headed off to the mountains to see if there would be any other wolf demons willing to help. Even though they didn't have their jewel shards they both still moved at great speeds. They left a trail of dust as they past by everyone. Shippo decided to stay in one of the villages nearby to train for a little bit. He wanted to prefect his fox fire a little bit more before the battle and he also mentioned something about acquiring a weapon.  
  
Since everyone was off doing their own things, it gave Inuyasha less to worry about. He knew they were capable of defending themselves, plus he wasn't their babysitter. Inuyasha had Kisho's scent in the air and he followed it all the way to the river where he had met Kikyo, but the trail ended there. Inuyasha was on all fours sniffing the ground trying to find the scent again. While he was doing that Kyoko was looking for any sort of clues of his whereabouts.  
  
"Grr...I don't like this," Inuyasha said with a growl in his voice. He could also smell Kikyo's scent but he didn't mention it. He still cared for Kikyo, but things were different now and it wasn't the right time to be thinking over old matters again.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine," Kyoko said as she kept searching the ground, "There's no scent of blood. So, he might have traveled in the water for a little bit. It is hot."  
  
"Of course he has to make this more difficult then it is."  
  
"What you are searching for, lies closer then you think," a cloaked man said on the other side of the river. He had appeared before in front of Kagura and now he was standing in the presents of Inuyasha and Kyoko. His dark hood still concealed his identity as his arms rested at his side.  
  
Inuyasha quickly got to his feet, "You know where Kisho is?"  
  
"Perhaps, but he'll be the one to find you. I believe you should be concern more with your own safety."  
  
Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga out while Kyoko pulled out her bow and arrow, "Is that a threat?"  
  
"Oh, no. It was a mere warning. The threat is quiet unknown to you. The last shard you seek will cause tears to be shed and a heart to be broken. When blood is shed the shard will show itself."  
  
Inuyasha felt strange all of a sudden when he listened to the strange cloak man. He felt like his senses and feelings were entangled with each other. Inuyasha didn't like this feeling one bit and he swung Tetsusaiga forward abruptly to release the wind scar at the man. The attack blew away the ground and part of the river, leaving a scar in the land from the attack. Debris was blown everywhere as tiny bits of rock and dirt fell against Inuyasha's white hair.  
  
Kyoko had to shield her eyes from the dirt, but as soon as soon as the dust settled she instantly uncovered her eyes to see if the man had survived the attack. "He's gone. Who was he?"  
  
"I don't' know...."  
  
"Well who ever he was, he's gone for sure now," Kyoko set her arrow back on her back when suddenly she smelled the scent of a youkai she had failed to pick, "Youkai?"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha sniffed the air as well. He had also failed to pick up the scent of a youkai nearby. He raised Tetsusaiga again, but before he was able to swing his sword down on the offending youkai, it leaped out from the bushes and slice Inuyasha from his arm down to his chest. The youkai was fast and Inuyasha hardly even saw it as it past by him. The slice caused him to fumble back a bit with Tetsusaiga as he held his wounded arm, "Kyoko, watch out!"  
  
Kyoko's eyes were quick enough to see the creature as it sped towards her. The creature was a cat like youkai. Its entire body frame was light and flexible as it twisted it tail slightly to turn. Kyoko guessed it was built for maximum speed by the way it looked. The creature was skinny; due to the fact it bared no fat, but pure muscle. It had its claws extended on its hands as it ran towards her. The creature had spots all over its body while its tail was longer then most cats Kyoko had seen. Even though this creature was fast, so was Kyoko. As the cat youkai neared her she quickly leaped to the side to avoid its strike. To Kyoko everything moved in slow motion, but as Inuyasha watched everything was passing before his eyes at high speeds. Once the creature missed her it skidded to a stop to face her directly, "You are indeed fast. You're the one I seek."  
  
"What?" Kyoko asked as she kept a close eye on the youkai.  
  
"You have a shikon jewel shard. Yes..., no wolf is as fast as I. I must have the jewel shard."  
  
Kyoko growled at the cat creature, "There's no way you're taking this from me."  
  
"Do you work for Naraku?" Inuyasha yelled out as he slowly joined Kyoko at her side. He was bleeding, but Inuyasha was strong enough to handle the injury.  
  
"No, I know no Naraku. I work for myself," the youkai said as its small ears flickered.  
  
"We're not giving you the shard," Kyoko said with narrowed eyes.  
  
"I'm not asking for it. I'll just take it!" the youkai leaped forward while Inuyasha did the same.  
  
"You can have it if you can go through my Wind Scar."  
  
"I don't need to go through it!" the youkai was so fast it sped right in front of Inuyasha before he could swing once again. The creature spun its body around and kicked him square in the gut knocking Inuyasha straight back into a tree.  
  
While the creature was occupied with fighting Inuyasha Kyoko took her chance and ran towards the cat youkai. She was quick as well and she raised her hand and swung her fist right into the youkai face. The youkai was careless in his prediction and he was struck right in his cheek, knocking it back against the ground. As he skidded across the ground his clawed hands dug into the dirt and he slowed his decent back. He wiped his cheek lightly as he stared at Kyoko with his cold cat eyes "No one has ever hit me in the face before...not even a female."  
  
Kyoko cracked his fingers as she smirked lightly, "Well it's about time someone had then."  
  
The cat like eyes of the youkai narrowed as it got back up on its feet, "You shall pay!  
  
The cat youkai ran towards her again except this time it zig zagged at her. Inuyasha was on his feet again too and this time he had his chance to use his Wind Scar. While the cat was busy zig zagging Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga across the ground releasing its power. The Wind Scar ate away the ground as it headed towards the speeding cat demon. The cat demon side glanced to the attack for a brief moment as it continued towards Kyoko.  
  
Kyoko had her hands ready to strike the creature again. Her eyes kept up with its high speeds as she readied herself. The Wind Scar was just in reach of the cat demon now and just when Inuyasha thought the creature would be swallowed up in its power the cat disappeared. Kyoko also saw the creature disappear, "Where did he go?"  
  
"Right here!" the cat demon sliced through both of Kyoko's leg as it ran past her. The cat had used a quick burst of speed that made it seem like it disappeared. Luckily for Kyoko the attack didn't knock her shard out of her leg. Kyoko was bent over on the ground holding her bleeding legs while the cat turned around on his thin legs, "This has been rather amusing, but this is where the fun ends."  
  
The cat turned its head towards Inuyasha who was gripping his injured arm some again, but his eyes still burned with the will to fight. With a curled lip the speedy cat slowly walked towards Inuyasha, "Perhaps I shall finish your friend off first. I would enjoy peeling off the flesh of a dog. Even if it's only a hanyou."  
  
"You bastard," Inuyasha growled as he rested against Tetsusaiga some. The injury didn't seem that severe at first to Inuyasha, but now he was starting to feel the painful affects of the attack.  
  
The cat extended its claws as it lowered its body slightly to make a quick sprint at him. Its legs pushed off the ground forward, but on its second step some sort of force knocked it back. Like any cat this youkai landed right on its feet as it hissed at its new attacker. Walking out of the shadows of the trees was Sesshomaru with his sword drawn. His cold eyes were narrowed to the cat creature who in return glared back. Sesshomaru drew his sword back to attack, but the cat youkai quickly retreated. It ran towards Kyoko and threw her over its shoulder, "You win this time, but I'm taking this."  
  
"Stop him, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to get completely upright.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't say a word as the cat youkai ran off away from them taking Kyoko with him. Sesshomaru casual placed his sword back in his belt as he glanced back to Inuyasha, "Pitiful that a cat got the best of you."  
  
"It's pitiful that you let the cat get away."  
  
"The cat was not my concern and neither are you. Imagine if you were to face Naraku. You would have died by now," Sesshomaru said as he began to walk away.  
  
Inuyasha growled at him, but decided it wasn't the best time to be arguing with his brother. He wasn't sure what Sesshomaru was even doing there in the first place, but whatever the reason. Inuyasha was sort of glad Sesshomaru had intervined.  
  
"Hang on for a little bit, Kyoko. I'll come after you as soon as the bleeding stops," Inuyasha was holding onto his arm as tightly as he could, waiting for the pain to subside and the blood.  
  
Meanwhile, Kyoko was trying her best to struggle against the creature that was casually jogging towards his home, "Let me go!"  
  
"That's hardly an option. Don't try anything either. If you do I'll slice your pretty little neck faster then you could blink."  
  
Kyoko snorted lightly as she continued on struggling. She only hoped someone would find her before she became this cat's play toy.  
  
Ironically the person she was hoping for was actually only a few yards away. Kisho was waving his goodbyes to the villagers after a large festival. The villagers were excited to have a youkai like Kisho and they gave him offerings and fixed his cloths up so they would look nicer, "Ha, ha bye now," Kisho said as he waved.  
  
"Ok, now I have to get back for sure...hey that scent," Kisho lifted his head slightly to catch Kyoko's scent. Kisho didn't have the best sense of smell compared to most dog youkai, but his was better then a humans. Since he knew that was Kyoko's scent he headed straight towards her location. He ran up one of the trees and leapt straight into the air to have a look. He shielded his eyes some the sun's glare as he had a look around. His white and black hair whipped around in his face as his light colored eyes scanned the entire area until he saw her, "Kyoko?"  
  
Kyoko saw Kisho in the air. She blinked a couple of times blankly before she realized it was him, "Kisho!"  
  
"What the?" Kisho said to himself as he slowly fell from the sky to the ground below.  
  
The cat demon looked over his shoulder a growl lightly, "Another friend I presume?"  
  
"Yeah and this one will kick your ass since he's the offspring of the dog youkai back there."  
  
"You mean the hanyou? Ha, don't make me laugh. This should be easy then."  
  
The cat demon leaped forward with a great increase in its speed. Kyoko had notice that this youkai was only fast at short burst, he defiantly slowed down when it came to long distances. The cat looked over his shoulder as it ran to check if anyone was there, "You see, no one's there."  
  
"That's because I'm not right behind you," Kisho said from the right side of the cat. He was running through the trees, dodging only when one came directly in his path. He had a grin across his face that made the cat demon hiss in anger at his confidence.  
  
"You damn dog!" the cat demon swung its claws and some sort of youkai energy blades were thrown from them. The little energy claws sliced through the trees right towards Kisho. Having no other choice Kisho leapt through the tree canopies. Kisho quickly swung his claws to make a hole through the leaves and branches as he busted through the tree tops. Surprisingly one of the claw attacks had sliced Kisho's cheek without him even knowing it at first. He wiped his cheek with his hand and licked the blood, "So you want to play games? Alright, then let's play."  
  
Kisho's cheek healed in an instant as he raised one of his claws to try a new technique he had been itching to try for awhile. His claws swung just ahead of the speeding cat's path and at first it seemed like nothing happened, but something indeed was happening. His claws had created a small sonic boom that could be directed. There was no indication the attack had been implicated until the ground suddenly exploded knocking the surprise cat into the air. He dropped Kyoko on the ground while he landed on his feet. Kisho landed on one of the tree branches before he leaped over to the next until he was back on the path where the cat and Kyoko were.  
  
"I'm impressed. There's a small amount of youkai blood in you, yet you are able to wield it so well."  
  
"Enough with the compliments. What are you doing with my friend over there?" Kisho said as he pointed to Kyoko.  
  
"Her? She has a shikon shard. I want it and maybe I'll take her as my little play toy when I get bored."  
  
"Hey! I'm no one's toy. You got that?," Kyoko said with a growl as she waved her fist.  
  
"Listen you sick little hair ball. Give her back unless you want my claws tearing you into little cat nip pieces."  
  
"I believe it's I who will be making you into a chew toy."  
  
The cat demon leaped forward just like before in a zig zag fashion. Kyoko's eyes widened as she shouted out to Kisho, "Watch out! He's super fast."  
  
Kisho nodded to her lightly as he watched the cat demon. Kyoko had her hands pressed against her chest. She was afraid that Kisho had no idea just how fast the cat youkai could be. The cat demon suddenly disappeared and Kyoko felt herself holding her breath as she waited for the out come.  
  
Suddenly the cat demon appeared just as Kisho leaped forward with his claws out. The two were suddenly face to face as they leaped past each other. Kyoko felt a wave of relief since Kisho seemed fine for the moment, but she also felt a wave a shock, "Wait a moment how the hell did he see that and not me?"  
  
The cat demon and Kisho landed on the ground at the same time with their backs to each other. It felt like two swordsman had just used their ultimate attacks and now they were waiting for the first to collapse.  
  
"I'm impressed once again," the cat demon said.  
  
"Not to bad..." Kisho said as he suddenly fell to his side.  
  
"Kisho?" Kyoko said in a concern voice as she tried to see what was wrong.  
  
Kisho had the cat's two claws sticking in his shoulder as sweat rolled off his forehead. The cat sneered as it looked down to him. Across the cats face was Kisho's claw marks burned in the cat's skin, "You managed to hit me. Not too many are able to do that. My poison claws should have you paralyzed for the rest of the day. I'll leave you here to the other youkai who may want a snack. Later puppy."  
  
The cat demon walked over to Kyoko and threw her back over his shoulder again. Kyoko stared at Kisho who was now lying against the ground motionless. His eyes were shut while his hair rested against the ground just as lifeless as he was. Kyoko felt herself trying to reach out to him, but it was no use as she watched his image slowly disappear from her eyes.  
  
The cat demon had taken her to some sort of underground hideout. Well it wasn't as fantasy as Naraku's. In simple words the cat demons hideout was really just a hole in the ground with some tunnels. He had sliced open Kyoko's leg to take her shard. Once he had her shard he tied her hands up and locked her in one of the hole tunnels. Kyoko almost felt like crying as she sat there. How could she be so careless to loose her jewel too? At lest it wasn't in Naraku's hands.  
  
"I hope Kisho is ok...maybe Inuyasha found him and now they're looking for me..." Kyoko sighed heavily, "Who am I kidding? It's not like he's just going to fall out of the sky."  
  
As soon as Kyoko said that Kisho fell right through the dirt that made up the roof and he landed on his back right in front of Kyoko, "Ow...I think I made it."  
  
"Kisho!" Kyoko said surprised once again, "What? How?"  
  
Kisho sat up rubbing the back of his head, "Huh?"  
  
"Don't huh me! How the hell do you fall through the roof of this place? We're underground."  
  
"Oh, that's easy," Kisho said with a grin as he rubbed the dirt off his face, "I dug. Like any good dog, I can dig a killer hole."  
  
Kyoko felt like squeezing Kisho's neck for being so happy at a time like this, "I thought you were paralyzed."  
  
Kisho scratched his head for a moment, "Oh yeah. I guess not. Maybe my healing powers stopped it? I felt fine after an hour or two."  
  
"I'm so...I don't even know!" Kyoko shouted for no real reason.  
  
Kisho laughed lightly to her as he got to his feet, "Ha, didn't think you were the nervous type."  
  
"What?" Kyoko questioned as Kisho sliced through her restraints.  
  
"You seem calm all the time. This is the first time I've seen you so worked up. It's sort of funny."  
  
Kyoko felt herself blush as she attempted to ignore him.  
  
"Alright well I don't think you can get out of here with your wounds. So I'll carry you up. Crawl up on my back."  
  
Kyoko stared at him for a moment and this time she really was blushing, "What? Hell no. I can do it myself. Move aside."  
  
Kyoko attempted to get up, but her legs couldn't take the weight and she didn't budge.  
  
Kisho crossed his arms as he watched her, "Are you done? Would you just climb up on me?"  
  
"No! Just shut up," Kyoko said as she covered her face.  
  
Kisho really wasn't catching on why she didn't want to nor did he realize she was blushing, "I won't bite or anything. Come on, don't make me use force."  
  
Kyoko grumbled some before she finally allowed him to help. Kisho gathered her up on his back and he kept a firm grip on her injured legs. He moved under the hole he made and leapt straight up towards fresh air. Kyoko held onto his neck gently. She was just glad Keiji wasn't there to see this. "Kisho...he took my shard."  
  
"Really? I knocked him out before I dug the hole. Do you realize that cat isn't that fast when it comes to long runs? All I did was wore him out."  
  
Kyoko was relieved to here that, "Good. Just one less shard Naraku has."  
  
Kisho nodded just as they both burst out of the hole and landed back above ground.  
  
"Hmm...something's not right here," Kisho said as he set Kyoko down on the ground.  
  
"What?" Kyoko asked as she looked around and that's when she saw the cat demon against the tree except there was a big problem. The cat demon was dead and all over the place including the tree, "Oh my...he's all over the place."  
  
Kisho growled as he swung his claws suddenly toward the trees above. Leaping out from the canopy was Iluska with the shard in hand, "You're becoming quiet observant brother. Have you taken control of your powers some?"  
  
"Perhaps, but why did you do that to the cat? It was highly unnecessary."  
  
Iluska laughed as she leaped into the sky and disappeared, "My dear brother. Everything I do is necessary. Naraku just needs the last shard and then your life will be in my hands."  
  
Kisho looked to the sky as he listened to Iluska's voice until it completely faded away. Kyoko watched Kisho closely. His face carried a heavy burden and a hint of sadness was there.  
  
"Kisho? Are you ok?"  
  
Kisho felt himself being brought back to reality and he looked down to the injured Kyoko. He covered his feelings with a light smile as he bent down to her level, "I should be saying that to you."  
  
"I'm fine, but what she said..."  
  
"About being my sister?" Kisho said as Kyoko nodded her head lightly.  
  
"I was going to tell everyone later. I didn't want the news to affect anyone's fighting judgment."  
  
"Then you are ok with us fighting your own sister?"  
  
Kisho opened his mouth to saying something, but he stopped abruptly. His teeth were clamped down tightly as he flung his arms into the air, "I don't know! She's always wanted to kill me. You would think I'd feel the same way towards her."  
  
"But you don't."  
  
Kisho nodded his head, "I don't. Despite what she has become, I can't destroy my own sister."  
  
Kisho rubbed his head lightly as he laughed to himself, "It's funny really. Not to long ago I was living any loser kid's life. I had no friends, no future, nothing. I went to school, came home to day dream about places far from my reach. I dreamt a day where I would have a family with a mom and dad who would check up on me at night and tell me that they loved me. Now..." Kisho sank down to the ground.  
  
Kyoko tilted her head towards Kisho as she nudged him lightly with her hand to get his attention. When Kisho looked up his eyes were streaked with tears. Kyoko felt sorry for Kisho and she felt like she needed to comfort him, "You know...things aren't that bad now for you. You have friends who care for you and your father cares so much for you that he's willing to risk his very life to keep you safe. You've manage to fit in so well here. This is where you belong."  
  
"But it isn't," Kisho said as he rested his head against his knee, "I'm not from this time."  
  
Kyoko sighed lightly as she leaned over towards his rested head. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged his head lightly, "It doesn't matter. You have friends who believe in you now. Past, future doesn't matter."  
  
Kisho smiled lightly as he listened to her, "Thank you. I will have to deal with this as it comes...for now I'm glad to know there's a place that I truly belong in." 


	20. Chapter 20: Are you ready?

Inuyasha  
  
Coming of Age  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"Are you sure this is the right way?" Kyoko asked as she held onto Kisho's neck.  
  
"Yes...for the last time I'm positive he's this way," Kisho replied as he slowly walked along the river banks.  
  
Kisho had just finished rescuing Kyoko and now he was searching for his father. He had failed to realize how hurt Inuyasha really was and now he feared that he may have let his father down. Kisho had been following his scent for quiet some time and he was getting worried now. He had been carrying Kyoko most of the way since her legs were still injured.  
  
"Father!" Kisho yelled while Kyoko kept busy searching.  
  
Kisho paused before taking his next step. Kyoko pushed around his white and black hair to see his face, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I don't think so...it's just something feels strange here."  
  
While Kisho stood there with an ill feeling his eyes shot towards a few trees by instinct and there he saw Inuyasha coming out of the woods. His eyes lit up with relief as he jogged over towards his father.  
  
Inuyasha was equally glad the two were ok. After he rested for a little bit he had gone out to search for them both.  
  
"Father," Kisho said as he stared up to him with his crystal clear eyes, "...I'm sorry that it took me so long to return."  
  
Inuyasha kept up a strong upfront, but he softened a bit as he looked into Kisho's eyes, "Feh, just stop apologizing already. You know I'm going to forgive you."  
  
"Right," Kisho said as he grinned to Kyoko who smiled back to him.  
  
"Should we head to the village then?" Kyoko asked as she slipped out of Kisho's grip to stand on her own.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, but Kisho didn't agree just yet, "There's something strange here, I think it may be important."  
  
"I don't sense anything," Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air, "I don't smell anything either...except one thing."  
  
"That's right, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said as he stepped out towards the group, "There is indeed something here. Even your own offspring can sense it."  
  
"Shut up," Inuyasha hissed under his breath, "Maybe he was sensing you."  
  
"No, it isn't uncle Sesshomaru. I've known he's been following us for some time. It's a strange feeling." Kisho said as he walked around.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head as he watched Kisho, "I don't think I'll ever get use to hearing uncle Sesshomaru."  
  
"You better not," Sesshomaru said with a cold glare to Inuyasha. He then watched Kisho search around the area. His own eyes searched the surrounding trees for the source of the strange aura.  
  
Kyoko sat down on the ground as she watched the boys, "Well, I sure don't get what everyone is searching for."  
  
Kisho walked around a few steps until he was sure where it was coming from, "It's there," Kisho pointed to one of the larger trees in the area.  
  
As soon as Kisho pointed out the spot Sesshomaru took out Tokijin and used its intense wind pressure to rip the tree apart. As he did something leaped out of the branches and landed right behind Kisho.  
  
Kisho didn't dare to turn around as he remained still. What stood behind him was the cloaked man from previous encounters with everyone. His hands still remained rested at his side while his black cloak blew gently in the wind. Inuyasha was about to take Tetsusaiga out, but Sesshomaru raised a hand to stop him, "He doesn't need your protection all the time. Unlike you, he's capable of standing his own ground."  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru. He disliked how his brother had such little faith in him, but Inuyasha didn't take his taunting to serious anymore.  
  
"Kisho...before me you stand. You are the one I seek. Yes...but are you truly ready?"  
  
Kisho wasn't sure what the cloak man was saying, but he swallowed a gulp of air, "Who are you?"  
  
"Tell me. Are you truly ready to face your destiny? Will you allow death to rule this land?"  
  
"If you're talking about Naraku then I'll stop him."  
  
"Even if you were to die?"  
  
"I won't...and if I do then I'll just have to figure something else."  
  
"Strong words for a weak soul."  
  
Kisho was silent for a brief moment. His spirit had recently been pushed to its limits when he transformed and he almost lost his true self, but Kisho couldn't let that scare him, "Even so...I will still try."  
  
"A wise answer."  
  
"Who are you?" Kisho repeated the question as he kept his back facing the cloaked man.  
  
Inuyasha and the others watched intensely. Sesshomaru had no expression what so ever as he watched, but he was curious to whom this man was. The cloak figure was strong there was no doubt there, but there was something odd about him.  
  
"I believe you know who I am. Close your eyes and think."  
  
Kisho focused on the mans voice some as he shut his eyes. As he did the cloaked man walked around Kisho to face him. His hands reached up to his hood while his fingers gripped the cloth. "Now tell me...who am I?"  
  
Kisho's eyes suddenly snapped opened as he stared at to the cloaked man, "Tora!?"  
  
As a gust of wind blew by the cloaks hood blew away from his face to reveal Tora's face. His hair had grown much longer now and it was now black in color instead of a light blond. His face and arms were scared from the injuries he received from Ryo. Tora's eyes were wrapped with a bandanna that had a knot neatly tied in the back of his head.  
  
"I can't believe it," Inuyasha said as he stepped towards them, "It was you all along."  
  
Tora nodded as he listened to Inuyasha's voice. Kisho tilted his head to Tora as he stared up at his face, "What happened?"  
  
"I understand now," Sesshomaru said as he walked towards the group.  
  
"I'm glad someone understands," Kyoko said as she rested her head against her knee. She was still stumped with what was going on.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped before Tora, "He made a deal with the demons from hell."  
  
Inuyasha and Kisho looked to Tora as he responded to Sesshomaru, "I did."  
  
"But why?" Kisho asked as a worried expression surfaced across his young face.  
  
"Because..."  
  
"He was dying," Sesshomaru said for him. It was rare that a demon would make deals with the ones from hell, not to mention it took a certain technique to even talk to them in the first place.  
  
"Yes, I was dying," Tora said as his head tilted to Kisho, "I wanted to help you and your father. My body was beyond repair and I couldn't use a human as a host again. It was my last option. So, I made a deal with a demon. He agreed to heal me and give me my soul back if I gave him something in return."  
  
"What was that?" Inuyasha asked now.  
  
"A part of my memory and my eyes."  
  
"Tora, how could you give something so precious up," Kyoko said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She felt sorry for Tora since she knew his memories of his past seemed important to him.  
  
"Because, that's what a true friend would do. My eyes aren't that important. My other senses make up for it and I've found I can function much better this way. And as for my memories they can never be taken away or forgotten. They are always inside me."  
  
"Thanks, Tora," Kisho said as he offered a hand to his friend. Tora smiled down to him and he took Kisho's hand, "Sorry about testing you. You too Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha just shrugged to Tora, "I wasn't worried about it."  
  
There was such a happy atmosphere in the area that the entire group almost let their guard down. Tora on the other hand had such keen sense he could feel a large power coming their way, "Get down!"  
  
Everyone was suddenly on the alert, but none of them sensed anything coming just yet. Tora stepped away from Kisho and Sesshomaru; while he did he raised his right hand to the sky and created a huge barrier around the entire area.  
  
As the attack fell through the sky it was only then that everyone else sensed what was coming their way except Sesshomaru. The attack hit again the barrier and pushed against the force field trying to break through. Sparks and electrical bolts ran down the barrier as it struggled to keep back the attack. The barrier began to fade, but as it did the attack was also drained of his energy.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Kyoko asked as she limped over to Kisho and the others.  
  
"I'll give you one guess," Kisho said as his eyes narrowed to the sky.  
  
From the sky floated down four figures. Their dark robes whipped around in the winds that surrounded them.  
  
"Ah, I've been looking all over for my lost pets," Naraku said with a dark grin across his face as his eyes focused on Kisho and the others.  
  
"Naraku..." Sesshomaru said as his eyes narrowed to the man. He gripped Tokijin in his hand as he watched the tricky demon descend.  
  
Naraku turned towards the group, "So we finally meet once again. Hopefully this should be a taste of what's to come when you face me when I reach my true power."  
  
Kisho and Inuyasha were both growling at Naraku and his little minions with him. Standing at his side was Iluska, Kagura, and Kohaku.  
  
"Naraku! You're trying to find the shard, aren't you? You know damn well it's not here so why don't you get lost," Tora said as he marched right towards Naraku from behind.  
  
"Humph, I thought you would have turned out so much better Tora. You had the potential of becoming a great demon if you followed me. Once you were of course you would have become part of this perfect body," Naraku said as he turned to face Tora.  
  
Tora looked towards Iluska who was standing silently at Naraku's side, "You remain at his side knowing he would one day devour you?"  
  
Iluska was silent as she glanced to Kisho, "I am loyal to my lord Naraku."  
  
"No matter what you do, the girl will not betray me," Naraku raised his hand to extend the blade like weapons on his arm.  
  
Tora's lips curled to reveal his sharp fangs, "Everyone get out of here. I'll take care of this."  
  
Kisho nodded as he turned to Inuyasha, "He'll be fine, right?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head while Sesshomaru walked past them, "Our fight isn't here."  
  
"Hmm...right," Kisho said as he walked over to help Kyoko.  
  
Naraku had a grin across his face as he looked at Tora, "I'm surprise, by how weak you are in your new form. You lost your eye sight among other things."  
  
"It's still enough to destroy you," Tora said as he readied one of his claws.  
  
"I have no interest in you," Naraku sneered as he suddenly swung his hand except he wasn't aimed at Tora. He did a quarter turn and once his arm crossed his body something flew out his hand and struck Kisho in the back of the neck.  
  
Kisho was startled by what was on his neck and his claws frantically tried to grab what ever it was crawling on him. Naraku had thrown the creature that was used to control Kagome and Koga at the unsuspecting Kisho who had turned his back on the enemy.  
  
"Your insight on matters, Tora has greatly decreased," Naraku said with a satisfied grin across his face.  
  
The creature avoided Kisho's hands rather well and its small claws dug into the back of his neck while it injected its long needle into the top of his spine.  
  
"Ahh!" Kisho yelled with his hands gripping his head. He threw himself against the ground as if he was having a seizure.  
  
Tora tried to run over but Naraku caught him in his tree like hands now and tossed him into the forest trees, "Your feelings, Tora are your weakness."  
  
Kyoko walked slowly over to Kisho with her hands stretched out incase she needed to defend herself, "Kisho?"  
  
Kisho slowly got back up on his feet, but as he looked up, Kyoko saw how lifeless his eyes were. He suddenly swung his claws at her, but before he came in reach of her, Sesshomaru used his own claw and knocked Kisho back.  
  
"Sesshomaru how could you hit him like that!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards them.  
  
"He's not himself. Would you rather have the boy kill the girl here?"  
  
"Humph, don't get me started."  
  
As Inuyasha ran towards them Kohaku leapt in front of him and threw his sickle blade at Inuyasha. The blade spun through the air in a blur of movements, but Inuyasha had dealt with Kohaku before and he was use to how the sickle blade moved. He quickly skidded to a stop and back flipped just as the blade came down at him. The chain that was attached to the blade twisted in the air to catch Inuyasha off guard, but Inuyasha had become a bit more efficient when he fought and he didn't make sloppy mistakes so often now. Inuyasha made sure to avoid the whip like chain as he avoided Kohaku. He landed on the ground with ease and cracked his knuckles as he stared at the lifeless Kohaku, "Get out of my way brat!"  
  
Inuyasha charged forward at the boy with his fingers balled up in a fist. He struck Kohaku across the face, but before Inuyasha could run forward Kagura blocked his way as she swung her fan, "Wind Blades."  
  
Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga out and blocked her Wind Blades with just a flick of his wrist, "Is that the best you got, Kagura? I'm fighting with an injured arm and that hardly fazed me."  
  
"My, my aren't you feisty today. Well, I'll be sure to give you a challenge," she said as she readied her fan again.  
  
Sesshomaru watched his brother fight for a brief moment before his eyes went to Kisho getting up off the ground again. He readied his claw again as he stepped towards him, but Iluska blocked his way with her sword raised. Sesshomaru paused as he took a moment to stare at the girl. He did not have the same feelings towards her as Kisho and thus he would not think twice in killing her, "Move aside."  
  
"No...I can't let you."  
  
Sesshomaru studied for a moment as he flexed his claw, "You're protecting him."  
  
"No! I am fighting you!" Iluska yelled as she charged Sesshomaru with her sword raised high.  
  
Sesshomaru held his ground as she leapt into the air to attack him. He raised his claw and caught the blade in his hand. Iluska was surprise by how easy he caught the blade, "How?"  
  
"You may be powerful, but your anger holds you back," Sesshomaru's poison in his claws melted right though Iluska blade and he quickly grabbed Tokijin on his belt to slash Iluska. Iluska feared that this was it. She was completely open for attack as she fell back to the ground, but suddenly something blocked her view of Sesshomaru as his blade swung towards her. Sesshomaru was almost as surprise as Iluska was as his blade struck Kisho instead. Kisho had leapt out from behind to protect Iluska with his body. His arms were crossed over his body to shield his vital organs as the attack tore through his arms. Luckily Sesshomaru eased the pressure he had Tokijin at the last moment so he wouldn't severe Kisho's arms right off.  
  
Sesshomaru glanced towards Naraku to see him still messing around with Tora and then he stared at Kisho, "So, you did it to protect her. It wasn't Naraku's doing."  
  
Kisho said nothing as he readied his claws again. Iluska laid on the ground staring at her brother, "Why? Why did you even protect me? We're enemies!"  
  
Iluska swung her claws at Kisho and struck him in the side. He didn't even try to avoid as she knocked him back a few steps, but he remained standing. The poison ate away at his cloths and his wound also began to sizzle from the acid like poison, but as Iluska watched him all his wounds began to heal before her eyes. Kisho growled as his eyes turned for Sesshomaru. He readied his body as he charged forward to fight. Sesshomaru watched the boy charge him as he readied Tokijin, "So we're continuing our fight when we first met then, boy."  
  
Kyoko had been hiding behind some trees since she was in no condition to fight. She hoped Kisho would snap out of this soon or he'll be killed, "Kisho, wake up!"  
  
Kisho heard her voice, but deep in his mind something strange was happening to him. 'Who's calling me? I can't see anything...where am I?'  
  
Kisho slowly opened his eyes to a strange sound. As his eyes focused some more he realize he wasn't in the forest anymore, but he was sitting in his own bed. He quickly sat up in bed as he patted his chest to find out he didn't have his cloths on from the feudal era. He had a normal shirt on and a pair of shorts. Kisho rubbed his eyes again as he stared at where he was, "Where the hell am I?"  
  
Suddenly the door opened and a young woman stepped in. Kisho jumped up on his bed and pressed himself against the wall as he backed up, "Mom?!"  
  
Kagome stared at him, "Who else would it be silly? I've been calling you for breakfast for ten minutes now. If you don't hurry your father is going to eat your food also I heard you cussing again. I told you to stop doing that."  
  
Kisho rubbed his head, "My father? Inuyasha?!"  
  
"Who else would it be?"  
  
"Did I hit my head or something?" Kisho said as he snapped his fingers in front of his face.  
  
"Honey, are you sick? I could tell your sister to get your school work."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You are acting awful strange. Maybe you should stay home."  
  
"Iluska, right?"  
  
"Of course," Kagome said with a soft smile.  
  
"But you were captured by Naraku and I was separated from you and everyone else. Then I was..."  
  
"Calm down. It must have been a dream. There's none of those things here," Kagome said as she walked out of his room, "Come down from breakfast now."  
  
Kisho stood there for a moment on his bed, "It never happened?"  
  
Kisho stared at his hands and noticed he didn't have his claws anymore. He jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom to look at a mirror. He stared at his reflection to see that his hair was completely black again. Even his fangs were gone. Kisho slowly walked out of the bathroom and walked down the steps. 'Was it really just a dream?'  
  
"There you are. You better hurry up an eat and get to school," Inuyasha yelled as he sat at the table. Kisho looked down to see a human looking Inuyasha sitting at his seat. Kisho was so busy staring at him that he wasn't watching what he was doing and he ended up falling down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs stood Iluska staring down at him, "I swear why did my twin have to be such an idiot?"  
  
Kisho was at a lost of words now as he stared at her. Kagome ran over to Kisho to help him up, "Kisho your head is bleeding."  
  
Kisho sat up and sat at the bottom of the stairs while Kagome ran off to get some bandages. Iluska shook her head as she sat down at the table. Kisho reached up and touched his head that was bleeding, "My healings powers...I have no powers."  
  
"Looks like it's just a scratch," Inuyasha said as he patted Kisho lightly on the head, "Watch where you're going next time."  
  
"Don't be too hard on him," Kagome said as she reappeared from the kitchen with the first aid kit, "He isn't feeling good today."  
  
"Great, do I have to get his things?" Iluska asked with annoyed tone.  
  
"No," Kisho said as he looked up to Kagome, "I think I'll be ok. I'm going to school."  
  
"Alright, only if you're sure," Kagome said as she placed a band aid on his head.  
  
"Stop babying him," Inuyasha grumbled from the table.  
  
Kagome smiled as she hugged Kisho, "I'm always going to baby him. He's my first baby."  
  
"He was only born five minutes before me," Iluska said as she took a bite of her breakfast.  
  
Kisho was still in a daze through the entire breakfast. Even once he began to head off to school he still felt strange. The entire situation felt strange to him. He had always wanted to live a normal life and normal parents, but something was odd about all this. His hand gripped his head lightly as he felt a sharp pain.  
  
"Hey, Kisho are you ok? Do you have a headache or something?"  
  
Kisho looked up to see Shippo standing there before him dressed in a school uniform, "Shippo?"  
  
"Damn it Kisho. Stop playing sick and hurry up," Keiji yelled from behind.  
  
Kisho felt like he was going to faint as he stumbled back. Shippo quickly grabbed his arm to steady him on his feet, "Whoa, maybe he really is sick, Keiji."  
  
"Peh, that would be a cold day in hell."  
  
"No I'm fine," Kisho said waving his hands to them, "Just something I ate."  
  
"Right..." Keiji said as he turned back around, "Let's go."  
  
Kisho walked with them as he listened to them talk. 'I know them...but if there here. Maybe I really did dream the entire situation.'  
  
As they arrived at school they all began to step inside but Keiji grabbed Kisho by the arm, "I need to talk to you for a moment."  
  
Shippo waved to the two, "I'll meet you both inside."  
  
Kisho nodded to Shippo as he turned to face Keiji, "Uh, what is it?"  
  
"Listen I know we're both best friends..."  
  
'Best friends? I must be dreaming then, but then again Keiji always did hide his feelings.' Kisho thought to himself as he listened to Keiji.  
  
"And I know you're a good guy, but if you take advantage of my sister today then I'm going to have to kill you."  
  
Kisho felt sick again, "What?"  
  
"Oh don't tell me you forgot. You're lucky we're friends, you know? You have a date with Kyoko tonight."  
  
Kisho resisted saying 'what?' again as he just nodded his head, "Right...sorry must have slipped my mind. Let's go to class now."  
  
"Right," Keiji said as the two walked off to class.  
  
'This is becoming stranger and stranger...' Kisho said to himself as they opened the door to the classroom.  
  
"You two are late," the teacher said as he looked over to the two.  
  
Keiji bowed his head, "Uh, sorry."  
  
Kisho stepped into the door way and glanced towards the teacher, 'Tora?!' he yelled mentally to himself.  
  
"And Mr. Higurashi I need to speak with you. Please wait for me outside."  
  
"Uh, right!" Kisho said frantically as he quickly stepped back outside and closed the door. He waited quietly in the hallway as he stared at the ceiling, "The more I think about everything the more I think that everything was a dream."  
  
"Thank you for your patience, Mr. Higurashi," Tora said as he stepped outside and shut the door behind him. He took off his glasses as he looked to Kisho, "You've been late for several times in a row now. Can you explain?"  
  
"Uh..." Kisho wasn't sure what to say really, "I've been feeling under the weather."  
  
"Day dreaming?"  
  
"Something like that...."  
  
"Tell me Mr. Higurashi are you truly ready?"  
  
Kisho's eyes widened to the phrase as he held his head. His eyes saw a gush of blood streak across his eyes, "I..."  
  
"When you can give a straight answer. Then you're ready."  
  
Kisho and Tora went back to class but Kisho was still in a fog. Everything that happened seemed real, but there was just something strange about the entire world. What Tora said triggered something in his mind, but he wasn't sure what it was. Time went by fast and before Kisho knew it, school was over. Everyone rushed out to go home or to go take care of other business. Kisho waved his goodbyes to Shippo and Keiji and he began to walk home, but he didn't to far, until someone called his name, "Kisho!"  
  
Kisho turned around and saw it was Kyoko. His eyes softened slightly as he looked at her. She didn't have scars anymore and her hair was neatly tied behind her back, "I heard you weren't feeling too good."  
  
"Yeah, about that..."  
  
"I know, you're going to cancel on me."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
Kyoko smiled up to him, "That's ok. I don't want to make you sicker by just trying to go out with me. We've been out plenty of times. I can let you off the hook this time."  
  
Kisho stood there staring at her as she winked to him. 'What is this feeling? I feel...'  
  
Kisho fell down to his knee's suddenly as he gripped his head again. Something was wrong with him, but he couldn't tell what it was though. Kyoko walked over to him and bent down to his level, "Kisho?"  
  
The feeling suddenly stopped and Kisho looked into Kyoko's eyes, "Don't worry about it. I'll make it up to you, I promise," Kisho grabbed her arm and brought her to him. He gently embraced her while she did the same. Kisho didn't know why he did that, but for some reason he felt like he had to comfort her.  
  
"You better get home, before your mother worries," Kyoko said as she broke the embrace.  
  
"Right, I'll see you later then..."  
  
Kyoko nodded as she waved goodbye to him. Kisho waved back as he walked home. He walked up those familiar steps to his house like he did so many times in the past. Once he got to the top he didn't go inside right away. He walked through the courtyard towards the God Tree. His eyes stared up the mighty tree with the mark it still barred in the middle.  
  
"If this isn't a dream...where did that mark come from?"  
  
'This is real," a voice hissed in Kisho's mind, 'You have a family, friends, and even a girlfriend. Everything that someone your age wants. How could this not be real?'  
  
"What about Naraku!? What happened to him and everyone else in the feudal era? What about the people who believed in me? Were they really just fragments of my imagination? I don't understand!"  
  
Kisho fell down to his hands and knees. His fist hit against the concrete ground as he bit his lip until droplets of blood rolled off his lips onto the ground.  
  
"Kisho..."  
  
Kisho snapped his head around to see Kagome standing there. Her eyes held tears in them as she looked down to him.  
  
"Mother..." Kisho said as he got up to face her, "Where am I?"  
  
"That's something you have to find out for yourself. Kisho...are you truly ready to face your destiny or would you rather live a normal life like you always wanted?"  
  
"How am I expected to answer that? I never asked for this, why me?"  
  
"What if it was someone else?"  
  
Kisho was silent for a moment as he thought about it, "They would have failed."  
  
"Kisho you were born with a strong heart. You have resisted evil temptations and you've remained strong through ordeals that would crush anyone else. It's only human to want something for yourself. You are not prefect and neither is Naraku."  
  
Kisho walked towards Kagome with his hand stretched out to her, "It's really you isn't it?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head lightly as she touched Kisho's hand gently, "I need you to escape. When you arrive at the village you will know what to do."  
  
"Right," Kisho said as he smiled to his mother. Kagome gently hugged him while Kisho did the same.  
  
"Tell me Kisho," Tora said as he appeared from behind the God Tree, "Are you truly ready?"  
  
Kisho looked up towards Tora, "I am, but my memory..."  
  
"Remember, no one can take that away. It may only seem like it, but your memories will always live on with you. Remember the true past as it should be," Tora said as he faded away.  
  
"The true past..." As Kisho spoke those words the world around him began to melt away. As he looked back to Kagome, he slowly saw her image fading away, "Wait a little longer!" Kisho yelled. 'I will release you...and thank you.'  
  
Back in the real world, Inuyasha had been fighting Kisho the entire time. Kagura and Kyoko had turned to fight Sesshomaru instead while Tora was holding his own against Naraku still. Iluska was helping in the fight against Sesshomaru, but surprisingly all three were having a difficult time with Sesshomaru.  
  
Kisho had Inuyasha pinned against the ground with his claws raised in the air. Naraku glanced back to the fighting pair as he looked back to Tora, "Now Inuyasha will be destroyed by his sons own hands."  
  
Inuyasha growled lightly to Naraku as he watched Kisho's claws swing down towards him. He shut his eyes for a brief moment before he opened them again when he realized he was still ok. His eyes shifted up to Kisho who seemed to have regained himself again.  
  
Naraku sneered lightly, "Impossible. How can his will be that strong?"  
  
Kisho's claws moved away from Inuyasha's face and reached around to the creature on the back of his neck. With just one touch of his hand the creature exploded into nothing, but I pile of dust. Kisho's eyes turned to Naraku, "You!"  
  
Tora was surprised by the sudden burst of energy Kisho was admitting and he quickly got out of the way just as Kisho swung his claws at Naraku to use his newer sonic boom attack. Naraku wasn't dumb though and he leapt into the air as the attack crashed through the forest trees.  
  
"You surprise me Kisho. You're focused now. I look forward to facing you once I have the Shikon Jewel in my hands."  
  
Kisho watched Naraku disappear while Iluska and the others disappeared as well from everyone. Inuyasha got to his feet again, "Kisho are you ok?"  
  
Kisho smiled to Inuyasha as he slowly fell to the ground. Inuyasha quickly reached out and caught him just before he hit against the ground. His claws pressed against Kisho's head, "He must be worn out."  
  
"No one has ever mentally overpowered those creatures before," Sesshomaru said as he set Tokijin back in his belt.  
  
"That's the first time I've seen Kisho so focused," Kyoko said as she limped out from behind the tree.  
  
"That's Kisho's true power. He's beginning to master it," Tora walked over to Inuyasha, "Of course he had a little help."  
  
"Kagome and you helped him..." Inuyasha said as he looked up to Tora.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"It was a feeling..."  
  
"In any case, I'm going to track Naraku down and hold him off. The rest of you should head to the village as fast as you can."  
  
Sesshomaru began to walk away. He needed to go back to see Rin and Jaken. Kyoko was just about to ask where he was going when Inuyasha stopped her, "Don't worry about him. He'll show up again. Once we get to the village, then the fight of our lives begin. Naraku...you will pay for what you have done to my family and the rest of this world." 


	21. Chapter 21: Iluska and Kisho

Inuyasha

Coming of Age

((Author Note: I would like to say thank you to everyone for the reviews...have I gotten any lately for this? Hehe, I don't know I get confused with the Fruits Basket one. Also to the comment that talked about chapter 4. I can't say much on that chapter since I get mixed comments about it. I've had people saying it's the best chapter to the most confusing. All I can say it's a chapter that introduced Tora. Also I don't mind people pointing out things in chapters just as long as it's constructive. Comments and suggestions are always welcome. Now I'm not going to be happy if you start making fun of the errors in the story. A special preview for the next chapter is at the end. The preview is just a whole bunch of different things people are saying in the chapter. I didn't say who is saying what so you'll either have to guess or look for them in the next chapter.))

Chapter 21

Fog as thick as milk rolled through the dark forest. Kisho was slowly making his way around tree's and over rocks, "Damn fog...damn Naraku. I'm about to say screw everyone, any second now..." Kisho grumbled to himself.

He was frustrated with himself once more. In his rush to save his mother he had done exactly what Naraku wanted. When they neared the village the fog rolled in and Kisho had gotten separated from his friends. Now he was alone and very venerable in the night fog.

"Naraku must have known I would rush here like that. I could kick myself right now," Kisho continued to talk to himself, "Ow! What the?"

Kisho slapped his wrist when he felt something bite him. He turned his hand over to see the squished little creature in the palm of his hand when he realized it was only Myoga, "You?!"

"Ah, ha-ha, I couldn't resist a bite."

"Not that," Kisho growled at the little flea, "Where have you been?"

"Collecting information, I heard rumors about the shard being here," Myoga said as he hopped up to Kisho's head.

"Humph, everyone knows about that."

"Well I didn't!"

Kisho sighed lightly as he glanced around the fog again, "In any case at lest I'm not alone, but I sure am lost."

"I am surprised. You should know where you are."

"Hey, I'm not some super human or demon."

"I don't mean that. This forest is where your father was sealed. I figured you would have sensed that...but seeing you only have very little demon blood in you and-"

"Oh! The God Tree, right. Well that's a good place to start looking for everyone. I think I can sniff it out in this fog too," Kisho began to jog at a slow pace through the forest.

"I'm glad to have helped Milord's son."

"Not to bad for a little blood sucker. Now what were you saying about me and my demon blood?" Kisho said in an angry tone while Myoga hid under his hair.

It didn't take Kisho long to find the large tree. He stepped towards the large tree trunk and pressed his hand against hard wood, "Still here and standing strong."

"I hear something...' Myoga whispered as he jumped near Kisho's ear.

Kisho stood still as he listened. The forest moaned with the sounds of old trees swaying back and forth in the fog. Animals were chattering their calls while bird's wings slapped against the winds. Kisho wasn't sure what Myoga heard, but he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps walking lightly against the dirt ground. He slid his hand off the tree as he spun around to meet his stalker. His eyes were met with a pair similar to his own, "Iluska..." Kisho whispered.

Iluska stepped out of the shadows that the fog cast around her. Her long white hair flowed behind her until she stopped before Kisho. She wore an unusual set of armor that looked like it was made out of demon bones. Her sword rested at her side, but the blade was still broken from one of her earlier battles. "I'd figured you'd be here."

Kisho snorted lightly as he stared at her, "Is Naraku making this fog?"

Iluska smirked to him as she flexed one of her hands, "Of course. This fog was created from his demonic energy, which is why you got so disoriented. Naraku is simply waiting for whoever finds him first at the old well."

"The Bone Eaters Well? Why the hell there? Ah, who cares. I'm going to be the first one there."

"Unlikely. You have to go through me first," Iluska said as she raised one of the claws.

Kisho stared at her as he kept his hands lowered. He really didn't want to fight her, but she didn't give him much of a choice. "Hey, Myoga you better get out of here," Kisho whispered to the little flea, "Err...Myoga?"

Kisho glanced over his shoulder just in time to see the little flea jump off his shoulder "Didn't have to tell him twice. Little coward."

"Stop wasting time!" Iluska yelled to Kisho who remained standing in front of the large tree.

"I'm not going to attack you."

"Fine," she hissed, "Then I'll attack you."

She swung her claws across the air to create small little disk that spun in the air. The little demonic energy spun right towards Kisho at high speeds, but Kisho remained standing with a calm and collected stance. As her attacks neared him, he raised his hands and swung his claws at each and every one of the attacks. His claws canceled out the demonic energy as soon as he touched them. He blocked every single attack until there was none left.

Iluska narrowed her eyes to him as she began to walk towards him, "How did you block those?"

Kisho smiled to her as he held up his clawed hand, "Purifying energy."

"I see. Though I believed it cost you more then you expected."

Kisho winced lightly as he looked at his arm. The attacks were filled with an acid type substance that burned his skin each time he had blocked. His hand and arm was torn up pretty bad and his healing powers had a difficult time healing the wounds, but despite that Kisho managed to keep up with his tough act.

"Well I just didn't want to miss any. You know how it is."

"Hardly," Iluska said as she stared at him, "You didn't want the attacks to hit the tree."

Kisho was silent as he stood there while Iluska smiled with satisfaction at him, "Well then. I'll just cut it down!"

She swung her claws at it, but Kisho quickly caught her by the wrist before her poison like claws could harm the tree. His teeth were clenched together as he struggled against her with his injured arm, "I don't want to hurt you, but if you do anything to this tree..."

"You'll kill me? Feh, like that would ever happen. I will make you fight me no matter what!"

Iluska used her right leg to knee Kisho right in the stomach. He instantly released his grip he had on her as he recoiled from her attack. As he backed off she quickly took advantage of his vulnerability and struck him hard across the right side of his face with her hands extend forward. Kisho was thrown back against the tree as Iluska began to close in on him. His body was limp as he laid there against the tree and Iluska thought he had fallen unconscious, but she was wrong. As she took another step towards him, his left eye suddenly opened. His eye was dark red as it stared at her. His eye startled Iluska as she stared into it. She could feel his demonic power pulse as it took over his body. His claws suddenly swung across the air at her at incredible speeds. She leaped into the air to avoid him, but she felt a sharp pain in her. As she glanced down she could see a spray of blood coming from her injured legs. She landed a few feet back from Kisho as she held her bleeding legs, "How did he get so fast all of sudden?"

She looked up just in time to see Kisho beginning to approach her now. His pure white hair blew in the wind as it covered the right side of his face. The sudden increase in the winds blew the fog far away. The forest was easier to see now even in the darkness that stretched across the plains. Kisho's eye was still blood red as he stopped in front of her. Iluska could still feel his strange demonic energy as she slowly got back up to her feet, "What...?"

"Happened?" Kisho said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Yes..." Iluska said slowly as she stared at him.

"I only wished to save him."

Iluska raised an eyebrow as she listened to him, "You're not Kisho are you."

"No, I am not. I fear, my time is short. Iluska you believed Naraku when he told you that embracing your demon powers would make you stronger."

"I still do!" Iluska shouted.

"Kisho...he does not wield his demon power unless it's to protect. Yet, he is your equal in strength. Why is that?"

Iluska was silent as she stared at him. Kisho or whoever had control over his body only nodded his head lightly before Kisho's eye returned to its normal color. As soon as Kisho was in control again his hand instantly went to his sliced face.

"Lies..." Iluska said as her hands began to shake, "I'll show you! You hear me? I will destroy you to prove everyone wrong!" Iluska growled loudly as her hands and body began to transform.

Kisho was bent on the ground still holding his head. When Iluska struck him with her poison claws it had left a large claw mark across his right side of his face. The wound was deep and Kisho couldn't heal this wound. He was beginning to realize that acid attacks were difficult for him to heal. His right eye was kept shut since the poison had blinded him as well.

With his good eye he looked up to sky and realized that there was a blue moon out, "Oh, great."

Iluska was fully transformed now in her half dog, half human form. She barked a loud call at Kisho as she attacked him straight on. Like a wild animal she charged at him, using brute force rather then strategy to take him down. Kisho was holding back his transformation as he raised his claws defend against her. She swung her large claws at him as he used his own to block against her, but she was far stronger then he was now and his defense only resulted in breaking his arm. Kisho was having a difficult time with this as he backed up to give himself room, but as he did Iluska kept the pressure on and she swung her claws into his side knocking him into the bushes.

The night air was becoming colder now as she exhaled a small cloud of mist through her long dog like nose. Her red eyes stared at the bushes as she slowly stalked her pray. She stood up on her hind legs as her large paws pressed against the moist dirt. Her ears were flat against her head in aggression as drool rolled from her jaws. She expected Kisho to be dead after such a violent attack, but she knew the she shouldn't underestimate him. Iluska reached out with one of her claws to see if his body was still there. As she pushed aside the green bushes, Kisho suddenly leaped out and tackled her to the ground. His white fur glowed in the night as his newly transformed body lashed out at his own sister. His jaws snapped to bite her neck, but she managed to catch his jaws just before he reached her.

"I thought you didn't want to kill me," Iluska said in a mocking tone.

Kisho's yellow eyes locked with her's as his powerful jaws twisted to the side to bite down on her arm, crushing the bones like butter. _'I will not let you get in my way any longer. Naraku is mine to fight, not you or anyone else is going to stop me.'_ Kisho said mentally to her just as she managed to throw him off.

Kisho landed on his four legs as he growled at her. Iluska shook off the blood from her arm as she growled back. She got down on her three legs now and they both circled each other like two animals fighting for dominance. Even though she was injured, she was still able to move quite quickly. The same implied with Kisho who still had an injured arm and face. Iluska suddenly charged forward towards Kisho while he did the same. The two leapt into the air with claws and fangs exposed to claim each other's life.

-----

"Sango!"

"Yes, Miroku?" Sango said just as she raised her bone boomerang to block an incoming attack.

"How are you holding up?"

"I could be better," Sango replied as she pushed back her brother's sickle and chain.

Sango and Miroku had been journeying back to meet up with everyone else, but Kohaku had ambushed them with a group of demons. So far Miroku and Sango were able to hold their ground, but it was difficult when they couldn't harm Kohaku.

Miroku swung his staff at one of the demons to knock it away. He could feel his hand with the wind tunnel begin to ache, _'Not much time left...'_

"Why are we being attack all of a sudden?" Sango cried out as she continued to defend herself from her brother's attacks.

"I believe that Naraku is trying to delay us for some reason. He must have something else planned for everyone else."

"Inuyasha?"

"Perhaps, though I'm sure his sights are really on Kisho."

"Kisho?" Kohaku said as he suddenly snapped out of his trance.

Sango and Miroku both looked towards Kohaku who had suddenly stopped his attacks. His sickle rested in his hand while the long chain laid against the ground like a coiled up snake.

"Kohaku?" Sango said in a gentle voice in hopes that her brother would recognize her.

"I know that name..."

"He must have met Kisho before. What ever happened between them it must have impacted him enough that he regained control temporarily," Miroku said as he watched the young boy who seemed lost in his thoughts.

Sango opened her mouth to say something else, but Kohaku suddenly leaped back into the forest and disappeared with a trail of demons following him. "I'll save you Kohaku...somehow."

Miroku nodded his head lightly but something didn't feel quiet right. His hand gripped his wind tunnel arm as he felt it beginning to grow, "Sango, I don't have much time. You have to get out of here."

"What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere. Come on we have to join with everyone else."

"No, I don't know when it's going to open up, but it's soon."

"I'm not talking about that. We have to help defeat Naraku, right? Just hold on a bit longer."

Miroku sighed lightly, but he had a smile across his face, "You'd risk me being so close to everyone?"

"That's because I know we're going to defeat Naraku in time."

Miroku couldn't help but laugh lightly, "Ok, then let's hurry."

---

"Kagura! You'll pay with your life," Koga yelled as he lunged at Kagura with his claws pulled forward to attack.

"Weak attempt little wolf," Kagura swung her fan in the air to create a sudden gust of wind that blew him back.

"My turn!" Keiji had leaped into the air behind Kagura and he threw his large sword at her.

Kagura quickly leaped away just as his sword struck against the ground. She had to admit Koga and Keiji were keeping the pressure on her, but Keiji had made a great mistake, because he couldn't defend himself while he was in the sky. Kagura was about to swing her fan again, but an arrow suddenly struck through it, knocking it from her hands. "What?"

"Where did that come from?" Koga said to Keiji.

"Ah, I know whose arrow that is. It's sis."

"And you're right," Kyoko said as she appeared from the shadows from where she was hiding.

"I thought you were with Kisho," Keiji said as he looked to his twin sister.

"Don't tell me the mutts all got killed," Koga asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"No, something's going on down at the village. This fog rolled in and before I knew it I was here somehow."

"Something's happening down there. Well let's finish this fast. I can't let that mutt, Inuyasha have all the fun," Koga cracked his fingers as his eyes turned towards Kagura.

The three wolf demons face Kagura and as they did wolves from their tribe began to appear in the mountains behind them. Kagura wasn't sure if she could defend against them all, but she couldn't retreat. If she did Naraku who surely kill her. She stood her ground as she faced her foes, "I'll survive somehow."

---

"Ahh help me!" a young girl cried out as her soul began to leave her body.

Kanna had wandered into a village to collect souls by the order of Naraku. The girl's soul she was taking was easy to collect, but she was suddenly interrupted by a certain fox demon. Shippo grabbed the girl and leaped up to the rooftops. Luckily he had intervened just in time and her soul was only partly taken away. "Thank you..."

Shippo smiled lightly as he leaped off the rooftops, "Stay up here!" he shouted back to her. He landed against the ground in front of Kanna with his claws readied.

"I can handle you for sure."

"Naraku...wants everyone's souls," she replied in a monotone voice. Her mirror tilted in Shippo's direction. His reflection shined back to him as the mirror began to glow. Kanna was noticing that the mirror wasn't sucking his out his soul, "Something's...wrong."

"That's right, because the real me to behind you!" Shippo yelled out as he swung his claws down upon her.

---

Inuyasha was still wandering around, lost in the deepest part of the woods. His ears flickered lightly as he tried to pick up any sounds, "Damn Naraku. I knew he had something planned."

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha snapped his head back to the sound of his name. As his eyes gazed into the darkness he saw who had called him, "Kagome..."

She held her arrow aimed straight for him in perfect form. Her eyes were just as dull as Kisho's were when he had been controlled.

Inuyasha wasn't going to fight her, but he had to find a way to get the creature off her neck. She didn't hesitate one bit as she let her arrow go. Inuyasha luckily leapt into the air and pushed off one of the trees's to avoid the purified arrow. As he flew high into the air he readied his claws to strike the creature on her neck. _'I can almost see it.' _

"Inuyasha, sit!"

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled as he felt the beads around his neck being pulled straight towards the ground. Inuyasha crashed into the ground in front of Kagome, head first. His head rested against the dirt for a brief moment before he snapped his head back up, "What the hell was that for?"

Inuyasha was yelling things out like he did in the past out of habit, but he suddenly remembered that Kagome wasn't in control of herself now. Kagome didn't say a word as she raised an arrow straight at Inuyasha at point blank range. There was no way for Inuyasha to dodge the attack as he remained on the ground, "Kagome, you have to listen to me. Naraku is controlling you."

Kagome didn't say a thing nor did she flinch to what he was saying.

"I know you're stronger then that Kagome. Wake up already! Kisho woke up and he's just like you. We all miss you...I miss you."

Kagome's eyes blinked lightly as her arm slowly began to lower.

"We've missed a lot Kagome. Kisho and Iluska have grown a lot, they're not pups anymore. Kisho has journeyed all this way here to save us. We can't just die...and let Naraku win. Naraku is the one that wants to take them away from us! I don't know what kind of dream land you're in, but you have to face the truth!"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered as she lowered her arrow.

---

Iluska and Kisho had been fighting it out like a pair of rabid dogs. They had slashed and bit each other at any chance they could get. Their claws and teeth dripped with fresh blood as they continued on fighting. The two were getting tired though. Kisho was breathing heavily as he stood his ground while Iluska was panting with her tongue hanging out.

"Face it, Kisho. You cannot kill me. You don't have the strength or the will to even make a scratch."

Kisho growled at her with his teeth barred. His fur on his neck stood on end as he leapt at her. He ran on his four legs at her until he was close to strike her. Kisho suddenly skidded to a stop as he stood up on two legs. Since he was standing now he swung his claws into Iluska neck, injuring her severely.

She was shocked by his sudden attack as she fell against the ground, bleeding. Her body felt like it had no energy to move. Iluska tilted her head slightly just in time to see Kisho swing his claws down. She shut her eyes in fear that Kisho would strike her down, but as she opened them slightly to see what had happen Kisho had stopped his claws from hitting her. He snorted to her lightly as he began to walk away from her on his four legs.

"Why? Why didn't you kill me? Why are you stronger then me? I've trained my entire life and you...you lived a normal life without fighting and death consuming your life."

Kisho glanced over his shoulder as he looked at her with his yellow eyes. His white and red fur blew in the wind as the moon shined down on his glossy fur, "I'm not stronger then you. I am weak, but unlike you I have friends that believe in me and I fight for a reason. What reason do you fight for? Nothing. My life has been everything but normal."

"But Naraku..."

"Gave you a reason? No he didn't. He gives you orders and tells you what to do. What's the point in life if you can't think for yourself? I told you before that I didn't want to kill you and I still don't. The injury on your neck will heal in time. I blunted my claws before I hit you," Kisho headed off into the night as Iluska watched him.

Her eyes had changed from red to blue as she weakly sat up. She had known nothing more, but to fight. What Kisho had said had made her think crucially about what she should do now. It wasn't long until she walked off into the night in a different direct that Kisho had gone off too.

"_He's much stronger then I have first expected, but that doesn't matter anymore. I'm one shard away from completing the jewel and once I have it in my grip, then his life and world will fall apart before his eyes." _

'_Naraku...Kisho will not fall.' _

'_You speak highly of him, Tora, but he will fall. Just like you.' _

Chapter 22 (Preview)

'_Why? Why didn't I know sooner? I could have stopped it." _

'_Blood...there's so much blood that the very ground we stood on was tainted red.' _

'_Our first causality is now a reality...no one could have stopped it.' _

'_Our hopes lie within him.' _

'_This is our last march, there is no turning back. ' _

'_Please...let there be some other way.' _

'_May the guardians guide your soul to safety.' _

'_Naraku...I will fight you to the bitter end. Even if it means by own life.' _


	22. Chapter 22: The Shard

Inuyasha

Coming of Age

Chapter 22

'_He's always been a little...different. Just look at him, there's just something a bit off with him.' _

"Those words..."

'_Kisho...you're just special. No two people are alike. Just ignore what they say.' _

"I did, but why am I different?

'_It's all Naraku's fault.' _

"I blame him for all my problems, but I should also share the punishment. I won't kill in cold blood just to satisfy my taste for revenge. I fight to protect."

Kisho moved through the forest slowly on his four legs. His fur was matted with dry blood, but most of his wounds had been healed due to his unique healing powers. The only injury he really bared was the one across his face. His healing powers had adjusted to the acid poison and it was now working to heal his leg. Kisho's present state scared most of the creatures in the woods as he made his march towards the well. His clawed feet pressed firmly against the hard dirt ground as his yellow eyes gazed out into the darkness. Night had past and morning had arrived, but the day was still dark. Naraku's evil had caused a blanked of darkness to cover the lands. Kisho could sense that Naraku was close by. The air was filled with Naraku's scent.

As Kisho walked past a few bushes the sound of a twig snapping caught his attention. His ears perked forward as his eyes turned towards the source of the sound. Kisho was past the blue moon, but he remained in his beast like form so he could fight against Naraku. The problem Kisho was facing right now was that it was very difficult to keep back his demon like instincts and he immediately began growling and snapping his jaws at what ever was in the bushes.

"I am surprised, Kisho. I thought you had a much keener sense in that form," Sesshomaru said as stepped out into Kisho's view.

Kisho stopped his growling as he stared at his uncle, "I do have a much keener sense, but it's much more difficult to concentrate in this form. I am human after all."

"Hmm...indeed," Sesshomaru said with a sense of anger in his voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said as he ran out from the bushes, "Whoa! What sort of creature is this that lurks in this dark day?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything while Kisho stared at the little green imp, "I'm surprise you're still alive. Who'd thought a little green spec like you would still be running around in these dark times."

Jaken narrowed his eyes to him, "Ah, you're Inuyasha's offspring. You low grade demon. Clear a path for Lord Sesshomaru."

Kisho narrowed his eyes as he pinned his ears flat against his skull, "Not a chance. If you want to force me then go right ahead."

"Enough, Jaken," Sesshomaru said as he glanced to him, "He's facing Naraku with me. If he was able to come this far then he's worthy to fight along with us. Unlike my brother."

"But..." Jaken began to say, but Sesshomaru just ignored him and began to walk again.

Kisho stepped forward and hit Jaken across the face with his tail, "You heard him. Shut up and let's go."

Jaken gripped his staff tightly as he got up off the ground after being slapped in the face, "You ingrate."

The three moved across the forest grounds until they reached the meadow that contained the well. Kisho stood back up on his two legs as he stepped forward to look around, "I don't see him, but I can sense him."

"That coward must be hiding," Jaken said as he hid behind the two.

"Hmm..." Sesshomaru glanced from one side of the meadow to the next. His hand gripped Tokijin hilt as he stepped forward.

Kisho followed Sesshomaru lead as he stepped carefully. The winds blew across the grassy meadows carrying a bone chilling feeling. Kisho snorted lightly as he felt the winds blow through his fur. Just when Kisho thought the silence of the meadows would never break there was a faint laugh. The laugh immediately caught Kisho's and Sesshomaru's attention. They both listened to the cold laugh that slowly grew louder and louder.

"Naraku! Show yourself," Kisho yelled.

"That coward is hiding behind another trap," Jaken said as he yelled from the side lines again.

"Ha-ha, you believe this is another trap?" Naraku said as his voices echoed in the winds.

"Of course. That's all you ever do isn't it?"

"Indeed, but you're assumptions are wrong this time. We are here to fight and fight we shall. It's only a matter of time until the final shard will reveal itself to me. I have enough time to destroy you both before that time."

"Naraku, you will not defeat us so easily," Kisho said as he continued to look around trying to find any sort of energy around that would give Naraku's position away.

"You are no match for this Naraku..."

A ball of dark energy pummeled into the ground between Kisho and Sesshomaru, blowing them back. Kisho was thrown hard as he rolled across the ground until he finally came to a slow stop. Sesshomaru however regained his balance and he landed perfectly against the ground with Tokijin now in hand.

Naraku stood perfectly against the ground in his awesome form. His long black hair flowed behind his shoulders as his devilish armor glowed from his immense power. Kisho slowly lifted his head up as he tried to focus his yellow eyes, "I can almost see the Shikon Jewel. It's inside him..."

"Your eyes almost work as well as your mothers. I'm somewhat surprise since you have performed less then what I had expected from someone of your background."

Kisho growled lightly as he laid there against the ground. He still had the wind knocked out of him, making it difficult to stand.

"Naraku, keep your eyes on me!" Sesshomaru called out as he swung Tokijin in the air towards Naraku.

"Humph, how amusing," Naraku narrowed his eyes slightly as a barrier formed around him. Tokijin struck the barrier instantly and its power rumbled, trying to push back the barrier, "Sesshomaru, I'm surprise at how weak your attempts are. Have you grown weaker in these years?"

"Don't taunt me, Naraku. I'm strong enough to beat the likes of you," Sesshomaru gripped his sword a bit tighter to increase the energy flowing through the sword. Tokijin's power was actually pushing back the barrier slightly, but Naraku didn't seem that concern by it.

"Interesting, your efforts prove amusing enough," Naraku didn't even gesture what his next move was. The barrier began to absorb the power from Tokijin. Sesshomaru must have figured out what Naraku was doing and he quickly leaped back just as the barrier sent back his attack. The barrier blew a straight across the ground and straight into the forest. That wasn't all Naraku did. He kept the pressure on Sesshomaru by releasing a horde of demons at him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he swung Tokijin again. The sword pulsed with its power and it shot a beam right through the demons that dared to attack him.

"Hmm...not to bad. Though I have other business to attend to soon," Naraku said with a grin across his face.

"Well you're just going to be late then!" Kisho yelled out as he charged forward across the grassy meadow at Naraku. He moved quickly across the grass ground as his legs thrusted him forward. Naraku tilted his back slightly as he saw Kisho charging for him. Naraku revealed a long whip that was covered with spines from his arm and he snapped the weapon straight at Kisho. Since Kisho wasn't holding anything back now like he was when he fought Iluska, he easily avoided the whip by either ducking or leaping out of the way. Naraku still had his barrier up, but that didn't phase Kisho one bit as he leaped out to attack. His head crashed against the barrier as he barked at Naraku with his teeth barred.

"You think you can break through my barrier?" Naraku said as he watched Kisho thrash around.

"I know I can!" Kisho bashed his head against the barrier again and this time it shattered. With the barrier down Kisho lunged for Naraku's throat with his teeth and claws extended. Naraku didn't even attempt to stop him, because he knew what was going to happen next. As Kisho bit down on Naraku's flesh the poison gas flowed out and Kisho was instantly poisoned by it. He fell against the ground in an instant as he coughed and chocked from the fumes. Naraku raised his hand as it formed into a sword like shape, "Fool .Do you think such pitiful efforts could stop me?"

Before Naraku got his chance to strike Kisho, his hand was suddenly blown away by a blast off energy. His dark eyes turned towards Sesshomaru who still held Tokijin. "You are becoming bothersome," Naraku said with a snarl.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything else as he swung Tokijin again. The sword sliced right through Naraku, but with Naraku's regenerating skill he easily reformed himself again. While Naraku was distracted by Sesshomaru, Kisho's body was working fast to heal himself from the new poison in his body. Kisho could concentrate on what to heal in his body and he forced all efforts on Naraku's poison that had paralyzed him temporally.

While Kisho was down, Naraku and Sesshomaru fought it out. They were both extremely fast as their attacks whizzed past each other, but Naraku had an edge over Sesshomaru. He shot a strange ball of flesh out at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru naturally avoided the attack, but that was what Naraku had predicted. The ball suddenly extended hundreds of arms out that reached out to snatch Sesshomaru from the sky. Even with his speed Sesshomaru was unable to pull free from the strange creature's grip. As Sesshomaru fell back he tried to cut himself free, but Tokijin proved to be useless against the creature. Sesshomaru was brought to the ground and held down by the strange creature. It was extremely difficult to move even for him.

"You see, Sesshomaru. My creation can even keep you down. Not even your precious swords can free you. Nothing can...and now this is where your time ends in this battle," Naraku said as he threw a huge beam of energy at Sesshomaru. The energy was the same energy Naraku had absorbed from Tokijin earlier, he wanted Sesshomaru to be destroyed by his swords own attack.

As the attack came pummeling towards Sesshomaru, Jaken leaped in to protect his lord, "I won't let him strike you down, Lord Sesshomaru. I'll fight with all I have!"

"Idiot..." Sesshomaru mumbled as he watched Jaken attempt to fight. He knew the attack would be too overwhelming for him. Sesshomaru however didn't fear his death, because deep in his mind he knew an attack like that couldn't destroy him.

Jaken held onto his staff tightly as he prepared an attack. As he lifted his staff up, Naraku's attack was suddenly split down the middle. The rest of the attack blew past Jaken and Sesshomaru into the forest. Jaken blinked in surprise as he stared at his staff, "But I did nothing..."

"That's right, because I did," Kisho said as he stepped over Jaken. He had transformed back to his normal form again. His face was still severely injured, but he could still fight. His cloths were torn all over since he had hid them in the bushes earlier when and they did get hit by a few attacks. His claws glowed with his purifying powers as he narrowed his eyes to Naraku. His white and black hair flew behind his shoulders as his amber eyes narrowed in on his opponent.

Naraku remained still as he stared at Kisho. His dark eyes were becoming darker by the moment. Kisho was an ever growing pain in his side and he was becoming annoyed with his feeble attempts, "Boy. You are much more troublesome then I had first anticipated. I was going to wait for your parents to arrive to kill you, but I think killing you in front of your uncle is enough."

"Right, well then let's get right to it then," Kisho said as he stepped forward. As he did he felt Jaken grip his pants legs. He paused a stepped as he looked down to the green little imp, "What the...let go of me."

"Get him...avenge Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried out.

"He's not dead."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru said in a low voice, "Kisho, beware of this creature Naraku has. It thrives on demon energy."

Kisho nodded his head as he turned back around to face Naraku. To his surprise Naraku didn't waste any time to launch his first attacks. Naraku was using his hands like flexible spears that shot straight out at Kisho. Kisho quickly leaped to the side to avoid the first set of finger like spears before he began to run forward to avoid the next set. Kisho was fast, but he was nothing compared to Naraku and Sesshomaru.

Jaken was trying to figure a way to free Sesshomaru as he occasionally glanced to Kisho and Naraku, "He's much slower then you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"I can see that. I'm sure Naraku realizes that as well, but Kisho makes up for his weakness with stronger attacks," Sesshomaru said as he gazed at the fight.

"My, you speak so highly of him," Jaken said as he rubbed his chin, "It's unusual to hear you speak like that..."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to Jaken who immediately shut up. He disliked him pointing out such weakness to him.

Kisho flipped through the air to try and gain some ground on Naraku, but Naraku swung his hands quickly to close any openings Kisho might have to attack. With his chance to attack blocked once again Kisho was on the defensive as he leaped and bounded to avoid the vicious attacks, "Damn it. I can't get on the offensive like this...unless."

Kisho skidded to a halt just as the long spear like finger from Naraku crashed down in front of him, ripping his pant knees. With a brief stop he quickly charged straight for Naraku.

"How careless..." Naraku mumbled as he shot his spear like fingers straight at Kisho. Naraku's attack went through Kisho's shoulder and lower stomach, but despite being impaled Kisho swung his claws with his purifying powers at Naraku. His attack destroyed Naraku's two hands and the spear like fingers disappeared from Kisho's body as he gripped his injuries lightly.

Naraku stared at his missing hands while a few of his demons appeared to repair them, "Hmm...a risky move. You have learned a lot in these days since you came here. It's sad that you couldn't have taken your sister's place. She is weak...you on the other hand would have made a fine servant."

"Peh, like I'd ever do that. My heart is pure and true, it will never be tainted by the likes of you."

Naraku smiled to Kisho with a wicked look to his eyes, "Your mother fell to me. In all your travels you have slowly handed your life to me with each guardian you destroyed."

"What? If you're talking about injuring me then you know damn well I can heal myself."

"Fool, ever since you arrived you became ensnared in my trap."

Kisho shook his hand of his blood as it dripped down his arm. His powers were working slower now since he had used most of his energy to heal the poison, "Even if I had I can still defeat you now."

"You're wrong. The guardians sent to destroy you were simply used to exploit your powers and you're potential. I know your every move and your every weakness."

Kisho narrowed his eyes as he raised his bloody claws, "Then try and stop this!"

Naraku raised his hand as the Shikon Jewel appeared. The jewel was almost whole once again except for the tiny shard missing in the edge. The jewel was pure black from being tainted by evil and the strange aura it admitted burned Kisho's hands. He quickly recoiled as he gripped his hands, "Gah! What's happening!?"

"Your powers in your claws thrive on pure energy. Feeling such tainted powers corrupts them, making them useless in your efforts. You are too pure for your own good."

Kisho held his hands a bit longer before he raised his right claw to attack. He didn't have his powers in his hands, but he didn't need any. He would just have to fight on pure strength alone. Naraku ducked his head to the side to avoid his attempts, but to his surprise Kisho countered with an incredible fast spin kick. Kisho's foot had hit Naraku square in the chest, knocking him back a few steps. Naraku snarled lightly as he raised his arm to reveal two long spikes that stuck out the side of his arm. As Kisho swung his claws again, Naraku used the long spikes to block. The Shikon jewel had melted back into Naraku's hand as he used his other arm with spikes to stab Kisho in the stomach.

"Your healing powers will fail you in the end," Naraku whispered in his ear.

Kisho winced from the hit as blood began to run down from the corner of his mouth, "You'll see...that I will be the cause for your end."

Naraku laughed as he pulled the spike from Kisho's stomach. While Kisho was still trying to recover from the hit Naraku used his elbow to hit Kisho across his injured face knocking him across the ground. "You're just as foolish as Inuyasha."

Kisho laid still on the ground before his arms weakly began to pull himself up once again. He coughed heavily as blood fell against the blades of grass that blew gently in the darkness. Kisho's cloths were becoming soaked in his own blood, but he was still able to continue on. "I'm glad you said that..." Kisho said lightly as he coughed again, "...I've always wanted to be like my father."

Naraku didn't say a word as he swung his blade like spikes at Kisho again. Kisho ducked his shoulder down just as the blade flew past him, he quickly swung his claws to counter Naraku's attack, but be missed as well. The two were fighting in close combat now. They exchanged blows back and forth, but Naraku was waiting for a perfect moment to unleash his real attack.

Kisho leaped back from Naraku to have some room to attack and he charged forward, but instead of attacking straight on this time, Kisho leaped into the air to attack to attack from above. Naraku swung his hand and the large clump of flesh appeared that had subdued Sesshomaru. Kisho swung his claws to destroy the strange creature, but without his purifying powers his attack proved to be useless. The lump of flesh wrapped around Kisho's body as it threw him against the ground. Kisho tried to pull his arms free, but he just couldn't seem to get free of the strange creatures grip.

"Now this is where you die," Naraku said as he opened the palm of his hand up. The attack he used before on Sesshomaru shot out at him at high speeds.

Kisho kept struggling against the creature as his eyes frantically tried to find a way to free himself.

'..._thrives on demon energy..'_

Sesshomaru's words rung out through Kisho's head as his eyes widened to the. Naraku's eyes watched as the attack pummeled into Kisho. The ground around him exploded from the shear force of the attack, leaving a huge crater in then ground. Pleased with himself, Naraku turned around and headed back towards the well. As he walked slowly across the meadows something stung him in his shoulder. Naraku had never felt such pain before and he almost buckled over. His pain soon turned to rage as his fearsome eyes shot down to his shoulder. His eyes glared at the dark red sword embedded in his shoulder. Naraku's narrowed eyes turned towards the large crater. As the dust and debris settled, Kisho's human form was visible as his black hair flowed in the winds.

"Humph, with each of your transformations you grow weaker. Now you're nothing, but a mere human."

Even though Kisho had survived the attack he did get hit by the blunt end of it. His injuries were slowly building up and it was becoming increasingly difficult to stay focus. As Kisho stared at Naraku in the distance he could hardly see him through his blurred vision. Only his will to fight was keeping Kisho going. "Naraku...the others will come."

"Others? Your friends have fallen. No one stands before you now. The last shard will make me a full demon, and then I truly will be unstoppable," Naraku said as the Shikon Jewel appeared again in his hand, but this time the jewel wasn't so dark with evil. Kisho's presents had begun to cleanse the tainted jewel and in his human form his pure heart was even purer. Naraku wasn't surprise by the change to the Shikon jewel, but Kisho was. Of course Kisho didn't know much about purifying powers and the jewel itself, but he knew it was strange that it was changing.

Naraku gripped the Shikon jewel tightly as he suddenly shot spear like projectiles again from his hands at Kisho. Since Kisho couldn't see all to well he had a late reaction. He saw the spears at the last moment and he leaped off to the side to avoid. As he tucked rolled across the ground his injuries burned, slowing him down. As he struggled to get up, Naraku attacked again. Kisho was still struggling on the ground as the spears flew through the air towards him. Before the spears could hit him though, his blood sword reacted on its own and flew back to its owner. The power of the blood sword pulsed destroying the spears before they were able to harm Kisho.

"I'm glad...that happened," Kisho said weakly as he reached out to take his blood sword from the air.

As Kisho gripped his sword again the spears from Naraku increased. More and more were being shot by him with each passing minute. Kisho swung his sword through the air destroying any that were close to him. Naraku smirked lightly as he watched the boy. He knew Kisho was getting tired, but he also knew another weakness. The Shikon Jewel began to glow dark black again and as it did Kisho felt the chilling energy. The power robbed him of his energy as he fell down to one knee, but he was still determined to kill Naraku. He still swung his sword in the air to defend himself.

"I'm surprised to see so much resistance in him. Most would have been corrupted by now, strange," Naraku said to himself as he watched Kisho continue to swing his sword around recklessly.

"I can't keep this up much longer..." Kisho said weakly to himself as one of the spears flew past his face cutting the side.

While Kisho fought something surprisingly happened. Across the field in the darkness of the shadows his friends slowly stepped out, lead by Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha had to carry Kagome in his arms since she was tired, but other then that she was ok. Koga, Keiji, and Kyoko had managed to defeat Kagura, but they also left her alive. Sango and Miroku appeared not to long after the wolf demons. They both were fit to fight and Miroku's wind tunnel was holding on by a thread. Taking up the back was Shippo. His long fox tail swayed in the wind while his bright eyes stared out to the fight.

Kisho paused a moment as he stared at them with his only good eye. Despite the fact he couldn't see them visually well; he could sense them clear in his mind, "Mom..."

Naraku's eyes shot towards the group before looking back at the distracted Kisho. Seeing his chance to attack now, Naraku threw one spear at Kisho. The strange spear from Naraku had a long point at the end but down the shaft were tiny little spikes. Kisho was so distracted by his friends that he didn't see the attack.

Kyoko and everyone else did though, "Kisho look out!"

Kisho turned his head just as the spear hit him through his chest. The spikes instantly caught his skin pulling Kisho back with the spear. He flew back against the trees with the spike going through his chest. He was about two feet off the ground as he hung there with his hands against his sides. His eyes were closed tightly as his sword melted back into his blood. Naraku snorted lightly as he formed another spear to throw at his heart, "Now to end this."

He threw the spear at Kisho. Inuyasha and everyone else were too far away to help as they felt their hearts leap to their throats. The spear was inches from Kisho when suddenly Tora leaped out from the tree's and caught the spear in his hands. The spikes down the spear cut through his hand like butter, but Tora tossed the spear aside as if the pain didn't bother.

"I grow tired of your interference, Tora," Naraku growled as he tried to catch Tora up in his whip like hands again, but this time Tora was quick enough to avoid him. He quickly sprinted past his attack and leaped over to Inuyasha and the others.

"Tora, where the hell have you been?" Keiji yelled as the rest of the group stared at Naraku and Kisho.

"Investigating. I've been trying to find the last shard, but I can't seem to find it anywhere."

"Kisho...is he..." Kyoko tried the get the words out, but she just couldn't.

"No, he's unconscious," Inuyasha said lightly as he glanced back to everyone, "But, he's lost a lot of blood."

"This place is covered in it. I'm surprised Kisho isn't dead," Sango said as she looked at the meadows.

"He's held his own this whole time," Sesshomaru said from where he was bounded together with the strange creature still.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled while Jaken leaped out.

"This is no time for fighting," Kagome said as she looked towards Naraku who was staring back to her.

"Right," Inuyasha mumbled while Sesshomaru didn't say a word.

"You said that the last shard location was only known by your offspring. Of course I had Iluska, but she proved to be useless. Then I discover your boy, yet he is ignorant of everything. Of course I manipulated your mind even more to get a straight answer. You then said the shard will appear before the old well, yet I do not see the shard," Naraku said as he stepped slowly towards the group, "It's impossible that you could have lied. Tell me where it is!"

Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga out from its sheath as he set Kagome down, "She doesn't have to tell you anything, Naraku!"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome began to say, but Inuyasha raised his hand slightly.

"Get, Kisho down. I'll handle this myself."

"Hey, don't forget I have a bone to settle too," Koga said as he stepped in.

"We'll help too," Keiji and Shippo said as they stepped forward.

Inuyasha nodded his head lightly. He didn't want to share this challenge to fight Naraku with everyone else, but he had other priorities now, "Kagome...Kyoko, get Kisho down."

"Ah, don't forget about me. I may be blind, but I'm not weak," Tora said as he stretched his tiger like claws on his hands.

"Fools," Naraku said as he leaped to attack.

All the boys leaped up to meet Naraku in his attack while the girls quickly ran down the meadow towards Kisho. The fight exploded as a series of attacks collided with each other, but the girls were far enough away now that they wouldn't get out in the cross fire. Kyoko kept an arm out for Kagome since Kagome was still uneasy on her feet. As they neared Kisho he was still lifeless as he sat nailed against the tree.

"I can't believe how many injuries Kisho has," Kyoko said as she ran.

"He's growing closer to death the longer he stays here," Kagome mumbled while Kyoko raised an eyebrow. She didn't fully understand what Kagome meant, but it didn't matter right now.

As they stopped at the bottom of the tree they both noticed that the spear was imbedded pretty deep into the tree.

"Great, that's going to be impossible to pull out," Kyoko said as she looked at it.

"The spikes too," Kagome said as she looked at Kisho's wound. The spikes all traveled a different direction. Meaning a few of the spikes would tear Kisho's flesh even more then it was, if they tried to pull it out.

"Kisho, can you hear us?" Kyoko said as she patted the left side of his face gently.

Kisho didn't respond, but Kagome noticed he was still breathing very slightly, "Come on. We have to get him down. His healing powers are the only thing keeping him alive."

Inuyasha was keeping up with Naraku and his attacks. He had fought Naraku for a long time and he could predict the way Naraku would attack sometimes. Inuyasha kept his wind scar attack back since Naraku would only absorb the power of it. Koga kept the pressure on when it came to close combat. As soon as he was close enough to attack he would swing his hands like a wild dog. Keiji was following Inuyasha's lead and he would attack when Inuyasha wasn't able to. Shippo used his fox fire when ever he was able to as well. Naraku was extremely fast and it was hard for Shippo to get a clear shot. When no one else could get close enough to attack, Tora quickly intervened. Tora wasn't only fast he was strong. The only problem was since he was blind there were certain attacks that he couldn't predict.

While everyone was busy trying to keep Naraku occupied, Miroku and Sango were searching the area to see if they could find the shard. It was difficult without Kagome as their guide, but they already knew it was somewhere in the area. It was just the matter of finding it.

Naraku used the Shikon Jewels power to throw the group back from him. In an explosive shock wave, the entire group was knocked unconscious except for Inuyasha who had some how managed to get back up after such a vicious attack. While Naraku stared at Inuyasha he noticed Kagome and Kyoko in the background. _'That woman is more trouble then I had expected. I will make her suffer along with Inuyasha!'_

Naraku threw another explosive attack at Inuyasha and this time Inuyasha jumped into the air to avoid it, but Inuyasha had failed to realize that the attack was really intended for Kagome and Kyoko.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted from the sky.

Kagome and Kyoko both turned around when they heard Inuyasha's voice. As they turned around their eyes were met with the huge power coming straight at them. The attack was about to hit them when suddenly Kisho's eyes opened. His eyes glowed a bright yellow as his purifying energy stretched out around himself and the girls to shield them from the attack. As his purifying energy kept the attack back and the spear in his chest melted away and he fell from the tree, free from its grasp.

Naraku's eyes were wide opened as he stared at the crippled Inu laying at the foot of the tree, "It's...impossible."

"Kisho, don't move too much," Kagome said as she put her arm gently around his back.

Kyoko was on the other side of Kisho to help him up, but Naraku suddenly charged at them. He was instantly in front of her and she quickly tried to strike him down, but she was no match for someone like Naraku. Naraku easily knocked her back with just one swing of his hand. His sights soon turned on Kagome and he knocked her back too with ease. Kisho was left alone, lying weakly at Naraku's feet. He could barely lift his head to meet Naraku eye to eye. Naraku's whip like hands wrapped around Kisho's neck and lifted him off the ground. Naraku's grip was tight enough to keep a firm hold on him, but it was lose enough for him to breath.

"You are my key to the shard. I was so blind from the start, how did I miss it?"

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Kisho said as he stared at Naraku.

"Naraku! You can't!" Kagome cried out while Naraku turned around to face her with Kisho hanging in the air by his neck still.

"And you. I thought you were trying to deceive me but what you said was true. You only hoped that I didn't notice. Am I right?"

Kagome was silent while Inuyasha came running over, "Kagome, are you ok?"

"Yes...but Kisho," she muttered lightly as she stared back to Naraku.

Naraku had a pleased grin as he held up Kisho in the air, "See this, Inuyasha? This will be the first to fall to the power of this Naraku. Now that I have completed the jewel."

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled out as he raised his sword, but before he could swing it he saw something that no parent should witness.

Naraku trusted his free hand through Kish's heart. As his hand exploded through to the other side a jewel shard fell out of Kisho's body. Kisho's eyes grew wide as he watched the tiny shard fall from his body. _'I had it the whole time...'_ Once the shard was out he threw Kisho aside.

Kisho's body rolled across the ground slowly until it finally stopped. Kagome ran frantically over to him while Inuyasha stood there in shock. Naraku held the last jewel shard up in his hand as he gazed at it. The little jewel shard glowed brightly in his hand as Kisho's blood dripped from the tiny object. He had longed for such perfection and now it was in his grasp.

"Kisho..." Kagome whispered as she held onto Kisho's lifeless hand, "Don't do this...please."

Kisho's eyes were shut tightly as Kagome hugged his head. His skin had lost a lot of its color and his hair was now tainted with his red blood.

Naraku laughed loudly as he held up the completed jewel, "No one can stop me!"

'_My grandson, you have not failed in your task. You must do something that I was not able to do myself if you want to see your world free. Escape from hell...' _


	23. Chapter 23: Hell

Inuyasha

Coming of Age

Chapter 23

"The shard is mine!"

Kisho felt like his inner soul was ripped away from his body. His cloudy eyes cleared as the Shikon Jewel shard twirled before his vision. The shard had bathed in Kisho's good nature heart for so long that it had such a warm feeling to it. Kisho watched the very being of his existence be taken away from him by the devil himself. The thing that made him strong and unique was gone as his soul past into the darkness of hell.

Naraku lifted the small jewel shard in his hand observing the unusual glow to it, "This one is resistant to my powers. No matter, it will falter."

The little shard's bright glow began to fade more and more as it remained in Naraku's hand. As Naraku stood there he suddenly leaped back as Tetsusaiga came crashing down against the ground. Inuyasha's face was twisted in anger as his claws gripped around Tetsusaiga tightly. The debris blew all around his white hair as his eyes searched the shadows for Naraku, "You'll pay, Naraku! I swear I will destroy you today!"

"Ho, ho. Inuyasha, you have said that before and yet here I am."

"This is different now," Inuyasha said with a growl as his eyes countuned to search for Naraku. Deep in the shadows something moved that caught Inuyasha's attention and he swung Tetsusaiga down, "Wind Scar!"

The attack twirled with the Wind Scar attack until it finally straightened out and leveled down the entire section of the forest. Inuyasha snorted lightly when he didn't see Naraku there. His nose could hardly pick up his scent since the air was filled with blood. Inuyasha glanced down to his fallen comrades who laid motionless against the ground. Most were unconscious from Naraku's attack, but others were unconscious from the amount of wounds they had received.

Naraku stepped out on the plains where everyone laid unconscious. His dark eyes stared at each and every one of them. His eyes then lifted to look back at Inuyasha with a faint grin spread across his face, "Inuyasha. You have come so far...yet in the end you will loose everything you have gained. Friends, family, and then your life."

Inuyasha growled as he raised his sword again to attack, but in a single breath Naraku was face to face with him. His speed was mind boggling and Inuyasha didn't even see Naraku move. Naraku grabbed him by the throat and held him down against the ground, "Hanyou...disgusting."

"You should talk," Inuyasha said between gasps.

Naraku tightened his grip around the hanyou's neck as his eyes shifted to Kagome holding onto Kisho's body, "I was going to give you the pleasure of dying first, but now you must watch your women parish."

"Kag..ome.." Inuyasha tried to yell, but his voice was stuck in his throat.

Naraku's hand shot forward to claim Kagome's life next. She was unaware of the danger she was in until her eyes caught the sight of something speeding towards her. Her head lifted to meet her doom, but her life wasn't taken. Before Naraku grabbed her, his hand was stopped by another individual. Someone who Inuyasha would have never expected to help. Holding back Naraku's hand was Iluska. She was still relatively weak from her fight with Kisho, but she was able to hold Naraku back for a moment, "Get out of here!" She barked at Kagome. Kagome quickly got to her feet, carrying Kisho and ran further down the meadow.

"Iluska...I thought you would have died by now," Naraku said as he thrusted his hand forward to strike her across the chest.

Iluska moved to the side so the attack would side glance off her body, "Sorry to disappoint you Naraku. Things have changed."

"Indeed," Naraku looked down to Inuyasha and released him. Naraku then leaped back into the air when another unknown attack flew down from the sky.

The attack had originated from Sesshomaru who had finally gotten free from Naraku's little creature. The entire time he had been building enough power to crush the creature, which he did in the end.

Naraku laughed as his demonic energy began to surge, "Fools you are too late. I'm about to become a full demon before your eyes!"

Sesshomaru landed near Inuyasha and he glanced slightly to his younger brother who was rubbing his neck, "Inuyasha..."

"Don't expect a thanks!" Inuyasha snapped as he got up.

"I don't," Sesshomaru sneered as he turned back to Naraku, "You should get your women and pups out of here."

"Kagome will leave," Inuyasha said as he held Tetsusaiga out, "I have business to finish here."

Sesshomaru didn't say a word though he nodded to him lightly. As Naraku began to build more energy up the others who were knocked out woke up. The surge of energy had sparked something in their minds, alerting them of the danger.

Keiji rubbed the back of his head as he used his sword to help himself up, "Ouch, damn that hurt a lot."

Miroku and Sango were limping off to the side slowly, but Miroku stopped as he turned to face Naraku, "Sango I'm staying."

"Then I will too. I have to save Kohaku."

Miroku opened his mouth to argue with her, but Sango stared back at him with a determine look to her eyes. Miroku knew she wouldn't leave even if he made her and it would be best if he had some backup, "Alright..."

"Kisho..." Tora said lightly as he slowly got up, "What happened to him?"

Shippo stared out towards the well where Kagome had fled to, "He's...dead."

"Impossible," Tora growled, "How could he?"

"The shard is what keeps him alive," Koga said as he slowly got to his feet, "It must be where his powers come from too."

"How the hell did you know that?" Shippo said with a snort, "You don't know anything."

"Shut up!"

"Now isn't the time to argue you two," Miroku said with his arm raised. His head turned towards the transforming Naraku, "We have much bigger problems now."

By the well, Kagome still held onto Kisho's body tightly. Kyoko had been following Kagome to make sure she was safe, but she too couldn't believe Kisho was really gone. His body no longer represented his true happy nature. What was left was a mangled mess representing their fate.

"Kisho...why?" Kyoko mumbled as she leaned against the well.

"If we win this fight we can save him," Iluska said as she limped towards them, "He needs the Shikon shard to live."

"The longer Naraku has that Jewel the shorter our chances are in saving Kisho," Kagome said as she held Kisho close, "If we can hear us Kisho. Please wait just a little longer."

"Help me!" Kisho cried out while he was being pulled down to hell. Chains made out of fire wrapped around his neck, ankles and wrist pulling the young soul down. All around, there were little demons guarding Kisho. Their devilish eyes stared at him while they hissed and laughed. Kisho felt like he was loosing touch with himself. Things seemed to get darker and fainter. His senses were dulling slowly and he almost felt like he had completely faded away when something unusual happened. Kisho saw one of the little demons explode and soon another exploded. All around him the little creatures were destroyed. The last thing Kisho remembered was someone catching him within the deepest parts of hell.

"_Kisho..." _

Kisho's mind felt like a blank slate, but when he heard a voice echo inside his dark mind he slowly began to feel things again. His senses returned to him and even his feeling of life seemed to fill his mind even though it was just an illusion.

"_Kisho..."_

The voice repeated its call again. This time Kisho recognized the voice. He had heard it sometime before in his head. The voice was filled with compassion yet; Kisho could also sense immense power behind it. "I can here you, but I can never see you. Where are you?"

"_Open your eyes, Kisho." _

Kisho felt like his eyes had been open, but to his surprise they had been closed the entire time. His body was resting in a large open field full of flowers. The sky was crystal clear, not a single cloud in the sky. Kisho slowly sat up as he gazed at his beautiful surroundings, "Am I still in hell?"

"No, but I wouldn't call this heaven either. This is a place where a soul can rest for all eternity if it wishes or it can reject this place and be reborn. Does your soul wish to rest?"

Kisho blinked lightly as he glanced to the person who was speaking to him. The man was a tall young look man. His face seemed young at first, but with a closer look Kisho realized he was older then he first thought. He wore an usual set of armor, something Kisho had never seen before. His white hair was kept tied behind his back with a simple tie. His eyes stared right at Kisho, studying his every movement. Kisho felt uneasy and calm at the same time in his presents. His face seemed to show no emotion, yet deep down Kisho could sense this mans feelings. Kisho was dead silent as the man stared down at him. Deep down Kisho knew who this man was, but he dared not speak his name.

"Well?"

Kisho opened his mouth to answer, but the answer just didn't seem to come out. The man nodded his head lightly as he slowly began to walk through the field of flowers. With each step he took the flowers blew into the air all around him. His white hair flowed in the twirling wind, "I see. You are still unsure even after all you've been through."

"You think the answer is that easy?" Kisho barked as he sat their in the field of flowers, "I'm tired...my senses are fading. My body screams to rest and live here to the end of time."

"But-?" the man asked as his eyes stared back to Kisho who was gripping his chest now where his heart would be.

"I can hear them," Kisho shut his eyes lightly; "I can hear their voices crying out in pain. Even in death I can smell the blood in the air. They continue on fighting, even when I have past. Why don't they run away!?"

"Because of you."

"Me?"

"You died fighting for their sake. You died to save the world. They don't want to be one of those people who die as they just standby as the world falls into darkness. Kisho, you can't fully returned to life unless you are sure of what you want to do. You always do what the people around expect you to do. For once in your life Kisho, think of what you want to do with your heart instead of your brain."

Kisho kept his eyes shut as he thought to himself. '_How can I return to life? The shard is what made me who I was, without it I can't return. No...I can't think about anything like that. I'm who I always was. I'm Kisho, the son of Inuyasha and Kagome. I come from a powerful dog demon line. I have to prove to my grandfather, that stands before me that I'm worthy of inheriting my own power. I remember fearing the power, but now I have to embrace it. I will return!' _

Kisho opened his eyes just as he felt his grandfather place his clawed hands on both of his shoulders, "My grandson, fight your way out of here. The journey won't be easy..."

"I know," Kisho mumbled as the field of flowers began to disappear along with his grandfather, "I will fight and nothing won't stop me, even hell itself!"

The flower world shattered as the demons from hell appeared again with chains in their claws. They hissed and pointed to the young dog demon boy who stood their. Kisho clutched his hands together as he began to feel his demon energy flow again. The power flowed through his soul as his eyes turned a dark red. He would have to embrace the demon side of himself that was unleashed only when he was on the brink of death. Even though he was embracing his blood thirsty demon side he could feel that he was in complete control His hair became pure white as his fangs and claws grew sharper. On his arms, Kisho had strange markings where his grandfather had gripped him. He now barred a marking that was past through his family line. Kisho felt his new powers flow from every point of his body. While he was staring down at his new form the demons lunged to snatch his soul again. As they neared him, Kisho flashed his red eyes and growled. The demons hissed back, but to their surprised Kisho swung his claws at them and destroyed a whole line of the little demons. The remaining few shrieked in fear. No soul had ever successfully destroyed so many in one swing. The demons tried to attack again and the same result happened. Kisho destroyed even more then the last as he slowly walked forward. A huge wave of demons appeared to attack, but something strange happen.

From the hellish skies flew a large green dragon and with him was a line of demons. Kisho raised his claws to defend himself, but the dragon blew its fiery breath at the little demons. Realizing that these demons were on his side Kisho stood staring at the strange beasts. The dragon's eyes shifted slightly to look at Kisho, "Get out of here! We'll hold them of. Tell Tora that he's worthy of being the last of our tribe. Also tell him we're sorry. Destroy Naraku for us, Kisho. We trust you will succeed."

Kisho hesitated for a moment before he nodded, "I will."

The dragon along with the other beast like demons attacked the little demons. A full out war raged as Kisho ran through the fighting beast. He had to dodge and leap to avoid the fighting demons, but as he ran he could feel the pain in his chest increase more and more. The pain was almost unbearable, but Kisho extended his hand out as if he was trying to reach something, "I have to go back...come on body, wake up and heal yourself. We can win this!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were flung across the field like useless rag dolls. Their bodies were covered in wounds as they tried to fight the full demon Naraku. His body was now more powerful then any one of them could imagine, but the group still kept fighting. When the two dog demons were down, the other group members tried to attack Naraku. While the fighting went on Kagome and Iluska kept guard on Kisho's body.

Iluska was silently watching Naraku fight when she heard something that sounded like a thump. Her eyes glanced around to see the source of the sound, but she didn't see anything their. As she lowered her head she heard the thump again. She turned around and looked down to Kisho. His eyes hard been shut the whole time, but suddenly they snapped opened.

"Kisho!?"

Kagome was startled by Iluska yell and she jumped back slightly. Her head snapped to look down at her injured son. The hole in Kisho's chest began to heal itself along with the other wounds. His hands slowly began to move once again as the color of his skin returned back to normal. His body already shifted to his more demon like appearance as he laid there. The only exception was, his eyes remained a light bright color.

"But...how?" Kagome said as she stared down in joy.

"I thought he couldn't heal himself unless he had the shard," Iluska commented as she looked down in disbelief still.

"Have a little faith..." Kisho whispered as he slowly sat up, "I've finally found who I really am. Now is the time to fight..."

"Wait!" Kagome said as she went to his side, "I don't want to lose you again."

Kisho smiled to her as he got to his feet, "I won't lose this time. Things are different."

"So is Naraku," Iluska said with a snort.

"I know," Kisho said as he looked towards Naraku, "We are both different, yet we are the same. We want the Shikon Jewel. Trust me, I will stop him."

Kagome was silent as she stared up to Kisho. Even though she didn't want him to fight she could sense that there was something different about him. She felt her head nod, "Then destroy him...make him pay!"

Kisho nodded as he ran forward towards Naraku.

"Why did you let him go? He's just going to get hurt again," Iluska said with a concerned look as she watched her twin brother run off.

"Can't you sense it? Something's different about him. He's changed somehow. I think he really can do it."

'_My grandson, your Coming of Age began at the start of your journey and it has a long road to go to its end, but you have taken your first step in understanding your power. Use it well in the fight against Naraku and one day you will become what you truly desire.' _


	24. Chapter 24: The Last Battle

Inuyasha

Coming of Age

((Author Note: This chapter is the last one that concerns the story itself. The following chapters after this one are going to be short ones about the remaining characters. Those chapters should wrap the characters issue's up :) Also since we're towards the end I decided to call the sequel Coming of a New Age. I had to keep my theme going.))

Chapter 24

Kisho slowly walked across the beaten ground. The ground itself was scared by his friend's attacks that have been desperately used to stop Naraku over and over. With each step Kisho took he could sense the lingering desperation in the energy that was left behind. Kisho's claws twitched lightly as his eyes caught the first glance of one of his fallen comrades. His yellowed colored eyes widened as he stared down at the injured Tora. Kisho felt his lips part as he softly called out to his best friend.

Tora was laying face first against the ground. His dark hair rolled over his limp shoulders as his eyes slowly fluttered open when he heard Kisho's voice. Even though Tora was now blind his eyes still slowly lifted up to meet Kisho's gaze, "You're alive..."

Kisho rushed down to Tora and slowly rolled him on his back, "Tora...what-"

Tora coughed lightly as he shut his eyes, "Don't waste your time on me. With each passing moment Naraku gains more power from the Shikon Jewel."

"Tora, you're my friend. I'm not going to let you die."

"I may be blind, Kisho, but I know when I'm dying and I'm not. Trust me, I'll be here when you get back, but take this for luck."

Tora opened his bloody hand up and revealed a small jade tiger. Kisho stared down at the small object for a moment before his small hands carefully picked up the tiny gift.

Once Tora felt the object leave his touch he rolled his head back to rest, "It's my symbol which holds what little power I have left. It should help you..."

Kisho set Tora's body against the ground gently, "Thank you. I promise I'll make good use of it."

Kisho left Tora behind as he traveled deeper into the poisonous fog. Kisho could almost feel the air burn his skin. His lips curled into a growl at the thought of Naraku, but before Kisho could progress any further he found his remaining friends.

Keiji was propped up against one of the rocks with Koga. His arm was twisted at an odd angle and he seemed like he was in a lot of pain. Shippo was sitting on the ground, his body covered in wounds. His head was low and he seemed drained of all his energy. Miroku and Sango were both sitting together. Miroku seemed to be trying to keep his wind tunnel under control and it was taking a toll on him, but he seemed to be holding up well with Sango at his side. Sesshomaru was standing quietly with Tokijin in his hand. His emotionless eyes stared directly at Kisho once he sensed the boy approach. And Inuyasha was sitting on the ground leaning against Tetsusaiga. His head had been lowered until he heard Kisho approached. His painful eyes lifted to see his son staring back at him. At first Inuyasha was in disbelief as his mouth hung slightly opened, but once he realized he wasn't dreaming he leaped to his feet, "Kisho? Is that really you?"

Everyone looked up to stare at the young Inu who nodded his head lightly, "Yeah, it's me."

"Holy, shit..." Keiji said as he stared at Kisho who walked past them all as he stepped over to Inuyasha.

"How is this possible?" Koga said as he blinked in disbelief, "I saw him with a hole through his chest."

"Perhaps you just underestimate him, Koga," Miroku said with a bright smile across his face as he stared at Kisho.

"He isn't weak," Sesshomaru added as he glanced back to Kisho, "Yet, I am curious in how you did it. Not even Tenseiga could have revived you."

Kisho stopped directly in front of his father ignoring everyone else's comments. His eyes stared into Inuyasha's as he spoke, "I saw him."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow slightly as he gazed back to Kisho. He had been abnormally quiet since Kisho appeared, but it was his way to show how worried he had been over Kisho, "Who did you see?"

"I saw grandfather..."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide while the comment had caught Sesshomaru's full attention.

"He helped me find my way," Kisho said with a blank look on his face.

Inuyasha lifted his claws and touched the marks that were now on Kisho's arms, "You were able to heal yourself without the shards?"

Kisho nodded his head, "Yes...I always had the power to. I never needed the shards in the first place," Kisho touched his chest where the shard use to be, "But I fear that if I receive an injury like that again I won't be able to-"

"You won't be injured again!" Inuyasha shouted as his ears twitched slightly.

Kisho smiled to Inuyasha, but he didn't get to speak any further with him as he turned towards the darker part of the land, "The poison is much thicker there."

"We know," Keiji said with a snort, "None of us can get any closer. The stuff can burn you down to the bone."

Kisho rubbed the marks on his arms as he began to walk into the mist. Inuyasha tried to grab him, but he was too late. His claws missed the boy and all he was able to grab was air, "Kisho!"

"Don't worry! Just get ready, I'll get him out here," Kisho yelled back as he disappeared into the darkness.

Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga again, "Damn boy..." Deep down Inuyasha didn't want Kisho to go, but he knew that this was something Kisho needed to do.

Kisho felt the air get thicker as he moved faster and faster through the poison. Luckily for him, that the poison didn't affect him one bit due to his grandfather's touch, but the air was still difficult to breath. Kisho wasn't sure how far he had to travel, but he knew that he was close. The Shikon Jewel was hard to sense since its holy aura was almost gone, but Kisho could still since a faint energy.

"I see one has wandered into my web."

Kisho instantly stopped as he heard Naraku's unforgettable voice. He couldn't see his foul form, but he could smell the strong poison that he admitted, "Up to the same tricks, Naraku?"

"Ho, ho. You're alive."

"Yeah, I'm alive and I'm ready this time."

"A phrase you have uttered many times yet I am still amused by your efforts. Very well, I shall test my new body against you."

Naraku stepped forward slowly. The dark mist rolled off his body as his eyes locked with Kisho's. His overall appearance was the same, but Kisho knew he was much more dangerous then before. There was a brief silence that rang out between the two warriors. Both fighters seemed to be studying each other, trying to find any sort of weakness.

Naraku swung his fist first and a large blade extended out and struck Kisho across the face. Kisho's head snapped to the side, but his body remained steady. His head stayed turned as he absorbed the impact of the hit. A small stream of blood rolled off Kisho's cheek as he slowly turned his head back towards Naraku, who had a satisfy grin.

"I don't see much improvement."

Kisho wiped the blood from his cheek with the back of his hand. He licked the blood that was left as his expression suddenly became serious, "So, you managed to make me bleed. Can you do it again?"

Naraku narrowed his eyes to the sudden confident response and he swung his bladed arm again except this time his tentacle on his back attacked Kisho at the same time. Kisho smirked lightly as he raised his claws and swung them both at Naraku. His claws glowed in the darkness as he sliced through the attacking tentacles. As the blade neared him, Kisho flew back through the air as his feet gracefully flexed to land against the ground.

Naraku chuckled lightly, "I see...well let's test these new skills."

Naraku lifted his arms into the air and as he did thousand of small clawed like hands shot out at Kisho. The young Inu boy spun on his foot and ran as the claws gave chase. Kisho shot through the darkness with blinding speed, but Naraku was keeping up with him fairly well.

"Running?"

"Nope, just waiting for this," Kisho said as a sturdy tree came into his sight. He leaped into the air and used the tree to leap off of so he could counter Naraku's attack. Kisho was flying right for the claws that clicked together to tear him apart. Kisho lifted his claws into the air again as he shut his eyes, 'Alright, Tora. This one is for you.'

Kisho swing his claws across the air and as he did the power from them swirled around until it formed into a tiger. The tiger charged towards the claws and with a powerful roar in clashed with Naraku's attack sending a powerful shock wave that rattled the lands. The attack threw both attackers back, but both managed to land on there feet. Before Naraku could attack again, Kisho was already on the offensive. He was charging forward towards Naraku with his claws in a ready position. Naraku was getting frustrated now and he shot a mist of acid into the air, "You little pest!"

The acid filled the air as Kisho ran right into it. Naraku's jaw stiffened as he waited to see if Kisho made it through the mist. The forest rang with silence as Naraku took a small step back, "I know you're still here."

Kisho stepped slowly out from the acid mist. His skin was slightly burn and part of his cloths had melted away, "Nice try..." Kisho narrowed his eyes and growled low. His demonic energy surged as Naraku did the same, except Kisho wasn't just using his demonic energy. He had managed to combine his purifying powers with it too. He was no longer fighting in two separate forms, but rather he was fighting in one united one. His hands reached up into the air and his blood sword formed in his hand, "Let it end here."

The land shook as the two titans collided with each other. Inuyasha and the rest of the gang stood together on the edge of the poison fog, hoping to catch a glimpse of the fight. Kagome, Kyoko, and Iluska had joined the rest of the group since they wanted to do what they could to help.

Kyoko sat with her brother as her hands gripped her bow, "I hope he's ok...I don't want to see him hurt again."

Keiji listened to his sister silently for a moment. His eyes caught a glimpse of a single tear roll down her cheek. Keiji had never see Kyoko cry, but he knew how she felt, "Kyoko, he'll come back. That's why we're all sitting here."

Kyoko smiled to him lightly, "Thank you."

"So, Iluska. Did you finally realize something about Kisho?" Shippo asked her while she stood silently with her back facing him.

"No...I always knew everything about Kisho, but that wasn't enough. Even though I knew everything, it didn't mean I understood everything. I finally realized that when he fought me. I don't know what to think anymore..."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said lightly as she approached him.

Inuyasha had been sitting away from everyone, but once he saw Kagome he instantly went to her, "Kagome...are you ok? I didn't want you here..."

"I know, but I can't just stand by. Naraku has to pay for all this!"

Inuyasha placed his claws gently on her shoulders silently. Some things didn't need words and Kagome understood perfect what Inuyasha was saying to her. He missed her and he didn't want her to dwell on Naraku any further. As the two stood silently with each other another rumble erupted, "Sounds like Kisho has his hands full."

Kisho indeed had his hands fully, but he was holding up well. He rolled across the ground after Naraku had managed to throw him. As his body skidded against the rough rocks, Kisho twisted his wrist around and sprung back up to his feet. His chest heaved to taste fresh air, but the only thing he was able to breathe was the foul poison air.

"I see, you're getting tired."

Kisho wiped his face of the dirt as he chuckled lightly, "Hardly. I can adapt to anything after all."

Naraku narrowed his eyes as he lifted his hands, "I doubt that, but let's just see."

Kisho raised an eyebrow to what he said, but before he could think much about it a burst of flames shot out from Naraku and engulfed the entire area around Kisho. The orange and red flames danced around Kisho's body as it nipped at his face. Kisho took a step back, but the heat was too intense for him to move any further. Instead he crossed his arms over his face as he let the flames roll over his body.

"How long do you expect to stand there?" Naraku asked he continued to let the flames flow from his hand.

Kisho didn't answer, but instead he broke his crossed arms apart and sliced through the air with his claws. The intense power sliced the flames right in two so the flames would split away from Kisho.

Naraku clutched his hands to extinguish the flame but he was quick to counter with his next attack. His hands shot out long tree roots and grabbed Kisho by one of his arms. He had expected Kisho to strike his arm, so he was quick to throw Kisho into the sky.

The boy tumbled through the air as he tried to get his bearings. It was difficult to tell where the sky was and the ground. Naraku smirked lightly and he threw a rain of sharp icicles at Kisho while he was still in the air.

Once again Kisho somehow managed to foil Naraku's attack. As the icy attack neared him he lashed out with one of his claws and knocking the icicles away except for one that struck him right in his leg. Kisho yelled out in pain just as he hit against the ground.

"Pitiful boy, you spoke so highly of your abilities," Naraku said as he picked Kisho up in his tree like hands. The long root like fingers wrapped around Kisho's fragile body, "Such a weak body, so easily broken."

Naraku tightened his hold on Kisho to hear the boy scream. Kisho yelled out in pain, but mixed in his yells was a laugh that grew louder and louder. Naraku's eyes grew wide as he stared at him, "Why are you laughing?"

The corner of Kisho's mouth leaked a small stream of blood as he laughed. He paused a moment to lick the blood away as his narrowed eyes stared directly to Naraku. His claws suddenly overcame Naraku's grip as he teared right through him until his claws struck Naraku inside his chest. Naraku's mouth hung open as he saw pieces of his own flash being torn away right before his eyes. Kisho's eyes expressed no emotion what so ever, but as Naraku stared into them he could sense the raging anger that boiled in the Inu's heart.

"You want to know why I am laughing." Kisho said in a sinister tone as he kept his hand inside Naraku's chest. Naraku was paralyzed from head to toe as his mouth hung opened in shock still. Kisho leaned closer and whispered into his ear, "Because I knew you would try to strangle me to death. Everything I did was carefully planned out. I even took one of your attacks, but let's not forget one important detail. Look to the sky."

Naraku's gaze slowly lifted to the sky to see that he was no longer inside the thick poison fog.

"Now it ends here," Kisho turned his head towards his friends who were all standing together, side by side, "Attack! Do it now while I have him!"

"What about you!?" Miroku called out as he leaned against his staff.

"Just do it! I'll be fine."

There was a brief paused before Sesshomaru stepped forward. He raised Tokijin and released its power. As the swords power shot out, Shippo used his fox fire to combine the attacks. Each and every one of them shot out their attacks to form one larger one. Inuyasha released his Wind Scar to give the attack the final push it needed as it struck both Naraku and Kisho. Naraku felt the attack begin to tear him apart and his dark eyes shot to Kisho, "You'll die too."

Kisho had his eyes shut when he heard Naraku, "If it means your death, then so be it."

The large energy rolled over the two fighters while everyone watched. Inuyasha felt himself hold his breath as he waited for the energy of their attack to die down. Everyone else had done the same. They all feared that Naraku may have survived the attack.

"Look!" Keiji yelled as he pointed to the long figure slowly stepping forward.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he forced his eyes to focus on whoever was stepping forward. The first thing his amber eyes saw was the person's long black hair. Inuyasha quickly raised his sword to attack again.

"Wait," Sesshomaru demanded as he raised his hand up, "Are you that much of a fool, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled at his older brother, but he looked at the figure again to see it was really Kisho who was stepping forward. His hair had changed back to a darker black and it had grown longer in length. He collapsed down to his knees as his left hand gripped his right arm. Kagome quickly moved past everyone and knelt down to Kisho, "What's happening to you?"

Kisho opened his right hand up slowly to reveal the tainted Shikon Jewel, "I can't purify it. It sucked most of my powers."

Kagome placed her hand over the jewel, "I'll help you then."

Kisho nodded his head lightly as the jewel slowly began to change back to its bright and glowing color. As the jewel began to glow brightly again Kisho fell backwards and collapsed. Everyone rushed to his side, but they were all relived to know that he was just tired and not really injured.

Inuyasha picked Kisho up while Kagome held onto the jewel, "Let's go home."

Inuyasha led everyone back to the village. Even Tora followed behind with Keiji guiding him along.

"I don't understand something. How did he survive that attack and how come Naraku didn't?" Keiji asked himself out loud.

"The jewel," Tora whispered as he walked with Keiji.

"Huh?"

"Kisho had his grip on the jewel when his hand was inside Naraku's chest. He must have used all his energy to get the jewel to react to his powers instead of Naraku's. Which is why he was protected and Naraku was not."

"How the hell do you know that? You weren't even there."

Tora chuckled lightly, "When you're blind you gain other powers."

Keiji snorted as he continued to walk on.

Kisho was in a blissful sleep. He had never slept so well in his life. His dreams were filled with happy times with his new friends and family. He had helped do the impossible and yet he still felt weak...

After a few days rest Kisho was back on his feet again. His hair had reverted back to its snowy white in color, but the length remained. He swore he was going to cut it when he got home. For now he left it tied up since he hated the long hair getting in his face.

Kisho was leaning against the old well as he looked around one last time.

"Are you leaving?" Kyoko said as she stepped out from the woods.

Kisho nearly had a heart attack when she appeared, "Damn! Would you stop sneaking up on me?"

"Answer me."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm leaving soon just not yet. I'll come back. I'm sure people in my own time are worried about me."

Kyoko crossed her arms as she snorted, "You better come back, I won't forgive you if you don't. Now come back to the village."

Kyoko got back up and began heading back. Kisho got back on his feet and began to follow her. He paused a brief moment as he stared at the torn up field, "So it's really over...somehow things just don't feel like that are over."

"Hurry up mutt!" Keiji shouted.

"Grr...stop calling me that," Kisho said with a sneer as he ran back towards the village. It wasn't clear if his journey was really over or that this was just the beginning.


	25. Chapter 25: Kisho's Final Form

Inuyasha

Coming of Age

((Author Note: These coming chapters are all about one certain character and his/her problems being resolved. So each chapter is dedicated to one character. This one is all about Kisho, even though all the chapters are mostly about Kisho. I would have to say this is really the last chapter. I'm writing a few bonus one's but this would be consider the true ending of the story. Also I totally rewrote this because I had a better idea in mind. sigh And I did so much editing on the last one, only to delete it. Oh well. This has only a minor editing job. Sorry about that. I'll do a better job of editing next week.))

Chapter 25: Kisho's Final Form

Kisho was sitting in one of the old tree's that had survived the brutal beatings during the battles that had occurred earlier. Naraku had taken his toll on the land during the past years. All Kisho saw was destruction as his yellow eyes laid on the dying land. He felt his hands clutch together in anger as his teeth bit down on his lip. Even though Naraku was responsible for all the damages, Kisho had his hand in the damages as well. Trees were destroyed, the land was scared, and the rivers were poisoned. Things would never be the same again.

Kisho sighed lightly as he shut his eyes together to feel the cool wind blow through his raven black hair. The Shikon Jewel had drained him of his powers so his appearance was more human like then demon. His hair went down to his lower back, which annoyed Kisho since he preferred shorter hair. As the winds blew back the dark clouds it opened up the blue skies that hadn't shined on the lands in ages. Kisho felt the warm rays hit his face and he opened one of his eyes to see the brilliant blue sky, "That's something I havn't seen in a long time..."

As Kisho stared up to the sky he wondered what was left for him to do. What was his purpose? He couldn't continue to fight; he would only destroy more things around him. What was there left to do? _'Is there anything left for me to do?' _

Kagome had begun to notice a change in Kisho's attitude. He barely spoke to anyone, spending most of the day in his tree, thinking of the future. Even Inuyasha was beginning to worry about Kisho, even though he never expressed his concerns verbally.

Inuyasha sat outside in the grass watching Kisho in the tree. His ears flickered lightly as he watched the boy. He had heard Kisho talk to himself, but the things he said didn't make much sense to him, "What the hell is his problem?" Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome overheard him when she stopped out of the hut. She was wiping her hands off after changing everyone's bandages, "What was that?"

Inuyasha snorted lightly, "It...it was nothing."

Kagome sat down next to him and looked up to Kisho's tree to see him sitting there again, "You're worried too?"

Inuyasha snorted lightly as he turned his head away, "He just sits there all day long, talking about nonsense. Of course I'm worried, people don't do that!"

Tora had overheard their conversation from inside the hut. The injured tiger slowly picked himself up and stepped outside slowly. His blind eyes casually moved around as Tora used his other senses to direct himself. During the past days, Tora had begun to change back to his original appearance. What ever deal he made, with the demons in hell had begun to ware off. His medium length hair rolled down his shoulders as he approached, Inuyasha and Kagome, "I'll talk to him."

Kagome snapped her head back, surprise that Tora was even up, "No you don't. You're injured really badly, Tora."

Inuyasha had cocked his head back towards Tora. He noticed that Tora was clutching his side still as he spoke to Kagome. The smell of blood was still in the air from Tora's wounds. It was obvious that Tora was still hurt, yet he was moving still. Almost determined to, "Kagome..." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"Hmm?" Kagome looked back to Inuyasha who approached her and Tora.

"Let him go," Inuyasha said as he stared at Tora.

Kagome was going to object to this, but she felt Tora's hand against her shoulder.

"It's alright," Tora said in a calm voice, "This is something I have to do. A debt I owe you two..."

Kagome let out a sigh as she nodded. Tora gave her a light smile as he passed by her. His robes blew behind him as he walked towards the tree. His blue eyes looked up the tree slowly even though he saw nothing.

"Kisho? Are you there?" Tora asked as if he was unsure.

Kisho perked up hearing his friend and he looked to see Tora leaning against the tree' side, "Tora!" Kisho quickly jumped down to the ground to greet him, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Tora nodded as he gestured for Kisho to help steady him, "I should but I have something else I need you to help me with. Do you remember the road we took to my wife's and son's grave?"

"Well, yes...but I don't see-"

"Good, you can help me walk there."

Kisho wasn't sure if he should, but he didn't say anything as he put a loose arm around Tora to help him walk. The road was a long one, but it was easy going. As they walked, they passed by all the villages they had visited on their journey. Many were left in ruins.

"Look at all this destruction..." Kisho said as he watched the villagers rebuild crushed homes.

"I'd like to, if I wasn't blind," Tora said in a kidding like voice.

"Well you get the idea I'm sure."

"I do," Tora said with a smile across his face, "But what else do you see?"

Kisho looked hard at the village, "Uh...I see homeless villagers."

Tora shook his head as he stopped walking. He limped over to a rock so he could rest, "I'm blind and even I can see something you don't."

"And what would that be?" Kisho said as he stared at the village still.

"Are the people angry?"

"No..."

"Exactly"

"But why? I mean they lost so much what's the point? Why praise a hero when he caused the destruction in the first place."

Tora didn't reply as his head turned towards the village. The villagers had noticed Tora and Kisho and they all rushed out to greet the two demons. At first Kisho thought that they were going to chase him away and he was trying to grab Tora, but Tora gently pushed him towards the villagers.

"Hey you're that demon dog with the scar, right?" one of the village kids said as they pointed to Kisho.

"Uh, right I guess you can say that."

"Ah, we had hoped that you would come," one of the women said as she held out a basket to him, "We want to give you our thanks. "

Kisho stared at the basket, "I...I can't accept this. I caused all this to happen in the first place."

"Nonsense, young man. You were only apart of a greater problem. We want to give you an offering in hopes you would bless our newly built village. We heard great tales about you and we would like the great scared demon dog to watch over us."

Kisho blushed lightly. He never thought he was great in any way or form nor was he really a true demon dog. He was about to refuse the offering again when he noticed the look in all the villagers eyes. Even after all the destruction and death they all stared at him with renewed hope for the future.

'_Was this what Tora wanted me to see? Even though I caused destruction I bring something greater to people...I bring hope.' _

Kisho took the basket as he bowed his head, "I will come back, I promise. I have to take my friend somewhere."

"We will eagerly await your return," the villagers said as they returned to their work.

As they filed out, Kisho could see Tora smiling to him on the rock, "Do you see now?"

"Don't rub it in," Kisho said as he helped Tora up. The two continued along on their journey. Tora seemed to be getting tired, but he insisted that that move on. They soon came to a fork in a road where the road split off to the mountains, where Tora needed to go.

"Stop here," Tora said as he let go of Kisho, "This is where we part."

"What? You can't be serious. You're injured. Not to mention you're blind."

"Maybe, but its time for me to return to where I belong."

"And where the hell is that?" Kisho said with a growl to his voice.

"I don't know, like you I have to find my place in this world," Tora slowly began to limp down the mountain road.

"Will I see you again?" Kisho shouted to him.

Tora paused and looked back to him. As he did his form changed into his true tiger form. His cat like eyes gazed at him, "You can count on it."

Kisho smirked as he waved a goodbye. He wasn't sure what Tora had planned, but he knew he couldn't interfere this time.

Kisho turned around to walk back home and as he did a few men dressed in armor approached him on horses.

"Boy! Are you a demon?"

Kisho stood there for a moment staring at him, "Why?"

"A demon has recently attacked a village and we're looking for it, now answer my question!"

Kisho's eyes grew wide as he listened to the man. The only village that he had passed was the one village that he promised he would bless, "Let me borrow your horse."

The man laughed as his other comrades did the same, "Boy, are you fool?"

Kisho narrowed his eyes as he leaped into the air and kicked the man right off the horse. The other men were in so shocked that they didn't react at all. Kisho took the animal by the reins and galloped off down the road leaving the men behind, "Hmm I didn't think I could do that in my human form."

Kisho made the animal gallop as fast as it could until he saw the flames of the village. His yellow eyes grew wide as he approached closer. The newly rebuilt huts were in shambles while some were still being eaten by the burning hot flames. Kisho climbed off the horse and ran straight into the village as fast as he could. He skidded to a stop when he saw the demon in his sights.

The creature was a huge demon. It looked like a gryphon except it walked on two legs and its arms had blades attach to it. Its wings were folded to the side as it held onto the women Kisho met earlier. The demons bird like eyes narrowed straight at Kisho as he tossed the women aside, "You seem like a challenge."

Kisho stared at him with a horrified look. How could he fight and risk destroying more things around him?

"Please...help us," the women said as he laid on her side. Her hand reached out to him. Kisho's eyes softened as he stretched out his hand to hers. Before Kisho could touch her eyes shot towards the demon just as its fire breath engulfed Kisho and the women. The demon had a pleasing look in his eyes as he continued the flame. The rest of the villagers watched in fear that their savior had fallen. When all hoped seemed lost, Kisho leaped out of the flames with the women in his arms. He had her wrapped up in his coat that protected her from the flames. As he flew through the air his yellow eyes met with the gryphon demons. Kisho's hair had returned to its normal length and color as it whipped around his face as he flew through the air. He landed near the villagers and set the women down, "She'll be ok. He's just shaken up."

"Thank you," one of elder men said as they took the women.

Kisho smiled lightly to them as he turned around to face the gryphon with narrowed eyes. He slowly began to approach the demon. His claws twitched at his side as his lips curled to a growl, revealing his fangs.

"Stay away from me!" the gryphon yelled as it tried shooting more flames at him.

Kisho just swung his claws to the side to stop the flames, "You should have left these people alone. Now it's time to meet your match."

-----

"I wonder where he is," Keiji mumbled as he kept his broken arm still as he laid in the hut.

"He's somewhere," Shippo said as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm sure he's ok. I mean he did destroy Naraku," Kyoko said as she kept her head rested against her shoulder.

The door flew opened as the three jumped back. Standing in the doorway was Kisho with a light smile, "Of course I'm ok. Geez, you guys. I'm not some little kid anymore."

"Kisho!" They all shouted as they ran over to him to ask him where he had been.

Inuyasha and Kagome listened from outside, "After all these he still surprises me," Kagome said with a smile.

"Who'd thought he have so many sides to him, at lest he finally found his place," Inuyasha said as he leaned against Kagome lightly.

"His final form?"

"Hmm...I guess you can say that."

Kagome giggled as she rested her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. The two listened to the chatter inside the hut while they watched the stars.

---

"You're coming back, right?" Kyoko said with her arms crossed.

"Of course. I have to go back to my own time for a little bit though. I'll be back."

"You better," Kyoko said as she gave him a quick hug before she ran off. Leaving Kisho speechless.

Keiji elbowed Kisho in the side, "Just for touching my sister I'm going to have to kill you."

Kisho raised an eyebrow, "Right..."

"Just come back, mutt," Keiji said as he waved a goodbye as he walked away.

Kisho smiled lightly until Shippo began to hug him, "Bye Kisho!"

Kisho pushed Shippo off, "Don't you ever do that again!"

Kagome giggled lightly while Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Kisho, take good care of that jewel now," Kagome said as she gestured to the Shikon Jewel.

"I will, don't worry," Kisho said as he smiled to her lightly.

Kagome gave him a light hug. After she did she looked at Inuyasha.

"Er...right well you know. We don't need to do the mushy crap. I'll see you later," Inuyasha said as he looked away. Kagome made him sit after a comment like that.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"You could have been nicer to your own son!"

Kisho laughed lightly as he crawled up on the wells edge. As he did he saw Iluska sitting in the trees. '_So she did come to say goodbye.' _

She gave him a light wave when she noticed he was staring at her. Kisho returned the wave as he leaped into the well. His body tumbled into the time drift, heading back to his own time. His journey was over and he had finally reached his true form. Even though his journey was over there was still one last adventure waiting for him on the other side of the well.


	26. Chapter 26: Tora's Soul

Inuyasha

Coming of Age

((Author Note: Second to last chapter now. Warning I did not edited this one.))

Chapter 26

With Naraku gone the world seemed at rest. Birds sang their joyful songs as the snow fluttered down from the hazy sky. Villagers slowly worked on rebuilding their wreaked homes while they sang and joked with friends. The demons that dwelled in the mountains rested their weary bodies, leaving their human rivals alone just this one time. The world was almost like paradise.

Kikyo stepped lightly along the freshly snow covered ground. She casually brushed a few snowflakes from her eyelashes as she made her way up the mountain past. Where was she going? Well even she didn't know that. She was wandering across the land offering her help to those who needed it. As she walked something on the ground caught her eye.

"What's this?" she said as she knelt down to the faded colored red spot imprinted in the snow. Her hand brushed aside a few snowflakes before she touched the deep red spot. Her fingers rubbed together as she felt the stick substance, "Blood."

Her eyes slowly rose as her gaze followed the faint bloody trail. The bloody trail didn't seem like it went far and Kikyo began to follow it slowly. The trail took her up the mountain a few yards until the area opened up to a small area that was flat. There were signs that a field of flowers once grew there, but there brilliant colors were suppressed under the cold winter snow. Kikyo glanced around in search of the source of the bloody trail. At first there was no sign of anything around until she spotted a slumped over body barred under the snow. She quickly ran to the fallen body and pulled him it up from the snow. Her excitement soon faded as her hands pressed against the young mans face. His skin was deathly cold and there was no sign that he was breathing. She gently set the young man back in the snow.

"Dead...such a pity....hmmm?" Kikyo leaned over to study the young mans face. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at his face. Slowly she began to realize that he was the tiger she had met in the villager earlier.

"A pity that you were to fall...weak"

Kikyo suddenly felt her neck being crushed. Frantically her hands went to her throat to ease the pain, but something was blocking her from doing so. Her eyes fluttered to close, but she forced them to stay open as she tried to meet her attacker. Her neck felt like it was going to crush at any given moment.

"I am not weak!" Tora said as he finally released her from his grasp.

Kikyo fell against the chilled ground, coughing, "How..."

Tora shook the snow from his body as he sat back down in the snow, "How what?"

Kikyo rubbed her neck lightly as she slowly regained her composure, "It's impossible you survived that."

Tora smirked lightly as he leaned back in the snow. His wounds were still dripping with blood while his eyes seemed to gaze off into some distant land. "Perhaps I am not really fully here."

Kikyo raised her chin lightly as she stared at him, "You are like me then? A body that is not real and needs to live off souls in order to survive."

Tora chuckled lightly, "Close, but not really. I'm quiet the opposite."

"Then you sold your soul to hell. It's your body that is empty."

Tora nodded as his long hair fell over his eyes, "This ravage body feels everything it should yet deep down I feel no real emotions anymore. Feelings are slowly leaving me. I can myself forgetting those happy times and even the sad. And all for what?"

Kikyo was silent as she listened to him. She knew the feeling well yet it wasn't her place to interupt him.

"I did this for Kisho...to help him. I'm such a fool," Tora said as his fist hit against the ground.

"Why do you call yourself a fool?"

"I failed to realize it wasn't me that helped him. It was he who helped me."

Tora slowly began to get up and Kikyo quickly stood up as well, "Where are you going?"

Tora paused a moment as his hand gripped the old tombstone to support himself, "I'm going where my last senses can take me. If I die then so be it, but I was given a second chance to help and I'm going to continue to help. Evil may have died for now, but light can never exist without darkness. Sometimes the greatest lights..." Tora looked to Kikyo, "can be turned into a shadow of its formal self."

Tora slowly began to walk through the snow. As he did he changed into his tiger form. His orange self moved gradually through the snow while Kikyo was left to watch his fading figure.

"A new evil...but where?"


	27. Chapter 27

Inuyasha

Coming Of Age

Chapter 27: Kisho's Last Place

_Is it really the end of my journey? Have I become what I truly meant to be? Or was this just the beginning? Was Naraku just a stepping stone to a bigger world or was he just my last test? Will I fail in the end? _

"So, he's really gone…" Kyoko said as she rested on one of the stones near the river. Keiji let out a deep sigh as he swung his tail to the side to splash Kyoko lightly.

"Knock it off. I know you like him and all, but this is getting stupid. He's coming back. He promised after all."

"What if he can't?"

Keiji smirked, "Peh, like that's possible. Come on, he killed Naraku! Like a little thing like time can stop him."

Kyoko smiled to her brother lightly as she splashed him back with her foot. She had to admit, Keiji had his moments.

"Stop playing in the water," Koga said as he ran by, "We're leaving."

Keiji climbed out of the water after his father, "Come on Kyoko! Let's go hunting."

Kyoko nodded lightly as she slid off the rock to chase after her brother, "Right!"

For now she would have to wait for Kisho's return like everyone else.

"Grandma, for the last time, I don't need anymore blankets or food," Kisho grumbled as he sat in his bed relaxing.

"You've been gone for a long time. Look how skinny you are! I'll make you something right away."

Kisho sighed again as he rubbed his head with his hands.

"You know how she is," Sota said as he stepped into Kisho's room, "So did you find them?"

Kisho opened his eyes slowly towards Sota. His face showed a bright grin as he tapped his chest lightly, "Of course I did. They wanted to stay there though. Since Naraku is gone some of the demons may over step their boundaries, so they're going to help keep them under control. Not to mention they're also going to help rebuild villages."

"A noble cause…didn't you want to stay and do the same?"

Kisho shrugged lightly, "I…don't know. I think I still need some time to think."

Sota didn't understand what he meant but he nodded his head, "If you say so. You don't have to go to school if you don't want-"

"I'll go! Don't worry about it."

Sota blinked lightly, "Uh…ok. If that's what you want."

Kisho nodded his head lightly as he watched Sota leave the room. He pushed himself out of bed and walked to the mirror. His hands pressed against the cold surface as he stared at his own reflection, "So what now? I have the jewel…well it's in me to be more exact so no one else can sense the thing, but what about me? Where's my place now?"

"Kisho, dinner!" his grandmother called.

Kisho couldn't help but smile, "I don't know where my place is but I sure enjoy the people around me."

The next day Kisho walked to school. His uniform was uncomfortable for him since he was use to wearing his normal cloths. His white hair could be seen a mile away and the students of course noticed it along the way to school. A few of them whispered but Kisho ignored them for the time being, at lest until a few boys caught his eye.

Before Kisho reached the school grounds he spotted a group of boys kicking someone around on the ground, "I'm gone and they move onto new meat…" At first Kisho wasn't going to bother the boys, but he caught the look on the frighten boys face. Just like Kisho, this boy was different from everyone else which made him the perfect target for being teased. Kisho took in a deep breath and approched the group.

"Hey, would you jerks knock it off," Kisho said with his hands jammed in his shirt pocket.

The boys glared at him for a moment before they all realized who it was, "Kisho…so you're not dead. Get lost; we have a new friend here."

Kisho narrowed his eyes, "Are you deaf? I said get lost!"

The boys froze when Kisho spoke up against them. The leader snorted his disapproval and he slowly moved towards Kisho, "I think you need to be taught a lesson."

He raised his fist to hit Kisho, but Kisho grabbed his wrist in one blurred movement. He twisted his wrist, making the boy fall down to the ground. Kisho bent down and suddenly his nails changed into claws that were digging into his wrist, "Don't touch me…in fact if I catch you toughing anyone I will personally visit you." Kisho flashed his red demon eyes at the boy, scaring him to a point of tears. Once Kisho let the boy go he took off running with the rest of his lackeys following behind. Luckily no one else had seen Kisho except for the boy that tried to attack him.

Kisho turned around to help the boy that was getting beaten up, "Hey you ok?"

"Yeah…I think so. Thanks for the help; I knew I couldn't get out of that myself. Man you're really strong. What are you? Some sort of super hero?"

Kisho laughed lightly as he offered a helping hand to the boy, "I wouldn't exactly say that. I'm Kisho."

"They call me Phoenix."

"What kind of name is that?"

"Kisho is better?"

Kisho sighed, "I can't argue with that."

Phoenix laughed as he got him, "You're pretty funny too. I'm new so you can be my first official friend. How's that?"

Kisho smiled as he shook his hands, "Sounds good, bird boy."

_Maybe my place isn't in the past but the future. I can protect the people here just like I did in the past. After all this is my time. This isn't the end by far…no it's the Coming of a New Age. _

((Author Note: Special little hint here. Phoenix is going to be in the sequel and is also going to be a major character :D. That's all I can say.))


End file.
